A New World A New Life
by SonGokuSaiyan1
Summary: A strange boy, arriving in a place he was not familiar with. Shoved into the unknown, he now embarks his adventure into the world of Remnant, possibly seeing familiar faces along the way. Join him as he leaves a strong impact with his choices, each altering the world around him. (This is a cross fanfic, it's only here because RD isn't available for public yet.)
1. Chapter 1

"…..ugghh…" A soft groan was emitted to the air. Two eyes slowly began to open, having a blurry image of what appeared to be a forest to the person. "What….where…am I…?" Once his vision stabilized, he took a few seconds to realize that he was on his back. He rose to his feet rather slowly, to gain his bearing and understand where he currently was.

He shook his head slightly and glanced in both directions, seeing nothing but trees, that was until he heard a very unfamiliar snarl. He quickly turned around to see a large black beast with a white skull and red markings on it and having orange colored eyes. "What the heck!? I've never seen this thing before, but I know danger when I see it!" He jumped back and extended his hand forward, a white light shining for a second to reveal a very large sword, the same size of the male.

The beast then roared at him as if enraged by his presence. The male stood his ground and scoffed. "Guess I better not hold back against this thing! Raaaah!" A purple light engulfed him entirely, sending a large pillar of the same color towards the sky. Several people stopped their fighting for a few seconds to glance at the very unusual light. "What is that?" A girl with silver-white hair asked.

It soon diminished and revealed the male to have a purple cape with golden gauntlets, matched by his now golden hair and purple pupils. He emitted electricity around his body and had the stare of which could slay down the biggest of monsters. "Alright, time to die!" As soon as he finished his sentence, two more of the same beast emerged from the forest and charged at him. He slammed his sword into the ground and a purple spell appeared in front of him. "Thunder Arrow!" A triangle formed above the spell as soon as two of the three beasts stepped on it.

Several powerful bolts of lightning came down and shocked them, killing them instantly upon the first bolt. The remaining beast roared loudly at him and charged, not caring for what happened to its kind. "Better watch out punk, Thunder Dance!" He quickly slashed the side of its body and reappeared behind it, slashing at it several times before appearing above it and slicing its head off. Once its body fell lump to the ground, he landed and placed his sword onto his back.

"I don't know what the heck's going on, but I better move it. The less of those I meet the better." He clenched his fists and began to run in a direction he hoped wouldn't lead to more of them.

Meanwhile, towards the very top of the forest area were two adults supervising the area and the people within it. One was a woman who had a white outfit and a black cape, colored purple in the inside. She had yellow hair and eyes of emeralds. Beside her was a man with grey hair, a black suit and a green scarf. His eyes were of chocolate and wore odd glasses.

"This is rather intriguing professor. This one wasn't with the others nor at the entrance of the academy." The female said, showing him a footage on her screen of the male that appeared. "Hmm…you are certainly correct. Who is this young man? He has a very…unique ability that I am interested in."

"What? He doesn't seem to be a student Ozpin! In any case we have to keep a close eye on him. The other students should be able to reach the temple shortly." She gave him a slight stern look of disapproval. He merely frowned as he glanced at his own screen which displayed a footage of a girl with black hair and a red cape, and the girl with silver-white hair.

"I mean this way, it's definitely this way. Alright it's official, we past it." The girl said as she paced back and forth, the girl known as Weiss. The other girl, known as Ruby, stood up. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to the…forest temple." Weiss replied back, only earning a heavy sigh from the other. This did annoy Weiss a tad bit. "Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either." "At least I don't pretend that I know everything." Ruby retorted back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss snapped back. "It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby pointed at her, showing clear signs that she was now upset. The two soon began to bicker and ended up with Weiss walking off and leaving Ruby somewhat conflicted.

"Hm? There's something up ahead." The male said as what seemed to be a small ruin platform came into his view, however he wasn't the only one to arrive at the same time. Two females, one with black hair and a bowtie on top of it and the other with yellow hair. The first had unique yellow eyes while the other had light purple eyes.

The one with the bowtie was the first to notice him and immediately drew out her weapon. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Blake what's going on?" The other female then saw what she did and understood. He wasn't at the launch start so they had no idea of who he was.

He came to a sudden stop and made a small frown. "Great, this is not what I needed. Hey! I don't want to start a fight with anyone so put your weapon away!"

"I don't know if we should trust you, and you still haven't answered my question." She replied with a slight glare, now more on intent to fire at him. "Tsk…the name's Ken and I have no idea how the heck I ended up in this place. I just woke up and got attacked by some ugly monsters so I killed them and ran for it."

"Hm...Yang, get one of those chess pieces so we can move on." The blonde nodded and made her way over as Blake put away her weapon. "Don't try anything you'll regret, Ken." He crossed his arms and nods to just avoid any unnecessary drama. After about a minute the three heard an odd noise coming from a different direction.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked with slight concern. The female only responded with pointing above, which Ken and Yang glanced upward to see Ruby falling from the sky and not too long hit by another person thrown across the sky. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before she could answer, a beast emerged from the trees in front of them and roared, but only to die a second later with a male in green with black hair and a female with orange hair and cyan eyes to come from behind it. The moment they saw Ken, they were ready to draw their weapons, only for him to shake his hands in defense.

"Quit it I'm not an enemy! Put those things away!" He sighed heavily and placed his left hand over his face, earning confused stares between the two. Not long after, the ground began to shake. They all glanced towards another direction and a female with red hair, having golden armor, lance and shield was running from a gigantic scorpion.

"Great…another type of monster to deal with." Ruby landed beside Yang as Ken finished his sentence and everyone had drawn out their weapons as it quickly approached them. Just at that moment, Blake noticed something off and pointed upward. Everyone glanced up to see that Weiss was holding onto the talons of a gigantic bird monster. "How could you leave me like this!?"

"I said jump…" Ruby whined at her "partner". Not a few seconds later that she decided to let go and begin to fall. The blonde male that crashed into Ruby had jumped off the branch he was on to catch her, only for both to still fall, though Weiss ended up somehow falling onto his back as they both landed.

"My hero." "My back…" He wheezed as he tried to move. The red-haired female then fell over to where the others were. "Great now the whole gang's back, with the new boy here." Yang pointed her thumb over to Ken. Ruby looked over to him, one of the ones who still hadn't noticed him.

"Hiii?" She awkwardly smiled, not knowing if she should talk to him or not. "Hmph…the name's Ken. We can talk later, but we have to run right now." "I don't think so." Ruby said with a cocky grin, immediately sprinting towards the scorpion. "Ruby wait!" Yang called out. She tried to swing at it with her scythe, but was smacked away by its large claws.

"Nghh…it's okay I'm fine! I can take it!" She said as she slowly rose up and turned to face it, now having fear build up on her. Ruby then quickly put her scythe away and began to run for her life. "Damn it, she's making this harder than it needs to be!" Ken clenched his fists and slammed his left fist against the ground, then causing a large wave of energy to push against him to launch himself forward a great distance in the air.

Ruby still not having noticed him nor the bird monster that was homing in on her, kept running. Its loud screech pierced the sky before it began to shoot feathers as sharp ammunition, one which pierced her cape to the ground and causing her to immediately stop moving and to fall on her behind. "Tsk! Lance of Pain!" He drew out his sword from his back and fired a large shaped lance made of lighting to destroy the incoming feathers.

Once he landed, he removed the lighting enhanced form he was using. He then quickly made his way over to her and just in the knick of time, managed to stop the scorpion's tail with his sword. Ruby had closed her eyes, fearing that she would get hit by it. Within seconds of not feeling pain, she opened her eyes to see who saved her.

"Grr…Ruby! Get moving please!" He grunted as he extended his right hand towards her and made a force of wind strong enough to push off the feather that clipped through her cape so that she could move again. She nodded and stood up, quickly moving away from the scorpion. Yang who saw the whole thing, ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you safe!"

Ken kept it back for a few more seconds before its tail was frozen with a small wall of ice. "Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Weiss walking towards him. "Not bad holding it back whoever you are. I can't say that I fully trust you, but thanks for saving her." He smiled and nods. "I wasn't going to just watch and do nothing."

' _Hmm…something's off about him. What was that just now? How can someone use…lightning without dust? I have too many questions right now and I have to focus on the task at hand!'_ Weiss thought as she glanced over to Ruby. She walked over to her and huffed. "You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style."

"I suppose I can be a bit…difficult, but if we're going to do this we're going to have to do it together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…nicer." Weiss said to her before turning away. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this." Weiss only smiled and looked over her shoulder. "You're fine."

The four quickly made their way over to the rest of the group. The blonde male known as Juane, pointed at the bird monster in the sky. "Guys, that thing is circling back here. What are we going to do?" Weiss and Ruby both put in their thoughts on the matter with Ruby and Juane each grabbing a chess piece.

Not a few seconds later did the scorpion break free of the ice wall that kept it from chasing and killing them. "Alright let's go!" Ruby called before running off. Everyone else followed behind her quickly as both monsters began to pursue them. They soon approached pillars that provided for temporary cover as the bird monster perched up upon a much farther away and higher pillar.

It screeched loudly as it knew where they were. As luck would have it, the scorpion broke a few pillars behind where the group was, revealing its location. "Nora distract it!" The male in green said as the others ran for it. She nods and turned to face it.

' _Even if I run with them, it's not going to do any better. Looks like I'll help slow that thing down.'_ Ken thought before joining the girl. "Hey! I know we don't know each other, but let's teach these things a lesson!" She smirks and readied her position. "You don't have to tell me twice."

The bird monster began firing its deadly feathers at the two, which both jumped and dodged. Nora fired a missile attack with a heart on it at the bird, hitting its beak with a powerful force. Ken enveloped his body with a fire like aura, immediately turning his eyes and hair bright red. He turned towards the scorpion and pointed his sword at it.

"Let's go freak! Flaming Punishment!" He fired a beam from the tip of the sword and it connected with the monster, creating a fire like tornado to burn at it and cause it to try and shield itself from the burning.

Blake and Ren appear beside him and start firing a few shots at it while it was trying to diminish the pain. It soon screeched and quickly moved its claws to both sides to vanish the fire and shots. "Grr...run you two!" On cue, they run ahead with him firing a few blasts before running as well.

Pyrrha rolled back at the bridge to fire at the scorpion and let Jaune pass. "Go, go!" Ren did the same thing as well as Blake. Ken rolled out of its path to stay behind it and have a strategy of attacking it from both ends. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" He jumped over to it and snagged onto its tail, impressively managing to hold it back for a few seconds.

Surprised nonetheless, the three took the opportunity to start running in hopes of catching up to the others. However, the bird saw what they were doing and smashed into the middle of the bridge, making the group be separated once again. Ken unable to maintain the grip on the scorpion, had let go to avoid its poisonous tip.

"You're not making this easy for us! Just stay down!" He launched himself towards the sky and once reaching enough height, used the gravity to greatly increase his striking strength as he came back down, using his sword to smash against its back, making a large crack. Blake, Ren and Pyrrha kept firing at it from the front and were pushed back slightly from the wind force.

"Man, we got to get over there and help them!" Jaune said with worry. Nora smirks and used her weapon to shatter the bridge at a certain angle to pass them over to the four. However, because of its pain, the scorpion was lashing out violently and forced Nora to push against Blake and make her fall off the broken bridge.

She reacted quickly by firing her weapon across the tremendous gap and sling herself onto the bird as it was swooping in for another attack. Blake lashed at it and did the best she could to damage it before needing to jump off to reunite with Ruby, Weiss and Yang. "It's tougher than it looks."

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got." Yang said as she brought up her fists, ready to fight. The four together began to fire missiles, shots and dust at the monster, for it to only evade most of their attacks and not be affected by others. It screeched once more and slammed into a substantial portion of the ruins in an attempt to throw them off.

The four of them quickly jumped from every broken piece of ruin, using their own ways to recover back on to the bridge. Once back on, Yang decided to sprint towards a higher pillar in hopes to gain the grimm's attention. "None of this is working." Weiss huffed as she glanced at the flying grimm.

Ruby glanced to her left and right, seeing Blake recover and Yang now firing at the monster. "I have a plan, cover me!" She said to Weiss before running off, having Weiss to take her stance.

Meanwhile with the other five, the bridge on their end began to break under their weight. "We need to move now!" Jaune yelled to the others, gaining quick nods. "I have your backs so move it!" Ken said, forming a large red spell circle underneath the Stalker. "Pyro Shot!" He charged his sword with the same color before slamming the ground, causing a large blast to erupt from the circle and taking the Stalker to the skies.

The others quickly managed to get away from the blast as they got off the now fully broken bridge. Ken then disappeared and not a few seconds later, appear anew above the grimm. "It's time you stay down!" He then slammed it with a strong amount of force, making it so it could fall into the large pit instead of landing on the ground.

He soon landed on his feet and made a soft pant, having to use a moderate portion of his energy, spell attack after another rather quickly. "Woah…that was AWESOME!" The orange haired girl stated loudly in amazement, having seen just one person do those kinds of attacks.

"*Huff*…*huff*…Yeah…but it's still not over." He said between breathes, motioning over to the others who were still taking on the flying monstrosity. Pyrrha, Ren, Juane and Nora glanced over to see he was correct, though Ren had to sink to his knees due to being exhausted.

Yang kept firing at the grimm, which luckily one of her ammunitions connected with its beak, causing it to screech from anger more than anything else. It then decided to fly towards her with its beak open, making the girl smirk. Yang jumped and held its beak with one hand as she fired continuously. "I. Hope. You're. Hungry!" She said before looking down and jumping out of its beak.

The grimm unfortunately crashed against the side of the mountain. Once she landed, she grinned as Weiss slid (in some form) past her to reach the grimm and use her ice dust to freeze its tail in place, temporarily halting it from flying. She jumped back and used her semblance to push her back towards Yang, Ruby and Blake.

Blake had then shot her weapon towards Yang, the latter grabbing it and both pulling on it at the same time. Ruby used her scythe to push her up by firing a shot aimed at the ground, twirling in the air and placing her feet against the now extended line, helped by Weiss who used her semblance to hold her in place.

"Of course you would come up with an idea like this." The Schnee said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can I?"

"….."

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Weiss huffed at the girl. Ruby stared at the grimm, firing a shot and being released by Weiss to gain a large boost in speed and reaching the grimm in a mere two seconds. She landed and held her scythe against its neck with Weiss quickly forming a blue bath upward that she could run on. With no hesitation, Ruby ran up as she yelled (possibly from excitement) and taking the grimm with her all the way to the top, to where she jumped and sliced its head off clean and landing on the patch of grass at the top.

Its now headless body "slowly" fell from the sky, taking a few seconds to fall back to the ground. "Wow…" Was all Jaune could murmur, seeing what the four had come up with together, but more over what Ruby had done.

Yang, Blake and Weiss kept their eyes on the young girl, forming smiles upon succeeding. "Well…that was thing." Yang said blandly, keeping her grin. Ruby watched over everyone, forming her own grin. _'I can't believe we-_ _ **I**_ _just did that…it was so cool!'_

- _Scene Transition-_

Before stating the new teams, Ozpin had told the students to wait for a few minutes as he had to 'address' a certain issue. So now, there he was with Glynda beside him outside of the meeting area where the students were a few hours prior. They watched the new boy, Ken who was in his normal appearance. "Now I know very little of you young man, and as for how you appeared in the Emerald Forest. You are not a student here at Beacon and certainly have no records for admitting in."

"Trust me sir, I'm as lost as you are. I have no idea how I ended out there…or what this school is. All I can remember is that I was in a dark environment, and I felt a strong force take me by surprise." He was clear in his answer, though he was keeping it a secret that he was fighting at that moment…with someone of equal power.

"Hmm…I see. Well, can you tell us your name, as well as the ability you demonstrated when fighting the Death Stalker?" Upon finishing his question, Glynda held a screen facing Ken, showing him changing from how he looked now to his other appearance.

He was at least confused and intrigued. They had a device that could show them things on what appeared to be a screen. From where he came from, only the highest in 'world power' had such technology, but even then, they were not this small…and portable. He then wondered if just about every person in the building had one of those…things.

"What is that? To answer your question sir…my name is Ken, Ken Uzuki. What you saw was…how should I phrase it…an enhancement that lets me use an element to my fullest capacity."

He raised an eyebrow at the words he chose to say. "You do not know what a scroll is? It is a device that monitors anyone or anything as well as to plan schedules, meetings and the likes. You can also call or send messages to other peers."

"An enhancement…" Glynda said with slight confusion. "Are you saying your semblance allows you to…change and use lighting dust to such a strong potency?"

Semblance? Dust? The kind that picks up when you kick the dirt? Those were the questions he had. "Uhh…sorta. Well, lighting isn't the only kind of element I can cast, but I never use dust with my attacks. Why would you need dust for combat?"

This threw her off and earned the curiosity of the headmaster. "I see…so if what you speak is so , then what exactly do you use and how many other elements can you use?" He really didn't enjoy being bombarded by the constant questions, he wanted to get his own answers and so far, it wasn't looking like it was heading that way.

"Where I come from, we don't exactly use umm…dust or anything like. The few of us that have fighting experience can use magic into our attacks and as for the second question…pretty much all of them." Both Ozpin and Glynda were dumbstruck at his answer, taking only a small moment to glance at each other and make a small nod towards each other.

"I do not seem to believe most of what you say. Not using dust? Magic being real?" Glynda spoke with a small glare towards the boy. "However, given by your demonstration we would like to further continue this topic at another time. For now, we must conduct the team formation."

"Quite. Mr. Uzuki, I would like for you to wait in my office. Your answers are most intriguing. Glynda, please escort him and wait for me there. This will not take more than a few minutes." He said with what seemed to be a smile form across his face before heading in. She simply nodded and glanced down the hallway. "Come with me."

He nodded and the two walked in silence for what felt like a long while. _'Man…how did I end up in this mess? I'm in some place I really don't know, being kinda treated like a suspect and not to mention apparently people use dust of all things to fight.'_ After around 20 minutes later, the talk of him began once again.

Ozpin was now sitting in a chair behind his desk with Glynda beside it, both watching him. He was told to take a seat, in which he did. "Now, under normal circumstance we do not address any student of this manner, but you are not one…yet. You possess great power, power that could make you become a great hunter in the future."

Hunter? Was that something similar to being like a knight? "Thank you…? I've trained for a long time to get to where I am now." The headmaster nodded, keeping his gaze on him. "You still seem to be confused. I'd like to offer you a proposition."

Both he and Glynda looked at him with confusion. "What…kind of proposition sir?"

At that, he smiled once again. "Your talent or should I say gift is very useful for a huntsman-to-be, and I could allow you stay here at my school and provide you a dorm and protection alike. All I seek is for you to use your powers for a worthy cause, to help those around you and grow."

Ken reflected upon that, knowing whatever brought him here most likely had him stranded until or if he figured a way to go back home. "Hmm…alright, you have a deal. I don't really have anywhere to go so I do appreciate this."

Glynda however, did not approve. "Ozpin, you know these are not the terms to make a student, much less one that seemingly _appeared_ from nowhere."

"You are very true Glynda, though this shall be treated as a special case. Allowing him to be a student in this school will keep him safe from any danger as well as to give him a home and a place to hone his skills."

He then stood from the seat and walked around it. "All we do need to accomplish is merely make a record and ID for him as well as give him a scroll to be enlisted."

Ken looked at him and to some degree understood what he said. "So…I'll be staying here for a while…as in attending as a student?"

He received a simple nod as his answer.

"Okay, I'm alright with that." He then smiled, feeling some relief as he sighed afterwards.

"You may wish to take today to roam around the school to be familiar before attending any classes. Some schedule and clothes will be provided to you shortly. We have an unused room that will now we yours, which is located beside the now formed team RWBY. You will attend classes starting tomorrow and begin a new life here."

He nods and stood from his seat, bowing in respect which earned a small chuckle from the headmaster. "Thank you for this, I really do appreciate it." He said before being handed a scroll by Glynda with a red dot flashing on and off.

"Here is your new scroll. The beacon is stating the location of your dorm." She said as she pushed her glasses back.

He understood and turned to leave, waving before exiting the room.

"Ozpin…you know-"

"Yes…I am aware of him saying he is able to use magic. I am not one to jump to any conclusion and this is no exception, however we must keep a watch over him. I'm afraid that if his words are true…he can be likely a foe as he is an ally." He formed a slight frown as he finished, hoping it were not to be the case.

Ken clicked a button on the what he found out was called elevator, descending to the lower floors. "So, starting a new life huh? I really hope I don't stay too long here…I'm worried about the others. They'll probably think I've gone missing in a few days…or worse."

He shrugged off that possibility and sighed. "I'm going to apparently attend my first school…might as well make the most of it that I can."

 _Hello everyone! While this isn't exactly a normal RWBY fanfic, I'll sadly leave it named that way because this is a crossover with a fanfic of my own creation, something that isn't available to the public yet. It's named Radiant Descendants and Ken is my all means my oc so I own only him and nothing else of this crossover! I've been really sloppy and I know I…dropped off the other stories because of life issues, but don't fret!_

 _Now that I'm getting things back on track, I'll soon return to each of those fanfics and attempt completing them for you all! If you have any issues or want to tell me on what I screwed up on or just curios, feel free to let me know what to tell you/what I can improve on!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm continuing this story for the sake of getting most of the ideas out of my brain while they're still fresh haha. Again, feel free to ask any questions or leave a comment about what I need to improve on!_

 _Radiant Descendants belongs to me and RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum/Rooster Teeth, I own nothing else._

It wasn't long for Ken to reach his new dorm. He grabbed the door knob and turned it, opening the door. Stepping inside, he noticed it wasn't too big and was really meant for at the most two students to share. "Might as well make myself comfortable later, right now I'll have to take a look around the school. Can't risk getting late tomorrow for not knowing what rooms are where."

He smiled at the thought of going through with this. He never attended school, but was taught and read to be above most of his age, though he did have some concern. He didn't know the 'exact' location he was in, and the people had different terminology. He wasn't certain if things were completely different here as well, meaning if true, he'd have to be a fast learner.

He took one last glance of the room before he felt a sudden vibration come from his left pocket. He pulled out and opened his scroll (didn't look like one to him) and saw a message from Professor Ozpin. _"I will have Glynda take a few books and your clothes in a few minutes. Here is your new schedule for tomorrow which will remain the same for the entire semester. Do remember, here at Beacon you are safe so do enjoy yourself while you are here."_

He blinked and touched the screen, having another window appear to what presumed was the schedule Ozpin referred to. "Huh…well thankfully the room numbers are beside the names of the teachers. Guess I'll start with this as I look around." He said as he closed the scroll and put it away. The boy then closed the door behind him as he left, just to accidentally bump into someone.

"Oof!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!"

The person that fell was a girl with black-to-red hair, having a red cape. "I-it's okay! No biggie!" She stuttered as she looked up at him. Ken extended his hand to which she took, being pulled up. It didn't take long for her to realize who she had bumped into.

"Heeey, you're that guy I saw at the forest! What's your name? Oh, and thanks for helping me out too hehe." She smiled awkwardly at him, throwing him off a bit by her personality.

"Uhh yeah, my name's Ken. You're name is... Ruby, right? It wasn't anything really, I just didn't want you to get hurt is all. You know that was kind of a reckless thing to do, right?"

"Yup, I'm Ruby Rose! Y-yeah hehe, I wanted to prove that I could handle it myself, buuuut you know the rest. By the way, what team are you in? I didn't see you with us when we came back."

"Team? Oh…well Professor Ozpin and a lady pulled me away from you guys and said they needed me for a talk. I guess I'm on my own since I kinda…just showed up. I don't have any partners or anything like that."

"Whaaaat?" The girl frowned, balling her hands over her chest. "You don't have a team? W-well, today is kind of a free day, so how about I show you my team!? I was pointed as leader you know~" She quickly smiled, showing a cuteness to her side.

' _Well, I was planning on doing something else…but it couldn't hurt. Might as well try to see if I can make some companions here, which is better than being just by myself in a way.'_ He thought over before smiling and nodding. "Sure, I have some spare time."

"Awesome!" She grinned as she took his hand, surprisingly yanking him forward as she decided to hurry her pace. _'She really seems energetic…but is it just me, or does she seem to be a bit too young to be here?'_ He kept to his thoughts as the two went to the dorm of team RWBY.

It took only a few seconds for them to reach the dorm, and for Ruby to kick the door open just to be silly. "I'm baaaack! Hey everyone, I got the guy who fought with us!" Yang, Weiss and Blake glanced towards the two.

"Heey! I know we kinda got on a rough edge, but thanks for helping out my sis! Name's Yang and these are Weiss and Blake!" The blonde said with excitement, pointing to the two beside her.

"Hmph."

"Hello."

"Hey…I said my name to all but uhh Weiss here right? So, I want to introduce myself again. I'm Ken." He said as he extended his hand over to the Schnee, just for her to shoot a nasty glare at him. "I don't really care for who you are, but I demand to know a couple of things from you."

"You weren't at the initiation with us and you can somehow use dust in a way I've never seen or heard of before. Where did you come from and how did you do it?" She said, crossing her arms and waiting for her answers.

"I have to admit, I'm curious about that as well." Responded the faunus.

"How can I answer this without it sounding a bit off? Hmm…the only thing I can tell you is that I don't remember." That was a clear lie, and he felt guilty for doing so. He was open to Ozpin because he was the headmaster, but these are students so he knew he had to keep some things to himself.

"As for your other question, I…can change my personality and appearance to the uhh…'dust' you mentioned. Lightning was the one you all saw me use." He half-lied this time and he knew very well that he didn't use dust, but magic.

"How 'bout you show us that again? I kinda liked that you never mess up your words." Yang said with a cocky grin.

"While you are very off Yang, I indeed want to see it close up. It seems rather…unique." Weiss said, slightly lowering her tone.

"I normally don't use it just to show off you know…but I guess it can't hurt. It'll be quick though because it does wear me out over time." Ruby had moved beside her sister, filled with curiosity as the boy took a few steps back.

"Hm!" He grunted and instantly filled the room with a blinding light. The four had to shield their eyes and not long after, it began to die out. There stood Ken, surrounded by what seemed like a yellow aura, and shockingly (very puny of me) having purple electricity flash around him every few seconds. His eyes and hair color were no longer the same, but of a golden color.

"There. Sufficed with your questions or not?" He said with a lower tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is…so coooooool!" Ruby exclaimed with stars in her eyes. It was the second time she had seen, or was it the third? She really couldn't remember, but she was still so awestruck from it.

"So, is this your semblance? To do something like this with dust?" Blake asked with some surprise, having already seen him this way before.

"You could say that. When I'm like this, I really have no limit to any lightning abilities, and being immune from lightning attacks." He shrugged.

Weiss was still trying to regain from her shock. "Wait a minute…i-if you can do it just like that, does that mean you can do it with other types of dust?"

He looked over to her and sighed. "If you wanna say other type of elements, then I guess. Wasn't easy to use any, but I'll tell you this because you're amusing to look at."

Her cheeks flushed a red color, unsure if to take that as an insult or not.

"Whenever I use my 'semblance'…I gain a power boost to pretty much everything and before any of you ask how much, it's a 20 times boost." He said, lifting his hand knowing that was a question he wanted to get over with.

By that answer the room remained silent for a few minutes. What broke the silence was a nervous laugh from the blonde teammate. "Y-you're just messing with us, right? I mean, I get dust is strong and all, but there's no way it gives anyone a boost up."

"Does it look like I'm pulling your leg?" He said with a more serious expression. "If you don't believe me then that's not my problem anymore. I only use them if a battle is too hard or if I want to get something over with fast." He finished with a sigh, closing his eyes and immediately he was normal again.

"This…seems rather a lot difficult to believe. I've never heard of dust being used as a way to give strength to someone." The faunus said with a frown, still trying to see if she could believe his words.

"Hey! I just got an idea!" Yang raised her hand, grabbing everyone's attention. "How about I take you on right now outside? I want to see if your just all talk, but none of that dust stuff until I say so. Gotta know if your word is true, know what I mean?"

He shook his head, unsure about the idea. "I'd rather not hurt someone just to prove a point."

"Actually Yang, maybe you could settle this tomorrow during the class. Professor Glynda can supervise and keep us out of trouble." Blake spoke with her usual tone. Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement, earning a frown from their fellow teammate.

"Aww c'mon guys! You can't be serious?"

"Umm listen…" Ken grabbed their attention. "I don't have a problem with that, leaving it for tomorrow. Though I'd like to see the school to see where things are so I don't end up lost."

"That's okay! Maybe if we could see your schedule we could help." Ruby said with a smile. He nods and pulled out the scroll and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled up the schedule, giggling. "Hey, we have the exact same classes! You should follow us instead starting tomorrow, it'll be easier!"

She handed it back to him and waited for his response. "I suppose that isn't a bad idea, but then I don't have anything else to do for today." He closed the scroll and placed it in his pocket.

"That's not a problem! Looks like you're gonna be hanging out with us today!" The energetic blonde girl said. _'Oh no…'_ If anything, being around four girls would become very uncomfortable, ones that he has no idea about besides their names and weapons.

"Really!? Do you want to hang out with us!? We could talk, and play and do other stuff!" Ruby stated with glee, staring at the boy.

' _Where does she get the energy to be this happy about something? It is strange…but I have nothing else to do and I might as well make some friends while I figure out how I really ended up here.'_ "Sure, I guess. Since you're trusting me to come with you all, I could answer some questions, uhh to a point that is."

"Why?" Intervened Weiss, almost immediately. "Is there something you're hiding from us?"

"It's not that, we just met so I don't know much about any of you either. I think it would be rude if I asked too many or some deep questions to any of you right?"

The Schnee hesitantly nodded as well as the others, understanding that he wanted to keep some things private. The room fell silent for a bit before a loud noise broke the silence. "What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Hehehe…whoops! Guess I'm getting kinda hungry." Yang smiled nervously, glancing at her stomach. "How about we go grab something to eat at the cafeteria?"

"I suppose I am getting hungry too." Blake added.

"Well then, let's get going!" She said, walking out of the room rather quickly. Ruby giggled before following, followed by Blake. Ken was about to follow, but Weiss pointed at him causing him to blink and stop.

"Don't think for a second I'm keeping you out of sight. Something about you is suspicious and I'm going to find out what it is." She then turned her gaze away from him and left the room.

"Umm, good luck…I guess?" He said as he watched her leave. "Jeez, she's a tough one. I better catch up to them and think about this later." He left the room and picked up his pace.

-Scene Transition-At the cafeteria, team RWBY sat across from team JNPR, chatting amongst themselves. Ken had sat down beside Blake, starring down at the food. He had chosen Bacon with eggs, just to grab something. However, he merely kept poking at it with his fork. _'The food here looks really good…but I can't tell anyone that I can't eat anymore, because I don't have to…well, at least not yet.'_

Ruby had noticed this and frowned. "Ken? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to her. "No, nothing's wrong. Why?"

"Well…you've been poking your food for ten minutes now."

Had it really been for ten minutes that he didn't bother trying to look like he wasn't hungry? He needed to think of a quick excuse. "Ohh, it's just that I'm not really hungry right now. I ate before all of this stuff happened."

She formed an 'Oh' with her mouth, nodding.

"Hey, you're…uhh you're the new guy, right? The one that helped us with that grimm?" Ken turned his gaze forward, his eyes meeting a blonde male looking at him with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm Ken. What's your name?" He responded with a smile, seeing how that took off some awkwardness from the boy. "Jaune, Jaune Arc and this is my team. The quite guy Lie Ren, the really loud one Nora, and this is Pyrrha." He motioned over to the three beside him.

"Hello."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"Heeey lightning boy!" The last one responded by almost reaching him across the table with a large grin, making Ken back away from surprise.

"Lightning boy?" He asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Well duh! I'm talking about that lightning stuff you did back there! The way you looked was different too!" She was then yanked back down into her seat by Ren. "I apologize. She is normally like this and quite a handful."

"I-it's okay really, she simply surprised me is all." He moved forward again as he saw his space was free again.

"Oh, about that." Jaune said. "What was that? I…never really saw something like that, and you handled that grimm way better than the four of us together."

Was he going to be reminded constantly about it? He sighed and decided to answer what he could. "Well, I've fought in plenty of battles before so I grew stronger over time. What you all saw was me using lightning to enhance my abilities and to use those kinds of attacks. It does make me much stronger and faster than how I am now."

"By…how much exactly?" Pyrrha questioned, having some concern. A semblance that enhanced abilities wasn't rare, but to have dust do it with a semblance was strange to her.

"20 times." Answered the faunus, now being involved in the topic.

Team JNPR remained silent, to an amount that slightly bothered Ken. It wasn't until Jaune spoke that the air felt a bit tense.

"S-so let me get this straight. You're saying using dust along with your semblance makes you twenty times stronger than you are now?"

He nods. "That's the clear answer. I actually don't need to activate my…semblance to use those types of attacks." This further shocked both teams, as well as draw curiosity.

He extends his left hand over his plate and a second later, a ball of fire formed, growing to the size of his palm. "See? It's not really a big deal, it's just doing it kinda strains my body, but let's me use elemental abilities unique to that kind."

He then made it disappear before closing his hand. Once again, both teams remained quiet, trying to perceive what they saw.

"I-I still didn't see you take out any dust…" Weiss murmured, still in disbelief.

"That's…actually pretty sweet. Man is there anything you can't do?" Yang said, forming a smile.

"My sis is right, it's cool! Oh! Well what about your weapon? Where is it?" Ruby piped up, her personality somewhat amusing Ken.

To her response, he stood up from his seat and extended his hand once again. This time however, a white light formed around it and extend towards her and within a second later, it died out to reveal his blade. It was similar in size to himself, having two blue marks go from the tip of the sword, to the end with a bright blue orb embedded in the middle. He grabbed it by the hilt and smiled. "It's right here."

"How'd you do that!?" She asked, now standing on the other side of him, surprising him by how quick she was. He didn't even see her move. "Uhh…I simply extend my hand and thought about it. That's how I make it appear…if I don't carry it on my back."

While Ruby was busy aweing at the blade and seeing it from different angles, Blake asked a question.

"You…carry it? It's as tall as you are so shouldn't it be heav-" She was caught off by a loud THUD. Everyone turned their gaze towards Ruby, who had somehow made Ken let go off the sword so that she could study it better, only for her having no strength to even hold it. "J-jeez! This thing is way too heavy!"

"I'm starting to question you even more than before." Weiss huffed as she shook head. It was beginning to be an absurd idea that his weapon weighed so much that one, it made a large crack through the floor and two, he used in battle like if it was any other kind of sword.

"Trust me, I was like Ruby the first time I tried using it. It was hard swinging it, but it took me a few weeks to get used to the weight." He grabbed the sword and placed it onto his back, a white flash happening and what seemed impossible, the blade was stuck onto it without him needing to hold it in place.

"Ken, I-I don't wanna seem nosy, but how much DOES it weigh?" Jaune asked, choking a bit from surprise.

"Heh, with the way you are all acting, this will definitely leave you quiet for a while. It weighs around 150 pounds." As he called it, everyone had their jaw drop, not wanting to believe the number. Just then, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "Huh…so that means lunch is over. Well, it was nice…eating with you all. I'll catch up later, but I have to go do something."

He smiled and waved them a goodbye before exiting the cafeteria. The two teams glanced at each other, still in disbelief. "S-so…he's stronger than he looks. Weiss, I hate to admit it, but I-I kinda have to agree with you. He seems a bit suspicious, but he hasn't done anything wrong either." Blake responded with a frown.

"Blake? You're not serious are you? C'mon, just give him a chance. I'm sure he'll tell us more if we just trust him." Ruby sighed before standing up. "We should get going, classes start tomorrow and I'd rather do something fun right now."

-Time Skip-The next day, Ken woke up at 8:00 in the morning. He got up from his bed and yawned. Pulling out his scroll, he saw that he had an hour before classes start. "Guess I still have some time. I don't want to bother Ruby and her team…besides I can just see them in class anyway." He turned to his left to see a set of school uniform laid on the desk. "I still have to wear those…it can't be bad."

He then changed clothes, setting his standard ones on the floor. "Hm…they're kind of comfy." He soon heard a knock on the door, making him wonder who it could be. He walked over and opened it, now seeing it was Glynda.

"Good morning Mr. Uzuki, I am here to inform you that while we have given you a home and will allow you to attend classes, we are also aware that you have not gone through a proper initiation and thus will draw suspicion from the other students."

He nods, keeping quiet as he could take a guess as to where this was heading. "So, at the request of Ozpin, you will take a 'proper' initiation, today after classes are over for the day."

"I understand, but where will it take place?" Glynda glanced at her scroll. "Where you appeared from seemingly nowhere, in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and I will guide you there and you will take this alone. However, any friends are allowed to visit Ozpin's office and see from the cameras there. Now, I bid you a good day and hope to see you in my class later today." She said before leaving.

"Certainly…oh boy am I going to have a hard day today. Well, I don't really have anything to prepare for, so whatever they throw at me, I'll take on and make do from there."

Later on, he was in Professor Port's class and he couldn't have ever felt more tired and bored in his life. Only half an hour in his class and he had lost interest since the man mostly rambled on about his life. "Uhh…this is tiring…is he always like this or just today?" He asked no one in particular, having the farthest seat on the top row. Below him was team JNPR and below them was team RWBY, in which he noticed that Yang and Ruby weren't paying attention either.

Jaune was asleep and Nora was…well, being Nora. Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Weiss were the only ones really paying attention for some reason. He soon noticed Ruby start scribbling and what seemed like making fun of the professor, giggling and making Yang laugh. He unknowingly made a chuckle before Port cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"As I was saying, blah blah blah…" _'I hope this class finishes soon…I'm still kind of excited to see what this battle class is about that Yang talked about. If I really am going up against her, I at least know somewhat how she fights, so I can't give her too many openings to hit me.'_

"I am!" The recognizable voice brought him out of his thoughts, seeing it was Weiss who had raised her hand and stand up. "Ahh excellent! You may want to change attire Ms. Schnee and return to show us what a huntress in training can do!" Port said. She merely walks down the stairs and left the classroom to change.

Ken leaned over the desk and lightly tapped Pyrrha's shoulder, gaining her attention. "Hey Pyrrha, what just happened? I kinda…ignored the teacher for a bit until Weiss called out."

"Well…the professor was talking about what it means to be a huntsman, or in her case a huntress and wanted to demonstrate it."

"Ahh, thank you. I was a bit worried is all. Though, I'm curious myself to what she can do." Pyrrha nodded at his words and not long after, Weiss entered the room in her normal attire, drawing out her weapon. Port chuckled and stood by what seemed to be a cage, dropping the front lid and releasing a grimm.

"I haven't seen that kind of monster before…it sort of looks similar to the ones in the forest because of the mask." He whispered, not wanted to draw attention.

"Whooo!"

"Yay."

"Go represent team RWBY Weiss!" Her team cheered, and somehow Ruby had a small flag with their team name on it. The thing that bothered him was how Weiss scolded only Ruby for trying to root for her.

After several minutes she had won, having to stab the grimm in its underside since it had no protection. At that moment the bell rang for class to be over and to move on to the next. Weiss glared at Ruby before being the first to leave. Everyone soon followed, but only Ruby stayed to talk to Weiss.

Ken wanted to say something, but knew better than to intervene in something he wasn't involved in and hoped they'd settle whatever happened between them. "So, this combat class is next huh?" He asked as he walked beside Jaune.

"Ah yeah…it's taught by Professor Glynda and…well she's sorta strict about stuff." He fumbled with his words. "No need to be tense Jaune, just take a deep breath and relax. If you don't go or aren't picked then you have nothing to worry about." He said as he patted his back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks pal. You know, you're a great guy despite only knowing you for a day."

"Heh, I've been told that a few times, but I really just care about my friends." They soon went into the room and within ten minutes the class had filled up. As soon as the bell rang, Glynda walked onto the stage, fixing her glasses before glancing to the class in front of her. "Good morning class, as you already may know, here at Beacon you are to train in hopes of becoming hunters and huntresses. While you may study and learn from books and peers, that will do little of aid if you cannot sharpen your skills. This class is to help that."

"I will allow only a few matches per class, but this is how it will work. The first student to volunteer will have the option of choosing who she or he would like to fight. Now, as for the rules. The victor will be determined by either knocking the other out of the stage area, or by depleting their aura to the red margin, or if time is to run out. Now then, do we have a volunteer?"

A hand shot up quickly from a certain blonde female. "Yes, miss Xiao Long?"

"I'm going first ma'am!"

She kept her appearance and nods, typing a few things on her scroll. "Very well, who will you choose?" The answer was clear as she pointed up to Ken. "I told ya I was gonna have a match with you, so there's no way your backing out now!"

At this she raised an eyebrow. "You wish to challenge Mr. Uzuki?"

He stands up and smiles. "Alright, I won't argue with her so let's get this done." Both started walking down towards the stage, hearing a few whispers here and there.

Yang had a cocky grin on her face as she watched him. "I get that you're strong and what not, but I doubt you're stronger than me. Don't come crying to me after I win!"

"Heh, I won't that I do promise you. Still, I have no intentions of losing or backing down from a challenge." He grins as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, another flash of white before he removed it from his back as he slammed it on the stage. "I hope you can remember that I'm full of surprises Yang. Have to keep things interesting."

"I will start the match in 3…2…1…you may begin!"

- _Hey there! So, chapter 2 is now out of the way and the next will start of the exciting match of the strong Yang Xiao Long vs the mysterious Ken Uzuki. Let me know of what you thought of this one and feel free to leave a comment of what I can improve on with the story! See you all next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I will start the match in 3…2…1…you may begin!"

Yang faced her gauntlets backwards, firing two shots to give her the boost and close the gap between her and Ken. He was ready, raising his blade in a defensive position in time to block her punch, creating a loud metal against metal noise that echoed throughout the room.

"Not a bad start! Now it's my turn!" He moved his right hand towards her and grins. "Wind Blade!" A sharp gust of air smashed against her stomach, causing her to slide back a bit, surprised. "Whoa! You're good, but you gotta do better than that!" She kept her own smile, closing the gap once again and throwing a left hook followed by a right kick.

He jumped back to avoid the two attacks and pointed the sword at her. "Lightning!" Just by her instincts alone, Yang moved out of the way at his words to see a bolt of lightning strike where she once stood, leaving a black mark. She glanced back at him and rushed towards him.

He did the same and made a vertical slice, forcing her to block with her gauntlets, the force causing both to be launched a few feet away from the other. _'Man he's no joke, I felt that hit go through these. Well, gotta end this quick and with a Yang!'_

His sword slowly began to emit a white light, seemingly as if he was charging another type of attack. "Alright, Light Spear!" He jumped in the air and faced his weapon towards her, immediately firing a literal spear of light at her. "Not gonna get me this time!" She rolled to her right, the attack missing. Not wanting to miss the chance, she used her gauntlets to shoot her towards where he would land, knowing he had to guard against her.

She was indeed correct, with him as soon as landing had used his sword to block, though she was expecting this. She did a quick sidestep and delivered a strong kick to his back, launching him forward. "!" Ken smashed the sword onto the stage in order to turn himself around and land on his feet. "I'll admit, you did catch me a weak point, not bad."

"Heh, flattery isn't getting ya anywhere with me right now." She smirked and charged towards him. _'Guess I'll just take this a bit further. Holding back is going to her advantages.'_ He jumped onto the end of the sword, using it as a platform to jump towards her. Giving her the idea that he was going to her without a weapon, made her cocky. She swung her left fist, only for him to turn in midair to avoid it, a white flash appearing in his hand. "Oh sh-"

Was all she could say before she was struck with a strong force of his now appeared sword against her back. Sending her flying forward, Ken threw his weapon in a fashion of a boomerang, hitting her hard again and sending her further away. She had enough time to use a few shots to force her back onto the stage, groaning from the pain she now felt.

His blade then returned to his hand, twirling it before resting it over his shoulders. "You weren't expecting that were you? C'mon Yang, I know your still holding back too."

In the stadium, Blake and team JNPR were watching in amazement at how he was forcing Yang back. Seeing the large screen, Yang was now in the yellow portion of her aura while Ken was still in green. (His energy while not aura, was still registered into the system.) "I…didn't think he would have such variety in attacks. His strategy to make Yang think he was heading at her unarmed was…clever." Blake commented.

"I…must agree, he has shown different abilities of dust that I did not imagine possible." Pyrrha added.

"C'mon Yang! Kick his butt!" Nora roared with a large grin, trying to cheer on the blonde fighter.

What drew curiosity to Ken was that he saw Yang getting back up, but now had red eyes instead of the ones she had before. "Okay…that really stung. Payback time!" She said with a bit of anger, using her gauntlets once more to close in the distance between them. However, she put more force and was much faster than before, leaving Ken having to roll out of the way to not be hit.

' _Looks like I made her mad…but whatever happened to her she's faster and probably stronger. Is this a semblance? I wonder how long I can keep her like this before I change.'_ He stood up and was quick enough to dodge every single one of Yang's punches, merely because at this point she was swinging in hopes of actually hitting. "Why you- just stay still!"

"Alright, give me your best shot!" He wanted to test her limits, so he did what she wanted, to stand still. This threw her off, but not enough to shrug off her anger. "Are you serious? You really want me to hit you like this!?" He nods which for some reason further annoyed her. "Fine! Don't cry after this!" She took a step back, reading her left fist before coming forward and hitting him right in the face.

He knew it would come, and when it did, it stung…a lot. From that one hit, she brought him barely passed the green margin and into the yellow. "Ngghh…that hurt…but I let you do it…so now I won't hold back anymore." He said as he staggered back a bit, shocking her. "What? How are you still standing from that!?"

His body began to glow, and soon a red light erupted from him, making everyone shield their eyes. Within seconds it died and there stood Ken, surrounded by a fire like aura, his hair and eyes now matching those of Yang's (minus the hair). However, unlike his lightning change, this time he had a red cape attached to his shirt, followed with silver sharp plates on his shoulders.

Everyone stared at him in shock, even Yang who was still using her semblance. "You asked for it…now I'm ending this match." He said with a bit more of a serious tone, watching her. He launched his sword at her, the same way as before, so she rolled to her side to dodge it. This time, that was a mistake. She barely had time to look forward before her head was smashed against the stage, followed by having her arm being grabbed and her being thrown upward.

He looked up and his left hand began to show a red energy swirl around it. "Flame Lance!" It then formed into a large red lance before it was fired towards Yang. She sadly didn't have much time to react, having it her from behind and exploding on contact, further launching her upward…that is until she hit the ceiling.

That was enough for her aura to drastically fall into the red margin. The force had rendered her out of her semblance, but still leaving her conscious. He launched himself towards her, but instead of attacking her he extended his arms forward in an upward curve, catching her so that she wouldn't hit the stage. "Whoops, guess my temper got the better of me again."

Once touching the stage, he set her down and glanced towards the students, seeing either fear, shock or surprise on their faces. He even turned to Glynda, seeing her keep her normal composure, but remained silent. _'Yeah…I took it too far, their faces say it all…'_

"Mr. Uzuki…is the winner by aura depletion." Glynda spoke to cease the uncalming silence in the room. He watched Yang groan, unable to get up by her own. "Yang…I…"

"S-shut up…my back hurts…" His appearance disappeared as his normal one returned, having to lift her into his arms. "I-I'm sorry I got carried away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He turned to the professor with a frown. "May I be excused to take her to her dorm?"

She sighed and nodded. "You may, and do let the rest of her team know that they are to be removed from classes for the rest of the day. Her teammates should be present to deal with what has occurred, though I will make a comment. While you have exceptional skills, this is only to help improve a student's skill, NOT to render them almost immobile. I suggest you to be more careful…next time."

He winced at her words and nods, glancing over to his sword, making it vanish from the stage. He then quickly walked down and proceeded to leave, Blake standing from her seat to follow him.

"D…did any of you guys see that? Like, actually 'see' see it?" Jaune asked nervously. His teammates nodded in silence. "Y-yeah…I thought so too. He took her out in just…two hits."

"I'm…sure Yang will be alright with a bit of rest. It still does worry me that he can use dust to a level that shouldn't be considered normal." Pyrrha said, looking away from their leader.

Blake placed a hand on his right shoulder, stopping him. "Ken…c-can I ask what happened back there? What did you do to Yang?"

He sighed as he looked at her. "That was another element form I told you all about, fire. When I told Yang to hit me, I wanted her to do it as hard as she could. Blake…what I'm going to tell you, I don't want you to tell anyone else."

She knew that it had to be something big if he was asking that favor from her, but Yang was her partner and Ruby along with Weiss were her team. She didn't want to keep anything from them…apart from her being a faunus. "I-I…well, okay then…but why can't I let Ruby and Weiss know about this?"

"It's better if I could know them better, and because I see you as someone that's able to keep a secret. I'll tell you once we get to your dorm so we can let Yang rest." She nodded and the two quickened their pace again while Yang groaned.

Within a few minutes they had arrived, only to see that Weiss and Ruby were already there. They were going to attend their next class, but something told Ruby that they should wait in their room, and that something was right. She began to worry at the sight of her older sister in Ken's arms. "Y-yang? What happened!?"

"We had our match and well…things got carried away. I ended up doing more than what I intended." Ken said as he placed her gently on one of the beds, this making the Schnee look at him with anger. "So you just knocked her out cold!? What's wrong with you, you dolt!?"

He sighed and didn't bother looking at her. "I'm sorry, but I can fix this I promise. All I need is a bit of room to heal her."

"Heal? Y-you mean…you can do that too?" Ruby asked from behind, looking over his shoulder. He merely nodded and at his request, Blake made Weiss and Ruby give him more room.

He held his hands over Yang as he closed his eyes, concentrating. Soon, a green light emitted from them, glowing brighter as it formed a trail wrapping around the blonde and surrounding her body with the same light. _'This is probably going to take a small toll on me. After all, mana is directly linked to my soul, and I used up a portion of it against her. Sylph, grant me your blessings and help me aid her for what I've done.'_

His eyes began to twitch slightly, feeling his energy flow into Yang. The three watched in silence, aweing at what he was doing. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes, blinking as she turned her gaze to her teammates. "Guys…? What…happen-" She then saw Ken, having his hands over her, but before she would lash out, she had noticed what was coming out of his hands, the same thing that was all around her.

' _I don't know what's going on, but my back is starting to feel better! Oh I'm so gonna knock you flat eventually to settle our score.'_ She was able to sit up, placing her right hand on his left shoulder. "H-huh?" He opened his eyes, the light slowly beginning to fade away. "Oh! You're better already! Listen Yang, I'm REALLY sorry-"

She smacked the back of his head and smiles. "Oh stop it, you apologized enough ya know. Don't really know what you were just doing, but thanks. You at least made up for it."

He rubbed his head and chuckles a bit. "Yang!" Ruby jumped onto her sister's arms and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay now! We couldn't see what happened, but Blake told us…more or less." She pats Ruby's back and looked up at the faunus, who rubbed her arms and nods.

"Ken…you told me that you were going to tell me something once we got here." She looked down, knowing either she or him would be the center of attention.

He sighs and closed the door, turning to face them. "Blake…well, I guess I might as well tell your whole team. I just hope you all can keep this a secret from anyone else."

"It's okay, we can all keep a secret, right guys?" The young leader said, looking up at her sister. "Riiiight…well you did just help me, after literally knocking me flat. I can keep this just between us."

"Hmph. This is a reason why I cannot just trust you, but for my team…I'll not say a word." Weiss sighed, knowing she wouldn't want to upset Ruby just a few minutes after having apologized to her. "I…won't tell anyone." Blake added.

He crossed his arms and held a more serious expression, hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite him. "Alright. You all know of my lightning and at least Blake and Yang of my fire abilities, right?" They nodded, wanting to see where this would go. "Well…what if I said, that these powers are not truly my own?"

At that they were confused, with Ruby raising her hand. "What do you mean? You can't use dust on your own?" He shook his head, denying her answer. "It's not that Ruby…I know this will be a lot for you to understand, but these abilities come from something called a pact, or a link between myself…and an elemental spirit."

"Elemental what?" Yang asked.

"Shh!" Weiss hissed under her breath.

"Basically, they're a spirit that has complete control over a single type of element, so a water spirit controlling any form of water. With me so far?" They nodded once again, though a bit slower than the first time.

"So, I've formed pacts with a few, through my wish and strength. I borrow their power from this pact, but it's still my own in a way, since I can use them through the link. You've only seen two…but I hold eight pacts in total."

That seemed to be hard to believe for them, their expressions said as much. Yang was to say the most displeased of the four. "Element spirits? Pacts? None of this makes sense! You're lying aren't ya!? I mean, there's no other way to use elements without dust!"

"As much as I hate it, I agree with Yang. My father runs the Schee Dust Company and there are no records of such things you said. How are we to believe anything you say?"

He sighed heavily, frowning at the situation. On one hand he told them the truth, but on the other he did somewhat understand why they didn't believe him. Even in his defense, he hadn't heard of semblances or dust that can be used for combat. "I wouldn't ask any of you to keep it a secret if it weren't true. Think about it, you said it yourself that dust hasn't been used the way I use my abilities right?"

Weiss bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.

"I…want to trust you four. In all honesty, I don't know where I am. Well, Beacon that's for sure, but I've never heard of this place…the Emerald Forest or even grimm for that matter. I want to be your friend, because for all I can guess, my companions don't know that I'm here. If you want more proof, just say it." He was really running a risky move trying to do this.

Ruby left her sister's side, moving slowly towards him until she was a few feet apart. She looked up at him and smiled. "I believe you. I mean, you did some really cool stuff and I've never seen an awesome sword like yours before. I'm still curious what you meant by not knowing about grimm and you know, being this strong. Still, I can be your friend."

"Ruby…heh, thank you. I promise to explain more later, but I can tell what I've already said is a lot for you four to take in." He placed his left hand on her right shoulder and returned the smile. She was special, a person who could easily trust him to be a friend, and to be a huntress, a person who would want to help those that could not help themselves.

"Ken…I want to believe you, I do…but this seems hard to." Yang shook her head. "How can you NOT know about grimm? Look at you! You can do stuff that probably no one else can!"

Weiss had her suspicions grow more from that confession. Grimm were the only monsters to roam the planet, the main threat of humanity. How would he have gotten stronger without having faced and killed a few grimm here and there?

"While that's true, I just haven't seen those kinds of monsters before. They're certainly as tenacious as the monsters I've fought. Listen, professor Ozpin said that I'd had to take an initiation test today, so I'll try to put your questions to a rest then. It's easier seeing and believing, right? Oh, and Professor Goodwitch said you would all be excused from classes because of what happened to Yang…but now that she's better, it's best that you avoid her until after classes are over."

"What!? We had to be pulled away from our classes because of you!?" Weiss nearly screamed.

"Whoa, easy Ice Princess no need to get worked up about it. Think of it like a little mini day vacation." Yang stood up and smiled. "There's no way you can't be happy we don't have to be in class for the rest of the day."

"YOU only seem to be happy because you have the least amount of interest in learning." She shot back with a huff. Though she could use that amount of time for studying or something else, so she wasn't completely against it, she just didn't want to admit it.

"In any case, she said you could go to Ozpin's office and see the initiation from there. It'll be in a few hours, so I'll leave to clear my head off a few things." Ken opened the door and looked down at Ruby. "I promise to tell you more about my sword later. _Something's_ telling me you're interest in it." He grinned and left the dorm, hearing happy noises from the red hooded girl.

-Time Transition-Ken was waiting for the time to pass, now only a few minutes before he would be called to go to the forest. He was leaning against the wall beside his dorm, knowing Glynda would come to get him. _'I wonder what I have to do and face…this initiation can be just about anything. Either way, I'm ready to face it…right, Ifrit?'_ _ **'Indeed, there must be nothing for you to worry over. Use our power as you have always and keep a clear mind on the battlefield.'**_ The new voice echoed in his head, nodding.

Not long after, Glynda walked towards the boy, with her croc in her hand. "Mr. Uzuki, it is time for me to escort you to your destination. Once we arrive, I will explain the rules. Professor Ozpin has decided to stay in his office due to a certain team being interested to see your performance."

He formed a smile, knowing it was team RWBY. _'So, they decided to see after all. I'm assuming they have a way to see that far with these scroll things. Guess I better not disappoint them.'_ "Very well, let's head out."

The two walked out of the school, heading to what appeared to be a transport machine, a plane of some sort. "This will carry us to the location. We would not do this under normal circumstances, however Ozpin seems to have an interest in you. An interest enough to allow this to occur."

Once on board, the backdoor slowly rose up and closed, giving the person up front the signal to take off to the forest. Several minutes passed, and he felt the vehicle slow down and descend, meaning they had arrived. The door slowly went down, and indeed it was the same forest. He walked out followed by Glynda, seeing that they were on a cliff, taking in the sights ahead.

"Now, allow me to explain what you must do. In order for you to pass the test, you must defeat 100 of any kind of grimm, and to find a relic in an abandoned temple at the end of this forest. I'm certain you should know of where it resides. Once retrieving a relic, you must return here and should you face a grimm above the normal standards, I'd recommend avoiding it. Any questions that you have Mr. Uzuki?"

"I'm fine, no questions here. I'll finish this as quick as I can." He said as he extended his hand, making his sword appear. What he hadn't noticed was that he was standing on a launch pad. "Let's GOOOO!?" He yelled as he was launched into the sky, making her sigh.

- _There goes chapter 3 of this adventure! Threw in that bit of surprise…Ken's powers are links from spirits he's come across on his journey! From here on they will make their appearances every now and then, but that is not the limit of his powers! Next chapter starts his initiation, and a bit more of what he can do without restrictions. Leave a review of what you want to know and what I can improve on. See you all next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

' _I wasn't expecting this! I have to think quick!'_ The words ran through his minds as he twirled in midair before calling out a technique. "Falcon's Descent!" He gained a bit more air underneath him before bringing his sword to his side, thrusting it forward with force. He then went towards the ground at a much faster speed, before yelling another technique to help him land. "Quick Tempest!"

A gust of air pushed him forward as he twirled in a circular motion, able to roll on the ground and get back onto his feet without losing momentum. "Aaaaand stuck the landing!" Glancing to his left and right, he began to slow his pace down, hoping to at least see any grimm that could be nearby. _'100 sounded like a piece of cake, now I can see it isn't. I wonder if there is a way to draw them out instead of having to look for them.'_

Meanwhile, Glynda, Ozpin and the rest of team RWBY were watching from the camera screens the headmaster had placed in front of them. He held his mug close to his lips, though not really drinking from it. "Interesting…"

"I can't hear what he said, but he definitely said something when he did those sweet moves. Not as sweet as my nailed landing." Yang said proudly.

"I'm still saying that a weapon of that size is unorthodox to be used. We'll see if he can really kill 100 grimm by himself." Weiss said with little enthusiasm.

"Aww c'mon Weiss, cheer him on! He's a nice guy! I know he'll ace this!" The small leader said with excitement.

Ken then came to a halt, bringing his sword up to his chest, listening closely. Since he was alone, he would pick up any noise from any direction, making a guess if a grimm would approach him. It didn't take long for a rustle to come from the bushes to his far right. From there a growl came and three Ursas emerged, seeing their prey. He took a stance and smiled, keeping in check to use this new method of patience. "Alright, bring it on."

The grimm roared before each charging towards him. Ken ran towards the three, making a quick spin and charging his blade with a green light. "Air Blade!" Calling out his attack, he motioned the blade swiftly in a half circle motion, slicing their heads off with a single attack. He landed on his feet and twirled the blade before resting it on his shoulders and sprinting away. "That's three down…only ninety-seven more to go."

He was soon stopped by a pack of more thinner and taller grimm, counting in about seven, which would really tip in his favor. "Heh, try to make this a bit interesting." They soon growled, moving in a large circle as to surround him and cut off his escape. He'd give them at least credit for trying more, seeing them smarter than the ones before.

Two quickly rushed in, swinging with their long arms. Ken ducked down to avoid them before making a short hop and spinning, slicing both in half. Not wanting to give him a chance, three more rushed in and began to swing and hurl themselves forward. "Heh, take this!" He landed and slammed his blade against the ground, only having enough force to throw them off balance.

Taking this opportunity, he did a vertical slash against one and slicing it in two, followed by doing a sharp turn and throwing his blade, knocking one grimm against the other, making them fall over. As his sword returned to his hand, he faced it against them and fired a red beam beneath them. "Eruption!" The ground soon began to tremble, and in a second later exploded by a fire dome, disintegrating the two grimm. He then shot a stream of water from his hands to quickly prevent the fire from burning past the grass.

The four remaining grimm glanced at each other, as if planning to retreat. "Now, it's time to end you four." Not giving them a chance, his eyes soon flashed a brown color along with his hair, causing a light to emit from his body. "Grave!" He slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to shake and force the grimm to fall. Before they could even stand, four large shards erupted from the ground, surrounding them before closing in on them, effectively impaling each one through the chest and as the name said, once doing so the grimm were dragged into the ground before it sealed off the holes from where they appeared.

Team RWBY was shocked at the display of skills he used, killing off ten grimm with strange means of combat.

"What…was that? It looked like he made things come from out of the ground." Blake mumbled to herself.

"It would appear that Mr. Uzuki cannot be any ordinary student. He has used another feature of his semblance." Glynda spoke with her usual tone.

"He's really good! Still can't believe the guy was holding back against me." Yang said with awe. "I gotta get him to teach me a few of those moves."

"Yaaang, you don't even use a sword, but he is really cool. Ahhh I can't wait to know more about that weapon!" Ruby said with a shine in her eyes.

Ozpin was a bit surprised, seeing the action unfold. _'Ken…just who are you really? Those techniques I have never seen a normal hunter or huntress capable of achieving, even with years of experience in using dust.'_

"Hmm…ninety more to defeat." Ken said as he returned to normal, wanting to conserve as much energy as he could for a just in case emergency. "Hopefully I can maintain most of my energy by the time I'm supposed to be done."

-Small Time Skip-The boy was to say at least, somewhat exhausted. He was facing the ninety-ninth grimm after about an hour at taking down grimm after grimm. He had of course taken a golden relic, of the White Knight set, haven to randomly choose one.

"I've been using a bit more of my energy than I originally planned…*huff* well, at least one more after this and I can be done with this initiation." He took his stance, being in his normal state, facing an Ursa. "I just hope the last one I face is as easy as you…"

It growled at him, charging towards him not a second later. He was prepared and rolled to his left to avoid a swing of its sharp claws, quickly standing up and throwing his sword at it, having it stab its skull dead center. It fell forward, the red color leaving its eyes as he removed the blade.

"Man…I really would like to have a long rest after this heh…Alright Ifrit, where's another one that's nearby?" _**'I am afraid you shall not appreciate the news master. It would be best you heed her words now.'**_ "Huh?" He asked puzzled, suddenly hearing a loud screech pierce the sky. He quickly turned his head to look above, only to see a grimm he rather have not wanted. "Oh you have to be kidding me…I don't have to face it, but that doesn't mean it hasn't already spotted me for a meal."

The aerial grimm set its sights on the boy below it, screeching once again before firing its deadly feathers at him. "Tsk! Guardian Shield!" He kneeled and placed the sword above him, creating a temporary dome to protect himself, which managed to fend of the attacks. "My mana is below half by this point…I have to end this quick or make a break for it." The dome soon disappeared after a few seconds which made him stand up and glare at the grimm. "This thing won't easily come to me…I can throw my sword that far, but I doubt it'll do much on its own, and my elemental attacks will probably miss and I don't have much to work with. Guess my last option…is to go after it myself."

His clothes began to move from a strong gust of air that began to surround him, his eyes flashing a silver color before being engulfed by a light. "Creature of sin, your time of living is now over." As the light dimmed, he now had silver eyes with white hair, but had awe striking wings sprout from his back, gifting the ability of flight. He glared at the creature before taking flight, knowing he had no time to waste for this element drained more energy than his previous ones.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! He can fly!?" Yang yelled as she stared at screen. "How is that possible!?"

The others were as shocked as she was, Glynda wondering if there were any more secrets the boy had yet to reveal of himself. "I wonder if that boy is even human…these acts are far above even the most capable of huntsmen."

' _My suspicions of you seem to be correct. It was a wise decision to allow you to stay at Beacon and be for our cause. I would hate to see what your powers could be capable of in the wrong hands…'_ Ozpin thought to himself in silence, admiring the boy. Not only did he have various techniques to match his semblance, but he was risking to take on one of the most dangerous type of grimm to be around the forest.

"I…what even is he?" Weiss said in surprise, seemingly losing her words. Not a few minutes ago he was doing more than what even they could do, and now he had wings! There was something very off about him that she still couldn't find.

"That's…so…awesome!" Ruby yelled with glee, though she was partially concerned. How was he not out of aura by this point?

He was moving through the air effortlessly, closing in on the grimm. Raising his blade to his side, he fired multiple beams of light, each splitting away from another to attack it from all sides. It screeched again, flying down to avoid the incoming attacks. "You will not escape so easily." He flew after it and despite their massive difference in size, he was taking it on with no fear of what could happen should he make a mistake.

Charging a light from the blade, he faced it towards the grimm and fired. "Holy Lance!" It formed a spear as it shot through the air, piercing against its back and causing it to screech in pain, falling to the ground. He then stopped chasing the monster, preparing to create a devastating attack. All he needed was distance and a bit of time.

"By this blade…by this power…I shall do away with you." The blue orb in the center of the blade began to shine, turning to a purple color as lightning and light elements met. His wings releasing feathers as a spell circle formed directly underneath him. The same circle formed underneath the grimm, not realizing it in time as purple chains emerged from it, wrapping around the beast and binding it against the ground.

"I'm running out of time...I have to use it now." He slashed the blade upward, firing the two elements into the clouds. Everything soon turned dark, a hole suddenly forming and a large blade, the very size of it matching the grimm he was facing. "This ends now." He used his sword to swing downward, making the newly appeared blade follow the same action, falling at a fast speed and impaling through the grimm. It screeched and was immediately cut off as its body was now being hit by multiple bolts of lightning, ending by the sword exploding with a blinding light. "Indignation Judgement!"

The clouds dispersed, returning to its clear skies, Ken looking down seeing that the grimm was nowhere to be seen. "*Huff*…*huff* That did the trick…ngghh!" A sudden pain hit him from what felt internally, causing him to let out a yell of pain, closing his eyes and to drop from the skies. He landed with a loud THUD, his body bouncing from the collision, with his form disappearing.

"What- What just happened!?"

"I believe Mr. Uzuki has used a vast majority of his aura, to the point his body could not take it anymore. Glynda, take the young girls here and bring him back safely. I would suffice to say this test is over for now." Ozpin spoke calmly, hiding his own set of worries.

"Understood. Girls come with me!" She said with authority, leaving the office with them. The headmaster glanced at the screen again, forming a frown. "When they arrive, I will have them take you to the infirmary. It would seem I have put more pressure on you than I intended, simply to see of what you were capable of. I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

Ken was having a bit of trouble breathing, struggling to at least get onto his feet. _'W-what happened? I know I had little mana left…but that never happened before…Luna?'_ A soothing female voice answered him. _**'I'm afraid I do not have the answers you seek, but I can draw a possibly conclusion. Perhaps where we are you are forced to rely on your own mana, for I cannot sense any. Not in the air, not in the water, nor on the land. Normally you would draw out from your surroundings to keep you stable, even after using my powers.'**_

' _No…no mana? How can that be…? Everything HAS to have it to live, that's what we were taught…'_ He groaned, sinking to his knees. "I can hardly move…I have to get back to the cliff…somehow."

Now aboard the airship, Ruby was filled with fear, hoping things would turn up well in the end. "You guys saw it all, he took that thing on like it was nothing! We had to take it down as a team! He really looked tired after all that, so…did he pass?"

"I am afraid not miss Rose. While he has taken down 100 grimm, and one of a dangerous kind, while retrieving a relic…he however, has not managed to return to the cliff. I will speak to Professor Ozpin to see if…the rules could be modified for his achievements." She fixed her glasses as she said this.

"He's got a lot of strength sis, he'll be alright once we pick him up, don't worry. He promised you something and I'm making sure he keeps his word, otherwise he has to answer to me!" She tried to make the situation feel a bit lighter, gaining a small smile from Ruby.

"Thanks Yang…we'll make sure he gets back to Beacon safe."

It had taken several minutes for them to arrive to the forest, but they arrived in the knick of time. Apparently, all that screeching the grimm had caused gained the attention of several more grimm, who now surrounded Ken. He had his sword by his side, but he was still too tired to move, let alone be able to take them out on his own.

"Huh?" He looked up to feel strong gusts of air blow against the ground, seeing a door open and for team RWBY to jump down to come to his aid.

"Ken! We saw everything! You just sit back and let us take these grimm on!" The red hood girl said, opening her weapon into a large scythe. "Yeah, it's butt kicking time!" The older sister said with a smirk, rushing towards the pack with Ruby in tow.

"Heh…guess I needed some help after all…thank you." He was about to slump down, just to be yanked up by two people, one on his left and the other to his right. Weiss and Blake were helping him stand and to walk him to the airship which now landed safely on the ground. "YOU mister have a lot of explaining to do after this!" The Schnee said.

"I agree, we need to know how you were doing those attacks." Blake saw his face with worry, seeing how tired he was.

"Heheh…sure, I'll tell you all later…right now, I need some rest." He smiled faintly, looking at the two. This test alone had peaked his interest. He needed to investigate as soon as he could to know where he was and why there was no mana.

Glynda watched the three step in, sighing with relief. "It is good to see that you are still well. We had our worries, but your test is now over Mr. Uzuki. I will inform you later of your results, but for now you may rest."

He nods and reached into his right pocket, taking out a relic and handing it to her. "Thank you, professor, I know at least I passed two requirements." The two girls carefully set him against the wall of the ship, sitting down beside him. Glynda took note of the relic he had chosen and glanced in his direction. _'I wonder about Ozpin and his decisions. Regardless of what he's capable of, this was too much for a young boy like him.'_

The sound of dying grimm coming from outside put his mind at ease, slowly losing consciousness. About a minute later Yang and Ruby went back in and saw him rest his head against Blake's shoulder, having an idea to tease her (at least Yang did). "Hey Blakey, didn't know you wanted him to yourself~"

Her face turned bright red at the comment, to which she hissed. "C-cut it out Yang, he's just tired. Making comments like that in front of the professor…" Ruby giggled and Weiss huffed, not approving of her humor.

"Now that we are all here, we shall return to Beacon. I shall have him taken to the infirmary, and you four may visit him after Ozpin and I come to a decision." She stared at the team, receiving nods, not wanting to argue with her.

-Time Skip-Beeping. He was certain he was hearing a constant beeping noise. Slowly beginning to stir awake, the boy turned to his left to see a machine hooked up to something beside him. "Hmm…?" He sat up, seeing his left arm was covered in bandages, and had a white shirt instead of the black one with flames at the sleeves.

"Am I…in a hospital? No…this place looks different." He turned to his right to see a window, but it was dark outside, being now night time. Then something clicked in his head. _He had passed out for hours._ He knew his weapon was probably taken away from him, but he didn't worry. He had one trick with it, he could summon it at anytime from anywhere.

"Looks like I've been out cold for a while. I'll take a guess and say I'm not allowed to just leave on my own…but, at least I feel some of my mana came back." He frowned, knowing he had to force himself to build up his endurance if there really was no mana he could draw out. "Well…I guess I have to go back to sleep huh…I wonder what my companions are doing right now…I sure do miss them." He looked out the window again, now seeing the broken moon and deciding to leave that question for another time. He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for tomorrow to come.

-Scene Transition-A groan came from a male, wincing from a headache as he woke up. He took in his surroundings and found himself in what appeared to be a cell. Just his voice alone caught another man's attention, a guard. "So, you're finally awake. About damn time, you've been out cold for two days."

"Ngghh…who the hell are you? Where am I?" He asked as he slowly rose to his feet. "You're in Atlas, currently held here by the General. You caused quite a problem you know." The man turned to gaze at him. The one behind bars had jet black hair, with violet eyes. He dawned a black shirt, with a black loose jacket with bold red 'X' on both sides of the hoodie. He had dark blue pants that were torn, and black soles.

"You _stay_ here, I'll go inform the General that you've finally woken up." The guard snickered, leaving away as his steps could be heard by the clunk of metal he wore.

"Tsk…who does he think he is? Sorry, but I wait for no one." He glared at the bars, raising his left hand and forming black flames and firing a blast, disintegrating them, but at the cost of the alarm to go off. "WARNING: Prisoner Escape, Prisoner Escape." A robotic voice rang out.

The guard turned around and saw the boy, pulling out his gun. "Hey you, stop right there!"

He ignored the man and walked towards him, forming a grin. "You aren't the one who calls shots here, _human_!" He disappeared, confusing the guard before he felt that was slammed against the ground and being sent into darkness.

The boy landed and began to sprint away, seeing more guards run in his direction. His escape didn't last long as he had entered a room, a room that happened to have a tall man with black cut hair. Beside him was a woman of almost similar height, but her having grey hair, put in bun. The two turned to see who had entered, eyes widening.

"You…how did you escape?" The woman said in shock.

"What's it to you lady? Where the hell am I?" He retorted back. The guard had said Atlas, but he was sure he had never heard of a place like that.

"I advise you to watch your tongue in my presence, after all you have destroyed over 1 million lien in property with your appearance." The man said calmly, making a small glare. "Now I will not have you face punishment if you simply calm yourself and answer a few questions for me."

"Hmph, like I need to do anything for you…but I'm in no real hurry, so I might as well amuse you. First you tell me who you two are and where I am, and then I might suffice your questions." He crossed his arms, keeping an unamused expression.

"Very well…I am General Ironwood and this is one of my finest members of the military, Winter Schnee. As for your other question, you are in the Atlas Military Headquarters." He spoke as he kept one arm behind him. "Now before I seek your answers, I will ask you this. Who _exactly_ are you?"

The boy scoffs and kept his gaze at him. "I have no true name, but I will tell you by one I've been labeled. I…am Nega Ken."

- _Surprise at the very last moment, oh the tragedy!_ _Who is this Nega you ask? Maaaaybe the answers will come next chapter! As for Ken being worn out, here's my answer. He normally does not rely on drawing out energy from his surroundings, but uses his own. Though when he needs to stabilize his body or use more than what he has, he uses the mana around him and in Remnant, there is no mana to supply him of this, making his attacks much weaker than they would be in his world._

 _We'll see more of team RWBY next chapter, as their interactions grow with our protag! If you have any questions, always feel free to leave a review, as well as for letting me know what I could improve on. See you all later!_


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 5**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

The sun began to rise, a shine of its light passing through the window and onto the young male's face. Groaning from it bothering him, he slowly motioned his right hand over his face as he opened his eyes. He mumbled a bit before sitting up, realizing it was now morning.

"That nap was something I really needed…hold on…" He glanced at his body, moving his legs over the side of the bed, now seeing they were bandaged as well, but his mana level was now back to normal so he could move again.

He got off the bed and rubbed the back of his head, wondering if there was a bathroom nearby since he needed to take a shower. He closed and opened his hands, smiling that he had recovered in a day's top, thanks to Sylph's pact. At that moment, a male dressed in cyan clothes walked in, stopping at seeing the boy standing.

"H-how? You should be resting young man!" Ken turned to face him and kept his smile. "It's fine, I don't need any more rest, I'm all healed up. I thank you for taking care of me yesterday."

The man slightly nodded, surprised someone could recover so quickly after being at a critical level only yesterday. "Well…if you say you are good to go, then you may leave. I will notify the headmaster that you will no longer stay here, so I suggest for you to return to your dorm and wait for him."

He nods, glancing around and hoping he could find his normal clothes, but to no avail. Seeing that they were not there, he left the room and sighed. "My scroll was in my pants…I can only guess that they've been taken to be cleaned or something, though the man said something about Ozpin, so I'm still in Beacon."

He roamed the halls, glancing around until he eventually came to his dorm, opening the door. He could only sigh in relief, seeing his clothes folded and on his bed, with his scroll beside them. "Before I change, I better take a bath…which is luckily across my dorm." He grabbed a towel from a cabinet beside his bed and left his room.

After a much-needed bath, he sighed in relief, wrapping a towel around his lower body. "Can't exactly say it was the best shower I've had, but it'll do to keep me clean." He left the bathroom and entered his room, closing it behind him so that he could change. About a minute later he was back in his normal attire, smiling.

"Thankfully I didn't tear these, they're the only set I brought…which I still need to look into, for where this Beacon is located in." As soon as he opened the door, he heard a faint nose grow louder as it approached. "keeeeeeEEENNN!" "Hu- oof!?" He felt a sudden weight crash against him, making him fall onto his back.

He groaned and looked at who or what had hit him, surprised it was Ruby who had tackled him into a hug, a large grin plastered on her face. "I was worried when I didn't see you in the infirmary so I came looking for you! I'm so happy seeing that you're okay!" He placed his hand onto her head, gently stroking her hair. "Hehe…yeah I'm fine now, but could you get off me? I think it would be better to talk standing than being on the floor."

"Oh, yeah hehehe." She moved back to stand up, extending her hand to him. He took her hand and she pulled him onto his feet. "I wondered where you and the others have been. What exactly…happened yesterday? All I remember was you and your team showing up and after that I woke up in the infirmary."

"Well, you passed out because you were really tired, and Professor Goodwitch had some people carry you there. She told us we couldn't see you until today, but how did you heal up so fast? Even Yang would stay in for a few days." She asked, curiously. "It's a gift I have Ruby, but do you know anything about the initiation? I gave her the relic, so I'm wondering if I passed it or not."

"She didn't tell us anything after you were taken to the infirmary. Classes still haven't started, so how about we go see the headmaster and ask him? Oh! Let's go see my team first, they'll be really happy to see you!" She wasted no time, yanking him in her direction as she walked towards her team's dorm, with him beside her. "They were worried about me?"

"Well duh, you're our friend! Don't let her know, but even Weiss was too." She said with a giggle. "Really? Even I'm skeptical about her…she seems to want a distance between us since I'm so suspicious to her." He sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy to befriend the Schnee.

"She kinda means well, she's just not good at showing it all the time." They stopped at the door, Ruby turning the knob and opening the door. "Hey, I'm back and I brought Ken with me! He's all better now!" The rest of team stopped what they were doing, looking at them in surprise.

"Whoa, you're better already? Damn, must be really hard keeping you down huh~" Yang teased with a smirk.

"I'm…surprised to see you walking so early. Professor Goodwitch said you'd stay in the infirmary for at least two days." Blake said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"I technically felt much better waking up this morning. Like I told Ruby, it's a gift I have for me to restore my…aura quicker than normal." He didn't want to apply that word instead of mana, but he rather would like to avoid questions for one morning. "I wouldn't mind attending classes today, but Ruby and I were planning to visit Professor Ozpin after this."

"If it's about your results from the test you took, then don't bother." Weiss said, placing her hands on her hips. "I took the liberty of asking last night…and he said from the relic you chose…" She sighed and took a deep breath. "You are allowed to join our team."

This was news to him, causing him to smile. ' _Looks like I passed in the end and get to join team RWBY. Though does that change the acronym or not?'_ "That's great! I would have been disappointed if it turned out I did that all for nothing, you know. Though I have a question. Will it change your team name?"

" **Our** team name…and yes, Professor Ozpin thought he was very clever coming up with the new name, team RUWBY since it sounds the same as our old one." Weiss huffed, going back to her bed. Team RUWBY did kinda sound the same, but then that'd mean the team would be one of five people instead of the four he's seem every other team be composed of.

"Which means we're gonna be hanging out together from now on, and a LOT!" The blond teammate spoke up, quickly getting to her feet and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I get it! I get it!" He grinned as he tried to get out of her lock. Feeling satisfied, she laughed and released him. "Though you still gotta stay in your room, not exactly much space here for ya."

"She's right…it's somewhat cramped in here with all our belongings." Blake added before returning to read her book. "I don't mind that at all since we're a team…uhh, that sounded a bit weird from me." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

-Scene Transition-"Nega Ken? That is your name?" Ironwood asked, keeping his eye on the boy.

"I told you what I go by, so you better ask questions I haven't already answered." Forming a neutral expression, seemingly keeping his calm despite the form he speaks in. The man sighed, seeing the boy was going to be stubborn in some regards. "Very well, here is another question. How did you manage to cause such destruction, and be of no injury when we found you?"

"How the hell would I know, you guys found me and threw me in a cell. Being honest, I've never heard of Atlas before and I've never seen you humans either."

Winter then spoke up, something bothering her. "I'm not certain of how you do not know of Atlas, being as large as it is, but why do keep referring to us by humans? While indeed we are, you are no different for you are no faunus."

"Faunus? The heck are those? Either way, I don't really care. You're also dead wrong comparing me to your inferior kind. I may look human, but I'm not one of your kind, in a sense anyway."

Ironwood and Winter became puzzled at his words. Was he trying to fool them into believing that he didn't know of faunus and not being human, despite appearing as one? "You have a lot of explaining to do young man, and I suggest you tell us everything."

"Heh, you've got some nerves giving me orders old man, but I'll humor you. I wasn't born…I was created. That's why I said I'm not human in a sense." This further shocked the two, neither having heard of a person being created, but to Ironwood it sounded far too similar to a certain…person he had under his surveillance.

"If what you say is true, then let me ask you this. Are you by any chance, a robot with the appearance of a human?" Winter turned her gaze towards him, wondering what he had meant.

"Robotic? Nope, I'm 100% human…the first human being to have been created in a laboratory. I don't care about you knowing this, not like it'll help you with anything. Of course, with me being created there was bound to be something to go wrong. My creator said I was not meant to have these eyes, nor this personality, but it ended up suiting me." He clenched his fists, his calm demeanor quickly fading.

"That is impossible, no human can be created in such a way. You are lying to us, and you WILL tell us the truth." The general formed a small glare, not wanting to believe the words that came from the boy's mouth.

"Whadda ya know? I've never met someone so ignorant, it's almost amusing to me. I've told you what I wanted to spill, if you don't believe any of it then that's your problem, not mine." A blade was soon near his throat, making him turn his gaze to the holder.

Winter had lost her demeanor as well, having an angry look as she held the tip of her weapon towards him. "You WILL watch your tone when speaking to the general."

He merely smirked and grabbed the weapon, moving it away from him direction. "I rarely see feisty humans like you, and that is something that peeks my interest. Seems like you are a bit too loyal to your _general_."

"That is enough. Since you will not provide us with answers, I will have Winter here personally escort you to a higher security cell, until you wish to tell us the truth." He motioned to the huntress beside him.

"Heh, threatening me to place me behind bars again won't help you. I'm just telling you this once…you're making a mistake getting on my bad side. Your ignorance is so high you can't see the truth, even if someone slapped you across the face with it."

Winter was about to strike at him, but was stopped by a simple hand motion from Ironwood. "There is no need to settle this with violence. Look, I see something in you, something that's potentially dangerous to the civilians. All we wish is for you to cooperate with us. I can use your power for a worthy cause."

"Get lost, I don't help anyone but myself unless our interests were to be the same. I absolutely refuse to lend my power for mere human manipulation, and I am no fool. I know I will not benefit from anything if I were to lend you my aid." It was his turn to give the bad eye to the man.

"Well then…how about we make a deal? You provide us with the answers we need and lend us your strength, and in turn we will provide you with a more…comfortable place to stay in. We will provide you with food, clothes and a home."

At this he did begin to think over, seeing something fishy about it. He didn't know the exact location of where he was, and having a place to rest and eat didn't sound like a bad idea just for a bit of something in return. Even if he fled, there's no way of knowing if he could end up in a more unpleasant situation. "Hmm…you've got me there…alright, say if I were to agree with this, where will I be taken and for how long?"

"It depends as soon as you share your information with us. If you start now, we can arrange for a room to be made for you within an hour or two." He somewhat formed a grin, seeing that he was winning.

"If that's the best you can do then whatever. I know you'll be keeping tabs on me, so I want my room to be close to hers." He pointed now a bit more calmly, towards Winter.

"Me? Why would I allow for you to have a quarter so close to mine?" She asked with more anger than curiously. "General Ironwood, are you certain of this decision?"

Before he could answer, Nega raised one hand at him. "I can tell your skilled, just with you threatening me. If I'm going to stay here, at least I prefer it to be with someone I at least know by name and face." Their eyes met, seemingly staring at each other and trying to read the other.

"If we're all set with this, then I'll start spewing out what you want to here, so I suggest you both sit down. You denied the simple answer I gave you before, so you better have a good excuse if you're going to deny THIS one."

Both nodded and took a seat, wanting to know more of this mysterious boy. "I'm glad we've settled on a more peaceful agreement." Ironwood said before Nega would say anything, earning a small glare. "Whatever."

"You want to know more about me…I understand that foolish flaw of humanity's nature, so I'll tell you. This is all started when my creator had a duel with a certain someone…" He slowly closed his eyes. "A certain someone I was created to be identical to…and to kill."

-Scene Transition-After speaking to Ozpin and Glynda, Ken was allowed to attend his classes again, seeing that there would be no issues over his well-being. After dealing with Professor Port's class the team went to Glynda's combat class.

However, after a certain time Ken felt uneasy. He was watching the match between the leader of the CRDL, Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc. He could see that Jaune was nowhere near being a good enough fighter on his own, noting that he was making poor decisions and Cardin knocking him around with no issues. "I can see potential in him, but it's like he's rarely had lessons on how to fight and what moves are proper in a battle."

"I am concerned about him as well…" Pyrrha added with a sad tone, seeing how Cardin treated him despite it being a mock battle. _'Perhaps I should start teaching him how to improve on his skills…oh Jaune…'_ Their attention was brought back by a loud buzz, ending the match.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arcs aura has dropped into the red zone. In a tournament style battle, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been a few days now, please refer to your scroll during combat." Glynda said as she glanced down at the boy.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Cardin scoffed as he began to walk away from the two. "Speak for yourself." "Remember everyone, the Vital Festival is only a few months away, and it won't be long for the other kingdoms to be arriving at Vale. So, keep practicing, for those that partake in the tournament will be representing all of Vale."

He saw the excitement coming from Yang, Ruby and Weiss, Blake keeping her composure. He didn't know what the Vale Festival was so he didn't understand what everyone was so excited over. "Hey umm, what's this Vale Festival the professor was talking about?"

The three turned to him, frowning. "You can't be serious!? You don't know? Man, it's like you've been living under a rock or something!" Yang half yelled.

"It's a large gathering of all four kingdoms uniting at Vale to participate in a tournament. It's one of the most anticipated events of the year, I'm quite surprised you don't know about it." Weiss commented.

"Sorry, I just really didn't know about it. Though this tournament…if it's like the matches we have here, then I want to participate! Sure, taking out grimm is something, but fighting others gets to test your abilities against theirs, expecting the unexpected!" He said with excitement.

"Yeah! With you on our team there's no losing!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air with a grin plastered on her face. Over the course of the past few days, the two were spending time together, mostly because of the promise he made. She had not stopped studying his weapon, learning about its history and powers. However, a certain someone had been growing a bit suspicious of the two and began spying on them a day ago.

The five left the class, followed by team JNPR to the cafeteria to have something to eat. Jaune was feeling down after what felt like humiliation from Cardin beating him effortlessly. After a few minutes they all sat together, with Nora beginning a tale while Ren corrected her several times. "So, there we were…in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursas…"

"They were Beowolfs."

"There were dozens of them!"

"There were two."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down!"

He sighed. "She's been having this dream for nearly a month now."

Pyrrha, as well as Ruby and Ken watched Jaune, turning his fork around his food. "Jaune…are you okay?" The redhaired team member asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm fine, why?"

Ruby played with her hands as she tried to get her words out. "Well it's just that you seem a little…not okay." "I agree with them Jaune. For several days something has been bothering you, hasn't it?" Ken asked.

"Guys…I'm fine, seriously. Look." Jaune faked a smile as he glanced at them. Ken wasn't buying it, he knew something was bothering him and he couldn't be a friend if he didn't offer to help. Seeing were his eyes went, he turned his gaze to Cardin and his teammates…bothering a rabbit like girl.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school." Pyrrha said, noticing the slight anger that came from him. "W-who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby stated.

That word was enough to cause something in Ken to get his blood boiling. He had seen the injustice of humanity, making fun of and even shaming those of other races. He clenched his fist and spoke with a more serious tone. "So…that's what he is huh? Excuse me everyone, I need to have a small talk with Cardin." He stood up from his seat and marched over to the boy, ignoring the pleas of Ruby and Pyrrha.

Cardin who was pulling on the faunus' ears, stopped when he felt a tight grip suddenly on his arm. "What the?" He turned to see the new boy, gripping his arm and giving him a certain look. "Who do you think you are new guy? You got a problem!?"

"I don't take bullying to kindly, Cardin. I'm asking this peacefully just once. _Let her go and stop bullying my companions._ " His grip tightening, Cardin had no choice but to let go. "You can't just show up and tell me what to do! Looks like we have ourselves a proble-" His eyes began to widen as he saw Ken's eyes slowly turn yellow along with his hair.

"I warned you. I can see that you are the kind that do not follow reason, so I will have to beat the lesson into you. I do NOT welcome your kind! People like you spread fear and hatred against races you consider inferior!" He brought him closer and hit him in the stomach with enough force to cause him to sink to his knees and cough out saliva.

"Cardin!" Sky said, the other two moving over to their leader. "You got some nerve doing that to our leader! Let's get him!" The three now pulled out their weapons, with Ken still not summoning his. "You three would willingly follow him with a blind eye, knowing what you do is wrong. You four are discriminatory, and I CANNOT stand for that."

He then extended his hand, now calling his sword forth. "I didn't want to end this with violence, but you are all too stubborn to understand." The three then charged at him, swinging their weapons in hopes of hitting him. He jumped onto the table, using it as a platform to spring into the air, firing a purple light to the ceiling.

In mere seconds, multiple bolts of lightning rained down on the team, hitting them with strong bolts of electricity, but retaining enough power as to not critically injure them. "Thunder Arrow!" Their cries filled the cafeteria before the electricity vanished, the three slumping down to the ground.

He landed beside them and glared at the team. "Be grateful I held back. I don't want to see any of you ever bully a faunus or ANYONE else. I might not be so caring next time if I find out you go against my words…" He began to walk away, placing the blade onto his back and going towards the shocked faunus, the entire cafeteria silent as to what just happened.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, his form vanishing. She nodded slowly and watched him with awe. "M-my name's Velvet. Thank you…for helping me."

"I'm Ken, and I just couldn't sit there and do nothing. I hate seeing unjust prejudice against any race. If you ever need help again, don't be afraid to ask a friend." He smiled as he extended his hand to her. She slowly calmed down, extending her hand, shaking his hand gently and nodding.

"I probably might end up in trouble for doing that…but ehh I'll deal with the consequences." He pulled his hand back and made his way back over to the two teams.

"Ken…never thought I'd see you teach Cardin and his gang a lesson. That felt so good seeing that." Yang grinned, patting his back as he sat down.

"YEAH! I mean, I wanted to break his legs, but you did great!" Nora smirked.

"Ken…I-I…" Jaune tried to speak, only to be silenced by the boy with a smile. "It's okay Jaune, you don't have to thank me. I did what was right…I wasn't going to let him mess with you or anyone else."

"While I am against your actions…I cannot say the brute didn't deserve it." Weiss added with a small smile.

"Thanks for standing up for Jaune, you're a great friend." Ruby grinned, placing her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her and nods, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Ugghh, get a room you two!" Yang snickered.

"Yang!"

"Huh?"

- _There you have it everyone, the fifth chapter now finished. Yes, while it is normally out of character for Ken to act in such a way, I purposely had him use his lightning state, being the most aggressive one. C'mon, we all know Cardin deserved a beating, though it doesn't mean he doesn't have a chance of redemption later on in the story._

 _As for Nega, I'll have him stay with Ironwood and co. for the meantime, branching this story into two segments, each living out the life of the other in the ways they make with their actions. Now it has been revealed that Nega is no mere human, but how will this story continue? Find out in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 6**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-After the incident that occurred in the cafeteria, team JNPR and RUWBY made their way to Dr. Oobleck's class. Jaune feeling some relief, and happiness that Cardin would leave him alone, even for a while. _'What a guy, standing up to Cardin like that. I wish I was that brave…'_

"I've had to deal with several people like him, but I usually never acted out of line until now. I guess seeing anyone being treated like that finally got to me." Ken sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Hey don't sweat it, he got what was coming to him." Yang grinned, always the positive one.

"Indeed. Thank you for helping that girl and Jaune. I'm certain if you hadn't done something, Nora might have." Ren added calmly with a smile.

Blake watched the boy, smiling as well. _'Not only did he help a friend…he helped a faunus without a second thought. He stands up for what is right, to protect the innocent whether human or faunus.'_ They entered the class and took their seats, the air feeling better without a certain person being there.

"I forgot to ask this, but what exactly was that move you used? You called out something along the lines of Thunder Arrow. What exactly is that?" The red head Pyrrha asked. The others glanced at him, wondering the same.

"Oh, that. Well, it's a technique I learned for the element of lightning. It's one of the strongest moves I know, but I was able to restrain most of its potential damage so I wouldn't do more harm than I intended. It rains down several bolts of electricity in a triangular form." He explained before class would start.

"I know that most of what I have done is surprising to all of you, but I've had to go through a lot to be who I am now. It wasn't easy obtaining these abilities, nor to go through what seemed like impossible odds." He sat down in his seat and smiled. "I wouldn't mind talking about my journey, it might help me feel better and not so awkward most of the time."

"Journey? Wait…what do you mean?" Blake asked. "Well…where I'm from, the elders asked me to go on a journey to fight the evils of the world, to help change it back to how it had been before. I was alone at first, but I met people that I later trusted to be my companions, and they fought by my side." His smile then slowly faded. "I haven't seen them in days, not after arriving here in Beacon, but I know they don't have to worry."

"I-I'm sorry to hear that Ken, but could you tell us their names? Maybe we could help you look for them!" Ruby opted in, trying to help. He shook his head and smiled again. "I don't know if we'd find them, but I guess it wouldn't hurt telling you who they are. One is named Kuro, he's about a year younger than me and is a prince. He has black hair and blue eyes that seemed different than most."

"Another was Violet, she was…interesting. She's two years older than me and she oddly wore all purple, to match her hair and eyes and where you could draw why she has her name heheh. There's also Roku, he's three years older than me and is the captain of an amazing ship. There was no other that could match him in combat or sailing. He has brown hair and eyes, but he has a cut on his left cheek from being attacked by a group of wolves when he was younger."

Both teams listened and were amazed by how he described each one of his friends, sounding like none they've ever come across before. "So, you four sound just like what hunters and huntresses do. We know you've got that sword, but what did they have?" Yang asked.

"Kuro had golden gauntlets with sharp extendable claws at the end, using them to…tear apart any monster. You definitely can't match him in his reaction speed, unless your Ruby." He chuckled, seeing the girl grin.

"Violet had two lightning bolt shaped weapons, blue mixed with green towards the center. She could swing them easily and she could use mag- uhh…dust with them. She's not one to underestimate, especially when she can literally kick hard enough to shatter the earth." He awkwardly laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Roku on the other hand, had a swift blade that he always carried by his side, using it for fast and hard to see strikes. He certainly had strength behind those strikes, killing strong monsters with only a few swings of that sword. Heh, one time we had a fight between each other…and it ended in a draw."

"They sound like people that could be very strong hunters and huntresses." Ren said, wanting to know more. "Is it because of them that you wish to protect others?"

"Well, they're a partial reason. I just want to do what's right, to help anyone that needs it. Without them I couldn't have gotten this strong, it's why I treasure them dearly." Upon finishing speaking, the bell rang for classes to begin. "I'll tell you all more later if you want to hear. It felt good opening up."

"Ahh, yeah…sure thing!" Jaune said.

"You've got a lot of secrets buddy, don't spill all of them on us so quick." Yang grinned, receiving a nod.

For the rest of the class, Ken could only think about his friends. He wanted to know how and why he ended up where he was, and if there was a way to go back so that he could be with them again. Weiss glanced over at him once or twice, thinking over about what he said. She was growing more curios and suspicious about him, but could not do anything since he was being sincere and honest. While she did struggle to believe a few things, those did not however feel like lies.

Ruby on the other hand, worried about him. He talked about them without any sign of sadness, but she could tell it was there. She could see that he was feeling down about not seeing them, so she would come up with an idea to help him cheer up. She grinned, forming the idea in her head.

-Small Time Skip-

It was now close for the sun to go down, Pyrrha having her head fill with worry over her team leader. She had told him to meet up in the roof above a dorm and to her relief, he did show. "Umm Pyrrha, you said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jaune, come with me." The two walked in silence, opening the door to be on the roof of the dorm. She stopped and allowed him to go the edge, hearing a sigh. "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time, but it's like I'm THAT depressed."

She shook her head and approached him. "Jaune, that's NOT the reason why I brought you up here. I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're not the strongest of fighters…so, I want to help you." She ended with a smile.

"What?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"You…really think I need help?" He asked, dropping his usual tone, making Pyrrha worry.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." She tried to respond.

"-but you just said it."

She sighed, trying to get him to understand. "Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volume for what you are capable of."

Jaune slowly turned away from her, confessing something he knew he would regret. "No…you're wrong…I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" She answered a bit quickly.

"No, I don't!" He shot back with a bit of anger, surprising the red head. "I…wasn't really accepted into Beacon. I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't WIN my position at this academy! I lied…I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied."

Pyrrha was shocked, feeling uneasy for where she feared this would go. "What…? But, why?"

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather and his father's father before that were all great warriors, they were all heroes. I wanted to be one too…I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." She moved her hand towards him, only for it to be knocked away. "I don't want any help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero! I'm tired of being the loveable idiot stuck in the tree while all of his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I? Just…leave me alone."

At this, Pyrrha felt pain, emotional pain. She looked away, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. "If that's…what you think is best." She then turned and walked away, opening the door and leaving without another word.

Jaune sighed and sat down besides the wall, knowing he had probably hurt her for what he said, but he meant every word. He felt that he wasn't good enough for anything if he couldn't do things on his own.

Back at their dorm, Blake, Weiss and Yang had changed into their pajamas, asleep in their beds. Ruby had changed as well, lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. "We're gonna take you out to Vale soon so you can have some fun. I know how you feel…being in a new place without your friends." She said as turned over to her side and closing her eyes, sinking to the darkness.

 _Flames. Flames as far as the eye could see. Sounds of women, children and men alike screaming in agony and fear was heard from everywhere. Homes were set ablaze, bodies were on the ground, blood marked on their doorsteps. Ken looked around in fear, seeing the horror before him. "No…no! These people didn't need to die!" What brought his attention, were six horses with each having a person garbed in red attire, with soon a seventh appearing in front of them, holding a man and a woman by the back of the shirts in each hand._

" _Those that oppose the Scarlet Messengers shall be eradicated from this world! It does not matter who it is, man, woman or child, kill them all!" The voice said, throwing the two onto the ground. What had irked him was that those two individuals…they were all too familiar…they were his parents._

" _No…stop it! Stop it!" He cried out, holding his head as he sunk to his knees, tears rolling down the sides of his face. The seven began to draw nearer and nearer, more cries of helpless villagers being killed off. "Do not let a single life leave this village! They are to pay for speaking out against us!"_

 _Ken drew his gaze towards them, gritting his teeth and his eyes setting to an unnatural red color. "You bastards! I'll make you pay for this!" A blinding light erupted from his body, engulfing the entire area around him._

BOOM. The sound of an explosion quickly rattled team RUWBY awake. "W-what was that?" Yang asked, groaning as she sat.

"I-I think it came from Ken's dorm!" Ruby shouted, quickly jumping down from her bed and rushing out of the room.

"Wait where are you going!? Ugghh…we must follow her!" Weiss said, getting to her feet and rushing after the girl. Blake and Yang nodded, going after the two. Once Ruby arrived, she was shocked to see a massive hole instead of a door, seeing Ken standing with his eyes closed, being in his fire state. ' _Oh, this is not good…'_

"Ruby there you are! What were you-"

"Duck!" She quickly threw herself onto the Schnee, both falling to the ground as a sword broke through the wall where they were standing a few seconds ago.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done!" His voice rang out, summoning his sword back to his hand.

"Guys, what the hell is going on!?" Yang yelled as she helped the two onto their feet.

"Yang, something's wrong with Ken! It's like he's having a nightmare and is attacking us!" Her sister said with fear.

She glanced over to see the boy walk through the hole, stopping and turning to face them.

"Looks like your right Rubes…we gotta wake him up! I'll pin him down and you try to knock some sense into him Blake!" The faunus nodded and at that moment they had to duck once again because Ken fired a blast of flames. "Whatever's bothering him is really making him mad! It's like he's trying to kill them."

Yang got up as the attack ended, tackling the boy onto his back and pinning one of his arms and legs down, Weiss doing the same. Blake and Ruby drew close and yelled at him. "Ken, wake up!" "Please stop this! Please wake up!"

" _Ken, wake up" "Please stop this!" The voices of Blake and Ruby ringing in his head, he looked above and saw a blinding light begin to take over. "Huh?"_

His eyes began to stir open, seeing a blurry image of his team, soon becoming clear. "W-what…Blake? Ruby? Yang? Weiss? What's going on?" As soon as he spoke, his body returned to its normal state, earning four heavy sighs.

"What the hell was up with you!? You nearly fried us!" Yang yelled at him with anger now boiling.

"Y-you lashed out at us…you tried to kill us." Ruby's voice cracked, making his eyes widen.

"I-I what? Oh no…" He looked away with a sad look. "I must have had that same nightmare again…the same one I've been having for years." At the mention of years, the team backed away with a bit of worry. Had he been tormented by something like this for so long? If he did, did he act this way around…his friends?

"Ken…we don't know what caused this to happen…please tell us." Blake took a step closer as he rose to his feet. "I…this was something I was hoping wouldn't have happened…Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss…every time I have this nightmare…I witness the death of my village…the death of my parents…"

-Scene Transition-The whole of Beacon had felt a sudden shake, soon followed by a trail of black smoke come from the students' dorms. Ozpin and Glynda were in the middle of a meeting before the incident happened, causing both to be alarmed.

"Ozpin, what was that?"

"I am not sure, but it cannot be a good sign. Head over immideately and see what has happened. The students could very well be in danger." She nodded and quickly exited the office, Ozpin already having drawn a conclusion. "I hope this has nothing to do with you, Ken."

She took the elevator down to the floor of the students' dormitory, quickening her pace as the door opened. "An explosion at this late of an hour? If this is not an enemy attack, I can very well pin this to a certain student." She would then see students exiting their rooms and trying to see what had happened, only for them to send them back. "Return to your dorms everyone!"

Clearing out the halls, she eventually came down to the hallway of team RUWBY and JNPR, seeing the former team all standing there…with a crater of a wall removed from the new student's dorm. Furious, she made her way over to them. "What exactly is the meaning of this?" Her icy tone making the five now glance at her.

"P-professor Goodwitch! We can explain!" Weiss nearly shouted, wanting to avoid any trouble, further than the one she ended up in a minute ago.

"Ken here was having a nightmare…about something personal and sorta…lost control." Yang covered for her, trying to be a sincere as she could, not wanting to make the situation worse for him.

"Oh really? Well Mr. Uzuki, if you wish to avoid punishment for your actions, it would be best of you told me what exactly this nightmare of yours was about." She kept a cold stare at the boy, realizing his hands were shaking violently.

"…My village was set on fire…women, men and children were killed in cold blood by a group named the Scarlet Messengers…none were left alive…not even my parents…" He spoke with an icy voice, shocking the team and even Glynda.

"If this is true, how would you know of this incident if no one was left to live?"

"…I was the only true survivor, because I faked my death. I was only four…and afraid…seeing everyone die…I laid beside a man and covered myself with his blood…until they had left. When I was sure they were gone, I went to the dead bodies of my father and mother…and waited to die by those flames. I was by mere fate, saved by a woman who was traveling near the village after what happened. She went in hoping someone was at least still alive…and she was right. That woman saved me, and raised me."

The five remained silent, bothered by what he had to endure as a CHILD. Ken looked down, avoiding their gaze and trying to hold back his tears. "I didn't want for any of you to know this…but there was no point in hiding it any longer. This happens every time I see it…I can't control it…nor make it go away. I can't ever tell when I would have the nightmare…but I know it'll never go away. None of you are truly safe if I stay here any longer, at least at night."

"Ken…" Ruby began to tear up, knowing that this would mean that he would abandon them because of his fear of this happening again…that he would leave her. She quickly hugged him, burying her face into his chest, surprising him. "P-please don't go…w-we can try to help you deal with this! We can find a way, I-I know we can!"

"Ruby…" He frowned, placing his hand on her head. "I don't want to leave, but I'm putting you all in danger at night. I don't want to harm any of you."

Glynda cleared her throat, gaining their attention once more. "This is certainly…a rather difficult thing to deal with, but Mr. Uzuki will have to pay for the damage he's caused to the school property. I will speak to Ozpin about this, to see if he can truly remain here as a student."

"Wait, you can't be serious Ms. Goodwitch? He's part of our team now! Just let him stay!" Yang pleaded, seemingly the first time.

"Professor…" He said, holding Ruby close. "While I can't pay for the damage I've done…I don't truly want to leave the team. What if…I find a way to suppress my emotions when it comes to my dreams? If I don't do something like this again, may I stay?"

"Well…we do run a large risk now that you've let us be aware of this, but if you can truly control yourself, then you can still remain here."

"Ms. Goodwitch…I…will pay for the damage he's done." Weiss spoke up, causing for the team to look at her in surprise.

"You'd…really do that for me?"

"Hmph, of course you dolt, we are a team now and that means we help each other. Besides, I can't get answers to my questions if you aren't around to answer them." She huffed.

A small smile formed, nodding. This was her way of accepting him. "Thank you, Weiss. I think it's best if you all go to sleep now…I'll have to stay awake for the rest of the night."

"Agreed, and seeing as how miss Schee will pay the cost for the repairs, you all may return to your dorm. I will report this to Ozpin and we shall not discuss of this further, understood?" They nodded and being sufficed, she turned and walked away.

"Well, since you're gonna be up all night, might as well stick with us. I mean…you blew up your room after all." Yang shrugged, pointing to his dorm, to which there was nothing but ash. He nods and the five go to the dorm. It had certainly been a bizarre night, and she wasn't having any more of it. She plopped face first onto her bed and muffled through the sheets a 'good night'.

Blake hopped onto hers, with Weiss going to hers and shaking her head, mumbling under her breath. Ruby looked at him and smiled. "H-how about you stay with me on my bed? I know you said you weren't going to sleep, but…you would want some comfort, right?" Comfort. That was the right word she wanted to say.

"Alright…thanks Ruby." He climbed onto her bed and extended his hand, pulling her up. He scooted to the wall, so that she could have the most space. She surprised him by laying a bit closer to him, resting her head against his chest. "I want you to know that I'll always be your friend…and I want nothing bad to happen to you, or any of us."

"Heheh, you're a cheery one Ruby. I'll be fine…so sleep." He smiled, placing his hand on her head, having her slowly close her eyes and drift off to sleep. He watched her and sighed, feeling guilty over what he had done. "I almost hurt you and the others…I want to protect you, not harm you. Ruby…thank you for forgiving me, in your own way." He closed his eyes, hoping that this would truly not happen again.

-Scene Transition-He hated this. Seeing so much white in one place was an eyesore to him, making him regret his decision of even helping them with his information. Nega was laying down on his bed, in his new room. He only admitted that the bed felt nice, but despised everything else for not being a color that was white.

"Tsk…at least I turned down the pathetic uniform they tried offering. I cannot stand seeing such a ridiculous amount of white. Though something that's been on my mind for a while…if I somehow ended up in Atlas…what's to stop _him_ from being here as well?"

A beeping noise soon got his attention. Pulling out a scroll from his pocket, he opened it to see a picture of Winter, calling him. He answered and sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

" _As impolite as ever…I am calling you because I wish to speak to you in private."_ Her voice came from the scroll, making the boy raise an eyebrow.

"What do you want to speak to me about? I told you and your general what you needed to know." _"This is not about that, I am merely curious about YOU. Exit your room immediately so that I may escort you…to a more suitable location where we can discuss this further."_ The call then ended, with him closing and putting away the scroll.

"I can't blame her for wanting to know more about me, but I'm not planning on letting her know anything the easy way…I'll see where this plays out." He smirked, getting up from the bed and making his way to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door, leaving and just in time to see Winter approach him. "Well then, shall we get going?"

She nodded, keeping her hands behind her back. "Yes. I shall take you to a more comfortable place. I know you enough to assume that you are not pleased by staying here." "Heh, damn right. Just remember, I'm working with you and not FOR you." He said as they walked away from the room, earning a nod from the woman.

- _Chapter six now comes to a conclusion! A terrible dark past has been brought up, slightly tearing up the new team. Will they truly see and treat him the same? Why is Winter so interested in Nega and his life? These answers will come in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I'm also pairing Ruby with Ken, having this relationship slowly build up._

 _Leave a review on what you think of the story, where it's going and what you would like to know, as well as what I can improve on. I'll see you all later!_


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 7**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-"What…hell…sister!?" He groaned, hearing a loud voice that woke him up abruptly. He heard another, quieter groan come from below him, opening his eyes to see what was going on. The first thing he set his eyes on was not what he wanted. He saw Yang staring at him with red eyes and had a look as if to kill.

"Yang…? What's the problem...?"

"I'll tell you what! You slept with my sister!"

"Huh?" He looked down to see Ruby's head rise, rubbing her eyes. Had he actually fallen asleep? He didn't understand what the problem was, but something told him he was in an unpleasant situation. "Is…that a problem? She asked me to be up here with her after what happened last night."

"Yaaang…?" A still half-awake Ruby called out, turning to see her sister.

"Ruby, is it true? Cause if not, I got a few bones to break." The older sister asked, slightly calming down. Her answer came as a nod, with Ruby sitting up and yawning. "Yang…I felt bad that he didn't have a bed and I didn't want him to sleep on the floor."

She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and opening them again, the red in them gone. "Alright, I believe you sis…but you better not try any funny stuff with her." She turned her gaze to Ken.

"Funny stuff? I don't know what you mean, but I won't do anything to Ruby, I promise." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Calming down, Yang helped Ruby down and told her to get dressed. As Ken dropped down from the bed, Ifrit decided to speak to him. **'Master, while we had agreed to put your body into rest hours earlier, we have managed to trace a faint but all too familiar mana. The reason for it being faint is that it is far from this location and it would most likely take days to attempt reaching it by foot.'**

' _You're serious about this? A familiar mana…maybe it could belong to one of my friends!'_ _ **'No, it is not from theirs…this mana as I stated is all too familiar. It is a sinister mana signature from the one you had faced not all too long ago.'**_ A sinister mana? He couldn't recall any that could possibly…

' _Do you mean…Nega? He's somewhere out there!?'_ _ **'Indeed, and that is the best we could do. We are not capable of knowing what he has done so far or for how long he has been in the area. If I were to take a guess, he most likely arrived the same day you had, but in another location.'**_

While this was to some degree good news to hear, he wasn't exactly TOO happy to hear that Nega had ended up disappearing and ending up in the same 'place' he was in. He was at the very least not too worried because the boy HAD changed, at least somewhat. He wasn't the threat he used to be when they first met.

' _Thank you for telling me Ifrit, but for now we have to keep this a secret from the others, even though I don't want to. The last thing we need is to cause a panic with the public if the word somehow gets out. I trust them…but I can't tell them everything just yet.'_ _ **'Understood.'**_

-Time Skip-It had been several days after the small dispute between Jaune and Pyrrha. He had avoided his team during the night to go who knows where, leaving his team worried about him. It had gotten to the attention of team RUWBY, Jaune being a friend to them as well. They've noticed that whenever he and Pyrrha were together, neither talked to the other.

Currently it was night time, Ken leaning against the wall besides the dorm of team JNPR. Thanks to Weiss, the wall and dorm of his own was almost finished since she paid for the repairs. He only needed to sleep in their dorm for at least two more days, but of course on each night he opted to sleep on the floor as to not end up on Yang's bad side.

"Jaune has been avoiding his team a lot and it needs to stop. While I can't sense any mana from him, aura is kinda similar enough for me to pick up on. He'll come by in a few minutes and when he does, I'll need to have a word with him." He spoke to himself, or rather the spirits bound within him.

He had told Ruby a bit before that he would be up for a while longer, needing to take care of something. It wasn't long before the blonde came into view, backing up a bit when their eyes met. "Oh Ken! W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

He gave one of his rare glares, moving away from the wall, meaning it would be something serious. "Jaune, we need to talk, alone." He made his way over to the boy and wasn't going to let him try to leave. Seeing this, Jaune sighed and nodded. The two then left the hallway and went to the same roof Jaune and Pyrrha went days ago, though he didn't know this.

Ken sat down against the wall and patted a seat beside him, forming a smile. Jaune hesitantly sat beside him, knowing what this could be about. "Jaune, I've noticed that you and Pyrrha have been distant the whole week and it's been affecting your team. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I want to help. I'm your friend…so tell me what happened, from the beginning."

He wasn't expecting for the boy to speak to him so kindly. He didn't even realize that he was hurting his team, Pyrrha because of what he said to her that night. "I-I…I don't want to…if I do, you'd probably not see me as a friend anymore…"

He shook his head and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Listen, I have my share of secrets to and I can see where you're coming from, but you can tell me. No matter how deep a secret can be, I'm your friend and that won't change."

Jaune took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you promise that?" Ken nodded, never losing his smile. "A-alright…Well, I was never supposed to come here to Beacon. I got fake transcripts and handed them in…b-because I wanted to be like my father and his father, a hero…I want to do things on my own so that I can prove that I'm not useless."

"Jaune…I know that may have been wrong, but look at it another way. You did it because you wanted to be a hero, right? Well, heroes don't become what they are by always doing things on their own. Look at me, I didn't become who I am now by myself, I had friends by my side…fighting for their own causes and wanted to do the right thing. I know you want to prove yourself, but you can't do it alone. Here at Beacon, they teach us to work **together** , so be the team leader you're meant to be and go talk to your team…tell them. If you want to be a real hero, then take the help that's right in front of you instead of pushing it away."

His jaw had dropped, taking in what was being told to him. He never thought once that he was this wise, and he was right. Pyrrha only wanted to help him become stronger, to become the person he _wanted_ to be. "Ken…I don't know how to thank you…b-but I'm still nervous. What if they don't accept me like you?"

The boy rose to his feet and shook his head. "Trust me Jaune, they will…they're your teammates for a reason. Just be honest to them and let things take their course. After all, you were chosen to be a team leader, so you think about _them_ too. If you feel down, how do you think your friends would feel?" He extended his hand down at him, the boy taking his hand and being pulled up.

"You know, you're a really cool guy Ken. Thanks for cheering me up…I really needed that. I'll go apologize to Pyrrha and tell Ren and Nora too." He then smiled, waving at him before leaving the boy alone.

Ken turned to see the night sky, wanting to take in its sights for a bit longer before heading inside. Nights like these deserved to be cherished as often as possible. "Kuro…Violet…Roku…I hope you all are safe." He turned and kept smiling, leaving the roof not long after Jaune did.

Once going back to his teams' dorm, he paused to glance at team JNPR's room. _'I know you'll do the right thing Jaune.'_ He chuckled before entering the room, seeing the four already asleep. He closed the door behind him and settled down in a corner of the room, closing his eyes as he leaned his back against the wall, slowly drifting to sleep.

-Scene Transition (Hours prior) -Back with Winter and Nega, the two were now on board of an Atlas airship, keeping an eye on the other. "I normally would not do this under any circumstances, however your arrival has left me very curios. Not only that, but the power you stated to have."

He smirked, closing his eyes for a moment. "They're certainly not something to be taken lightly. Though I can tell you are one that has had years of combat and training…your posture is enough to say that. So, what exactly do you still want to know?"

"Well for starters, you said you are the first human to have been artificially created. That is something that there is no record of from my research. On top of that, you said you came from a place known as the Valley of the Abyss. There is no record of that location either."

He shrugged and opened his eyes. "I told you what you wanted to hear Winter, not my problem if it's not in your data or whatever. I hope that's not the only thing you have to say."

She managed to keep her demeanor, slightly becoming annoyed by the way he answers. "I do believe you…however, it is very contradictory to our records at Atlas. My true reason for taking you out of the base, is because I would like to get to know you better. It is best to work with someone you know better than one you do not, correct?"

"Hmm, you're right about that, so since I see it as you treating to something, I'm not going to go against this. At least you're not a stuck up human like your general. Just letting you know I'm one of many surprises Winter." He said with a grin.

"I am well aware of that, and you have a very boastful courage. You speak what is on your mind without a second thought, no matter the person you address to." She sighed. He reminded her of a certain someone she rather not think of.

"Thanks…"

"Huh? Whatever for?"

He lost his grin as he glanced at her again. "For not treating me like someone beneath you, at least for now. I…have trouble being a…kind person due to how I am. Heh, if I insult you just know it might be on accident." "Might be?" She gave a slight glare to which he smirked. "I can't be expected to change so quickly Winter…though who knows after when this day ends."

She currently didn't know of what to feel about him. He was rather harsh with his words, but she could see that he was trying to change that, even if barely. In mere words, she felt pity for the boy. Being created with the only purpose of killing the one he was based on, most likely being disposed of if he HAD achieved that goal. He however, ended up taking the life of his creator and fought alongside the person he attempted to kill, several times…because that boy felt bad for him and wanted him to change his ways. She had never met such a person, which is why she was interested in him. He was _unique_ in such a way that no one could understand what he had gone through.

' _If his words are true, then he has suffered a life he did not truly want. In a way, his story tells me not to follow orders all the time, and to act on what to believe is right, regardless of any orders. Nega, you are a strange individual.'_ The airship soon began to slow down and descend, opening the hatch to reveal that they were now in a town. Winter stepped out with her hands behind her back, Nega following her. She would see to it that he would not have to go through of something similar to his past while he stayed in Atlas, this she would promise.

-Scene Transition-It was now morning at Beacon Academy, both teams awake and ready for the day. Ken was happy when he saw Jaune and Pyrrha speaking to one another again, knowing he had taken his advice. The rest of the team noticed and were happy as well, glad to see that everything had one back to normal. The leader walked over to him with a grin. "Hey Ken! Thanks for the pep talk yesterday, I told them everything and it really wasn't anywhere as bad as I thought it could go heheh."

"It was my pleasure, after all friends help each other out." He laughed and patted him on the back. Seeing the two talk casually put Pyrrha's mind at ease. Jaune had told her that it was Ken that had given him the courage to apologize and to talk with them sooner rather than later.

"Guys! Today during Ms. Goodwitch's class we're gonna on a field trip!" Ruby exclaimed with glee, having received the message on her scroll. She wasn't the only one, as everyone else took out theirs and saw the same message.

" _Good morning students,_

 _I would like to advise you before attending my class today, we will be going on a class trip to the Forever Falls. I will explain more once you attend my class._

 _From Ms. Goodwitch"_

A field trip…something Ken hasn't gone on before, but knew that schools did. He wasn't familiar with the Forever Falls, but he was most intrigued about it. Whatever he didn't understand he wanted to! "Well, let's hope classes go by faster today! Professor Port's class are just…unbearable." The boy sighed as he closed and put away his scroll.

The rest nodded, minus Weiss who still said that he had no taste and was simply wasting his time. Regardless, even when he wasn't paying much attention his grades were at least an A minus, far above Yang's C minus.

Time had flown by rather painfully slow, but it was now time for Glynda's combat class. Once the students had assembled in her class, she had taken role and led the students out and to the red forest. To say the least, the sight was beautiful. He had never seen an entire forest bathed in the color of red.

He wasn't the only one taking in the sights either, catching the eye of Glynda. "Yes students, while the Forever Falls indeed is beautiful, we are not here to sight see. Professor Peaches has asked for all of you to collect samples of trees deep within this forest, and I am here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She stopped and turned to face them, which all had her attention.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of grimm so make sure to stay close to your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o' clock so have fun." Ruby and Yang grinned at one another as she finished speaking.

Team JNPR and RUWBY split up as they went in different directions. It didn't take too long for both teams to fill a jar for each member, making it seem fun while doing so. "Man, this place is really something…there's nothing like this place where I'm from." Ken said as he took a seat.

"Yeah! This place is really cool to look at, but we still haven't seen any grimm…" Ruby whined, hoping to at least kill some. The rest of the team laughed at her whine, knowing how she was. That didn't last long when a roar echoed through the forest. "That was definitely a grimm." He said, getting up quickly and summoning his sword.

Meanwhile with team JNPR, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were watching Jaune take on an Ursa, saying he wanted to prove himself by defeating it alone. She was against the idea, but she knew he would stop her from fighting. The Ursa threw the boy onto his back, roaring again.

"C'mon Arc…you can do this! If you can take down an Ursa…you can do anything!" He whispered to himself, rising to his feet slowly as he held a tighter grip on his sword and shield. Yelling as he rushed at it, he raised his shield as the grimm swung at him. He however, didn't realize the shield would miss blocking the attack, so Pyrrha aided him by using her semblance to move it up to block the attack.

As the other team arrived just in time to see what she had done, Ruby asked in surprise. "What happened? How'd you do that?" She smiled and quickly glanced at the five. "Well, your semblance is speed, Weiss' is glyphs…and mine is polarity."

"Oooooh. So, you can control poles?" She asked.

"No, you dunce, it means she has power over magnetism!" Weiss countered.

"Magnets are pretty cool too." Her words fell on deaf ears.

They turned to see Jaune swing his blade in curve from right to left, beheading the Ursa. Ken placed his sword onto his back, seeing it wasn't needed. _'Looks like you're going to grow better from here Jaune.'_ He saw the satisfied look on the Arc's face, proud that he had killed a grimm on 'his' own.

Pyrrha turned to leave, satisfied at how things turned out. "Way to go Jaune!" Ken spoke as he made his way over to him. "You took it on by yourself, that takes courage."

"Well…I wanted for everyone to know that I'm capable of fighting instead of running like I always do. I-I guess you kinda helped with that." He smiled as he shrunk his shield and placed his sword away. "Let's go back to see Ms. Goodwitch, it should be time to head back by now." The rest nodded, heading back and going to get their jars.

After the events of today, the swordsman was outside, in a meditative pose with his eyes closed. Since using up mana more quickly was an issue, he would attempt his old method of channeling and reducing the consumption of it by at least a small portion. ' _This always helped whenever I had to slowly learn to control and effectively use each one of your powers when we formed a pact. I remember how much of a strain hey used to put on me when I first used them. Thankfully I have them under control, but being here apparently has thrown me off by a lot.'_

' _ **Indeed, and that may become a problem. It is a shame you had given a mana reducing ring to your companion not too long ago before this unfolded. It would certainly be of significant use now.'**_ Luna said.

' _You're right, but she used too much when she would string attacks and magic together so quickly. I'll still manage alright without it, but it'll take a bit longer. Though, I've been thinking…I'd like to help train Yang. During our first match, she did well to keep up with me, but when she used her semblance, she was throwing her weight around hoping to hit me and leaving a lot of openings.'_

' _ **It would be wise to let her know of this as soon as possible. Though we mean not to pry, but you seem to have grown comfortable to this academy. We do not have much trust for its headmaster, we can sense certain things that you still cannot. We know he is hiding things, but what they maybe we have no clue. It would be in your best interest to open up to him, so that one day those secrets of his will be revealed to you.'**_

' _Luna…'_ The boy furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "Ken? Are you alright?" A voice spoke to him, making him open his eyes to see Blake looking down at him. "Oh, hey Blake. I'm fine really, just meditating." He rose to his feet and smiled. "Was there something you needed?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to talk. I usually like to read, but I don't speak with you that often." She said in all honesty. "Sure! Although can I ask you something first?" She nodded. "That bow you're wearing…it's to hide your faunus ears, isn't it?"

She was shocked, taking a step back. "H-how did you know?"

"Blake, I have the ability to sense the living energy from everyone and yours is different than most humans. Your energy goes slightly above your head, and I guessed you're a faunus. You didn't deny it, and I understand what your race has to go through…for the reason you hide those ears to look like us."

She didn't know about him able to do that, making her feel skeptical. "Y-you won't tell the others, right?"

"I won't, but you have to. Imagine how Weiss, Yang and Ruby would react if you spill out at a bad time that you're a faunus before even letting them know. It's not my place to do it, but you're my friend. Humans, faunus…no race is above the other to me, we're all the same."

She sighed, feeling a bit better knowing he would keep this a secret, or at least until she felt that she could tell them herself. "Thank you…it's hard being a faunus when humans discriminate against us, but you're different. Why are you so accepting of us?" She didn't want to doubt him, but someone who was easily trusting usually had motives.

"Well, it's because I've seen how races of all kind be treated like the faunus. Elves, half-elves, dwarfs, and other kinds…but really, my closest friend is…a faunus." She was confused about what he said, she had only ever heard of faunus and humans, not anything else he mentioned. "Y-you have a faunus friend?"

"Mhm. Believe it or not, he's a prince. I was surprised too, but he said he didn't appreciate being seen as someone of a higher authority all the time. He wanted to be seen as a regular person." He smiled, shaking his head.

This further shocked her, a faunus being of royalty? That was unheard of! "Y-you're not lying to me, are you? There has never been a faunus to be a prince before."

"I'm not the type to lie to my friends Blake…the 'faunus' I mentioned, is Kuro. His parents ruled over a kingdom called the Kingdom of Eclipse, a place that for some reason would always be a mix of orange and purple in the sky during sunset."

She took in his words, smiling. She would believe him…because he was being honest, she could see it in his eyes. "I-I'd like to see this kingdom someday…but, I thought there were only four kingdoms, not five. Seeing faunus be royals…it's a huge deal!"

At this he frowned. He didn't even know how he arrived so much less would he know how to find a way to go back. "Yeah…maybe someday you can. It's a beautiful place there…"

"Ken…?" She could see his cheery mood had left, making her worry.

"It's nothing Blake…I'm glad we could talk by ourselves. I guess I feel a little homesick every now and then whenever I think about my friends and my village. Though, it doesn't mean I'm not happy being with you and everyone else here." He grinned.

"Well…if you ever need to tell us something, we'll be here for you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Thanks Blake…heheh, if only he was here…you two would get along so well…then he wouldn't be the only half feline around." He chuckled as he walked away, surprising Blake.

-Scene Transition-"I wasn't expecting to enjoy myself being with a human…don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Nega glanced over to Winter who sat across from him. They were at a diner to which she said she'd pay for. He wasn't…used to being this easy going with anyone, he'd usually avoid contact with people unless he demanded something from them.

"I do not want for this to discomfort you by any means. I would like for us to have a fresh start and get to know each other better." She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I guess I can get behind that. So, got any relatives?" He asked, trying to start the conversation.

"Yes, I have a younger sister currently attending Beacon Academy to become a huntress. Hopefully sometime soon I can visit her and see that her studies and living conditions are up to my standards. Now, have you ever associated with other people like this?"

"Never since I had to follow my orders back then. After killing my creator…I lost interest in trying to kill _him_ because I always failed…I was never strong enough to match him. So, I gave up and…went off to grow stronger. You're technically the first human I've had a normal conversation with." He sighed as he shook his head.

"I see…though would that mean you fight for a noble cause? To now help those that cannot help themselves?" She wanted an honest answer, though she expected it for the answer not to be the one she wants to hear.

"I dunno, it depends…I wasn't created for that purpose you know, so it's…difficult for me to help anyone by myself. I probably could do it, but not as easy as you. You're trained for this kind of thing…instead of going around killing anyone that would get in your way."

"Anyway, I've just had a darker life than yours. I still don't get why you want to go through with this. I've never needed anyone to be at my side…so what would make you different?" He didn't want to be THAT rude, but he said it the way he meant it.

She sighed and leaned a bit closer. "You are in need for someone to enter into your life. You've experienced things no one else has, and you do not have to walk that path anymore on your own. I would like for us to become friends, simply for the fact…that you need one. Let me be the one to help you."

He thought over her words and clenched his hands. _'I've NEVER needed anyone's help! Grr…I don't exactly want to be a jerk and mess things up now since she's been…ugghh nice to me. That idiot has rubbed off some of his cheery attitude on me…'_ "Alright…I can accept that, as long as you let me go where I please whenever I feel like it."

"I cannot promise you that, but I will allow it. Nega, even you should have something or someone to fight for." She smiled, extending her hand over to his.

His body shuddered at the touch of her hand. It was warm through the gloves, but so gentle. His cheeks slowly turned a bright red, pulling his hand away from hers and mumbling. "W-whatever…" That earned a small giggle from the woman. "I suppose this was an enjoyable conversation. We can head back now if you wish to."

"A-actually…*sigh* let's stay here for a bit longer. I'd rather not see that stuck up man anytime soon." _'Besides…it'll probably be the only time I'll ever experience peace…damn it I'm growing soft…I'm being human. I really am beginning to hate this…feeling I have right now.'_

- _That brings us to the closure of Chapter 7 and Season 1 of RWBY. The next chapter will start of the second season and reveal possibly more about the pasts of our protag and Nega. I am pleased that this story has gotten so many views within the past few days! I will continue with this story, but I'd like for you all to leave a review on what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters._

 _Within this season of RWBY, would you like to see Ken's companions appear or would you rather have him talk more about them? With Nega having to feel like a normal person, will he change as well? Will Ken partake in the Vital Festival soon approaching? Find out the answers in the upcoming chapters! See you all later!_


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 8**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

 **From here to a few chapters later on, will take place between Volume 1 and 2, the events occurring before the first episode of the second season. This is to flesh out both Ken and Nega before things start to roll in!**

" _Ken…_ " A gentle voice spoke to him in the white space he was in. He glanced above him to see a woman with yellow hair that went straight down to just above the knee, the tips of her hair curled upward. She wore a white dress and had black slippers with eyes matched the same as Ken's. " _It has been sometime since I have been able to contact you…_ "

" _M-Maria!? I'm so glad to see you!_ " The boy said with happiness, seeing the woman before him smile. " _You wouldn't happen to know where I am, do you?_ "

" _Indeed I do, for you are no longer in Ethiria. For some reason, you and Nega both have gone missing days ago, and I had considered what could have occurred. It would seem you are in a world known as Remnant, a world lacking mana._ "

" _Remnant...? Another world? Maria…so, you're saying there's no chance of me able to return?_ " At his questions, the woman's smile slowly faded away.

" _Ken…somehow you and Nega were sucked away from our world into this one…even with my powers…there is no possible way for me to bring the two of you back._ " Those words sunk into his heart, making him look away in shock.

" _Y-you can't? Then that means…I won't see my friends again! I won't be able to see them either!_ " He was at this point, trying to contain his emotions. Maria gently placed her hands on either side of his cheeks, leaning her head against his. " _Child…I know this is to be difficult to take in, but I can at least do this for you._ "

She glided her left hand down to his chest, a glow emitting from her hand. A second later, a chain formed around his neck, with a yellow spiral crystal attached to the middle, holding a ruby inside it. He glanced down at it, carefully holding it in his hand. " _This is…your blessing gem…_ "

" _Yes, with this you will remain safe from any harm that may come your way. It is yours to use and no longer mine. I cannot stay here for much longer…do take care and protect those you do have at your side now…they are your companions as well._ "

" _I-I will, I promise! I…they're all special to me and I'll protect them with my life! After all, that's the destiny of a Descendant, to help others no matter the cost. Hopefully we can speak soon again, Maria…please tell my friends that I'm alright, and that they don't have to worry about me._ "

" _Understood, take care…savior of the world._ " She closed her eyes, a blinding light engulfing the two. In the real world, a quick flash appeared around the sleeping boy's neck, soon dying out and revealing the gem.

Hours later, the boy would wake up and see that everyone was still sleeping. He wouldn't normally wake up before them so he knew it must have been an early hour. He yawned as he rose to his feet and moved his weight against the wall to support himself since he was still drowsy.

He looked down to see the gem, sighing softly as he shook his head. "Guess I WILL have to make the most here…I just don't want to believe that I can't go back…there has to be a way." He pulled out his scroll to check the time, seeing it was 5:30 in the morning. He had gotten used to now seeing the time in such a simple way instead of using the sun and such. He also noticed a message sent by Ozpin about 5 minutes ago.

" _Dear Ken,_

 _I would like for you to come to my office as soon as preferable. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you._

 _From,_

 _Your Headmaster"_

What did he want to be seen for? It was now where a bit of suspicion rose to him. "Whatever he wants, I'll go see him for. Classes won't start in a long while anyway." He approached the door, quietly turning the knob and opening the door as to not wake the others. He as swiftly left and closed the door before heading to Ozpin's office. "It's about time I get some answers myself…"

Meanwhile, Ozpin was glancing over a few paperwork on his desk, sighing. It had only been several days after he had taken the boy into his school, but his curiosity knew no bound and he wished to have them answered in one way or another. He found no record of him from Vale and that further made it difficult for the man to place complete trust in him. After all, he HAD sent one team to the infirmary for a few days.

"What am I to do with this matter? An ability to change not only his appearance, but in matters of attacks I have never seen…but not to be used with the slightest bit of dust. I am aware that he is no ordinary individual…for magic is not common to learn." He would soon look up after several minutes when he heard the sound of the elevator through the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal Ken in his normal attire, stepping in as he shut the door behind him. "Ahh, Mr. Uzuki. I'm happy you've seen my message and come as quickly as you could. I was hoping we could address a few things, so do take a seat." The boy nodded and sat down on a seat.

"While you have been an excellent student here at Beacon, you have destroyed a part of my school and sent team CRDL to the infirmary. However, I will not hold these actions against you for one was an accident, and the other for doing the right thing. I merely would like to know…where did you learn to use magic?" He finished by leaning over his desk.

"Thank you, professor, I am still grateful you've let me stay here…and Cardin asked for it. To answer your question…I learned it from the elders of my village. Though the more powerful ones I've learned through other means." He spoke in a serious tone, not daring to look away. "I have a few questions of my own…so how about we make a proposal?"

"A proposal you say? Well, you have peeked my interest, so state what it is." Ozpin said as he sat back into his seat, earning a nod. "I can tell you still have a lot of questions for me…so how about we trade one secret for another? I do trust you…but I've recently found out I'm…far away from home so I cannot give any deep answers without some in return."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at his statement, curious as to what he meant. "Very well, I would accept your proposal...though if you do not mind, I would like to ask the first question." Ken nodded, crossing his arms. "You said you found out you are far from your home correct? I have found no records of you within Vale, or in the other kingdoms…"

Ken sighed, knowing the headmaster had figured out he wasn't from this world, or at least to some degree. He nodded once again, confirming the statement. "So, I would like to ask of you this…where _are_ you from?"

"Since this is a secret, I do not want you to share this with anyone…" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am from a world named Ethiria…I know I do not belong here, in Remnant." The answer hadn't shocked the headmaster too much, having not thrown out that possibility. He sighed and looked at the boy. "I see…that would line up with why there is no record of you anywhere. I do not know of any world named Ethiria…but I must accept this answer, for you can wield magic when very little others are capable of doing."

"Magic to me is like aura to everyone else in a sense. Though, it is my turn to ask you something. 'I' am aware that there is something you are keeping from not only me, but most likely everyone here in your school. I would like to know, what is it that you are hiding? Certainly an elevator that can cause an echo when it reaches the first floor has to have something behind it."

Ozpin smiled at this, seeing that the boy was well aware of his surroundings. "Indeed, so I will answer your question…in exchange of a favor?"

He blinked, tilting his head to the side. "A favor? Is it really that big of a secret?" The headmaster nodded, rising to his feet. "What I am about to tell you is a secret held not only from my students, but to the public as well. Since you are not from…here, you may not know of the Maidens. Four gifted women with the powers of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. These four were granted powerful magic from a wizard long ago, and thus whenever they were to pass away, whoever was the last person to be on the mind of a maiden, the powers would be transferred over to that being. However, we do not know much else apart from if the person being a male, the powers would transfer over to a random woman of their choosing."

' _These maidens must have been powerful with magic if something like this would keep happening after each one died…which would mean…that their power is still out there, and I know what that kind of power could do in the forces of evil._ ' "So, if this is a secret…was it to hide their existence so their lives and power were not threatened?"

He nodded, turning to see out the window. "You catch on most quickly…yes, this is the reason why their story is considered a legend. However, we were able to find the host, the current fall maiden, had been attacked. We do not know the identity of her assailant, but we were able to bring her here by an ally outside of this academy." He then frowned, turning to face him again.

"This is where you come in…I have let you known of this, and I ask you for your help. You are far above any of my students here and these abilities you possess can be of great use in protecting the fall maiden."

Ken didn't have to think too much over his decision. If this was a big deal to hide, then he would use his powers to do what was right, as he always had. "Professor, you've done for me so much that I cannot repay for, but I will lend you my aid. If I can make a difference, then I'll take that chance." He smiled, standing up and extending his hand to the man.

"I thank you Ken, this is something I would not easily share with even the closest of my staff. However, I would like for this to stay a secret for the meantime, meaning you cannot tell your friends of this. It may be hard for you to go through with this, but please understand we cannot allow for this to be known to the public for someone to overhear your conversation."

"I…understand Ozpin, I won't say a word to them. With that said, there are things you still wish to know, that I can guarantee." His own frown slowly turning into a smile, earning a chuckle from the headmaster.

"You do not cease to amaze me young man. Indeed, I do, one which is how do you use magic to change your appearance? That is something not even the maiden's powers are capable of doing." He sat back down and watched the boy.

"Well…it's not my magic alone that does this. I formed something called a pact, a bond between a magic user and a spirit chained by a wish the user forever lives by. My…change in appearance is influenced by the spirit's power I choose to use. However, that isn't the only limit of the pact. I am able to summon them by my side in or out of battle… _ **or be capable of allowing them to speak for me.**_ " A deeper voice spoke in unison with his own, surprising Ozpin.

The boy never moved his gaze from the man, forming a grin at his reaction. " _ **I am aware of who you are, Ozpin…though this is a first we meet. I am the Summon Spirit of Flames, Ifrit. I am bound to my master and only serve my magic to him. He is of a righteous heart and has risked his life to save others. To this I have vowed to grant him my powers, to control any heat of any temperature."**_

"I see…it is a pleasure to meet you, Ifrit. I have no knowledge of what a summon spirit maybe, would you be as kind to inform me about yourself?"

" _ **We are spirits far above any normal kind, bound to a certain element that we can control. We were placed under a seal by the Goddess Maria, to ensure that our powers would not be easily found by those of evil deeds. We can only be bound to one master, so long as that the pact we form is not broken. We are now aware of a possible situation that may arise, and by fate we cannot escape nor turn our backs to this world, a world that lacks mana and limits our own power.**_ "

"Mana…it is as he said before. I may take a guess as to say it is your source of life and without it, you would cease to be." The boy nodded, forming a scowl. " _ **This world vastly limits our power for we cannot draw out mana from the surrounding area. In short, Ken and we summon spirits are far stronger in our own world. It is sufficing to say our current strength is still enough to not be taken lightly.**_ "

Ozpin was intrigued, wanting to know more about these so called summon spirits, and it further poked his interest to hear that Ken was not close to his peak as he was back in his world. "For the lack of this mana that you speak of…it is quite interesting. I am thankful you were willing to share this information with me."

" _ **It would be best you kept this to yourself. I do not trust that Glynda woman with our secrets. Any other allies you may have…do not let them know of our existence until our master deems the right time.**_ "

"Very well, I shall retain this knowledge to just between us. If you have any remaining questions, feel free to ask while we still have time. I may not be available to answer them at a later time." He smiled, taking his cup and holding it against his lips.

" _ **Excellent. I shall ask you one more question to satisfy my master. May we have your permission, for an experiment?**_ " At this he lowered the cup and set it aside. "Oh? What form of experiment do you have in mind?" Ken smiled and rose to his feet. " _ **A form of unique training just for our master. He wishes to occupy the combat classroom after class hours are over for the day. The way he wishes to train…may be too much for normal humans to comprehend.**_ "

"If that is the case, I would like to see what you refer to. I'll allow it starting tomorrow, I shall be present to observe and make sure no one is to arrive while you are doing your training. I wish to observe you outside of my office."

" _ **Understood, I shall take my leave.**_ " Ken closed his eyes, sighing before opening them again. "That'll be all for now professor. Ifrit does mean well, I assure you." He waved to the headmaster before leaving, satisfied for now with the answers he had. "It's a good thing you asked for me. Training outside would definitely draw a lot of attention I don't want to deal with."

-Scene Transition-It was the day after Winter had taken Nega out to town, and he was bored. During the night, he had snuck around without having to set off any alarms, doing this to memorize the base and every nook and cranny of it. He had learned off several things that weren't confidential and he wasn't going to ask Winter about anything. He knew she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"I need to kill something! Being here just because that general says I'm not allowed to go anywhere without being supervised…grr, I dug my own grave here…" He groaned from his bed, throwing a pillow across the room for some reason. He got out of bed and formed a purple flame in his hand, summoning his sword.

"I tried not relying on this, but that man's left me no choice." He sliced the air with a vertical motion, downward to upward and forming a tear that expanded into a purple swirl. "Guess I'll do what I told Winter I'd do." He smirked and stepped through, the swirl closing in behind him.

In a second it formed again, in a different location. As he stepped out, he glanced around to see that he was in the town he came to yesterday. He snapped his fingers, closing the rift as he ignored the looks of shock from the civilians. "…Now with no one by my side…I can do as I please." He glanced off to a certain point in the sky, smirking. "I can finally sense you…and I will find you…bet on that." He chuckled and dashed off, keeping a certain energy signal in his mind.

' _I don't know how you managed to end up here…but it looks like I gain something after all. I'll understand more if I find you, and you WILL answer my questions.'_ The boy thought as he dashed away from the town, not caring if Winter discovered he had gone missing. HE could always go to wherever she could be.

-Ken was taking a shower, thinking over the days that had passed. So many things happened, and he was certain of one thing. His peace would not last forever. He shook his head and moved his right hand through his hair. ' _Classes are going to start in less than half an hour by now. I wonder for how much longer I can keep things from my friends…I really need to clear my mind off somehow. Maybe if I fell asleep juuuuust this once in Port's class could help._ '

He turned off the water after about a minute, stepping out and drying himself. He wrapped a towel around him and walked out of the bathroom, only to bump into Weiss. "Oh! Sorry Weiss!" He soon looked at her in confusion, seeing her entire face as red as a tomato. "Hey, are you alright?"

She quickly turned away and pointed a finger at him. "Y-you dunce! Go p-put on some clothes this instant!" He shrugged and walked to their dorm. "I was going to do that to begin with…I can't understand her sometimes." Unfortunately, when he entered the three turned to see him and had the exact same reaction, except for some reason Yang was…smiling?

"Whoa there tiger…didn't expect for you to rush things like that." She said with a smirk, Blake hiding her face behind her book and Ruby not wanting to listen to anything she had to say, threw a pillow at her face. "S-shut it Yang!"

"What's with everyone today? Why are you behaving so strange?" He was honestly very confused. Was it just because he wasn't wearing a shirt? He sighed and grabbed his school attire and left the room, knowing if he changed there it would probably make things worse. He went into his dorm, which was now completely rebuilt and had at least a bed and desk in it. He was never so happy to be able to see that he could sleep on a bed again.

He dropped the towel on the floor after he closed the door, dressing up in to the school clothes. He still had to admit, they were kinda stiff to walk in at times, preferring his old clothes for being looser. He pulled out his scroll and checked the time, seeing it was now 8:30 in the morning. "Guess I'll head to Professor Port's class now." He put the scroll away as he opened the door. He walked out of his room and passed his team's dorm, not wanting to be involved with anything else.

-Small Time Skip-Ken HAD indeed fallen asleep in class, having his head down on his desk with his left arm over his desk. This had irked Weiss, not wanting her team to have such poor grades and having to chew Yang out several times to pick up her own. Blake and Ruby told her not to bother him since something was probably on his mind…and that the class was indeed easy to fall asleep to.

"Hmph! You two are so soft when it comes to that boy, honestly." She stated with a frown. "Cool it Weiss, he's probably still trying to recover from what happened a few nights ago. I mean, it is kinda dark knowing that your parents were…you know…" Yang didn't want to finish her sentence, earning a few nods and a sigh from her teammate.

"It's not just that, I think something else is bothering him. I've noticed he hasn't eaten much whenever we go to the cafeteria." Blake added. "I don't want to ask him why, but it's bad that he's avoiding eating."

"Guys, she's right…Ken's been a bit different lately. Maybe after class we should ask him what's going on." The team leader said with a sigh. "I want us to have fun and stuff, not worry all the time. Maybe we should take him out to town and go shopping."

"I certainly don't have anything against that idea. He could certainly use a new set of clothes…the ones he wears are the only ones he has." Weiss added with a smile. She was never against the idea of going shopping.

"Mr. Uzuki!"

"H-huh?" His eyes opened quickly, glancing around the room in panic, only to hear a few students laughing. He turned his gaze to Port who sighed. "Mr. Uzuki, would you care to tell us why you are sleeping in my class?"

"Uhh…sorry sir, I…didn't get enough rest last night. A few things were upsetting me." He said with a faint smile, hoping he'd buy the excuse. Surprisingly enough, Port did. "Well, be sure to get some rest tonight. A true huntsman must be in top condition to effectively hunt the creatures of grimm!"

He nodded and glanced down at both teams, seeing that their gaze was on him. "…what? Is there something on my face?"

"Ken, are you feeling well?" The normally quiet Ren asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine so don't worry." He waved his hand in dismissal before turning his gaze to the teacher, now having to listen to the man if he didn't want to be called out like that again. Both teams looked at each other and frowned, knowing that couldn't be true.

After the class had ended, they all left together to head to their next class. Ken had remained silent, until the blonde member of their team placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Hey Ken, we need to have a talk." He looked at her and the other team, motioning that they'd follow. They left with only team RUBWY staying behind.

"You gotta fess up right now. Is something really bothering you?" She asked in soft tone.

"Well…there kinda is, but I'm not sure if I should tell any of you. It's something personal…and I don't think you nor the rest of you would believe me." He spoke with a sad look, now getting their worries.

"We're a team Ken, you can tell us anything." She tried to reassure him, but only for her hand to be moved away from him. "Fine. You want to know, so I guess I can't hide it from any of you forever. I just…know you won't believe me." He sighed, now taking a more serious expression. "…I'm not from Remnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 9**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

"…what? I dunno know if I heard you right. Did you say you're not from Remnant?" Yang asked, wanting to make sure she heard right before she would yell.

"That's right Yang and before you end up raising your voice at me like you've done before…hear me out. I wasn't exactly sure how I got here, and even you guys said I wasn't at the starting launch during the initiation for first years. Last night, I was able to communicate with someone from where I'm from. She told me I was in another place, and that…I wouldn't be able to return." The four remained silent, wanting to hear more before making any conclusions.

"You all have aura and semblances, right? Well…back home, none of that exists. We have things called artes and magic, which is kind of similar. Everyone there lives on mana, the thing that allows things to thrive. At first, I was wondering why I couldn't sense any of it here, but with her telling me that, it all made sense to me." He sighed and looked away.

"I really didn't want to keep this a secret, but I was just shoved into an unknown place where I just couldn't easily trust anyone. After a few weeks with you all, I did begin to trust you four and the others…but I didn't want to let anyone know unless I was completely sure."

Yang grew a bit frustrated at trying to understand him. Being from a different world where aura and semblance aren't a thing? She didn't want to believe, and to the fact that he was supposedly keeping this a secret. "Okay…if this is true and all, how can you prove it?"

"I must agree with Yang. Aura and Semblances are a part of everyone. Plus, there is no such thing as mana and artes or even magic for that matter." Weiss added.

"I guess I will have to prove it since you two won't believe my words." He reached his hand into his shirt, taking out a necklace. It was the same one Maria had given him. "Yang, I want you to try and hit me."

"Whoa! What's the matter with you!? I said if you could prove it, not be my punching bag." He crossed his arms and gave her a small glare. "Just, do it." She hesitated, but threw a left hook at him, only for her entire body to be swung in a different direction. "Huh!?"

He hadn't moved, but the gem on his necklace had, surrounding him in a thin light for a second. "I want you to try it again. After you do, it should be enough to prove that I'm not lying. I doubt any of you could have something that prevents you from ALL harm."

This took her by surprise, he HAD to be bluffing. He probably got lucky and threw her off guard. She shook her head and stared at him before throwing another punch, only to have the same result as before. She quickly regained her balance and saw the same light for a mere second. "What the hell…?"

"I don't mean to keep things hidden from any of you, but even you four have secrets I don't want to pry on…or share." He gave a glance to Blake, seeing her look away with a frown. "Let's just head to class already. We can talk more about this later."

"Wait! Ken, I…do believe you…but it's hard to at the same time. We were all taught that everyone has a semblance and that you can't survive without aura. It's just…a lot to take in." The faunus said as she looked back in his direction.

He nods and frowned. "I know, and I can understand why you all hesitate to trust me. Everything I've said pretty much goes against everything you know, but it's all true." He finished before turning his back to the four and walking away. They looked at each other before following him, knowing it would be an awkward lunch period today.

During the combat class, Ken was asked by Pyrrha for a friendly match to not only test his strength first hand, but to see what was on his mind. After he arrived to class, he had a look of worry written all over his face and she wanted to help him. "Well, may the best one of us win this match."

"Right. Let's do this Pyrrha." He summoned his sword, shifting his left leg back and his right forward, taking his stance. For all fairness of the match, he had taken of them gem and asked for Ruby to hold onto it, seeing as how she was the one who was most open to him.

"I will begin the match in 3…2…1…Begin!" Glynda said, lowering her arm. Pyrrha and Ken pushed their own weight forward, their weapons coming to clash that echoed through the room. He forced her to move back as he moved his hand up to her and fired a red blast, her instincts kicking in by using her shield to block the attack.

' _She has good reflexes…she's going to be tougher to take down…I like that._ ' "Stalagmite!" He slammed his blade onto the stage, shattering it and the spot beneath her. It began to rumble before making her jump to the side to avoid several violent mini quakes. It not long after disappeared, the stage repairing itself from the attack.

She gazed at him before hurling her shield at him, making him block it with his sword and having it return to her hand. She just as quickly pushed herself forward, taking the opportunity to strike at him. He saw the attack coming a second early, using his blade to push him skyward to avoid her assault and landing a few feet away from her. So far neither had landed a hit on the other, and he was beginning to feel excited. He would usually feel this way whenever he would have a spar with…his companions.

The thought crossing his mind was just enough to leave him distracted to receive a shield to the stomach, launching him off his feet. "Ngghh!" He flipped in midair to land onto his feet, placing a hand onto his stomach. "Wow that really stung…I can't let that happen again…"

He decided to use a deceive attack, hurling his blade at her. She saw this and used her semblance to halt the blade before it would hit her, quickly shoving it in his direction. He ducked under it and did a spin, hitting her shield with his foot, making a loud CLANK noise. He grinned as he summoned his blade back to his hand, firing a quick spell. "Lightning!"

Pyrrha shoved him away and jumped back in the knick of time to avoid a bolt of lightning from hitting her. "I must say, you are a very skilled fighter. You are keeping me alert for any sudden movements."

He glanced at her as he stopped sliding back, smiling. "You're not so bad yourself! In all honesty, I'm…having fun. It's been a while since I've had a good match!" His eyes then shined a bright blue color, his body becoming engulfed by a bright light.

She shielded her eyes, as did the rest of the students. As it died down, the boy now had jet blue hair along with the eyes, a blue cape flowing down his back and having two black arrow-like marks underneath his left eye. "Now, Pyrrha Nikos…I would like to see how far you are able to last against me in this state."

She watched him with awe, something within her saying that he was different and yet same. He had a different…feeling about him. "V-very well Ken, I shall do my best."

Before she would even attack, he was in front of her, his hand in her face. "Spread." A sudden burst of water shot from beneath her, hitting her with enough force to send her in the air. "Aqua Laser." He flipped backwards and shot a quick blast of pressurized water at her. Pyrrha used her shield to block it and fired her lance towards him. The boy then did a backflip, kicking it at the right angle to send it straight towards the ceiling.

In the seats, the students watched with awe, seeing the match unfold in such a way. Pyrrha and Ken were both still in the green margin of their aura (mana for the latter). "He's…good. I can't believe he's giving Pyrrha a tough time." Jaune spoke up, not wanting to lose sight of what was happening.

"I…must agree. I'm still having trouble believing that he's capable of such things…without…" Weiss trailed off, remembering that they were still in a class, so she couldn't finish that sentence.

Ken then used a burst of water to push him upward, just enough to grab her weapon and land back safely. She was ready to lift her shield, only to be confused when he wanted to give her the lance back. "You cannot fight me at your best without it. It would not be fair of me…to do this to a companion. Any other being I would not be merciful to."

"T-thank you." She said, hesitantly taking the weapon back. He nodded and took a few steps back to let her know he meant his words. "Now, are you ready to continue?" She answered him with a nod. "Good. Rahh!" He charged towards her and had his sword connect against her shield once again.

Glynda was observing and jotting down whatever she could keep track off, surprised that this boy seemingly had no end to his secrets. She would type a few things on her scroll before glancing back up to the match. ' _This boy is indeed very interesting…he has skills that exceed even most fourth year students at this academy. Ozpin better have an explanation by now for his abilities._ '

He jumped back and formed several shards of water around him. While not looking like any form of threat, these however were made to be sharp. He fired them in her direction, not surprised the girl used her shield to block them as she rushed towards him. She however, was never aware that he was merely staling. Staling for an ultimate attack.

She slid to make him jump, throwing her lance at his stomach. He allowed it to hit him, making him fall onto his back. This had caused for his meter to slightly leave the green margin and into the yellow. Though what now surprised everyone, was that the boy had a black aura around him, flashing between that and blue.

He slowly rose to his feet and smirked, raising his blade vertically. A large spell circle formed onto the stage, making the girl use her instincts to jump to avoid whatever would come out of it. However, that wasn't going to be of help. "By the power that courses through this blade and by my pact…I shall erode you along with this match. Grand Typhoon!" A large, blue tornado like attacked suddenly burst from the circle, engulfing the girl inside of it. She was being spun around so quickly and within the typhoon, she was being hit by multiple blades of water from seemingly every angle.

After ten seconds of this happening, the spell disappeared and the girl fell back down, onto her back. The spell had surprisingly brought her down to the red zone of her aura, though enough for her to still move on her own with little difficulty. The aura soon disappeared from the boy as well, his blue appearance leaving with is as well. He huffed slightly, watching her as she slowly rose up. "Heh…*huff* you're really strong if you can still stand from that…"

She glanced at him, seeing he was partially exhausted. "T-that was certainly something I was not expecting…you have done well to have won this match. I do not possess enough aura left to properly continue this match with you." He smiled and nodded, making a light chuckle.

"Pyrrha…I would like to do this again sometime. This was a really great match…since you pushed me to use that against you."

Glynda stepped onto the stage and turned her gaze towards the students who were roaring with cheers. Her glance alone was enough for them to slowly quiet down. "It would appear Mr. Uzuki has won by aura depletion. We still have time for one more match, but cannot be between these two students. They will need time to recover." She turned over to see them nod.

Ken picked up her lance and tossed it back to her before leaving the stage. That match was enough to have released some of his worries he had before. He made his way up to his team, forming a sly grin. "So…what do you all think?"

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ruby said as she jumped out of her seat. She handed him the gem back, giggling as he rubbed her head. He placed the necklace around his neck and glanced at the others. "I made sure not to overdo it this time heh…"

"What was that exactly? I've never seen water be used like that before." Blake asked, standing up. "We've had time to think over what you said, and we do believe. What you did is more than enough to prove it."

"Thank you, Blake…what I did was use my strongest attack from my water state, the Grand Typhoon. It just takes anyone or anything in the radius of the attack and hits them with multiple blades of water. Though it's much weaker here since Pyrrha is not really hurt."

He took a seat besides Yang as Blake and Ruby took their seats. He needed a bit of time to rest and class was still not over for another half hour. Ken glanced at the team leader, watching him with sparkles in her eyes. He chuckled lightly, taking a breath of air.

"Hey, how come she tired you out and I couldn't?" Yang asked.

"That's because she's an experienced and well-known fighter, Yang." Weiss glanced at her. "She's far more skilled than you or any of us right now so it would make sense that he would have trouble taking her on."

"She's right, she's definitely a strong person and keeping me on my toes isn't easy. I used that state to help me push her down, trying to see if she could do better under a force she couldn't handle. I was actually thinking about training you Yang. You have potential to get better, and you certainly need to learn to use your semblance to help you and not throw punches around." The boy smiled, earning a scoff from the blonde.

"Oh, so NOW I suddenly need your help? I can take care of myself you know."

"True, but remember I held back against you the first time we went against each other and you missed every single punch you threw at me…until I let you hit me." THAT struck a nerve he didn't realize until he noticed she was glaring at him with red eyes.

"Okay then TEACH, what do you think you can teach me? You can't even fight like me so WHAT do you have to even tell me? Yeah I couldn't hit you because you were too fast!"

"What makes you think other people out there aren't faster than me? If you couldn't touch me, what chance do you have in using it effectively against others? Listen, I want to help you become a better fighter…don't take this the wrong way. I certainly didn't become this strong without being taught by others on my flaws and what to improve on."

She managed to calm herself, leaning back to her seat and losing the red eyes. "Sorry about reacting like that. I mean, if it'll help me kick some butt on the festival, then I'll take you up on that offer."

He smiled and nodded. "We can start tomorrow morning, around 6:30. We won't have time to train after classes are done since I want to get in some training of my own done."

She nearly chocked, hearing that she had to get up EARLY. "You aren't serious, are you? I don't want to be up that early…" She sighed, earning a laugh from him and Ruby.

After the class was over, both teams made their way to the cafeteria. Ken was almost back to his full mana while Pyrrha was feeling better as well. The nine grabbed their lunch and sat down at their usual spots, but were visited by a certain faunus. "Umm hello guys." They turned to see it was Velvet, smiling as she held a camera in her hands. "Mind if I take a picture of you Ken with your sword?"

"Huh? Uhh, not at all!" He stood up, summoning his sword and piercing it to the floor, leaning against it. He had thankfully known what that was when Kuro had accidentally taken a picture of him and blurred his vision for a few minutes. "Smile!" She said, doing that herself as she had enough space to take a proper photo.

He smiled and a second later, the camera made a CLICK noise. He then made the sword disappear as she approached him. "Thank you again for helping me. You're a really nice person."

"Ahh it wasn't a problem, you were being treated wrongly and I wanted to fix that. No faunus of any kind has to go through stuff like that." She nodded before waving and walking away. He sat back down and glanced at his team.

"Looks like you're a lady's man huh?" Yang grinned, earning a sigh from Blake and a scowl from the Schnee. "Just joking!"

He was confused at the term 'lady's man' and knew it would be best if he didn't ask what she meant. "I just do what's right in my eyes, protect the innocent and help others who deserve and need it. It's something I've lived by for this long and will continue to do s-" He stopped, making a look of confusion and worry. This had caught the attention of the others.

"Ken, is something wrong?" Ruby asked, now seeing the boy stand up. "I have to go check up on something. I'll be right back!" He then dashed out of the cafeteria, with none of them knowing what he had to do.

He rushed through the hallways, sensing a certain presence rather TOO close to the school. ' _ **Master, this energy is the same one we had picked up not too long ago. It may very well be him…**_ ' He nodded, stopping at the entrance of the campus doors, glancing around.

"I knew I'd damn find you if I followed your energy." A certain voice said, coming from above him. Ken turned to see that someone was on the roof, holding a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and glared at the person, knowing well who it was. "…Nega."

- _Thus, this concludes chapter 9 of this story. Nega has managed to enter Beacon for the purpose of seeing Ken, but what are his motives? How will Ken's training lessons fair with Yang? How will Winter act if she sees Nega dare to return to Atlas? Find out these questions in the next chapter! See you all later!_


	10. Chapter 10

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 10**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-"It's been a while…Ken. I don't know exactly where I am, but I do know that you have the answers I want so you better spill 'em." The boy said as he hopped down from the roof, landing in front of him.

"Nega, I can tell you're aware that we're no longer in Ethiria. We've both have been around every mountain, town, city, village, ocean and more of Ethiria. The only thing I don't know is how we ended up here." Ken said as he watched him carefully.

"No wonder nothing looked familiar to me. So, where the hell are we then if it's not Ethiria?" "Well…Maria spoke to me a night ago, telling me that we are in a new world named Remnant. Here, people use things called auras and semblances instead of what we use. There's no mana here…this school is called Beacon, and when I first woke up I was in a place called the Emerald Forest." He began to explain.

The boy glared at the ground, despising the mention of Maria. ' _That explains why I couldn't sense any mana from anyone or anything…tsk. Wait a minute…_ ' "So, if we're in a new world, that means we can't go back, right?" Ken sighed, answering his question with a nod. "Well, guess I gotta feel sorry for you this time. I personally don't care since I never had much of anything of value back there."

His words were getting under his skin, but he was doing his best to ignore his harsh words. "I know that…so where were you when we came here? It took me until a few days ago to be able to pick up on your mana."

"I was taken in by some military joke called the Atlas Military. I woke up in their base and broke out. I'm only staying there with those idiots because I made an agreement with their general…I hate it now, but I'm not going against my words."

"Atlas…? That's a place I still haven't heard of. Nega, I want you to tell me the truth. Have you…killed anyone so far?" He asked with some slight concern.

He laughed at the boy and smirked. "Oh, how I wish I had! I'm ITCHING to kill something right about now and those grimm monsters don't even put up a fight! I managed to have a quick look around before entering this place…you're seriously attending a school?"

"A man named Ozpin let me stay here since I have nowhere to go, just like you with those…Atlas people? Anyway, this school is to train people to become 'hunters' and 'huntresses', people that help the innocent and go out to kill grimm to keep the civilians safe from harm. Recently, I found out something very dark and I told him I'd help him with that situation. Maybe…there's a reason why we ended up here."

The boy let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head. "Seriously? You're that gullible? I don't honestly care what you do at this point…but these _children_ , if they're being trained like you say they are…then I want to fight some." He ended with a slow grin forming.

"No way! I know you're not capable of holding back and you don't know how the match rules work! Besides, you aren't a student so you'd definitely get called out. I'm surprised no one has seen you yet." He said defensively.

"Well, how about you introduce me to them…unless YOU want to take me on." He chuckled, seeing the look of worry on the boy's face. The last time they had fought each other, the land around them suffered because of it.

"I-I guess I could…but you have to come with me to a quick stop."

"Quick stop?"

"You CAN'T be seen with those clothes or you'll draw a whole lot of bad attention. There's going to be an absurd amount of questions, but at least you'll blend in for a bit. You'll have to leave though by the end of the classes."

"Heh, whatever." He shrugged, following the boy into the building. Luckily, the hallways were still clear as Ken quickly lead the way to his dorm. He opened the door and told Nega to step in.

"There is a pair of school uniform I haven't used yet so put it on."

"I…have to wear that monkey suit…?" He groaned, regretting his decision almost quickly. He kicked the door shut and began to change. "How do you even enjoy these!?" He asked in a loud whisper as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Just deal with it and c'mon. Lunch is going to be over in around twenty minutes." Ken's voice came from the other side of the door. Nega mumbled under his breath as he opened the door and gave him a glare. "Happy now?" Ken had to admit, seeing him like that was _almost_ hilarious.

"Yeah, just follow me heh." The two left after having closed the door, making their way to the cafeteria. Once at the double doors, Ken took in a deep breath, glancing back once. He was going to go through with this. He walked in and waved at his team, faking a smile. "Hey, I'm back."

"What took ya so long? Never seen you in a hurry before." Yang grinned, punching his arm as he sat down. His eyes met with the boy's outside, giving a small nod. Nega then took a few steps in, looking around before setting his sights on Ken.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet, making the two teams look over to the doorway and only to have their jaws drop. They were seeing Ken standing there AND sitting with them at the same time! "Whoa, am I seeing things?" The leader of team JNPR asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Does he have a twin brother?"

"No way, their eyes are different."

"He's so dreamy…"

Nega groaned inwardly upon picking up on some of the comments made around the room. He walked over to team RUWBY, forming a slight forced grin. "Hello ladies…and you. Mind if crash your table?"

"N-not at all!" Ruby spoke up, somewhat still confused as to what was going on. Nega sat down besides Blake and now had everyone's eyes on him. He wasn't unused to the attention, it was just annoying to him. "Care to tell me who you four are? We've never met…"

"I-I'm Ruby and this is-"

"Weiss Schnee…"

"Yang!"

"B-Blake."

He glanced at the four, crossing his arms and grinning. "A girl, a rich girl, a hotheaded girl, and a silent type girl. Think I got the jist of each of you." Ruby pouted with Weiss huffing, Yang snorting and Blake looking away from him. "Guess I gotta do my introduction now. The name's Nega…I know you're all wondering why I look like your friend over there." They nodded. "Well, since as me just met and whatever…I can't tell you. I just happened to be around the place and…came to visit him."

"Wait…are you a transfer student?" Jaune asked, trying to wrap his head around this. "Not exactly kid…just have my reasons for dropping by. I'm not sure if we're gonna meet again after today…oh and Weiss…" He smirked seeing her head turn to his direction. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister do ya?"

"I-I do…how do you know?"

"Just see some similarities between you two is all." He chuckled as he closed his eyes.

' _How does he know about Winter? Maybe he's from the Atlas Academy…but then he must have fled somehow and it is too far from here to come by foot. Ken and this boy are going to give me a headache…_ '

"How come you've never told us you had a brother?" Yang decided to ask, eyeing the newcomer with a certain smirk. "He's just as good looking~"

"U-umm…he's not my brother, I'm an only child. It's…kinda hard to explain right now, but I promise to tell you all later if he doesn't." Glancing over to Nega, the boy opened his eyes and rolled them. "Tell that girl to keep it together will ya? The last thing I need is for her to be all over me."

"Hard to get type are you huh?" She leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Depends on the girl really…I don't really care that much about…romance. It's a big waste of time and I'd rather use it to kill things."

"Forgive me for asking, but I don't see a weapon on you…so how exactly do you even take on grimm?" Weiss asked. The boy grinned, extending his hand in the same way Ken does, except a purple flame appeared and took the form of a sword. "This is my prime choice, but I can use just about anything I want. My real power is controlling a fire unlike any other. No point trying water, it's NOT going to put it out."

"Whoaaaaa…how can you do that?" Ruby leaned over, very interested of how he formed a weapon out of an element, one that wasn't even the color it was supposed to be.

"It's something I've been taught to use…just watch this." He smirked, releasing the sword as it stayed in the air. It dispersed and as quickly reformed into the shape of a hammer, then to a large spear, and finally into eight blades that united towards the center, forming a circle of blades before he made the flame disappear. "I'm actually interested in taking someone on…though I think I'll leave you kitties be."

He stood up and glanced over to Blake as he finished his sentence. He didn't know what the faunus were, but he did know that she wasn't as human as she seemed. "It was…alright meeting you four. Not really interested in anyone else." He then glanced at Ken with a grin. "I hope you don't me leaving. I'm not that hungry and I rather go and have some REAL fun."

"Nega…*sigh* fine you can leave, just make sure not to go crazy or anything."

"No chance of a promise~" He then took his leave. Once stepping out, he dropped his grin and glared at the uniform. "I REALLY hate these clothes…" He summoned his sword of flames, creating a portal as a shortcut to Ken's dorm. He did not feel like walking back any longer with the ridiculous uniform. He stepped in and closed the rift behind him.

Back at the cafeteria, Ruby whispered to her sister about the boy. "Hey Yang, do you think he's from the same place Ken said he's from. They look the same, minus the eyes."

"I guess he could be, but man is he straight to the point. I like that kind of guy, straightforward." She grinned, making her younger sister groan. "Though I gotta say, his eyes seemed kinda…off. Apart from me and dad you usually don't see anyone with those kinds of eyes."

Ken sighed, rubbing his forehead. This would only create more questions he eventually would have to answer. He would feel better though, knowing that Nega hadn't caused any destruction nor harm for the past few days.

It wasn't long before the bell rang to end the lunch period.

-Nega was outside of the walls of Beacon, with his weapon in his hand. Apparently for whatever reason, he was mistaken for Ken by a group of males who said they were looking for payback.

"It doesn't matter if you got different clothes, we're still going to make you pay for humiliating us like that during lunch." A male with light brown hair said, cracking his knuckles as he smirked.

"Tsk, I don't know what the heck you're on about, but you better back of human. I'm still in a good mood right now, and if you piss me off…I'm going to break every single one of your bones." He gave the boy a glare, threatening him to back down while he still had a chance.

"Nice try, you're not gonna get the upper hand on us this time!" Another male spoke from besides the male known as Cardin. The four drew out their weapons, ready to take the boy on, only for them to see a large black aura surround him.

He raised his eyes to the four, the sword in his hand expanding to twice its normal size. "You're all getting on my nerves…either back away and get out of my sight, or you will all regret _ever crossing_ _me_." He then slammed the ground with his sword, shattering a small part of it.

It was then he could see fear build up in their eyes, the things he enjoyed seeing in those that stood in his way and made the mistake of trying to take him on. "Y-you won't do something that dumb! The headmaster would have you arrested!"

He smirked, his eyes shining for a second. "Care to prove me wrong? ~" He then proceeded to take steps closer to the team, his aura growing larger with each few steps, meaning to strike fear into the opponent. By that alone the four decided to make a run for it, yelling and making the boy laugh, enjoying the sight. "That's what I thought! I better not see any of you four in my sight ever again!"

It was there he had no choice but to injure himself, using the sword to slam against his head in order to control his temper. It was enough for the aura to vanish and for him to regain his senses. "Ngghh…damn pests. I need to find a better way to repress my powers or else someone's gonna die." He dispersed the flames and proceeded to leave, going to find a location that would have grimm for him to dispose of. He quickly stopped and groaned, placing a hand onto his forehead as he felt something come to him.

 _Flashback_

 _A vision of a boy having torn clothes gripping a woman by the neck entered his mind. The woman had red hair and wore a dark green suit, having the right side of her face be stained by what appeared to be blood. She was giving the boy a weak glare…she was being choked to death._

 _He heard a rasp chuckle come from the boy, blood dripping from his right arm that dangled beside him. "Oh, how you regret trying to do that…mistress. Heheheh…I knew you'd try to end my existence because of how many times I've failed to kill him…but you've screwed up big time. You shouldn't have made this powerful…because that same power will now claim YOUR LIFE."_

 _The woman then let out a cry of pain, a sword impaling her stomach. "You've created a demon…like you said, it's either kill or be killed…I won't ever regret this, Torra."_

 _Her eyes were slowly closing, barely able to say a few last words. "I…I…you will…one day, die...and I…will welcome you to hell…" "JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" He released her and fired a purple blast from his hand, slowly disintegrating the woman into ashes. He soon sank to his knees, turning his head to reveal…Nega._

 _Flashback End_

-The boy was on the ground, slowly opening his eyes. He noticed that he was still where he was, groaning as he shook his head. "I did not need to be reminded of that…" He rose to his feet and sighed. "Why did I even need to see that…?" He shrugged off those thoughts and quickly left the area.

Back inside of Beacon, the two teams were making their way to the last period of the day. Ken had answered at least five questions along the way, three from Jaune, one from Ren and one from Blake. What had him worried was when he felt Nega's mana rise through the roof a few moments ago before it stopped.

' _Luna, do you think things will be alright with Nega around? I do trust him, but with what I just felt…it's like he was really upset about something.' '_ _ **We cannot perceive was goes through the mind of another master, but if you are able to have trust for him, then we do as well. Perhaps something or someone provoked him into going to his previous state.**_ '

"Ken, how about you tell us now. Who really is Nega? If you two aren't related, then how come you both look alike?" The blonde male asked as they entered Oobleck's class. The boy shook his head, not wanting them to know just yet. "You'd all probably cause a scene if I told you know. Wait until this class is over, and we'll go to your dorm." He finished as he took his seat, smiling at Jaune.

"Ohh, okay. Got it. Things just, you know…happen rather fast whenever you're involved." He wasn't wrong there; a lot of secrets and rumors had been going around the school over him, he just wasn't aware of them.

"I get it Jaune, and I'll give you all the answers sooner than later." With that said, his teammates took their seats as Oobleck began his lecture.

-Small Time Skip-All nine students were now in team JNPR's dorm, with Ken sitting at the edge of one of the beds. He had his eyes set on his friends, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Alright, all of you wanted your questions answered, so they will be. I hope you're all ready to take this information in, because even I was surprised during the first time we fought each other."

They nodded, taking a seat on the floor. "During my journey with my companions, we eventually came across a woman named Torra, who happened to be the leader of the Scarlet Messengers. We took her on along with some men that were with her, but she was cunning. When I had thought we won, she managed to slice my left shoulder in order to take a sample of my blood. At first I was shocked and didn't understand what she could ever want it for…but eventually I found out that she knew of my heritage…the Radiant Descendants."

"What exactly…does that mean? You're a human, aren't you?" Weiss asked skeptically, earning a nod from him.

"That's right, but on the very rarest of cases, some humans…as well as 'faunus' are born into a bloodline known as the Radiant Descendants as I said. We, are born with unique traits that no other Descendant can achieve in their lifetime. My trait is to be able to lift and endure pressure more than twenty times of my own…and to be able to form pacts. You all know of a few of my states that I've used, but…those are really transformations."

"Though, going back to the real questions, she somehow found out about it and was interested in taking a sample of my own blood. We found out she had been working on a very powerful machine that could create creatures from nothing left but their blood. I was to be the first tested human for that machine…and it worked, to an extent. Somehow, the machine couldn't process my genetics entirely and thus short circuited. Nega…was born from my blood."

This left everyone in the room silent, both in disbelief and confusion. None of that was ever taught to them nor in the books, which further confirmed him of another world. "S-so you're saying…that guy…is you?" Yang asked.

He nodded slowly, looking away from them. "He was to be identical to me in every way, but seeing as how the machine failed and had him created with purple eyes, she had the idea of making him a far darker version of myself…with one goal…which was to kill me. She taught him how to use magic, and how to form purple flames, which are five times more powerful than normal fire. No type of water can put it out, because they burn forever until the user makes it go away, or until the user dies."

He knew this was going to be too much to handle, but he pressed on. "Only one out of every million Descendants is able to form pacts with spirits, not because of what they wish or how much they prove themselves…it's a matter if the spirits themselves deem you worthy to wield their power. I had the pact of Ifrit the first time I encountered Nega, and without it I wouldn't have survived. We fought three more times…because I…it felt like I was trying to kill myself in a very weird situation, so I wanted to spare him and hope that he would change. Luckily, he has and he hasn't tried to kill me since."

This time Ren spoke for his team. "So, if this is true, he was a bad person. Why are you so trusting of him?"

"I'm seeing myself with no way to control whatever he does…he needed to be taken out of that dark path she had set him down, and I was willing to be the one to change it. I trust him, because he's a friend to me as well. I know this may all be too much to take in, but everyone wanted their answers."

"T-this IS a lot…" The young Rose complained, whining. "I mean, someone just being made from a bit blood is…kinda hard to believe, n-not saying that I don't believe you!"

"It's fine Ruby, I know it is. He hasn't done anything wrong for weeks so none of you have anything to worry about. He's the only one around with mana, so I can sense wherever he may be just in case." ' _Not to mention he has an unfair method of getting to places quickly…_ '

"You know…my head's kinda starting to hurt from all of this. I'm gonna go hit the hay guys." Yang said as she stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you guys later." She opened the door and walked out.

"I…will agree with Yang. My suspicions about you are gone, but everything you've told us are…news. I will need time to think these things over." Weiss stated as she stood up and left the room.

"I will take my leave and go meditate for a while. I'll catch up with you all later." Ken said as he stood up and was about to leave, before having his hand being grabbed by Ruby. "W-wait, I'm coming with you. Lately you've been avoiding us a lot and I don't want you to be alone."

"Alright, you can come along. What about you Blake? Want to tag along?"

"Actually…I am fine right now. Perhaps, we can talk later." She could see in her leader's eyes, that she wanted to spend time with him alone, probably to cheer him up.

"Okay. C'mon Ruby." She nodded and the two walked out of the room. Ken would certainly have a lot on his mind after what happened today, and he was thankful Ruby wanted to be with him. He felt that he needed to open up to someone, to let someone know what was going on in his mind that would make him feel uneasy at times.

"Hey, Ruby…"

"Yeah, Ken?"

"Thanks for being with me right now. I appreciate it." He ended with a grin, one of many that were genuine.

- _This brings the conclusion of the tenth chapter in the series, with the second volume soon starting. These chapters are to fill in the gap and only a few remain at that! Let me know of what you guys thought on Nega having to ACTUALLY be forced into a school uniform!_

 _Now that more secrets have been spilled, will they drift the team apart from him or will it unite their bonds and strengthen them? Nega will soon return to Winter and inform her of the things that have occurred, so how will that fair? Any questions or concerns, leave a review and I'll answer them as soon as possible! See you all in the next chapt-_

 _ **N: Hold on a damn minute, how come I don't have that much screen time!?**_

 _ **K: Whoa, easy there! He's just trying to make things interesting, you know? You'll get more time later!**_

 _ **N: I better! I didn't even get to kill a damn grimm in this chapter!**_

 _ **K: Oh boy…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 11**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-Ken and Ruby were on top of the roof of Beacon, watching as the sun began to set. Seeing things like that would usually help him find some sense of peace. Hardly anyone would spot them at first glance, and he was happy that Ruby wanted to be with him for the moment. He had asked her to be in silence for a few minutes so that she could try to enjoy the sunset as well.

After a few minutes passing, the young red-hooded girl cleared her throat to get his attention. "Umm, so…do you wanna talk now?" He turned his head towards her and nodded. "Okay. Soooo, how come you've been acting funny lately? You haven't been eating, you're not really talking to us after classes and you're keeping a lot of things from us. Friends should trust each other, so please tell me what's going on. I wanna to help you."

He sat up, shifting his weight onto his right hand as he watched her. "Ruby, you all know I'm not from here, so I feel like I need to keep certain things to myself. What I'm going to tell you, the others will probably want to ask for as well. The reason I don't eat…is because I don't have to, nor drink water for that fact. When I formed a pact with the spirit of water, I no longer got thirsty, and when I made a pact with the spirit of wind, I no longer got hungry."

The girl was amazed but at the same time worried. How could someone live without having to eat and drink? "Really? Does…that mean you will never eat or drink ever again?" He nodded, knowing it was a sad truth. He had to give up parts of his humanity to forge pacts with the spirits, though what he didn't want to tell her was that he COULD eat…but it would just have no flavor, same case for drinking. The spirits provided him with different variations of mana to sustain his body, though is more difficult to achieve in Remnant.

"Don't feel down about it Ruby, it's a choice I had to make. I also want to tell you this, but I don't want it to be a secret since that could go bad if you get questioned by the others. I asked Ozpin to let me train in Glynda's classroom after classes were over, starting tomorrow. If you want, you and the others could come and see how I usually train."

At this she smiled, nodding. "Sure! I'll tell Weiss, Yang and Blake!"

"Great, though just make sure to stay in the seats. Ozpin will be there to watch as well, but I'll let him know that I said it was alright with me for you four to attend." He folded his arms behind him, placing his hands on the back of his head as he laid down.

"Hey, maybe you should participate in the festival with us! I doubt we'll lose with you on our team!" She stated as she moved closer to the boy, grinning as she glanced down at him. "If you ever need to say anything, just come look for us! We're a team and there's nothing that can change that."

"Heh, sure thing Ruby. I guess I feel a bit better now since we got to talk for a bit. You can go back if you want to, or you can stay for a while longer. I'm fine with either choice, really." She nods and sat down beside him. "I'm going to stay here for a bit more, heh."

"Thanks again heh." The boy closed his eyes, letting the passing of cool air move his hair. The gentle breeze was very soothing to him, something he was told that meant peace was still around. He had gone through a lot, though not on his own, but enough to have him understand how cruel the world was and to cherish the smallest moments of peace, for they would never last.

"Ruby…"

"Yeah?"

"You're strong. I know that you aren't the same age as the rest of us, yet you're the leader of our team. You want to become a huntress to help the innocent and weak…I admire people like that." He opened his eyes and smiled, not noticing the red color spread across the girl's face, who only giggled.

"Ahh yeah, my parents always taught us to help others, so it's my reason for coming here…sorta heh. I was moved ahead two years actually."

"That alone speaks a lot about you." He turned to face her. "You're skilled enough to attend Beacon at your age for what you believe in. I really like that about you Ruby." The way he phrased it meant something else to her, which is why he became worried when she suddenly hid her face with her hood. "Ruby?"

"I-it's okay! T-thanks for saying that. Should we go back inside now? It's getting kinda dark now…" She said with a bit of a choke, indicating she was blushing…not that he knew.

"Sure thing. Hopefully things will be better with the others by now if they're still awake." He got onto his feet as did Ruby, both hopping down and heading inside.

-Scene Transition-The sound of a howl followed by one of something hitting the ground passed through. A sword of black flames was removed from the grimm that was now killed with no difficulty. "That makes fifty of them…tsk, I wish they put up a challenge. Not really fun killing something if it doesn't fight back." Nega said before his pocket began to vibrate.

He mumbled under his breath, knowing what it would be about. He took out the scroll from his pocket and opened it to see Winter's face, calling him. The moment he accepted the call, a harsh voice came from the other end. "Where in all of Vale have you decided to run off to without notifying me beforehand!? The general has been waiting to speak to you for about an hour and I could only stall for so long!"

"Hey, pipe down Ice Queen, I just left to visit someone that I know. You remember telling me you had a sister at Beacon, right? Well, you two certainly have some similarities." The boy said with a bored tone, making Winter lower her own.

"You…met my sister and are at Beacon? How is it that you're so far away without having taken any of our ships?" She was being curios, probably wondering more than she needs to.

"I've got my secrets I ain't sharing with you just yet. I technically got here by foot and that Weiss girl certainly is different. I happened to see her when I got to Beacon, but that wasn't the reason why I left. I'll fill you in when I get back in a bit."

"Oh no you aren't mister, the general wishes to speak to you NOW. It would be best for us both if you comply and return as soon as possible." The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, killing a grimm that tried to sneak up on him. "Whatever…I'll be there in a few seconds." Before he would let her ask another question, he hung up and put the scroll back in his pocket.

He used his sword to create the portal again before stepping through, closing it quickly from behind. A few seconds later, a portal appeared in Winter's dorm, alarming her to draw out her weapon. The boy then stepped out and snapped his fingers to make it disappear. "Told you. Now, let's go see that man before he makes me lose my patience."

Deciding best not to ask yet, she put away her weapon and nodded, moving her arms behind her. The two left her room and walked through the corridors to the meeting room. Despite her exterior, she still had several questions over the boy and his abilities. ' _It is a good thing General Ironwood asked me to keep a closer eye on him. We cannot fully trust him for we do not know of everything he is capable of._ '

"This better be worth my time…you called me when I was trying to have some fun." Nega mumbled as he looked away. They soon arrived and entered the room, seeing Ironwood sitting in his seat as he was seeing something on his screen. He noticed the two and turned it off, frowning. "It is about time you appeared. Where have you been this afternoon?"

"I went off to Beacon to visit someone, the same thing I told Winter here. So, just spill the beans for why you want me here right now." That ended on a sour note, having Winter smack his head.

"Watch your mouth when speaking to the general."

"Damn woman…" He mumbled as he gave her a glare, Ironwood clearing his throat to get the boy's attention back on him.

"How you got to Beacon on your own will have to wait, for now I have something you should know. The property you destroyed is now being replaced and repaired, and we've been having reports of possible spies going around Vale."

"Spies?"

"That's correct, and as general I have the duty to protect the citizens of Vale and make sure those spies do not create problems so close to the festival that is coming. The reason I needed to speak with you is that I've requested a meeting with Ozpin in a few days and Winter is coming with me. Therefore, there will be no one else to watch you and your actions, so it's best that you come with us."

"Heh, can't even trust me to be out of your sight for hours, pathetic. Fine, I'll go with you two, but on my accord. I still have something to do over at Beacon with a certain someone. He still has some answers I need and frankly, you two aren't a part of it."

"Might I ask who this person is? We can't simply let you roam around anymore if we don't have an idea of who you're visiting." Ironwood stated, giving the boy a certain stare.

"You better take this in and not deny it, human. You both are in for one hell of a ride." The boy smirked at that. "Let's just say that person came from the same place I did. You call this planet Remnant, right? We aren't from here, and we have to stay here cause there's no going back."

Both were surprised and intrigued if what the boy said was correct. Not only one, but TWO people that weren't from Remnant. "Hmm, I'm not too shocked about that. After all, I've had my men do their research, and there is no record of you in Vale or in any of the other kingdoms. Though, this will bring concern." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean sir?" Winter asked.

"If you do not comply with us starting now, I will have no choice but to have you taken into custody and handed over to my superiors. My own cells clearly aren't enough to keep you here."

"Hah! Now that's a laugh! Even if I didn't do what you want, no jail would hold me back. I'll stick to my end of the deal so long as you stick to yours. Just know, that you should never underestimate me." He shot a glare, only to receive one in return.

"If that is the case, then you may retire to your room. We do not have anything else to discuss, as I see that you will keep working 'with' us. Though, before I forget, while I know you insist on not using one of our white uniforms, I've taken it to have a set of black suits made for you. They will be ready by tomorrow and I would encourage you to wear those for whenever you have to be under our watch outside of the base."

The idea of still being forced to wear a military uniform was not something he was happy about, but hearing that they would come in black made it less harder to deal with. He was technically fine with whatever he wore as long as it came in red or black. "Fine with me…" Was all he said before leaving the room.

"General Ironwood, I believe that I could possibly help the boy grow accustomed to us. He will need someone by his side, with no means to keep track of him. If that is all we do, he will never form a true trust with us."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that would be a good idea, but if you think it'll work, then you have my permission to try it. We need to keep him under our radar and use his powers for ourselves. With his kind of power, our weapons would never be defeated and the citizens will never have to live in fear."

"I understand sir. Excuse me." She said with placing her right arm over her stomach and giving a light bow before exiting the room. Once the general was by himself, he pulled up the screen he was viewing earlier, to show several shadows. "I assume you've heard everything. If he does not comply under my terms, you may do what you wish with him."

"Very well. He is a danger, and all dangers must be disposed of one way or another." One of the shadows spoke, earning nods from the others before the screen was turned off from their end.

Nega had waited by the door, deciding to wait for the woman. He had cursed the doors for being sound-proof since he knew they had talked for at least a bit longer, and he heard nothing. Winter was slightly startled to see him standing by the door. "Why are you still here?"

"Just waiting on you. I'm telling you now that I get easily bored if I'm cooped up for even half an hour without doing anything. You will take me somewhere tomorrow, anywhere that isn't here…I honestly can't understand how you bother following orders your entire life."

"I must because this is what I chose to do. I do not regret doing so, and I will continue to follow the general's orders. I do however, understand why you are uncomfortable here. You were brought here and I assume you've had better living situations."

"More or less really, but I didn't have to follow orders the entire time, not even from Torra. It's probably night time so, have a good night or whatever." He said as he began to walk, Winter shortly after.

"Likewise, for you Nega. I shall do as you ask, seeing as how you do not like being here." She smiled, something about that being amusing to her. She had never met someone who complained so much about the smallest things. Once coming to their rooms, they left each other to take their rest.

Nega sighed as he plumped onto the bed, folding his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "So, I've got to live in this hell hole I've put myself in for a long time…tsk, what a pain. I know that old coot is hiding something from me…and I'll eventually know what it is." Those were the last of his words before he drifted off to sleep.

-The Next Day-The following day at Beacon, Ken had woken up at 6:00 in the morning, not unused to waking up that early, however it was because he would start Yang's training today that he decided to have the alarm in his scroll go off at that time. He changed into his normal attire and left his dorm, heading to his team's dorm. "I can bet that Yang is still asleep right now. It was a good thing that we cleared up a few worries and what not last night. Keeping any more secrets is really going to take a toll on them."

' _Still, I don't think Blake has told them yet about her being a faunus. I'll have to talk to her about this today, because if she accidentally lets them know at a bad time, things could go wrong quickly. Though, I wonder if I show train the others too. They could certainly use the help in the future._ ' The boy thought before opening the door and sure enough, everyone was still asleep.

He made his way over to Yang, placing his hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her. "Psst, Yang…wake up." He continued doing this until she made a small groan, opening her eyes.

"What the…?" She saw him and was ready to scream before he placed his hand over her mouth in panic. "Shh, don't wake up the others! Remember how I told you I'd train you? Well, it's 6 in the morning and we're starting now." He whispered before removing his hand.

The girl groaned and sat up, mumbling. "Why do I even need to get up this early…?" Ken moved back as she got out of bed and glared at him. "Wait outside while I change then…" She yawned as she stretched her arms. The boy nodded and quietly left the room and closed the door.

After about five minutes, the two were in Glynda's classroom, on the stage. Using his magic, he had unlocked the door from the other side, so technically the two weren't supposed to be there before classes were to start. He didn't mind since he knew he would explain to Ozpin and Glynda later, if they were to be caught.

"Alright Yang, since you fight hand to hand, you always want to stay close to the opponent and cut off any chances of them to strike at you. The only problem with that is if you fight someone like me, getting in range won't be easy and you can always be pushed back to a further distance that can work in our favor. So, for today we'll work on how you push your opponent into a corner."

"I still think I don't need any of this ya know, but whatever. If it'll help me get stronger and stuff, then it can't be too bad." She said, loading her gauntlets as she took her stance.

"For this, I won't use my sword for a bit. I want to see how you will do this before I pitch in what you need to work on." He smiled as he took his stance. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Show me what you got!"

Yang grinned, using the force of the gauntlets after firing two shots to close the gap, just like their first time. However, she planted her right foot down and swung with her left fist. Ken moved her arm away with a swift push and jumping back to avoid a left low kick. She then started to fire out bullets in a spread, all aiming towards him. He did a midair spin, kicking away two before firing four small blasts of fire to destroy the remaining bullets.

As he landed, Yang was on him again as she swung both arms and firing at the same time, making it harder to block or counter her attacks. "Not bad, but remember to always see what your opponent is going to do." He ducked under another swing before doing a quick spin with his legs, knocking her off her feet. Before he would attack, she fired two shots to push herself away as he blocked the bullets. She rolled backwards onto her feet, maintaining her grin. "Got you teach!"

He smiled, gaining his stance once again. "You're doing good so far, but just keep that in mind. When you activated your semblance, it looks like you lose control. This training will make sure that won't keep happening. Now, let's continue!"

"You got it!" The blonde was actually thinking of pounding him still after their first match, though just to make things 'even'. She ran towards him and fired a few more shots in his direction. The boy brought his arms towards his chest before expelling them outward, releasing a sharp gust of wind that pushed the bullets in different directions. ' _This is going to take a few days, maybe even weeks…but it's to help her. Maybe, I can enjoy these training sessions too!_ '

-Small Time Skip-

The young leader of team RUWBY was shook awake by Weiss, making her groan. "W-what's happening…?"

"Ruby! Yang's gone and so is Ken!"

"Huh…?"

"We didn't find them in their beds…and Yang is usually the last one of us to get up." Blake said as she read her book, masking her concern since she had deduced what could have happened.

"R-really…? Maybe they started that training thing they talked about yesterday?" Ruby asked, fully awake. Apparently, that hadn't crossed the mind of the Schnee, making her calm down. "I didn't…think of that. It's 8:00 right now so how about we go looking for them?" Ruby nodded as she got down from her bed and changing. "I'm sure they're fine Weiss."

"Ruby's right, it's not as if they were going to fight each other for no reason. Since we're going to find them, might as well tell them that they should change into their uniforms." Blake said as she closed her book and got down from her bed. The two nod and they all leave their dorm to search for the two. They didn't stop by to ask the other team if they saw the two since it wasn't that big to worry over.

"If they have started Yang's so-called 'training', then where would the most logical place be to do it?" Weiss asked her teammates, Blake answering almost immediately.

"Maybe they could be in Professor Goodwitch's class…it's the best choice since it is a combat class and wouldn't draw attention. They didn't wake us up so it has to be private."

"Then let's check there! We probably already missed it anyway…" The young leader frowned, earning a huff from Weiss and a smile from Blake. It didn't take them long to arrive and once they did, they saw the two sitting on the stage, laughing.

"Heheh, really? I honestly didn't know about that from Ruby. I guess it sorta does explain a little bit about her." The boy said with a smile, looking over to Yang who nodded with a smirk.

"Yup! Buuuut I bet she'll figure out I told ya! Still, it was kinda hard to believe ya, but it's all cool now. I guess we're alike, since you know…you grew up without your parents and me without my mom." She smiled, seeing that it was okay in the way she said it. They had ended the training session an hour ago and had talked a bit about themselves to the other from then.

"Yeah, I'm still thankful to the woman who took me in and raised me with her daughter. I consider her as a little sister I never had, and I'd do anything to protect her, just like you with Ruby. Speaking of, heh…looks like we've been found." He moved his gaze to the three coming down to the stage.

"Oh, heeeeey guys!" Yang said as she raised her arm and waved. She and Ken stood up as the three got onto the stage. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:10 right now you dunce. How come you two didn't bother waking us up? As a team, we should have been here to see how you practice!" Weiss stated, upset.

"Don't scold her Weiss, it's my fault. I didn't want to wake any of you since this is a personal training with her. I want her to get better and I thought with the two of us alone, she could focus better and not have any interruptions." Ken said as he rubbed his left arm.

"It's okay! Just let us come next time! I wanna see how my sis does." Ruby said as she hugged Yang. "Well…she did well today, until she used her semblance and I used my fire form."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Uhhh…" The two said as they glanced at each other, then glancing above to see the roof had a large hole in it. "We sorta got carried away…"

"I am NOT going to pay for that…"

"You two are in trouble…"

"It'll be fine…I can probably cover it up for at least a few hours." Ken said with a sheepish grin. This made Yang and Ruby laugh, Blake to giggle and Weiss to shake her head in disbelief.

- _ **This now brings the end of this chapter, and the next will start the course of the second volume. I've had fun writing out some of the skits here and there, and for further humor I will add the Radiant Descendants 'skits' to play out with the cast! At the end of this will be a little tease of what to expect from in each chapter!**_

 _ **Yang's training has started off rather well, and now the rest of the team will watch the two. What events shall transpire in the upcoming story? Make sure to tune in next time, because the all anticipated food fight shall happen! See you all later!**_

 _Skit: What are your interests?_

 _Y: Hey Ken, mind if I ask ya something?_

 _K: Huh? Not at all, go ahead Yang._

 _Y: I've been wanting to ask, what do you like?_

 _K: Well, I really enjoy studying, reading, training and such. I don't really have much else of interest or things that I would do normally._

 _Y: Okay…well, what interests you in a girl?_

 _K: A girl? Hmm…well I don't really understand the question but, I guess one that's really kind, brave and would protect the innocent no matter what. Does that answer your question?_

 _Y: Uhh sure! Thanks!_

 _K: Not a problem -walks away-_

 _Y: …I AM TOTALLY HIS TYPE!_


	12. Chapter 12

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 12**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-Weeks had gone by for both Ken and Nega, both having adjusted to their new lives properly. Yang has grown sharper with her attacks, decreasing the amount of times she had missed him during their training, which of course helped the team out. Nega had undergone strict training with Winter and on some occasions, go on missions with her to dispose of grimm.

A few weeks before the break, the team had run into a faunus named Sun and a girl named Penny, the former having caused a dispute between the heiress and the faunus of the team. Thankfully because of Ken, he prevented Blake from running away and had her to tell her entire story to her and the rest of team RUWBY. The two had their hours away from each other, but they had later mended up and became friends again, with Weiss having to apologize for the way she viewed the faunus, or at least most.

The team had also prevented several cargos of dust from being taken by the White Fang, who were under orders from a man known as Roman Torchwick. The man had escaped because Ken had arrived too late to intervene, the headmaster having to hold him back to discuss a few things with him.

Both teams were happy, having to have passed the first semester at Beacon and moving on to their second one. A few nights before, he had received the unwelcomed nightmare, having to have blown only the bed this time as his team was much quicker to react and awaken him.

That would only take around a day to replace, but this time Ozpin volunteered to pay for, seeing as how Ken had no way of making any Lien as a student, being from another world and such. During the break in between the semesters, Weiss had returned to her father's mansion, Blake going to see her family, and Yang with Ruby asking Ken to hang out with them at their home. At first, he hesitated, but the headmaster told him that there was nothing to worry over and that he should enjoy whatever free time he had.

Nega had grown used to the attire he had to wear, and he was more compliant with the rules. Ironwood had little issues with his attitude, but nothing else during that period. He was allowed to roam outside of the base with authorized personnel, sometimes not being Winter to be the one to escort him for whatever he wished to do. The boy did still keep a fair share of secrets, and met up with Ken every few nights to discuss a few things, both exchanging information at times.

-Scenes of Past-Ken, Ruby and Yang were now in a forest, having walked about half an hour from the airport. The two insisted for the boy to stay with them over the break since he had nowhere to go. So, here he was now, feeling so much at home without realizing it at first. The never-ending trees reminded him of the dense forest he grew up in with the villagers, though the trees there were much bigger and greener. Ruby talked to him as they were approaching the house in the clearing, telling him how his dad was with them, overprotective.

"Chill Rubes, dad's gonna like Ken cause he's a nice guy." Yang said as she knocked on the door, knowing their father was home since she let him know in advance that they would be coming home in a bit. Ruby nodded and Ken smiled, wanting to see how the father would look like since Yang and Ruby were very different, hairstyle and all.

The door opened and a blonde man with light purple eyes, wearing a yellow and brown vest stood before it. "Yang! Ruby! Good to see my little girls!" He said as the two ran towards him, embracing him in a big hug. The sight brought the boy a warm feeling, one he didn't have in a sense.

"Dad, this is the guy we told ya about! Meet Ken!" Yang said as she stepped aside, pointing to the boy. Ken waved at the man, taking a few steps closer. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm the fifth member of Ruby's team."

"So, you're the boy Ruby sent me letters about huh? My name's Taiyang, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man smiled as he extended his hand, the boy making a firm handshake. "She's written some stories about you, and I personally want to hear them from you. The stories always sound better when they're told by the one who experienced them, right?"

He nods before glancing over to Ruby who smiled sheepishly and played with her fingers. "I'd be happy to share some of my tales from where I'm from."

"Great! Since you'll be staying here for the break, you can have the guest room besides Yang's. Come in and I'll give you a quick tour." Tai stepped aside for the three to enter the home, closing the door behind Ruby. Ken followed the man past the living room, taking note that the home was the right size and seemed similar to the home he grew up in.

"This is the guest room, you can sleep here during your stay. Thanks for pepping up my girl for me." The man said as he opened the door. Ken glanced over to him, a bit surprised. "How did…Yang told you?" Tai nodded, smiling at the boy. "She's my strong little dragon and it's good seeing that she's getting better. I'll make you three some breakfast!" He then left, heading back to go to the kitchen.

Ken went into the room, setting his luggage down on the bed. He opened the case and pulled out a neatly folded blue shirt with a black flame symbol on the upper left of it. He then took out a set of black jeans with red flames at the sides of them, matching the shirt he was currently wearing. He had asked Maria to at least bring him a set of his casual clothes along with a small brown sack containing Astral Gels, gels that were edible and would restore the health back to maximum of whoever were to eat one. There were only fifteen in the sack, so he needed to be wise when needing to eat them.

 _Flashback_

- _"Dear child, I have managed to form another temporary rift between our worlds to speak with you again. The world you are in will eventually fall, and innocent lives shall be taken. This is something that cannot be prevented, even with your powers. I however, can bring you anything you desire from Ethiria before the rift is to close."_

" _Maria…I'll still do whatever I can to protect these people! I've made new friends and no matter what, I WILL be their guardian to the very end, even if it were to cost me my life. I know you cannot bring my friends to this world…but, please bring me at least fifteen Astral Gels and my other set of clothes. With those, I can cure and restore my health whenever I would need them, and to feel less stressed about the events that will happen."_

" _Understood…our time draws near to an end, please take care, as well as watch over the one of darkness. Your powers there are not as strong as they are here, so do not think that either of you cannot be struck down. My gem can only protect you if you are to wear it…" She then formed a light in front of the boy, dispersing it to reveal a brown sack and the clothes he asked for._

 _He took the sack along with the clothes and nodded, placing it in his right pocket and holding the latter close to him. "I understand as well, Maria…please watch over my companions for me. Let them know that I'm doing well, and that I've made a home here in Remnant. A home, I'll fight to the end protecting."_

 _She nodded before engulfing herself in a white glow, seconds later disappearing. "Till we meet again…savior of the world."_

- _Flashback End_

He decided he would change at a later time, right now wanting to see what Ruby and Yang would do. He left the room and went to the living room, seeing Ruby pet what seemed to be a…dog?

"Oooooh I missed you so much Zwei! Who's a good boy? You are!" She said as she rubbed the dog's ears, grinning while doing so until she noticed someone watching her. She turned her gaze to Ken who was smiling at what he was seeing. "A-ahh Ken, I didn't know you were standing there! Meet Zwei, the cuttttteest dog in the whole world!" She then raised the dog in her arms and carried him to the boy.

"Uh, hello there Zwei." The boy said, rubbing the dog's head. The dog barked before licking his hand, being friendly. It amused Ken, making him pet the dog as it indeed was adorable. "He is certainly a friendly dog. How long have you had him for?"

"Oh, not too long really. He's always friendly! Though we have to keep him here in the living room when we go to bed or he'll get on our beds." She said before setting the canine down. "While dad makes breakfast, wanna do anything?"

"How about we go outside and see the forest? It reminds me of back home, and I really enjoy the peace of nature." He smiled, facing the door in hopes she wouldn't mind.

"Sure! I'll just tell Yang where we'll be so she doesn't worry!" She said before leaving in a flash. A few seconds later she returned with a grin. "We're good to go!" Ruby then led the way out of the house so the two could take a stroll through the woods.

' _I will enjoy this brief moment of peace, just as Maria asked me to. Ruby, Yang, everyone…I will protect all of you with my very life. I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to any of you that I could have prevented._ '

-"To your right!"

"Hmph. Another down!"

"The enemy grows in size!"

"Not a problem. Bloody Lance!" Nega said with a firm voice, extending his hand and summoning a dark red spell circle underneath a group of grimm, comprised of seven. Before they could attack, seven lance-like objects emerged from the circle, impaling each through the abdomen. He snapped his fingers, allowing the spell to disappear along with the lances, the grimm falling to the ground as corpses.

"Most impressive, Nega. Your skills and reflexes have sharpened." A feminine voice spoke from behind, the boy slightly forming a grin. "You are certainly capable of far greater feats if you keep at this pace."

"They hardly proved a challenge, but killing these things is better than not doing anything. By the way, tell your general that I approve of the new clothes. They're as comfy as what I normally wear." He stated, glancing at his new attire. It was a suit much like the one Ironwood had, except his were black with golden circles at the end of the sleeves. Six golden buttons in the middle of the suit, with a purple flame symbol embedded on the chest area.

"Understood, and I will notify him of the success of our mission. Once we return to Atlas, you will report to him of your findings of the area you were assigned to investigate." Winter spoke in a soft tone, having grown used to the boy over the past few weeks.

"Got it, at least he knows the area of what I'm good in. If I even get permission to head out, you're coming with me. Don't know if you want it or not, but you're taking a break too." He said with a smirk, earning a smile from the woman.

"You are far too relaxed for your own good at times. There will be no promises, but I shall see what I can do." The two then left the area where they were assigned to dispose of grimm that were growing in numbers that could harm the nearby town.

"Hey, Winter…mind if I ask ya something?"

"Not at all, what is it that you wish to know?"

"I've been informed by a certain someone a few days ago that this…Vital Festival is coming around in a few weeks. Seeing as how that aligns with the time Ironprick-"

" _Ironwood._ "

"Whatever…it's going to be around the same time as the meeting with Ozpin. I was wondering if you could let him know that I'll be supervising it. Before you ask why, that certain someone is going to be there, and by what I've been through…I know something is going to happen. I don't honestly care if it does, but I rather be around and do something instead of being spied on by your general."

"I don't understand what you want to plan, but I'm afraid I cannot do this favor for you. If you truly want this, you must ask him yourself. I am your assistant, not your messenger." She said with a sigh afterward, making the boy mumble something under his breath.

-Small Time Skip-Now back at the base, Nega and Winter were in the meeting room, reporting on the success of their mission, and the intel the boy had.

"From what I could gather with my magic, I've been tracing big amounts of robberies with what you people call dust. Not just in Atlas, but in Beacon as well, done by a group called the 'White Fang' or something. Guess they've got a leader or some other people pulling the strings and having them do the dirty work." The boy said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Apart from that, I haven't found anything important. Whoever's running the joint is smart, I'll give them that. Looks like they're planning to do something with all of that dust, and they're doing it as a waiting game. Since I CAN'T be outside of Vale on my own, I can't track anyone that could be suspicious, so that's no longer my problem if you wanted to know anything else."

Ironwood sighed, turning to face him. "Very well, thank for your report Nega. As things are now, you still are to remain under surveillance by one of my men or Winter, but since you've been of significant help recently, I may have this removed within a few days, as long as you don't do something stupid. After all, we've set you on our radar and program as a member of the Atlas Military, so we cannot have you doing anything that could shame our image."

"Hmph, got it. You've still held up to your end of the deal so I'll keep doing the same. I'll see you later then…" The boy said before stepping away from the wall and exiting the room, always wanting to keep conversations with the man brief. If what he said was true, he wouldn't even NEED permission to attend the festival and keep an eye on things.

He knew that there were still cameras around, despite the walls being soundproof in some rooms. Not wanting to take any chances, he summoned his sword of flames and opened a portal, just outside of Beacon. He was told by Ken that most of the students would take the time to visit their family during the semester break, so this location was 'technically' the safest he could speak with him.

The boy held two fingers against his left ear as he kneeled beside the fountain, keeping his eyes sharp in case of anyone who would get near him. "Hey, idiot…I've got some info for you, just need a bit in return."

" _Nega? Why are you wanting to talk to me now_?"

"Listen, I've been snooping around this dumb planet and I thought you'd need to know of this. Don't even bother thanking me or I'll beat you into a pulp the next time we meet."

" _Huh? Oh, it's nothing Ruby! Just give me a minute! Alright…tell me then. I'll let you know of only the things Maria could afford to tell me before she left again_."

"Apparently, there's been a group of these so called 'faunus' freaks running around and stealing dust from shops all over the place. Seems like they've got someone giving them orders in the dark, making sure nothing goes wrong. That's why I haven't been able to pin-point who the hell is behind this. It's not that I care what these fools do, but it's better than sitting around and doing nothing."

" _I see…I'll keep an eye out on my end then. As for what you want to know, Maria said that this peace isn't going to last much longer…and you know what that could mean. I had her bring me a set of gels, and I think you could use one. I'll give you a few when the second semester of Beacon starts. I know you can't teleport here since you don't know the place, and I promised Yang and Ruby I'd stay here the entire time_."

"Alright, I get it. I can wait that long enough, just don't go wasting any. You know those things aren't the easiest to make or find. Just letting you know in advance that I'll be keeping an eye out on things during your…festival. Don't even think I'm doing it out of heart, just want to know what the fuss is about…and to keep an eye on anyone that could be the spy old Ironprick talked about."

" _Iron…what_?"

"Forget it, idiot. I'll contact you in a couple of days…Abyss ending."

" _Hope ending_."

With that, the boy ended their contact for the meantime. Abyss and Hope were the nicknames they've given each other for this purpose so that anyone around wouldn't easily know who the other spoke to, if they weren't thinking either was hallucinating.

"Never cared about peace…but, I have a strong feeling…that someone's gonna die eventually. Heh, depending if it'll be me doing the killing is what's on my mind." The boy was about to make a portal before his attention was brought over when someone cleared their throat.

"Might I ask as to where you are heading, Nega I presume?"

The boy turned over to see a man with silver hair and oddly shaped glasses, not recognizing him. "Not going to tell you, and I bet that fool told you about me. I'll take my own guess and say that you're the one running this…academy."

"Correct you are young man, I am this school's headmaster. My name is Ozpin, and while you are certainly no student of mine, I can somewhat distinguish the attire you dawn are of a special kind from Atlas. I know of only one man who simply prefers to wear such clothing." The man said with a smile, resting his hands on his cane.

"You probably know him, and I don't care. I'd never consider even coming here as a student, your damn school dress code is annoying enough. I know you've got questions, but I'm not answering any."

"I am well aware of your…character, per say. I cannot force any answers from you, but I wish to tell you this. You are welcome here at my school, whenever Mr. Uzuki is to be present. You are free to leave now if you so wish to." He then proceeded to walk away.

"Strange human…is that how their race becomes once they become old?" He scoffed and summoned his sword, tearing open a portal. He took one last glance back, only to see the man had vanished. "Definitely strange…" Saying those words, he soon stepped in and closed the portal behind him, making his leave from the academy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ruby, we can continue now." Ken said with a smile as he caught up to the red-hooded girl.

"Ahh, it's okay. I want to show you something." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him through the forest. It wasn't long till they were out into a small clearing, a tombstone being the only thing visible in front of them. Ruby walked over to it, kneeling.

Ken understood that this was someone's grave, and seeing that Ruby brought him, it probably belonged to Summer Rose, her mother. How he knew her name was thanks to the small talks he had with Yang after their training was over each morning. She had told him her mother abandoned them, and Summer passed away not long after Ruby was born.

He walked over to her, kneeling beside her. He didn't often do things like this, but he knew in some cultures it was a way to bid peace to the ones that passed onto the afterlife. He felt in a similar way to them, but at the same time completely different. His parents didn't abandon him, but only Ruby had a parent die, which made him feel a bit closer to her than to Yang when it came to this sort of topic.

"Hi mom…it's heh, been awhile. I managed to make a lot of new friends at Beacon, and one of them is staying over with me and Yang. His name is Ken, and he's a really nice guy and he sticks up for people and faunus." The girl said with a slight grin as she kept her eyes shut.

"Umm, it's…a pleasure speaking to you Ms. Rose…I've met your daughter and Yang, and both are really strong in their own ways…I'm sorry I can't meet you…but I will promise you that I'll protect Ruby and everyone I care for. To me, Ruby means a lot…she's kinda like the special light the world always needs when things go bad. She's always hopeful and happy, and I want to protect that happiness she has."

Ruby could only blush from being complimented like that, making a quiet giggle. "Thanks Ken…things are pretty cool right now mom, and guess what? All three of us passed the first semester! I'll keep doing my best to become a huntress and protect everyone too." She finished and rose to her feet, looking over to the boy who did the same.

"Ruby…can I give you something?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Go ahead!"

He smiled, telling her to close her eyes, and she did. The boy slowly removed the necklace of Maria and placed it around the girl's neck. "Open your eyes now." The girl did as told, immediately having sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! You really want me to have this? Isn't it special to you though?"

"It is, but…you're more special to me than the gem itself, that's why I want you to have it and wear it. I said I want to protect your happiness, and I mean it literally. Ruby…I…I need to tell you something, and I hope it doesn't uncomfort you."

"N-not at all! Say what's on your mind!" The girl said, moving her eyes from the precious gem to him. She was curious as for the reason why he wanted her to have it, apart from the promise he made.

The boy placed his left hand on her right shoulder, taking a deep breath. "I feel a certain unnatural way whenever I am around you. I don't know how to explain it properly but, my heart beats faster whenever the two of us are alone and I feel happier than normal. I don't really understand why…but it happens only with you. Do you think you know what it could mean?"

She was a tad bit slow to respond, but the rose-colored cheeks of hers was giving an answer of their own. To her, she could see that he was really clueless that he basically just confessed to liking her, more than just friends. "Heheh, Ken I think what you're trying to tell me is that you want us to be closer together, you know…as in 'like' liking someone."

"'Like' liking someone? What do you mean Ruby?" He was in all honesty puzzled. He didn't understand why things happened the way they did around her, even less of the term she was using.

"Awww c'mon, you still don't get it? Well…let me show ya then, b-because…I 'like' like you too." The girl stuttered a bit and didn't leave the boy a chance to ask anything as in the next second, any distance between their lips was gone.

The boy's eyes widen from shock, not understanding what was going on, but felt…so happy. He could feel the blood rush to his face at this point, staring at the girl. After a few seconds of the awkward scenario, the girl moved back and frowned, seeing how he was. "Ken?"

"I-I…u-umm…w-what did you just do?"

"I kissed you silly!"

"I-is this what it means when you 'like' like someone? Y-you do this sort of thing?"

Ruby nodded, almost finding the way he fumbled his words amusing.

"T-then I do feel that way with you, Ruby. T-though I'd appreciate it if you could explain a few things for me about this kind of thing." The boy said as he took her hand, apparently that's what his mind told him to do.

Ruby giggled as she nodded again, glancing at their hands and blushing. "Sure! I don't have a problem with that! Though I think Yang could explain some of the other yucky things older people think about."

He wasn't sure of what she meant by that, but since it involved Yang, he thought it was best not to ask at the moment. "Thank you Ruby, though I believe we should head back to your house now. Your father probably has breakfast ready by now…" He trailed off, remembering he couldn't exactly eat.

She caught onto why he stopped, shaking her head. "It's okay, just try to eat please. It'll look really weird if dad sees that you don't eat."

"Well…I'll do it for you, and to avoid any of his questions." He added with a smile, patting the girl's head and earning a giggle. The two then left the grave of Summer Rose, heading back together with a new bond between each other.

Later that night the four said their goodnights and went to their respective beds. Ken had things rush through his brain left and right, and every now and then, an image of Ruby would pop into his head. The kiss she had given him rattled his brain more than it should have, seeing as that was the main thing he could only think of. He had changed into his casual clothing and thankfully, Luna's lullaby had allowed the boy to finally fall asleep.

He had laid his right arm straight beside him while leaving his left arm folded over his chest. Eventually, a certain girl had quietly opened the door to the guest room, watching the boy sleep with a peaceful face. The girl smiled, closing the door behind her and carefully getting onto the bed, lying beside the boy, having to lift his arm and placed it on top of her waist. She placed her arms on his stomach and rested her head against his chest, slowly closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

The following morning, Yang arose from her bed, yawning and cursing that her training basically forced her to always get up earlier than what she wanted. She shrugged and went over to Ruby's room, deciding to might as well wake her up as well. Taiyang would usually be up at this hour too, outside to water the flowers.

"Heeey Rubes, it's time to get u-" She stopped her sentence when she saw that the room was empty, and the bed was untidy. That meant she HAD slept there, but it was odd since Ruby never was one to wake up early on her own. Before becoming panicked, she decided to check in the guest room, and indeed there she was…but in the way, she was not expecting.

"Oh…HELL NO!" Was all she said, her eyes turning bright red at the sight before her. Ken had held Ruby close to him, both still sleeping soundly, or at least one was before the loud vocals erupted in the room, causing one of the two to stir awake. "…w-what's going on?"

"That's what I wanna know! You've got five seconds to explain why the hell you slept with my sister!" The Yangry (hah) girl stated, cracking her knuckles.

"Huh? Yang…? What do you…?" That was when he felt the additional weight of something over his chest. Glancing down, he indeed saw Ruby which only further confused the boy. "Ruby…? She wasn't with me when I fell asleep…"

The girl calmed down a bit, still retaining her red eyes. "So, what, she just decided to come in here to sleep with you?"

"I guess…I mean, you can wake her up and ask her yourself…" The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, glad he wasn't going to be punched just after waking up due to a possible misunderstanding.

Yang went closer, placing her hands onto the girl's back and gently shaking her to awaken her. Ruby eventually groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Mmm…I dun want any pancakes…s-sis!?" Her thought quickly snapping into place, causing the girl to turn around and back away from her in surprise.

"Sis, you've got some explaining to do. I almost punched him cause I found you two sleeping together…you two didn't do anything funny, DID YOU?" She asked, sternly. She was very overprotective of Ruby, and it was showing clearly with the way she was reacting.

"O-of course not! I-I just wanted to keep him company since I couldn't sleep…and I didn't want to wake you up." She wasn't very good at making excuses, but Yang seemed to buy that excuse, to an extent.

The girl sighed, her eyes returning to their normal color. "You could have just woke me anyway, I could've read you a bedtime story ya know. Anyway, this better not happen again, okay? If you can't sleep, come find big sis."

"U-umm Yang…I think we should tell you something."

"I forgot we didn't bring it up at all yesterday…"

"What? What do you two mean…?"

"Heheh…well, Ken and I are kinda…dating now." The young girl said with a nervous smile, hoping her sister would not flip out again and actually try hitting the boy.

"Ken…you better not make my sis sad or else I'll have to break your bones somehow." Yang said, clenching her fists. "I'm going to be cool with you being with my sis, but you better make her stay happy, got it?"

"I got it, I got it…you know I'd never do something to upset Ruby. I promised I'd protect her happiness and that's what I'll do." He smiled, patting the girl's head. Seeing this made Yang smile as well, knowing the boy meant it. "Alright, and sorry about yelling at you two." It was then the girl grinned inwardly, having an idea. ' _If they sleep together again, I GOTTA take a pic and show it to Weiss and Blake!_ '

"It's fine, I know you're very protective of Ruby. Since we're all up now, how about we have a quick training match?"

"I'm not very good at fighting without Crescent Rose, unlike you and Yang…"

"It's okay sis! I can teach you some basic stuff that he taught me."

"As good as you are with your weapon Ruby, eventually you'll be forced to fight without it so it's better to learn sooner than later." Ken said as he got off the bed. Yang nodded, only because it benefitted her more since it's the main style she uses for fighting, hand-to-hand.

"Ugghh you guys…" The young girl whined as she got off the bed, giving in. "Fiiine, I'll try to train with you two, but just go easy on me please." The two glanced at each other, grinning before turning their attention back to her. "Sure thing, you're just starting after all. Yang and I will be holding back a lot, just for the first few sessions."

-Scenes of the Present-The boy smiled as the thoughts of the weeks that passed by rush through his mind. He had a suitcase beside him as he stood outside of the house, waiting on Ruby and Yang. A few days before, Yang had taken a picture of the two resting together, Ruby having to think it would be fine to just do it once more before they would return to Beacon, and oh boy was she wrong.

The older sister had snuck the photo to the two and had burst out laughing when Ruby had found out about it. She was upset, but Ken didn't understand what the reason was to fuss over or laugh at a simple picture of the two together, though he did scold her about privacy.

"C'mon you two, we're going to be late!" He called out with a smile, hearing a certain voice answer back.

"We're coming! Ruby just won't stop eating her cookies!"

"Noooo I want more!"

The two then stepped out, Yang having to drag the girl by her hood, the other flailing as she struggled to get away from her grip, but to no avail.

"You three be careful on your way back to the academy." Taiyang said as he stepped to the doorway, watching the three with a smile. He still wasn't aware of the fact that Ruby and Ken were dating, Yang deciding to keep it a secret from him until she thought he should know.

"Right, thank you for letting me stay here sir. It was quite enjoyable spending more time with Yang and Ruby outside of classes. Maybe I could come back and visit next semester." The boy walked up to the man, extending his hand.

"Glad to hear it, and thanks for getting the two up in shape for me. Make sure they still stick to their studies and not slack off." He laughed as he took the boy's hand and firmly shaking it. "You're welcome here anytime Ken."

He nods and waved before turning around and leaving with the two girls beside him. He had slowly built friendships and possibly more with those around him, and he would protect them just as he did with his friends back home. "Well…it's time to finally head back to Beacon. I wonder how the second semester will turn out for us."

"Hey, don't sweat on the details, we get to be back as a team again!" Yang grinned, pumping her right fist into the air. "I can't wait to kick some butt in the festival!"

"Yeaah! When we're a team, we can't lose!" Ruby pitched in, doing the same thing as her older sister.

-Scene Transition-"It's time for those brats to go back to that academy, right?" A voice grabbed the Schnee's attention, receiving a nod. "Good. I've also noticed you've been getting letters from your sis every now and then…guess I'll be seeing her sooner than you again."

"Indeed, and while you are there I'd like for you to send her my best regards and notify her that I will soon arrive at Beacon. I'm certain you have things you have to do, so I will not pry for answers. Best of luck to you, dear." She said with a faint smile, still trying to understand how and what happened between the two that escalated into her having to say that now.

"Heh, same to you…Winter. I'll fill you in on things whenever I can." The boy summoned his sword and formed a portal, saying a few parting words before stepping in. "Don't tell anyone about what happened that night, got it?"

"U-understood."

"Great. See you later then." He quickly had to move in so that she would not be able to see his face become a light reddish color. He then closed the portal behind him, leaving the woman to finish looking over her weapon.

"I believe that boy is finally starting to show a heart…what are the odds of that happening during a night so…embarrassing." She sighed, not wanting to recall what the boy had told her happened after their mission was over.

-The following day, all the students had returned to Beacon and discussed things with friends and teammates alike of what happened during their break, chatter spreading to nearly every part of the academy. The reunited team JNPR was now in the cafeteria along with many other students and team RUWBY minus their leader, glad to see one another for another semester. Though, both Ken and Weiss had pushed Yang to not be lazy with her assignments towards the end of the first semester, much to her complaints.

"That's how I was able to defeat Ifrit, the ruler of all flames. I couldn't accomplish it without the help of my friends." Ken said with a grin, thinking back to the times of his journey, wanting to tell them a few of his stories. While they were having a bit of trouble taking it in, they were fascinated nonetheless.

" _ **That is how I am capable of doing this as well.**_ " The sudden change in voice caused everyone to jump back, surprised and making the boy chuckle. " _ **You humans are most intriguing, but do not fret, I shall do no harm. Through our pact, I can speak for my master, though he may do this with any other spirit he's formed a pact with.**_ " He then noticed Ruby coming and slamming a giant 'book' onto the table, having a large grin on her face.

"Ahem! Sisters! Friends! Ken! Weiss…"

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang said as she ate a pea that Nora tossed to her.

"A dream that one day, the five of us could come together, as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" The leader shouted with glee, clearly having high hopes for her activities to go through.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked with a clear sign of disappointment.

"I am not a crook." Was Ruby's quick response.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, now wanting to add to the conversation.

"I'm taking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a YANG! Ehh? Guys? Am I right?" The older sister said, stating a very bad pun, only to have an apple tossed at her forehead.

Ken slapped his forehead, seeing why Yang wasn't the best when it came down to humor. "Well…I don't have anything against that idea Ruby. We're all back together again, so we should do at least a few things together."

"Look guys, it's been one day since we came back and between more exchange students eventually coming to Beacon and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! Classes start tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby insisted.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss stated as she glanced at the heavily packed binder. Right as she finished her sentence, Yang stood up and threw a green apple across the cafeteria and apparently hitting someone with it.

"I don't know…I think I might sit this one out." Blake said as she looked over to Weiss and Ken.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team…including you Ken." She said, glancing at the boy who only grinned in return.

"I got it!" A voice shouted, a pie shortly coming into contact against the Schnee's face, stunning everyone in the cafeteria. The five glanced over to see that Nora quickly sat down and pointed at Ren, the boy shaking his head as he knew what would come next, but everyone knew she was the one who threw it.

Meanwhile, outside of the cafeteria walls were two boys walking to that location, communicating between themselves before they had bumped into a certain someone. "Hey, watch where the hell you're going."

"Jeez, sorry man…no need to get steamed up about it." The blonde male of the two said. Taking a glance at him, Nega easily pointed him out as a faunus, and the one with light blue hair to be a human. "Uhh, I'm Sun and this here is my best mate, Neptune."

"Hey." The boy said with a nervous smile, making a small wave.

"Nega."

"Huh?" Both said in unison.

"Tsk. That's my name, now beat it. I've got something to do that doesn't involve either of you." The boy said before walking away from the two, not aware of the fact that the three were heading to the same place. As soon as he arrived at the doors, he pushed them open and only to be bombarded by screaming students. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Once all the students had run past him, he saw nine people he was a bit familiar with, five on his right and four to his left.

"Hahahah, I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" The orange haired girl called across the room, which was a complete disaster with food all over the floor.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" A girl with a red hood attached to her outfit shouted back as she squeezed a carton of milk, throwing her fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Four voices came in unison, one from Weiss, one from Blake, one from that Yang girl, and the other from…

"Ken!? What the damn bloody hell is going on here!?" The boy shouted, seeing his temper slowly getting the better of him. He didn't even know WHY he was upset, he just knew that he was.

The boy turned to him in surprise, as did everyone else. "Nega! Perfect timing! Join me and be by our side as we deliver swift justice against those that stand in our way!" The boy grinned, excited over some fuss between the two parties that Nega didn't understand.

"Why should I? I don't even know what the heck's going-" His answer was cut short as a pie was flung across the room and somehow connecting with the boy's face.

At that side, Ken's face turned pale, knowing THAT would be enough to anger the boy to a whole other level. Even the four beside him stayed quiet as they saw a dark purple light begin to surround Nega as the pie slid down his face. He removed most of what was left, his left eye twitching as he made a frightening smirk. "Oh…you've just done gone messed with the wrong person…it's on NOW!"

Nega vanished and only to reappear beside a table, quickly kicking it away from the rest and moving to it in less than a second, flipping it along with all the food that was still on it, before kicking it with brute force towards the four across the room.

Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were quick enough to avoid the incoming food and table, but their leader wasn't anywhere near fast enough with his reflexes. "No no no no no no no no!" He was then met with it all, being flung hard against the wall.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled as she flipped a table with several watermelons with enough force to launch them across the room, Ren grabbing two on the floor and kicking them across as well and Pyrrha tossing two towards the six.

"Yang! Turkey! Ken! Fish!"

Yang quickly rolled forward, putting her fists into two turkeys as Ken used his wind ability to bring a swordfish to him, the two immediately charging forward and striking down the watermelons in quick succession.

"We've got your back!" Ken said to Blake who jumped ahead of them, rolling forward and quickly grabbing a loaf of bread. She nodded and sliced two melons that came at her, followed by Ken slamming his foot into the floor and raising a few plates of food and using the swordfish as a bat, smacking them towards the other team as Yang threw the turkeys afterwards.

Pyrrha quickly rolled to the right to avoid it all as she grabbed two loafs of bread, and for Jaune who just came back to help only to be hit by the turkeys and other types of food and to hit the wall for a second time. The girl looked up in time to avoid a strike from the faunus, the two locking the breads together as they gave each other mini glares.

Pyrrha quickly spun around to hit the girl, only for Blake to jump over her and attempt to strike from behind, but being who she was, Pyrrha dodged every strike the girl made. Blake eventually jumped backwards and tossed her bread at her, missing and to be punished by being jabbed in the stomach by one the trained girl launched at her.

"Tempest!" Ken moved ahead of Yang, making a small hop and using a technique to spin in the air, using the fish as a blade to chop four loafs in half before landing back onto his feet.

Yang grinned as she went back to find another turkey, Ruby now sliding past the boy on a lunch tray, in style towards the redhead. She grabbed a loaf and jumped into the air, using the tray to smash it towards her, making the girl dodge on purpose. Once she landed again, she pushed the tray onto her, making her block with her arms. The girl smirked, pushing away from it and making Pyrrha fall backwards.

Nora and Ren took the opportunity to strike at the defenseless Ruby, only for her to step to the side and Weiss appearing, twirling a bottle of ketchup before emptying it out on the floor surprisingly and making the boy slide across the floor and to smash into several tables.

Seeing the action unfold before him, Nega slowly lost his anger and had it replaced by…excitement. He wanted to partake in this as well, so he glanced around, taking several plates, he could find before accurately launching them towards Nora.

The girl jumped from one of the tables the boy had crashed into, landing on a post hanging from the side of the wall and ripping it off to impale a watermelon to make due for a hammer. She smirked as she slammed the melon on the ground as Ruby got in front of Weiss, both still being blown away. She quickly noticed the plates coming at her, making a fast spin to smash them to pieces with the melon. "Gotta do better than that!"

"Weiss!" Ken called out to the girl, tossing the fist at her. She nodded as she caught it, using her semblance to swiftly move her across the room and to push Nora back several feet with one sharp strike against the melon. The two 'fought' within close range and only for the poor Schnee to receive a harsh blow to the stomach, launching her across the cafeteria and to collide against one of the pillars.

Ruby saw her and rushed to her, catching her in her arms as the pillar fell to pieces behind her. "Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Noooooooooooooo!"

Yang then emerged from a table, having two turkeys once again and taking on Ren who picked up two pieces of celery. The girl faked a punch as they drew close, deciding to kick him at the last second and to be blocked by the celery. The two glanced at each other for a few seconds before separating. It only took as many seconds for Yang to dominate the 'fight' uppercuting the boy into the air.

He threw the food in hopes of hitting, but Yang jumped at the same time slamming him back to the ground, causing several tables and plates of food to lift off the ground for mere seconds. She was then forced to jump back to avoid a strong strike of Nora, the two quickly coming back to hit each other, only for Yang to be smashed through the roof.

What the girl didn't expect was Nega appearing right in front of her, slamming a pie into her face. "Gotcha." He then jumped back as Blake swapped with him, grabbing a long strand of sausages and using it to whip the girl back towards her team as she tried to remove the cream from her face, hitting several soda machines and causing hundreds of soda cans to come out.

She and Ren had the idea to pick up several at a time, tossing them to Blake and Nega who easily avoided each one. Pyrrha then used her semblance to lift all the cans and fire them in a massive barrage at the two, only Blake being launched away by the bombardment of flavor (ehh?) while Nega had reacted quick enough to make a barrier. "Ferdona!"

He jumped back as it faded away, landing beside Ruby and Ken as they had come up with a plan. "Nega, let's finish this." The boy said, grinning as he passed the idea to the boy by mind communication, earning a smirk from him. "With pleasure."

They glanced over to the girl and giving nods, she smiled as she used enough speed to start causing things to lift into the air. Nega and Ken used their magic to force them into a higher speed and forming a horizontal vortex of air, making team JNPR look in worry.

As soon as was in range, she used her semblance to spin at a fast speed past team, leaving rose petals behind as the vortex engulfed the four and began to spin them to no end. Ruby stopped and used the force behind her speed to shatter the wall behind her, quickly jumping high enough to be out of range of the wind attack as the team was forced against the wall and to be pummeled by food and soda alike.

The two seized the spell and grinned, seeing Ruby land with style as the team behind her slowly peeled off the shattered wall. "That…felt amusing…it felt _good_." Nega said.

"It's great seeing you open up and finally have fun for once." Ken said to the boy, making his way over to Weiss and Blake who were covered in a bit of mustard and ketchup. Luckily on he, Nega and Ruby were the only ones not covered in anything.

"Fun…" The boy trailed off with the word, turning his gaze towards the door to see the two he had met earlier. Apparently, they had watched since ONE of them had purple soda all over his hair and face, but it all ended when Glynda made her entrance. She used her magic to restore all the tables into the positions they were in before the food fight took place, lifting all the plates of food and setting them onto the tables so they could be disposed of later.

She then fixed her glasses as she glared at the students, and more so a certain someone that WASN'T one. "Children please…do NOT play with your food." She spoke with a harsh voice.

Nora immediately burped as Glynda finished her sentence and Yang breaking in through another part of the roof and landing besides Weiss and Ken, soon the nine began to laugh. Nega merely made a small chuckle as he closed his eyes, getting payback for the pie in the face.

A certain voice then spoke from behind the woman, a hand being placed on her right shoulder. "Let it go." Ozpin said with a smile, being carefree about the situation.

She sighed heavily, keeping her gaze on the laughing students. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"They will be in due time, but for now they're still children…or at least most are, so why not let them play the part? It is after all, a roll they will not have forever…a roll Mr. Uzuki has long been away from." He stated before leaving, making Glynda eye the boy with wonder. She knew of some things the headmaster told her of him, but she was still surprised to see that the boy seemed so carefree despite some of the things he had gone under, not to mention the boy beside him who Ozpin informed her of a few days prior. Hopefully in her case, they would not have to give that roll up anytime soon.

That night in a building far from the academy, several members of the White Fang were unloading several boxes of dust, and two people entering, one of a dark skin and green hair and the other of light skin with grey hair. The two approached a certain man of orange hair and noticeable hat. The man turned to see them, sighing. "Oh look, they sent the kids again."

He approached the two, managing to take a note the girl had in her pocket. "This just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said, glancing at the note for a second.

"What?" The girl said in surprise, quickly looking into her pocket. She hadn't expected for the man to take it from her, much less know about it.

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. So, why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now, where have you been all day?" Roman asked the pair.

"We've been cleaning up your problems." The boy said as he raised his index finger at the man. One of them at least."

"I had that under control." The man said with a small glare.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." The boy countered with a smirk. That was enough to irritate the man.

"Listen here you little punk, if it were up to me, I'd take you and your little street-rat friend here and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?" A feminine voice called out from the shadows. A woman with orange eyes and soft hair that went over her shoulder, wearing a unique red dress stepped out. Beside her, a male stepped out, a person which made Roman chuckle nervously to see. The male had jet black spiky hair which at the tip of each hair, the color turned to red. He had red eyes and a purple armor covered left arm. He wore a black vest with red stripes on the back, along with matching pants.

"I would…not kill them?" He said as the two approached them.

"Cinder!"

"Aster."

The girl said in a cheery tone, while the boy merely said it in a normal tone with a grin.

"You have to suck at your job if these two have to disobey orders and do your work for you." The male said, giving Roman a glare that would make Cinder amused.

"Indeed, I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said as she walked past the three, stopping a few feet away from Torchwick.

"I was going to!"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo, so Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." The girl known as Emerald said, keeping her positive attitude as if to impress her.

"I think he was some kind of cat actually." Mercury added.

"What, like a puma?"

"Yeah, there you go."

"Shut it you two." Aster said with a stern voice. "Sure, you did better than this rat here, but you still disobeyed Cinder's orders."

"I-I thought…"

"Never think, just follow the damn orders you're given. I have to follow them as well you know. None of us have a true special treatment."

"Now dear, do calm your temper. As he said, just follow orders from now on, both of you." She said with a smile.

"Y-yes ma'am…and sir, it'll never happen again." Emerald said as she frowned.

"Now you…" Aster said as he turned his gaze to the man. "Care to explain why it took you this long to finish your part?"

"Eh? Ehhh? Ehhhhhhhh?" The man said with a forced smile, showing the four the large amounts of shipment of dust that were stolen. "SORRY if I've been busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom! I've got this town running scared with police camping around every corner, dust prices through the roof! Meanwhile, we're sitting here in a petty old warehouse with so many dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little more smoothly."

"Oh Roman, have a little faith." Cinder spoke, placing her hand on one of his cheeks. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it. Besides, we're done with collecting dust now." She then moved away from him, seeing as how he calmed down.

"Okay then…what now?"

"We're relocating to a new location. Have the White Fang clear this place out. We'll send you the details and coordinates of the place in a bit." The male said as he and Cinder proceeded to leave.

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to phase two." Was the last thing she said before the two left, followed by Mercury and Emerald, which the latter smirked as she stole Roman's lighter.

- _ **That wraps up this chapter, sort of speeding the last two episodes of the first volume and adding scenes between the two volumes as to sort of build up the characters more. With the school year starting off with a blast, Ken and Ruby are closer now than they ever have been, and it seems that a certain person is finally starting to show a softer side for a change and learning that not everything has to be serious all the time.**_

 _ **I'd also like to thank each and every one of you that has continued to read this fanfic, it truly brings joy to my heart! I do apologize for the brief days of not posting, I was a bit under the weather so I needed some time to rest. If you'd like to see any character ships from the original cast (apart from Pyrrha x Jaune because I'll certainly keep that as a thing), post a review or message me to let me know!**_

 _ **As the festival draws nearer, more tension will rise and incidents will occur. Nega has been relieved of being watched on, for he acts as Ironwood's personal spy and will watch over the matches that take place. It would also seem that Cinder and co have found a new ally, a man named Aster. Just who is he? What are his powers and true motives? What shall await the course of teams RUWBY and JNPR?**_

 _ **You will all find the answers in the upcoming chapters of this grand story! A bit of a heads up, with both Nega and Ken present in Remnant, various things will change between the course of volumes 2 and 3, possibly altering the history of their world more than they already have. Stay tuned for more chapters and I'll see you all later!**_

 _Skit: Becoming a New Person_

 _N: ….._

 _K: ….._

 _N: …..what? Why do you keep staring at me?_

 _K: It's the first time I've ever seen you have fun, so it's still a bit fresh on my mind._

 _N: Big deal, it was a one-time thing, idiot._

 _K: Heh, if you say so. Just learn to have fun sometimes Nega, it wouldn't hurt you to try. Honestly, seeing you enjoy yourself…it makes you look like someone else._

 _N: Huh?_

 _K: -walks away-_

 _N: …someone else huh? Tsk, I'm not going to change completely for you nor anyone else._


	13. Chapter 13

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 13**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-It was the following day at Beacon, the day after the most fun he's had in a while happened. Ken was happy to be reunited with his friends once again, and before his classes could even begin, he was called in by the headmaster for a 'secretive' meeting. He knew it must be something that wasn't supposed to be mentioned to anyone, so he had left his dorm after saying his good mornings to his team. He had told Yang that he'd postpone the training for today, so she could have a break, but it was a mere excuse to be able to get to Ozpin without being questioned much on it.

Meanwhile with the headmaster, he and Glynda were watching through the windows of his office as several military ships were docking around the academy. The woman sighed, annoyed by the presence of the machines. "Well, Ironwood certainly seems to like taking work wherever he goes."

"Running an academy and a military certainly makes him a busy man, but yes those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin stated as the two turned away, looking at the flashing screen on his desk. It was notifying him that someone was on the other side of the door, and it was one of two people he thought it could be. "Come in."

The person that now entered the room, was Ironwood. "Ozpin." He stated in a calm fashion as he approached the man.

"Hello general." The headmaster answered back, taking a few steps towards him.

"Please, drop the formalities." He said as they stopped in front of the other, extending their hands and making a handshake. "It's been too long, and Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we've last met." He stated with a rather large grin, which somehow unnerved the woman.

"Oh James…I'll be outside." She faked a smile before turning to Ozpin and not a second later, dropping the act. She was certainly not interested in hearing the least bit from the general, knowing she could receive the same information from Ozpin instead. She stepped out of the room and into the elevator, descending. Once the elevator stopped at the first floor, she saw a familiar student come to a halt in front of her.

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Goodwitch!"

"Good morning. I presume you're here because Ozpin summoned you?"

He nodded. "I received the message this morning and came as soon as I could."

"Well…have fun." She said, almost out of character and puzzling the boy as she stared at him since she wasn't going anywhere.

"Umm…alright?" He said as she stepped out. He wasted no time and went in, pushing the button to take him to the headmaster's office. It took a few seconds, and once the elevator stopped, a voice came from the other side of the doors.

"Come in."

They immediately opened and the boy stepped in. The doors shut immediately after, and as he walked in, he managed to get a quick glance of the man beside the headmaster. He hadn't seen him before, but judging from the attire he wore, he must have been the general Nega mentioned a few times back. "Did you need something sir?"

"Indeed, I do. Normally I would offer you to take a seat, but for now the chairs have been moved. There is a matter I would like to discuss with you and Ironwood here."

The general took only one glance at the boy and was surprised, given that he was identical to the boy under his surveillance. "So, you're the person Nega's been running off to see. My name is General Ironwood, pleasure to meet you." He then extended his hand for the boy to shake.

"That's right, pleasure meeting you sir. I'm Ken Uzuki." He finished by making the handshake, forming a smile to hide his curiosity.

"Now, before we do begin the discussion, I would like to know what brought you here James. Headmaster don't typically travel with their students during the Vital Festival." Ozpin said as he poured coffee into a mug, handing it to the general.

The man smiled as he took it, bringing out something from his suit and pouring it to the coffee. While Ken was used to seeing the liquid whenever he came to see the headmaster, he certainly wasn't fond of the strong scent it had.

"Well, you know I love during this time of year. Besides, with you hosting the festival this year, I thought it might be good for us to…catch up."

"I certainly do appreciate quality time between friends, the fleet outside however, has me a little concerned." Ozpin said as he went to his chair, making a slight frown.

A fleet? He wasn't aware of any machinery outside of Beacon in his rush to see the man. Apart from that, it would mean…

"Well…concern is what brought me…us here." He corrected himself, adding curiosity to the headmaster.

What caught the attention of the three in the room was a sudden purple portal appearing next to wall on the right side of the office, with Nega slowly stepping out. "I got your memo. Came here as soon as I was done killing some grimm."

"Nega? H-how did you get here? I thought your-"

"I managed to make it better, so now it works how it used to…and to take me to where you are." He responded with a small glance to the boy before turning his glance to the other two present in the room.

"It's good that you've arrived. Now that you're here we can finally discuss a few things."

The boy nodded and walked over to him, followed by Ken.

"Ozpin, you should know why I've brought my men here. We have proof that a spy is going around the kingdoms and will most likely come here to Vale once the festival is to start." Ironwood stated with a saddened look, earning a sigh from the man.

"We are in a time of peace, shows of powers like this…will only give off the wrong impression." Ozpin added as he took a sip of his coffee, slightly annoying the general.

"But, if what Qrow said is true-"

"IF what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vital Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace."

"Would you two mind telling us who the heck this Qrow person is? I'm not exactly informed with every little detail at the base." Nega said as he crossed his arms, earning a nod from the boy beside him.

"Qrow is an ally of ours that informs us of the things happening outside of Vale, much like how you do the same but from within Atlas." The general said.

"Hmph, so you've got a private eye scouting things beyond your academy and lie about things being peaceful? Everyone by now should be aware of those faunus that have been robbing shops that sell dust within Vale. I'm going to spill it now since we're on that subject. We both know that something big is going to happen, and I'm not telling you how we know. This peace of yours won't last much longer, and when its gone, you can guarantee people will die." Nega spoke in a cold manner.

"He's right…Ozpin, I'm still aware of what you told me, and apart from that, robberies happening and the White Fang attacking, something dreadful will happen that we can't possibly change if we don't act sooner. How long are the citizens going to believe that everything's alright?"

"Boys, I know you both come from a world that has had its share of evil and torment, but you two are thinking far ahead than what you should. While I cannot say your statements are entirely wrong, I do not wish for either of you to be in worry over what may happen. If we have this peace, then why not cherish it while it lasts?" The headmaster responded calmly.

"We'll see about that…I don't really care for what could happen to these people, but I'll be keeping my eye out on things during the festival. Meanwhile, this brat can do some good by taking place in it and watching things on the inside. That way you can have intel from both sides, apart from… _ **Ironwood**_ here." Nega stated as he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Nega…well, I was already planning on doing that but, since we're a team of five and I've read that the festival has always taken teams composed of four members…"

"How about this? While Ruby's team partakes in the first round, if they were to pass, then you may either take place in the doubles or singles round for one of your teammates? Its suffice to say it's well within the rules of the tournament." Ozpin smiled, seeing the boy grin, that is until Ironwood spoke.

"Ozpin, let me ask you something…do you really think your students can handle a war?"

"…I hope they never have to."

How off they both were, neither noticing the look of guilt on Ken's face. Nega was only slightly uncomfortable, having to deal with the same issue, seeing thousands of people die in a war against…Aster. The man had attacked several innocent towns, and because of who Ken was, he led the humans and other races in a battle against him.

The boy's thoughts went back to that day, seeing all those people die just for a reason they knew was right and just. He couldn't save them…he wasn't fast enough. What had bothered him now, was that he pieced together a few things, realizing Aster wasn't back in Ethiria since Maria was still able to communicate with him, and not only that she hadn't warned him of any dangers back in his home. " _Wait…all this time she said something bad was going to happen…does that mean…I-I hope I'm so wrong…_ "

"Hey, you okay?" A voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. His eyes set on Nega who he thought for a second, showed signs of concern for him, which only brought the attention of the two adults in the room. "I-I'm fine Nega."

Ironwood only gave watched him for a few seconds before deciding to leave the office. Once he did, Ozpin stood up from his seat and walked over to the two. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes sir, something came into my mind is all. If you don't need anything else, may I return to my team?" Ken asked, slowly regaining his composure.

"Certainly, I wouldn't want your teammates to wonder why you have taken so long." The man said with a smile, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you." Ken returned the smile before leaving the two as the elevator came back up, Glynda appearing. "I saw James leave and decided to return. Mr. Uzuki, are you done with your business here?"

He nodded to which she walked out of the elevator for him to take down. Before she could ask anything, a sound of an echo brought her attention, the boy she saw beside Ozpin, now gone.

-Small Time Skip-

Now in the library, the boy was glancing at the words of a book he had found some interest in, the title saying, "The History of Remnant". He wanted to do something that would take the worries off his mind, and the book was doing just that. He was fascinated about things that were relevant to history, ruins, and things of the sort, and taking in information about the new world he had no choice but to stay in would really help.

Though, what had made it a bit difficult for him to read properly were the constant shouting of Ruby and Yang, playing their "card game" as they put. It did bother him with them being so loud, but he didn't want to say anything and ruin their fun, so he had to endure the loud voices.

"You fiend!" Yang said with a raised voice, pointing her finger at the younger sibling.

"…and since Atlas is a part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby said with a smirk, only for it to quickly turn into a gasp as she saw a smirk form on Yang's face.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take…..HAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!" Ruby whined as she was defeated in the game, comical stream of tears forming under her eyes. "Goodbye my friends…you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round, thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang said with pride, having defeated her sister. She then turned over to the Schnee, seeing as how even she was confused. "Well Weiss, it's your turn!"

"I have…absolutely no idea what's going on." She said, glancing up from her cards.

The blonde team member was quickly at her side, describing the process of what she could do and what the premise of the game was about.

"Just remember, I won't forget this declaration of war." She finished before slowly returning to the chair she was sitting on.

"And that means?"

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby answered, still in her comical breakdown.

Weiss then began to laugh "maniacally" as the thought crossed her mind. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

"Trap card."

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said with a plain grin.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss said, entering the same comical breakdown as Ruby.

"Stay strong Weiss. We'll make it through this together." The leader said as she jumped into the Schnee's arms.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" She countered, but amusingly still hugged the young girl despite of what she said.

"Can you three PLEASE keep it down?" Ken sighed as he rubbed his forehead, temporarily closing the book he was reading. "How is someone supposed to read with all this kind of noise?"

"THANK YOU." Ren said quickly, throwing his arms in the air.

"Aww quit being such a sour sport and play with us!" Yang insisted, knowing well that at this game, he had no chances of winning against her.

"No thanks…I can already tell what it's capable of…" He deadpanned, motioning his right hand to the two weeping teammates of theirs. "Plus, this…card game isn't my kind of thing. I much prefer reading over something so…heart breaking?" Was that the word he wanted to use?

"Ehhh you're such a boring guy Ken, learn to have some fun! C'mon, you can take Weiss' cards and play with me and Blake!"

"Uhh sorry, what am I doing?" The faunus asked, looking around. It was like she wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang said with glee.

"Riiight…" Blake answered back, not actually interested in playing the game either.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he approached the five.

"Sorry Jaune, can't let you play, we've still got four people." Yang said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss added on.

"Uhh…you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." The blonde member cut in, making the Schnee roll her eyes.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader." He stated with a proud stance.

"By who? Your mother?"

"And Pyrrha…and Ken!"

"Hello again!"

"He's right."

"See!? Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" He practically begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" She said as she hid her cards from the boy.

"Why not!? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a fau-"

Pyrrha knew where that sentence would end and quickly bolted out of seat to cover his mouth. "A fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!"

Everyone minus the sleeping Nora turned their gaze towards Blake, who gave off a death glare to the blonde boy for NEARLY saying her real identity out in public.

"Right…that." Jaune said as Pyrrha removed her hand from his mouth. "Ladies…enjoy your battle."

"Sup losers?" Sun grinned as he appeared beside the faunus girl. Ken blinked in surprise as he hadn't sensed the boy come in or even be around the library.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen…and Nega?" Sun finished by pointing at the boy.

"Ken actually, Nega is the one who looks like me."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss retorted.

"Right, well I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." The monkey faunus motioned to the neon blue haired boy beside him.

"I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." Neptune walked to her side, practically making a pick-up line.

' _You can't be serious…didn't Sun say our names just a minute ago?'_ A drop of sweat formed on the right side of Ken's face.

"Um…I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune said in disbelief.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune addressed to the Schnee, making the girl smile.

"Hey, I didn't take you for the board-game-playing type!" Sun leaned over Blake's shoulder as he said this, slightly irritating her.

"Right, well I think I'm done playing, actually. I'll see you guys later." She responded, setting the cards onto the table and leaving.

Ken knew the others would probably think nothing of it, but Ken had a much sharper eye than he let on. There was something on her mind, and he would find out what it was. He knew keeping secrets wasn't the best of ideas when it came to their team. " _If I leave now it'll be suspicious…maybe I'll ask her later._ " He frowned, turning his gaze back to the team, seeing now Sun take Blake's place for the game.

Meanwhile, in another place, a figure stood on top of a building in the town not too far away from Beacon. The boy was currently sitting down, watching as the people walk by, seemingly ignorant to what was truly happening around them. He then moved his gaze to his left arm, slowly rolling up the sleeve and revealing marks that had the form of flames, burned into his skin.

He remembered that this was the curse of using the certain abilities he had. The marks would turn into the same color and enhance those abilities, but at the cost of pain he was very good at masking. "It won't take long for me to use all of its powers…I hope you're enjoying yourself brat, because it'll all be just like before."

He then mumbled, extending the sleeve again to cover his arm as he rose to his feet. "Guess I should head back and report to Winter what I know. Ironwood didn't want her to come and I doubt he told her everything through a call." He summoned his sword, forming a portal to the Atlas base, stepping in and closing it.

-Small Time Skip-Blake was in her bed in a sitting position, having her arms wrapped around her legs. So many things concerning with the movements of the White Fang were on her mind and wouldn't let her get any rest. She was constantly wondering about their motives and when they could possibly strike again. The thought of the conversation she had with the headmaster crossed her mind, with him slowly figuring out that what had happened that night was more than coincidence.

A knock came from the other side of the door, alerting her. "W-who's there?"

"It's me, Ken. Blake, can I come in for a few minutes?"

The girl sighed softly at his voice, moving her arms to her side. "Sure."

The door was opened with the boy smiling. He stepped in and closed the door before making his way over to her. "Hey Blake. It's been a few hours since you left the library, and I wanted to give you some time to yourself before I would see you. I don't want to pry, but is there something that's bothering you that I should know about?"

The faunus slightly bit her lip, now averting his gaze, which only further worried the boy. "Ken…I…it's the White Fang. You weren't there that night they tried to steal the cargo of dust, but I still don't want to believe that it was really them behind all these robberies…"

"Is it because they're faunus like you? I can sort of understand why it can bother you, seeing as how your kind is mistreated enough without them causing a further bad image."

"Yes, but I don't understand why they would side with Torchwick. They've never aided a human before, and I still don't get why they need so much dust for." She said as she finally decided to look at him again.

"Even that I don't know, but Nega is still looking into that for us since we aren't allowed out of the kingdom or to go out at night. Blake, I can see that this is a lot for you to think about, but if it's the only thing on your mind, you won't be able to get proper rest. I'm not telling you to not worry completely, but please…tell the others and try to worry less about this."

"How can you be so calm about this!? The White Fang are still out there, planning on when to make their next move! We don't have the luxury of resting when they're still at large!" She nearly shouted at him, but was shocked when she felt two hands tighten on her arms.

"Blake… _please_ listen to my advice…I can't really understand your pain or how you're taking this since I'm no faunus, but you're letting it cloud your thoughts! If it's all you ever think about, you'll get no rest, and then what good will you be if you have to end up resorting to fight? You won't have the energy to do anything in your defense!" He took a deep breath, sighing and releasing his grip on her.

"Try to get some rest tonight, for all of us, alright? I won't argue with my teammate over this. I want you to not worry so much over this, so I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and then left the room, leaving the girl to ponder over his words. She understood how much he cared about his friends, but at the same time she just couldn't stop thinking about what things could happen while they're sitting around doing nothing.

Luckily, the boy had went to his room before the others would enter their dorm, not knowing that he had spoken to Blake. He took off his school attire and changed into his casual clothes before sitting down on his bed. "Oh boy…things are going to get hectic after tonight, that I'm certain of. Though, I do have some concerns of my own…oh Maria, please watch over us if you can…" He said before lying down and closing his eyes, letting his thoughts drown out into the darkness.

 _ **This brings a closure to this chapter, and I did not include the conversation between the main team since we all know it still happens. Yes, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are the three that still arrive into Beacon, but how will things unfold from there? Eventually our protag will encounter Cinder, but only she would know of his identity thanks to Aster.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter to come into the story, and thank you all again for reading! See you all next time!**_

 _Skit: A foreboding feeling_

 _Oz: Ken, I would like to ask you something._

 _K: Hm? Oh, go ahead sir._

 _Oz: You've kept your word of not telling anyone of the maidens?_

 _K: Of course, sir, though I think they should eventually find out about this. If we were to encounter that assailant, it would be best if they knew what they were up against._

 _Oz: I appreciate your concern over the matter, but they still cannot be told of such things. Let them have their fun for now._

 _K: Alright…if that's all you wanted to know, then I'll be leaving now. -He thenleaves the room-_

 _Oz: …She's on the move…and I fear that the worst is to come too soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 14**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-The following day at Beacon, the boy had been told by his team that the students from other academies had started to come into Beacon, and that she had bumped into three students coming from Haven. He at least knew it must have happened after he left Blake alone in their dorm since he didn't pick up on any aura arriving that he wasn't familiar with.

The festival's time drew closer and closer, making him excited for when he, IF he would participate, the big if coming from his team passing onto the doubles round. For now, he was stuck in class being bored out of his mind again as he and the rest of his friends listened to Professor Port, talking about the lesson. It wasn't long until a certain blonde male started to use this as an excuse to talk to a certain Schnee.

"So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune Arc asked, having moved right beside the girl. Seeing as how she didn't respond to him, he was quickly losing his confidence. "And uh, you know, well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale, I hear it's awesome…and then maybe after that we could, study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm a, you know…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the class bell sounded and amusingly, Ken was the first one out of his seat. The Schnee glanced up from her scroll, having to stare at the time for the class to end.

"And then I- oh…uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time, class dismissed!" Port said as he looked at the classroom, the students standing and leaving the class.

"Uh, Weiss, did you hear me?"

"No, no, no, yes." She responded as she left the room, earning a sigh from him.

"One day." Yang said to him as she and the remaining members of the team walked past him, feeling a bit sorry for him. Hey, she would at least give him credit for still trying.

Instead of attending their next class, the five decided to return to their dorms and change into different attires. Blake had told him before class started that she had talked over to the team about what she brought up, and that they would take today to go out and investigate. He naturally decided to go with them, and hoping they wouldn't be in too much trouble for missing classes.

Ruby now wore a grey shirt with black overalls, while keeping her red cape attached to it. Blake had a white shirt that stopped above her stomach, with a small black shirt underneath. She had black bandages of sorts on her arms and black jeans to match. Weiss had a white vest with black buttons in the middle and black pants with silver boots. Yang dawned a black and light brown shirt that was open to show some of her chest, having black stockings, along with a black belt. Finally, Ken wore his standard attire, but this time, he had a brown cape that had a scarf-hole attached, so it covered his mouth as well. The red flames on his shirt and jeans were now blue, an alternate color of choice by Undine and Ifrit's pacts.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said as she rubbed her left wrist.

"Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!" The leader said in a very happy tone as she hopped down from her bed.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously." The Schnee replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! We've got a plan. That's…moderately serious." Yang put up as an excuse, grinning.

"…" Ken watched the four as he had his arms crossed, still putting together about what the investigation was about, seeing as how he wasn't directly involved with what happened at the docks last semester.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked the team with a smile.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said to the girl in a proud tone.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." The faunus said with a small grin.

"I have an old friend in the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang crossed her arms and snickered.

"I'll spread around town and see what information I can gather from the local citizens. It will be a drain, but it is much quicker this way." Ken said as he lowered his arms, having to have explained beforehand to the team of his "special ability" that he uses during training.

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" The cheery leader said.

"Yeah!" A new voice came from the window, causing the five to turn and see Sun hanging upside down from his tail.

"Sun!?" Four out of five members backed away instantly, the remaining questioning again how had he not noticed his aura. "How did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time!" He said calmly.

"You do what!?" Weiss shouted at the faunus.

"I climb trees all the time!" The answer NOT making it any better for the girl. "So…are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation. As a team." Blake said as she moved towards the monkey faunus.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said with a slightly guilty look.

"Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune!" He answered back, pointing his finger outside as he landed in the room.

The five members quickly glanced out the window and sure enough, Neptune was standing on the thin rail beside the window. "Sup."

"How did you even get up here?"

"How did I not sense either of the two…"

"I have my ways. Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." He said with a bit of fear.

Ken shook his head and extended his hand over to the male. Neptune grabbed a hold of it and was immediately yanked into the room. "I suggest you not do something like this again."

"All right, I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake, and Neptune you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Ken's going to help in a…different way so he's fine by himself. Everyone good?" Ruby said, now having to change the plan a bit, pushing Neptune towards her sister.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang, ha? After all, she is your sister."

"But Weiss…who would go with you then?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Well, I guess Neptune could come with me." She said with a nervous smile.

"Not happening." Ken intervened, earning a chuckle from Ruby. "We already have the plan out like this, so let's not waste any more time. You're sticking with Ruby and Neptune's sticking to Yang."

"But! But!" She wasn't allowed to put up any defense as she was dragged away by their young leader.

"Well everyone, time to head out." Ken said before leaving the room, followed by the four.

-Quick Scene Transition-"Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!" Ruby piped up in excitement, Weiss and her now out of Beacon. "You should see the one in Atlas." Her partner added. "That was the first one, right?"

"Correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

"Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Ruby mockingly said before giggling.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss huffed.

"I know, but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" She took out her scroll, but only to start tossing it between her hands and dropping it a few feet in front of her, landing besides someone's foot.

"Oh. You dropped this." A familiar girl said, picking it up and extending it over to Ruby.

"Penny!?"

"Uhh…"

"Where have you been!? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks.

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." The girl stuttered before hiccupping and tossing the scroll back to the girl. "Uh…I've got to go." She said before running off.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked with a bit of annoyance.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You can go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!" Ruby said before going after Penny.

"Wait! Ugh…"

Ruby had caught up to the girl, worrying about her. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding."

"What!? Penny, is everything okay?" She had stopped the girl at the end of the small steps they were on.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please…as a friend."

The girl sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was too close to them to hear their conversation. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Back with Weiss, the girl was now on the elevator in the tower, taking it up to the communication room where students were allowed to access some of the computers there. Once the elevator stopped, the doors slid open and she stepped out, approaching a hologram woman behind a desk. "Welcome to Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss spoke in a calm manner to the woman.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." She said with a smile, the Schnee returning one as she nodded. She went to the 3rd terminal as instructed, taking a seat as she faced the screen.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- oh! Miss Schnee. Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." A woman with blue eyes and orange hair said from the screen.

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She took out her scroll and placed it on the computer, having it transmit the list over to the woman.

"I see…If you don't mind…what may I ask is this for?"

"School project."

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The woman answered in a nervous tone.

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." She answered back with a smile.

"Right…very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss grabbed her scroll as the beeping noise it made faded away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, have a nice day Miss Schnee."

The girl nodded as the screen turned off, frowning at the thought of her father.

-"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said to the girl beside her, the two having to walk on a more "empty" part of the town.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no, nothing like that!"

"Well then, where did you go?" Ruby asked for probably the fourth or fifth time.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot…"

"Believe me, I know the feeling, but why not let us know you were okay?"

"I, was asked, not to talk to you…or Weiss…or Blake…or Yang, anybody really." The girl said with a frown.

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father…" The two then stopped to glance at a holographic version of general Ironwood, who was introducing robotic guards of sorts that would be used to protect the citizens. Eventually, Penny recognized that a certain someone was within the vicinity, one that she learned to fear. "Um Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else…"

"Penny? Wait! Where are you going!?" She called out as the girl sprinted away, immediately getting the attention of that certain someone.

"Hey! Get back here and make this easy for me!" The voice pertained to none other than Nega, who soon saw a familiar red cape go in the same direction he was heading in.

The two kept running from the boy, attempting to lose him between the sharp corners they took, but to no avail. Ruby eventually came up to a tall wooden object that held several boxes on top of it. Using her scythe, she cut through it and causing the boxes to fall down.

"Brats…" He summoned his blade and made a horizontal slice, cutting through the boxes and maintaining his speed.

Seeing as how he was still behind them, she quickly began to run on the wall before launching herself at Penny, grabbing her by the waist. "This way!" She used her semblance to push herself with the girl into a different direction, but because of how heavy Penny ACTUALLY was, she lost all her strength and the two shortly fell on the ground, but Ruby was the only one to roll onto the street. Almost immediately, a truck's honking alerted the girl that she was going to be run over, except she wasn't.

She was shoved away by Penny, who in the knick of time stopped the vehicle with her two hands, causing the street underneath her feet only, to shatter.

"Penny…?" Ruby asked in concern and shock. There was no possible way anyone could stop a vehicle on their own, apart from a certain person.

"Umm…uhh…" The girl glanced at her hands before looking around and seeing several people start to wonder what had happened. The girl then rushed past Ruby, accidentally pushing her by the shoulder. "Penny, come back!"

"There you are." A voice said, with not a second later a flash of purple zoomed by the girl, stopping right in front of Penny and surprising her. "You could have made this easier for me and not have me go through a wild goose chase just to get you." He gave the girl a glare before grabbing her by the wrist. "You know that Ironprick is going to be at my throat if I don't get you back, and I rather not deal with him today. I'm giving you one minute to say goodbye to that girl you were running with before I take you away. _Don't try to run again, or else_."

Just as Ruby ran up to the two, the boy released his grip on Penny's wrist. "Penny! Nega! What's going on? How did you do that!?" She had several questions, mostly all addressed to the girl.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it!" The girl glanced away from Ruby, slightly annoying the boy as he WAS keeping track of time.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's going on I can help you!"

"No, no no, you wouldn't understand…"

"Let me try, you can trust me!"

"Thirty seconds left…"

Penny glanced at him before looking at Ruby. "You're still my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?"

"I promise Penny." She said, making the girl calm herself a bit.

"Ruby…I'm not a real girl…" She then opened her hands, showing that the skin had peeled off and showed robotic parts in their place.

"It's about time you said it."

"Nega…you knew?" Ruby asked, now paying attention to him.

"Found out for myself a few days ago…since I sensed a lot of energy coming from her, far above normal. Besides, the general had me filled in with some info about her, thinks you don't need to know. Now hurry this up before I take her back."

"Okay…Ruby, most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura…I'm not real." The way she trailed off her sentence, Penny expected for the girl to try and run away upon hearing that.

Ruby held her hands and smiled. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"…You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny formed a suspicion of the girl. She knew that in a large percentage that most people would run or be afraid of the fact, not calm.

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart and a soul, I can feel it."

"Oh…oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny then pulled her into a tight hug, shaking her left and right from the happy feeling she had again.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" The girl mumbled, feeling her air run out quickly. Penny realized this and released Ruby.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?" The young leader asked.

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"Alright, your time's up. We're heading back now." Nega stated as he summoned his blade and forming a portal beside him. "You'll get to see her again in a few days kid. She's going to enter into the festival and so I have to keep tabs on her too."

"I understand…thank you for being calm about this matter Ruby, you're a great friend. I just wish to save the world by your side one day."

"What? Penny, what are you saying? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace." The girl frowned.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood-"

"Shut it. Now. You're getting one step closer to getting on my bad side, so let's get going." He grabbed her by the wrist again and went first in the portal.

"Nega, Penny, wait!" Ruby said as she tried to follow them.

"It'll be okay Ruby, don't worry. I'll see you again soon." She smiled gently and waved as the portal closed behind her, just as Ruby was about to grab her, leaving her alone in the alley. "I've got to tell the others about this."

-"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you for the information, ma'am."

"I'll take a look into things for you sir."

"Do not worry, we'll watch things at night so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Several voices spoke in different directions, all which came from the same person. Currently and oddly enough, there were FOUR Kens walking around town, each asking the civilians for any strange activity they've heard or seen for the past few days and weeks. Only some volunteered to answer, while some didn't or simply didn't know much to help.

The toll was slowly building up on the boy, seeing as how he's held this up for much longer than he would during training, but not enough to cause any actual harm to his body. If it weren't for his training, he would probably be complaining from the pain by now. The four eventually came together in the middle of the town, sharing with one another what they could grab on info.

"The people living in the north part of the town said there hasn't been anything going on in that area regarding Dust robberies or anything related to the White Fang." One of the four said.

"West side had a few incidents, but nothing about the White Fang either."

"East side of town had a robbery not too long ago and several members of that organization were spotted a few nights ago, or so some of the citizens claim."

"The south end was hit pretty bad a few weeks ago, so nothing we could do there to help. A member was seen a couple of nights ago as well. With just this information, I can take a guess and say their hideout should be towards the south or east side. We did our part, so hopefully the others have found something on their end." The other three nodded in agreement before a white light engulfed their bodies, a second later making them vanish.

The boy sighed heavily as he stretched his arms and legs, having to stop the ability to conserve the mana amount he still had. He did not want to resort to using any gels at the moment since they were hard to make, and none of the ingredients were on Remnant, that he was sure of.

' _ **Master, you may choose to rest for a while. Your companions will continue their part of the investigation. However, we are certain you are aware of his mana presence not too long ago.**_ '

"Yes Ifrit, I could feel Nega's mana in the town, though if he'll tell me what he was doing here is up to him. You know it's not going to end in my favor if I try to pry the info out of him." The boy frowned as he paced down the pavement. "I'll take your advice and sit down for a bit. Hopefully the others have better luck on their ends."

-Time Skip-It was now dark outside, indicating it was night time. Yang and Neptune had arrived at the location she was familiar with, stopping her motorcycle in front of the building and removing her helmet. "C'mon, my friend's right in here." She got off the bike and Neptune was still attempting to recover from the shock he had at how fast she drove the thing. "Cool…uhh, where exactly is…here?" He shook his head as he got off as well and following the girl inside the club.

"Hurry! Close the doors, she's coming!" Two men dressed in all black shouted as they shut the large doors.

"What are you two idiots doing!?" A bearded man yelled as he glanced at the two. It wasn't long before the doors were shot open by an all too familiar girl.

"Guess who's back!?" Yang called out with a large grin, only for several guns to be pointed at her face.

"Yeah, so…could you define friend for me?" Neptune nervously asked from behind.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot!" The same man addressed to his men, making them put away their weapons. "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged the man away, surprising the men in black. "Whoa…what a woman." Neptune said with a certain look.

-Meanwhile in a dark alley, Sun and Blake had found the place where the White Fang recruit their members every so often. "This is it." Blake said with a bit of a bitter tone.

"You sure?" The monkey faunus asked, only to earn of her death glares. "You know what? I'm just going to take your word for it. Still, I don't get it, if you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monster out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake stated.

"Grimm masks. That's kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it." She said as she put her mask on and going to the entrance.

"It's always sunshine and rainbows with you, isn't it?" He asked before doing the same and following her. Once inside, they saw hundreds of White Fang members and a few dozen faunus that were attempting to join their cause.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause." Roman Torchwick spoke as he walked onto the stage, watching all the faunus in the room.

"What's a human doing here!?" A female faunus called out.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST, case in point. So, I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this or…" Sun whispered to Blake, only for her to ignore him. She didn't want to miss any details and he was only attempting to distract her, in a way.

"…would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, and even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." The man grinned as he saw some of the faunus start to cheer for him. "They're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around, no offense to any rodents in the room." He then snapped his fingers, signaling for the members to drop a large cloth and reveal one of the machines general Ironwood spoke about hours ago to the citizens.

"Uh, that's a big robot." Sun mumbled.

"How did he get that?" Blake wondered, able to mask her surprise well.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. Thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine, but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide for you. Any questions?" The man smirked as now almost the entirety of the room cheered for him.

"We should get out of here." Blake whispered to Sun, but it was becoming too late.

"Will all new recruits please come forward?" A member called out from the stage.

-"I don't know!"

"How can you NOT know?"

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever came back. Listen, I already told you everything, Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them! Which is something I can relate to!"

"C'mon Neptune." Yang said as she walked away with the boy towards the entrance.

"Did we get what we need?"

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

-"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking." Blake said quickly, seeing as how the two were in a pinch.

"He sees us…" Sun whispered as indeed, Torchwick set his eyes on the two.

"He can't see in the dark." She said as she pulled out her gun, firing at the main power supply and causing the lights to go out.

"Don't let them get away! Urgh!"

"Sun! The window!"

"Stop 'em!"

The two broke through the window and rolled onto the ground, running away from the building as quickly as they could. Only a few seconds later did one of the walls break entirely, Torchwick being in control of the giant mech as he pursued the two. Not giving him any chances to attack, they jumped onto a roof from a nearby building and continued to run on top of each passing roof.

"So, you wouldn't happen to have…oh I don't know…some sort of backup?" Sun asked in a higher tone as they continued running and jumping.

"On it!" Blake said as she pulled out her scroll, quickly dialing an emergency call to her team.

Weiss felt a buss go off in her skirt, taking out her scroll to only hear Blake and what sounded like clanking noises in the background. "Everyone, if you can hear me, we need backup!" As she finished her sentence, the monkey faunus added a scream. The Schnee shook her head and quickly dashed away.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" He called out, hoping the others could hear him. Ruby grinned as she looked at the scroll. "Oh, I am not missing this!" She then rushed out of the alley she was still in.

"We could really use some help you know, right about now!"

"Sun? This time I've got your aura checked, I'm on my way!" Ken said as he threw his blade into the air, reappearing a second later in the air, placing his feet onto it and using a gust of wind from his magic to use it as a hoverboard.

"The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like controlling it or something!" At this point he was just yelling for yelling.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked, which was immediately answered by his loud screaming as he and Blake rushed past them. "Uh, I think that was them." Neptune said. "Yeah, I got it!" She answered back as she started her motorcycle and began to go after them.

By this point, the two faunus left the streets and were now running in the areas cars were driving by, still unable to lose the giant robot. However, the two on the motorcycle were able to catch up to the machine. "We've got to slow it down!" "Got it."

Neptune pulled down his glasses as he grabbed his weapon from his back, firing three beams, each connecting before he jumped off and used his weapon to turn into a blade and slam it into the robot. "Neptune, hang on!" His partner yelled.

He closed his eyes and put his palms together, summoning two yellow clones of himself, using them to attack the machine, which didn't make a scratch. He opened his eyes and used his weapons to form a staff, attempting to attack it himself, only for Torchwick to spin hard enough to launch Neptune against him and for both to fall away and into the water.

"Blake, I'm in position!" Weiss called out as she fell from a street above her and landing with grace. She did a small twirl as she drew out her weapon, connecting it with the street and making the path be covered in ice. The machine was moving too fast to stop, so it slid and fell off, landing on the ground and in front of Ruby.

Blake, Weiss and Yang landed beside her as Torchwick made the robot rise to its highest.

"Ha!" A voice came from above, all five glancing up to see Ken come downward very quickly, slamming his blade against the robot with enough force to send it rolling backwards several feet. He then landed beside Blake, twirling his blade before resting it on his shoulders. Taking a better glance at the robot as Torchwick made it rise onto its feet, he could tell it would normally be hard to take down alone, but compared to the ones in his world, this one seemed to be a prototype.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby called out, having a nickname set for two teammates attacking together, using her scythe to push her away as Blake and Ken jumped back.

Yang jumped in the air as Weiss did the same technique as before, freezing the ground in front of her, but this time her teammate slammed her fist as she came down, shattering all of it and forming a cold mist to block out Roman's view. Seeing as how his visibility was hindered, he activated motion-sense lasers to scan in every possible direction for them to pick up on the five.

Once he saw two blurs move past him, he began to fire with the guns in the robot's hands, missing their targets. "Ha!" Ruby yelled as she held her scythe by her side, quickly clashing against the machine and being pushed back by the force. "Checkmate."

By that, Weiss and Blake ran past her to attack it, with Ken standing beside the leader, holding his blade in front of him, placing his right hand at the tip of his sword and forming a light blue spell circle underneath him. "Thanks for buying me some time."

The two landed several hits against the robot, with the Schnee hitting one of its joints.

"These kids are beginning to become real pests." Roman said before firing multiple missiles at the girls, who avoided most of them, except for one that caused Weiss to fly backwards. She was quick enough to fire a dust beam to the ground beneath Blake, adding a dust ability to the girl before she landed on the ground. She used it with her blade to fire off multiple sword beams to destroy the incoming missiles.

' _Alright Celsius, let's do this!_ '

' _ **Hmph. Let's teach this punk a lesson.**_ '

"By our pact and by my power, come forth to my side, Celsius!" The boy formed the same spell circle in front of him, only much larger and pointing his blade at it, firing a beam of the same color. Immediately, six trails of blue light appeared and came together, revealing a woman with dark blue hair, light blue skin with a gash mark on her right cheek, dressed in black robes with matching soles appeared. " **Alright tough guy, let's see you handle my power. Freeze Lancer!** " She said as she glared at the robot, getting the attention of everyone. She formed five smaller spell circles beside her, firing five large shards of ice, each hitting and instantly freezing a different part of it.

"Alright…Ruby, Blake, now!" He called in their direction and they didn't waste their opportunity. They landed a few hits on its legs before Blake gave the girl a lift into the air, the leader grinning as she remembered a move from her training with Ken and her sister. "Quick Tempest!" Her body suddenly shot forward and she used her scythe to cut off one of the robot's arms, earning a surprised look from the boy.

"These pests…" Roman said, pressing a button that broke all the ice of the robot, shaking it partially as he brought his attention to the weird looking woman. "Alright, take this." He fired the last few missiles the robot had towards her.

" **Humans never learn, do they?** " She said before passing a blue mist onto Ken's sword, letting the boy attack for her. He made a quick spin before jumping and swinging his blade in a vertical motion, firing several shards of ice with each destroying a missile before he could land.

"My turn!" Yang shouted as she jumped and landed on the top part of the robot, firing several shots and damaging it further. Not wanting to deal with any more nonsense, he pushed forward and slammed her through a pillar and shoving her into another one, punching her through and breaking it as well.

"Yang!" Blake called out in worry.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special!" Ruby said with a proud smile, watching the two in front of her. She certainly had questions for Ken, but they would have to wait after this.

The blonde girl slowly rose to her feet, a bright yellow light emitting from her hair as her eyes were now red. She blocked an incoming punch from the robot with one hand, glaring at the man before firing a single shot and blowing the arm straight off.

Roman was not pleased by how things were going, and in slight frustration, used the robot to kick away the blondie.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby called out, Blake firing her blade towards her partner who caught it, and was swung in a large circle. Despite having a much larger range, Yang was still unable to hit the robot as it had quicker movement.

"We have to slow it down somehow!"

"How do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked, her answer being Ruby pointing to the blue woman beside them.

" **Hmph. Looks like I have to do the rest for you.** " Celsius stated before she jumped in the air, surrounding her left foot with a blue aura as she descends back down, slamming the ground and instantly forming a large area of ice. " **My powers, my rules.** " She said as several shards formed around Roman, breaking through the robot's legs and rendering it immobile.

Blake then used as much strength as she could to launch her partner at the man, Yang pulling her right fist back before shoving it forward and firing a shot at the same time once her fist connected, shattering the robot into pieces and forcing Roman to roll away from the force.

He rose to his feet and dusted his clothes off. "I just had this cleaned…" He glanced at Yang, seeing a bullet come straight at him, but never connecting. A girl with an umbrella appeared in front of him, using it to surprisingly block the bullet. She had a white shirt with grey jeans, along with silver boots. Half her hair was brown and the other half was pink. What made her further unique, was the fact she had two different eye colors, a brown one and a purple one.

"Ladies, Ice Queen, new kid and monster lady, always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." He saluted with a grin, seeing as how he now had the chance to escape. The girl grinned and made a curtsy bow as she gazed at the people in front of her. Yang acted by anger and pushed herself towards them, swinging as hard as she could, only to shatter copies of themselves.

The rest looked around quickly and saw that the two were now on an airship, attempting to flee. "Oh no…you're not getting away this time!" Ken charged his sword with a red glow before launching it as hard as he could towards it. The blade barely connected with the tail of the ship, exploding on contact and causing it to lose altitude and head downward towards the ground.

He quickly summoned his blade back to his hand, rushing towards where it would fall and hoping he could make it beforehand.

"Ken, wait!" Ruby called out, her words falling on deaf ears.

Celsius then formed a path of ice underneath the boy, making him get to it much faster than by running. He had luckily not slipped and indeed managed to stop at the spot the ship was about to hit, raising his hands and engulfing himself in a red aura, quickly changing into his fire state. With the boost of the transformation, he was able to hold the ship against his hands, pressing his feet against the ground, shattering it in the process to slow it down and carefully set it down.

He wasted no time to rip the door open with his sword, seeing the two shocked at what had happened. "Give it up Torchwick, you and your ally are not escaping tonight."

"Brave words red, however the heck you changed your looks that fast. Neo, take care of the brat for me!" He said as he pointed his cane at him, firing a bullet and making him use his sword to block it. Neo frowned before having to push the boy back, giving Roman just enough space to make a break for it.

"We can't let him get away!" Ken said as he slammed his sword against the girl's umbrella, pushing her back into the burning ship.

" **Understood.** " Celsius said as she approached the boy, forming a spell circle a few inches in front of the man, who realized it too late. She then froze him in place, literally.

Neo came back out and glared at the boy, knowing he would be too difficult to handle on her own, even with her skills. She glanced over and looked in horror to see the man she tried to protect, frozen in a block of ice. She turned back to the boy who pointed his blade in her direction. "Stand down. Now. You have nowhere to run, and you cannot take all of us…"

What Ken failed to realize was that he was near his limit, having summoned a spirit and use another one's power to transform. The boy huffed slightly, not wanting to dare look away as the rest of the team arrived. "Weiss, call the authorities and let them know we've got Torchwick and his ally…"

She nodded as she quickly pulled out her scroll and began to dial the number of the police station.

Neo wasn't planning on giving in so easily, not alone. She did not want to think of this choice, but she had no other option left. _She had to abandon Torchwick._ The girl used her umbrella to fire a shot at the ship, causing it to explode entirely and force the five onto their backs from the force. She had quickly made her escape, making a promise to herself that she would make the boy pay for what he had done.

Luckily, Celsius had formed two small walls of ice, one in front of Torchwick and the other in front of the team to avoid either from getting burned. As they rose to their feet, Ken quickly kneeled and placed his left hand on his chest, suddenly finding it difficult to breath. "Nggh…!"

"Ken!" Ruby said as she went to his side and placing her hands onto his shoulder, worrying. "What's wrong?"

"*huff*…*huff*…too much…mana used…" He said between breaths, quickly glancing over to Celsius, receiving a nod before she disappeared, the light from where she stood returning to the boy's body. Upon doing so, he reverted to his normal state and told the girl to grab a bag from his left pocket.

She did and undid the small lace that held it closed. Once opening it, she saw several beautiful orbs she had never seen before. "What do I do now?"

"Let me eat one…"

"Huh?"

"They're meant to be eaten Ruby…give me one, please."

She frowned but did as told, taking one out and handing it to him. The boy took it and placed it into his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. A second later, several sparkles appeared all over his body before disappearing.

He stood up and sighed, smiling. "Thank goodness I have these, though now I have to be even more careful about using them." He said before taking the bag from the girl, tying it with the lace and placing it back into his pocket.

"What? H-how are you…? Weren't you just in pain a few seconds ago?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Well, you all might as well know now. These are called Astral Gels, the rarest gels in my world, ones capable of healing anyone or anything back to their full stamina. I only have a small amount with me since I gave some to Nega just in case something were to happen."

"Wait…so these…gels are capable of healing?" Blake asked.

"That's right, and thankfully the ingredients needed to make these aren't found here, as far as I know. I'm sure you all have even more questions about me, so I'll do my best to answer them before the authority arrive."

"Oh good, 'cause you've got to tell us who that chick was and how you made her appear out of nowhere." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Well…that was Celsius, the summon spirit of Ice. I didn't want to transform using her powers, so instead I summoned her by my side to fight. They are very capable of handling themselves, since it needed to take my comrades and I to take one down every time."

"That's pretty cool, though I don't wanna know what the heck you were trying to do with hitting the ship like that." Yang shrugged.

"I went a bit overboard, but I didn't want him getting away a second time. I could have made a difference if I was with you all that night, so I decided to do it this time. The girl managed to get away, but at least we still have Torchwick frozen in place." He said as he glanced over to the man, actually wondering if he wasn't going to freeze to death.

"About that…aren't you going to do something about it? I'm very certain he cannot survive being in that condition for long." Weiss added.

Just as she said it, sirens and flashing lights could be seen coming in their direction. "Guess I better thaw him out now." He said as he approached the man, extending his hand towards him and firing a burst of flames, quickly melting the ice.

The man soon fell and began to shiver from finally being out of the cold prison he was in. "K-k-kid, y-you're g-gonna be in s-such trouble…"

"Over here! This way!" A few men shouted, dressed in officer uniforms as they rushed over to the six. "Roman Torchwick, you're finally going to hit the cells again." One of them said.

"G-go a-ahead and t-take me a-away to a w-warm cell." He said as he was lifted to his feet, one of the officers addressing to the team. "Good job you kids for stopping this man. We don't know exactly what happened, but any info you can give us will help see how long this man stays behind bars."

"Well…he was in leagues with the White Fang and stole one of the Atlesian Knights and caused a lot of destruction to the vehicles above us." Blake said as she pointed up.

"We totally smashed it though, so…yeah." Yang grinned as rubbed her head.

"You kids…destroyed it?" The officer asked.

"Indeed, if we didn't he probably would have done more harm than he already has." Ken said quickly.

"Hmm, well…I'll believe you all, so head on home right now. We'll make sure this man gets what he deserves." He said as he and the other officer dragged the man away from the scene.

"Wait…we get off the hook, just like that?"

"Don't question it Yang…let's just go back to the academy and…call it a night." Ken smiled as he walked away, the others following him.

"Wait…I just remembered…where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked. If only she knew the two ditched them to eat some noodles from a noodle shop.

- _ **That's the end for this chapter! What were some of your reactions to seeing a summon spirit finally appear into battle? As stated before, Ken and Nega's appearance would start to change the world around them, one way or another, so in this case, Roman was not lucky enough to escape again.**_

 _ **What is Nega hiding from the team and why did he want Penny to keep what would happen a secret? With the capture of Torchwick, things will not be going swell for a certain villainous duo. Will Aster make his move sooner rather than later? How will things unfold from here on? Find out in the upcoming chapters!**_

 _Skit: Summoning a Spirit_

 _R: "Ken, how did you make Celsius appear?"_

 _K: "Well, I recite the words we came up with together when we made our pact, and I summoned her with those words. If I don't want to use their powers for a form, I can just summon them like I did with her."_

 _R: "Oh."_

 _K: "She's the boldest out of the other spirits, and she's certainly one not to take lightly when it comes to fighting."_

 _R: "It's still really cool how you can do stuff like that!"_

 _K: "Heh, I suppose it is."_


	15. Chapter 15

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 15**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-After several days passed of the incident, the boy was aware that the news of the capture of Roman Torchwick was broadcasted for those that watched, though that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. For one thing, his partner in crime had managed to escape, and two, the festival was drawing nearer and nearer and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen soon. It was currently 8 in the morning and Yang asked the boy if they could keep training with Ruby, but due to his preoccupied mind, he kindly refused the two and told them to train with one another.

This had worried the two, but he assured them that nothing was wrong. He stood in the courtyard beside the tower of Beacon Academy, easily spotted by anyone at a high altitude. He thought if the two would indeed train, he couldn't be in Glynda's class with them for the time being. The boy had his sword drawn out, held in his left hand as he took his stance, his opponent doing the same stance, but holding his sword by his right hand. "So…are you ready?" "Yeah, let's go."

The two pushed against the ground with one foot, using it as a momentum to launch each other towards the other, clashing their blades as they came at the middle. Ken went for a low kick followed by a fire blast, his opponent taking a step back and punching the blast skyward, unaffected by it.

The opponent grinned as he twirled his sword before slamming it on the ground beside him and surrounding himself in a blue light. "Aquos!" The light quickly faded and revealed the male to now have blue hair with matching eyes, an all too familiar form.

"Already going at that stage? Fine…Pyro!" Ken called out, becoming engulfed in a red light before transforming into his fire state, his cape summoning onto his shirt along with the steel silver plates on his shoulders. In his mind, the only true way to grow is to challenge yourself against hard or impossible odds, so he was purposely fighting a handicapped match.

"Flame Lance!"

"Aqua Blade."

He formed a red glow in his left hand before extending it and launching a fire attack in the form of a lance, which was met by a left arm covered in a water shield, forming a small blade at the bottom of it, slicing the lance and cancelling the two techniques at once.

Ken then rushed towards his clone, clashing blades once again as the two kept their gaze with each other. "I know of what's concerning you, but if you allow that to cloud your mind, you will become an easy target." The clone said, raising a pillar of water from behind Ken, shoving him into it. The pillar instantly raised him into the air, the clone appearing above him and slamming the blade onto the boy's stomach and forcing him to hit the ground hard.

"Ngh!" He barely groaned before rolling backwards to avoid a sword being stabbed into the ground, getting onto one knee and forming a spell circle underneath him. "Explosion!" The clone glanced down and used his arms to block the attack, the ground underneath him exploding by a large force of fire and causing the clone to burn from the immediate change in the water's temperature. "Tsk!"

"I know that, and you don't gotta remind me…It's why I'm doing this, to forget about it for at least a good while." Ken responded as he glanced at the clone who dispersed his water like ability and transformed into it again, to allow it to be cold again. "Very well then, let's continue. You have under an hour left before classes are to begin today."

"Right. Ha!"

"Hmph." The two clashed their blades once again before jumping back and firing elemental attacks. The boy was skilled in fighting parties that outnumbered him. Training in this fashion helped build his endurance and reflexes, as well as a secret technique he NEEDED to be strong enough to use, and he felt that he would soon reach that point.

Meanwhile from above, a certain headmaster was observing the boy as he drank a bit of coffee. He was very interested in his abilities, and was a bit surprised to find out he could make an exact copy of himself, a semblance only very few had. Seeing the boy train with two forms active at once was something that caught his interest further. "Hmm…he is certainly quite the versatile fighter. I have no doubt he has not had an easy life considering those abilities he possesses. Perhaps one of these days I should invite him for a friendly conversation of his past. Two warriors of the same world, the same being, yet not at the same time…quite a story that is."

He had appraised the boy greatly, knowing he was far above any other of his age when it came to the battlefield, his skills and grades proved that much. He was aware that the boy still had several secrets of his own, and could only hope that one day those secrets would be revealed to him.

Ken huffed slightly as he shook his head, taking a swift blow from the clone who wasn't as worn out due to using the advantage element. "I can feel my power grow bit by bit…hopefully within a few days or less I can attempt _that_."

"Perhaps you can…though as usual, the lack of mana in this world would only make it that much more difficult to maintain it for long. Are you certain that you wish to attempt it?"

"Of course, the better I become, the more lives I can help save and protect. Without the power of the spirits, there's no way I could be able to protect hundreds of innocent lives. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The clone watched the boy for a few seconds before forming a smile. "I see…in that case you must keep training and rest often. You'll need to be at your peak or at least close to it before attempting it." He twirled the sword before placing it onto his back, surrounding himself in a white light before fading back into Ken.

The boy then reverted to his normal state, taking a deep breath as he placed the sword onto his back. He took out his scroll to check on the time, seeing it was now 8:40 in the morning. "Time certainly goes by quickly…guess I should head back and get changed so I don't go late to class." He sighed before putting it back in his pocket and dashing off.

-After a few hours had passed, the boy and the rest of his team where in Glynda's classroom, watching the match of Pyrrha against the entirety of team CRDL. The four had asked to take on the redhead and while they weren't that bad together, they were still no match for the quick, strong and efficient strikes of the girl. Ken was very impressed, watching every strike and dodge she had made Even some of the transfer students were allowed to enter the classroom to see how Beacon handled their students when it came to training.

The way she was able to handle the four with such precision and speed, it left many at awe. "She's a very skilled fighter…I hate to admit it, but her reaction time is certainly much better than my own, at least in my normal state. I wonder for how many years she's had to take rigorous training to become this good." Ken said with a smile, not long after a buzzer going off as Cardin was kicked off the ground.

"And that's the match." Glynda Goodwitch said as the rest of the lights in the room were turned back on. "Well done Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said as she looked at the woman, smiling a bit.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes." She gained the attention of the faunus, making her look away.

"I'll do it." A boy with grey hair said not too far from the team, raising his hand as he held a confident grin.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight…him." The boy pointed over to Ken, who blinked in surprise.

"Me?"

"Mister Uzuki? Very well then, if you are confident in your decision, then come down."

" _I wasn't really expecting for someone to challenge me from one of the other kingdoms…well, let's see what this guy can do._ " He kept his gaze to the boy who walked down the stairs before doing the same. As the two walked onto the stage, Mercury grinned. "I've heard about you and sorta some of the stuff you can do. Let's see if you're as strong as they say."

"I really don't want to disappoint you, so don't do the same for me." Ken said as he grabbed the blade from his back and took his stance, Mercury doing so as well, with his stance in the form of a boxer.

"You may begin!"

At the words of Glynda, Mercury took the first attack as he stretched out his right leg to kick the boy straight, only for it to be avoided by a duck. Ken used his sword to knock him off his feet before placing his left hand close to him and firing a red burst of energy and sending him back several feet. Mercury was quick to get back onto his feet, wasting no time to close the distance between each other.

He then proceeded to fight in his kickboxing style, parrying each swing from Ken's blade which only made him more excited. This had ever been the first time he's been up against someone who specialized in fighting mainly if only with their legs. "Hey, you're really good. It's a first I get to take on someone who fights with only their legs."

"Heh, I know I'm good. I guess you're not too bad yourself." The boy returned with a grin, although a fake one as the two continued to exchange blows.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good against Ken." Ruby glanced over to Emerald, fascinated by their fight. The girl only smiled in return and nodded.

"Ha!" Mercury called out as he began a barrage of kicks, coming from left, right, and up, forcing the boy to block the hits with his sword. He eventually formed an idea, placing his right hand against the stage and making a strong force of wind to push him off the ground. It did succeed, surprising Mercury as he flipped in midair to land. ' _Let's see if you can handle my combo._ ' Ken smiled as he clenched his left fist, a grey aura forming before it surrounded his body, extending his hand vertically. "Try to keep up!"

Before Mercury could process what the boy was going to do, he felt a strong blow to his stomach. "Ugh!"

"Heh! Gale Strike! Sword Rain! Tempest Blast!" Ken had hit him with his left hand, balled into a fist before moving back and doing a backflip, kicking the boy's chin and raising him off the stage. He then waited for a second for him to fall back down before hitting him four times with the blade, followed by six swift strikes up and down and finalizing by spinning in midair and placing his foot firmly onto the stage, hitting him with a powerful force and a red burst of energy to follow.

That left awe from the students watching, including his fellow teammates. Not only for the quick and relentless attacks, but the fact that he brought Mercury down to the yellow portion very quickly. "Whoa…"

"Heh, c'mon and get up Mercury. You challenged me so I'm still expecting for you to show me what you can really do." Ken said as the grey aura disappeared as he twirled the blade before holding it firmly in his left hand.

"Ngghh…you're no joke. That stung." He said as he placed his left hand over his stomach, using his right hand to rub his chin as he got onto his feet. " _I got enough info on you now though…all I need is some from that girl…no point in continuing this._ " As Ken quickly rushed towards him, Mercury raised his hands and said. "I forfeit."

"Huh?" The boy quickly slid to a stop beside Mercury, turning to him and frowning. "What do you mean you forfeit?"

"It's like I said, you're just way better than me, then all of us. We're obviously leagues apart." He said with a grin, making the boy now question what this was really about. A student from another kingdom, challenging him and later on giving up the match just didn't sit right with him now.

"In that case, Mister Uzuki is the victor of this match. Next time Mercury, you should think a little harder before choosing an opponent." Glynda stated as she glared at him.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said before walking off the stage, though not as smoothly as he wanted since he was still shrugging off the hits he took.

"That is all for today and remember, the dance is this weekend and you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda said as Ken placed the sword onto his back and leaving the stage to reunite with his team. " _Something doesn't seem right here…why would he ask for a match against me and quit before saying something like that? Shadow, try to keep a trace on Mercury's aura if you can. It won't hurt to be cautious._ "

"… _ **Understood."**_

Once he was with the team, the five left the classroom together, passing by a certain green haired girl. As they were walking, they hadn't noticed that Blake was walking a bit slower than they were, until they heard a certain monkey faunus' voice. "Hey Blake, uhh, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she stopped to glance at Sun.

"Well, that's great! So, I hear there's this dance going on this weekend…it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, not as lame…what do ya think?

"What?"

"You know, the dance this weekend! Do you wanna go or not?"

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." The faunus said as she walked away, not glancing at her teammates.

"Blake…" Ken sighed. " _She needs to learn to stop thinking about those people and enjoy the free time she still has. I have to anyway…still, I have to make a good excuse for skipping the dance myself._ "

He turned to see the monkey faunus, disappointed that Blake had turned him down harshly. "Hey, Sun, we need to talk in private. Ruby, I'll see you, Weiss and Yang in a bit." He said before grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him away. Once they were a bit isolated from everyone, Ken looked at Sun and released his hold of him. "I can tell you really care about Blake, it's obvious."

"Well, yeah man, but something's bugging her lately. Did you see the bangs under her eyes? It's like she's avoiding sleeping too." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, and that's going to cost her big time. I don't really know how much time you spend with her, but I'll promise you this. Blake WILL go to the dance one way or another. She needs to learn to have fun every once in a while, and I think you're just the person to express that to her."

"How though? You saw that she flat out said no to me and it's not gonna be easy to make her change her mind." Sun sighed.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean the rest of our team won't try to do something about it. Look, we'll find a way to get her to attend that dance, and when she does I'll let you know as soon as I can. You're a good friend of hers, being close since you're a faunus as well."

"Really? Hey, you're a cool guy Ken. Alright! You better keep your promise!" He said as he extended his hand to Ken, who smiled and shook his hand. "I will, I'll make sure of it. I'm not one to ever go back on my word."

-Small Time Skip-"You what!?" Blake nearly shouted from her bed as she glared at the four in front of her.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby pleaded as she sat beside her partner, making a frown. She knew that Blake would instantly be against the idea when it would be brought up.

"That's ridiculous." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang placed her hand on the faunus' shoulder.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss added with her own frown.

"They're both right you know." Ken stated from his position, being against the wall besides Ruby and Weiss. "Your aura is in a really low state because you've been neglecting the energy of rest and food that it needs. Blake, ever since we had Torchwick captured, you've been less worried, but a few days later and you start being this way. Is there something else other than the investigation that's bothering you?"

"You care about grades!? Peoples' lives are at stake!" She yelled back.

"We know that Blake, but you need to calm down. Torchwick is in jail right now so the only thing that we should be worried about is the White Fang."

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of South East Vale." Ruby said, glancing to her partner as she was about to speak.

"AND the Schnee Company records singled out Vale as the primary target of Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss said a bit proudly.

"Which means for quite some time Torchwick has been behind this whole scheme with the White Fang. Though it begs the question of who that Neo girl was…and who else could have been working with him. Remember when we fought that robot a few nights back? I doubt he alone could have gotten a machine from Atlas' military without the public finding out…someone else is pulling the strings along with him." Ken walked over to the center of the room.

"This is just from my speculations and some of the intel I've been receiving from Nega over the past few weeks. He knew that there was someone around Vale that's been leading the robberies, which we found out was Roman, but that there's possibly a spy or someone else that's a part of this. That's what we still need to find out."

"He's right." The young leader sighed. "Though you can't find those answers if you can't even keep your eyes open Blake. You need to get some rest now."

"Yeah, all we're asking is that you take it easy for ONE DAY." Yang emphasizing with one finger now in front of the faunus.

"It will be fun; Yang and I will make sure of it!"

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Both Weiss and Yang stated with now happy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Excuse me?"

"Team CFVY's mission lasted longer than expected-"

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off, and we'll make sure you have the perfect night!"

Team CFVY? The boy remembered that team was where the faunus Velvet was a part of, so naturally the boy grew worried over her safety. He hadn't met the other three of the team, but he'd like to as soon as they were able to return.

"Once it's all over, we'll return to our search, rested and ready." The Schnee smiled, making the faunus think over her actions. Maybe she could consider taking at least the day off from worrying and thinking so much, and she didn't want to admit it, but she really missed her sleep and reading times.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby asked last with her own genuine smile.

Blake closed her eyes for a few seconds before making her decision. "I think this is a colossal waste of time…" She stood up as she opened her eyes, leaving the room and not wanting to hear anything else from the four.

"Grrr…she's really stubborn I'll give her that much." Ken sighed in a bit of frustration. She just seemed to not want to change her mind and stick to the one thing that's clearly dragging her down.

"Indeed, she can't keep going on like this." Weiss sighed afterward.

"And I even promised Sun…I'll find a way to get her to that dance…" The boy mumbled before a knocking sound came from the other side of the door.

The Schnee stood up and went to open the door, only for not her, but the other three behind her to look in surprise at what they were seeing. It was Jaune, playing a guitar and singing for Weiss Schnee, his very weird way of trying to ask her to the dance. It went downhill very quickly once she shut the door in front of him, earning a sigh from the boy on the other side. "Oh c'mon…please open the door."

Both Ken and Weiss sighed and covered their faces with one hand, one for being disappointed and the other for being annoyed. While Ken wasn't one to be experience at all when it came to romance and things similar to it, he knew when someone was making a fool of themselves.

After a few more minutes with dealing with the boy, she slammed the door in front of him, again and earning a smirk from Yang. "What?"

"Aaaaand that's why they call you the Ice Queen." With that, Ruby fell over, earning a blank expression from the boy beside her.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss stated as she glanced away, not really caring for having shut the door on Jaune, twice. "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to the dance." Ruby spoke as she got back onto her feet, earning a nod from each of the teammates present.

" _It'll still be a bit off if we do manage to convince her on going and I don't attend. Well, it happens when you never had anyone to teach you how to dance in the first place…_ " The boy shrugged with a sad look. It was what everyone in the school had talked about for days, and it did sound like fun, but it just wasn't for him.

-Scene Transition-"And finally, Ken Uzuki, the undefeatable student of Beacon who hails from Ethiria." A woman spoke in one of the student dorms.

"All that talk from Aster wasn't for nothing. The kid's strong and fast, but I definitely won't say he's undefeatable." Mercury said as he looked over a comic he was reading.

"Oh? Do tell." The woman, Cinder stated with a grin.

"He can do some pretty fast and strong hits along with magic. He's too good in close range since he beat Mercury around like it was nothing." Emerald rolled her eyes when she heard the boy groan.

"Give me some credit will ya? He can't take a lot of constant attacks from all sides. I made him back down for a bit which means he can't handle a whole lot of attacks coming from all angles at the same time. He's fast, but not that fast…at least when he's not using those forms Aster mentioned."

"Indeed…forms that can allow him to increase his power twentyfold…very interesting. Apart from the boy, we should also focus on the girl, Pyrrha Nikos. She's certainly another problem we must attend to while we are here."

"Still, I know you can take her down easy. The only real issue is that kid and the other lookalike the Atlas military has under their protection."

"Yes…two warriors of the same genetics in two locations will prove to be a hassle for us, but it doesn't change our plans. Our dearest Aster will take care of the rest for us once we accomplish our part and soon, those boys will become nothing to us, though it isn't about overpowering the enemy…it's about taking the power they have." Cinder smirked as she finished her sentence. At first time meeting Aster, she was shocked at the difference in power and only for him to mention that he had brought along two "pests" of almost similar power to his. He had assured her that she must avoid contact with him, or to avoid giving either one any suspicion of her true motives if they were to meet.

"I hate waiting." Mercury sighed as he threw the comic a few inches away from his position, now glancing at the ceiling of their dorm.

"Don't worry Mercury, we have a fun weekend ahead of us."

-The following day, everyone was tasked to do something towards the upcoming dance, helping in some way. Currently in the ball room, young Ruby was being bored out of her mind. While the thought of having the night being with her sister, friends and Ken, dancing was certainly something she wasn't good at. Sure, Yang had taught her a few steps several years back, but she had forgotten them since she never cared for them.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth Ruby." Weiss' voice grabbed her attention, seeing two small cloths laid out in front of her.

The girl only glanced at either for about two seconds before frowning. "Aren't they both the same?"

That had slightly annoyed the Schnee. "I don't even know why I asked. Oh! Ken! Come here!" She quickly glanced at the boy who was setting the tables on certain spots, or at least one of them. The one she was referring to glanced over to her and made his way towards her. "What is it Weiss?"

"Hopefully you can do better than our fearless leader…which of these cloths do you think would be best?" She showed them to the boy as she asked. He tilted his head slightly to his left, placing one hand under his chin. "Umm…the second one. It's strange that they're nearly the same color at first glance."

"Told you!" Ruby threw her arms in the air.

"Well, thank you for your answer." She sighed as she walked away, receiving almost the same answer as before, but with an actual choice this time.

As she left, Yang walked towards the two with a large speaker in her arms, setting it down. "So, have you picked out a dress yet sis? Oh, and you Ken, did you get a suit?"

"Not yet!" One of the other Kens shouted from the far back, the one who was mopping the floor.

"Err…yeah…I didn't have time to pick up one yet, but in my defense, I have no way to earn money to even afford one."

"I don't really care…who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby said with a frown, feeling very down.

"Oh, don't worry, she's going. You on the other hand, you're coming with me later." Yang said as she pointed at Ken.

"Huh? Why?"

"What else for dummy? I'm gonna have to buy a suit for ya!"

Oh boy, with that his excuse for trying to skip out on the dance was cracking VERY quickly. "U-umm…you really don't have to Yang. I wouldn't want you to spend your money on me just for something that's going to be a one-night thing."

At that, the young girl picked up his tone. "Ken? Are you...you don't want to go to the dance either?"

"I-It's not like that!"

"Then, why are you getting so worked up about it?" Yang said, moving closer to the boy. "We already have to deal with Blake and we're not going to have to deal with YOU too, so spill it."

He sighed and glanced away. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you two…the reason I don't want to attend is because…I don't know how to dance."

That had surprised the two, but more especially Yang. "Wait a sec, so you're telling me mister know-it-all and all-powerful doesn't know how to dance? Seriously? Jeez that's not even a problem! I can teach you!"

"You…can? I mean…don't take it the wrong way Yang, but I see you more of a fighter than a dancer."

"Heh, I'm full of surprises Ken, so you better be prepared for later because I'm gonna have to give you a few lessons." The girl smirked, only for it to drop as quickly as it formed when she saw a certain Schnee. "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss pointed at the girl, frowning and practically starting bickering, which was brought to a stop when the doors were opened.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun stepped in.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said quickly as she smiled at him.

"Seriously…" Yang deadpanned.

"That's pretty cool."

"You ladies all excited for dress up? Oh, and what about you man?"

Ken shook his head. "Still don't have a suit of my own Sun…"

"Pftt, yeah right…" Ruby mumbled.

"Laugh all you want sis, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang smirked, puzzling the boy and raising an innocent but idiotic question.

"Why are you going to turn heads for?" Ken asked.

"Oh. My. Goodness. This boy…" Weiss said, facepalming. "Ignoring him, what will you two be wearing?" She asked the two in front of her, making sure Yang wouldn't answer that question.

"Uh, this." Sun motioned with his hands. Of course, the boy was broke so he couldn't exactly afford his own suit either, and he certainly wouldn't even if he had the money.

"Ignore him, for he knows not what he says." Neptune motioned with one hand.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kinda place."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Yang rolled her eyes at the boy.

"So, uh…what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, ya know…Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby sighed, glancing up at everyone.

"Guys, trust me, Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang said with a confident smile before leaving the room.

"I'm still hoping that's true." Ken said, before hearing a crash and water being spilled, to which everyone glanced over to see one of the other Kens lying on the floor with a bucket on his head, the other watching him before turning his gaze to the rest and shrugging.

-Scene Transition-In the library, Blake was on one of the computers, looking up information on anything that could lead to a possible clue of what the White Fang could be up to. What confused her at the moment was a red circle appearing in the center of the screen, moving up and down. It then moved onto her hand and wrist before disappearing, annoying the faunus to a slight degree.

She glanced back at the screen, only for the same red circle to appear there and disappear just as quickly, now gaining her full attention. She stood up and glanced around hoping to see it again, and she did, right on the floor in front of her. She quickly followed it straight for a few feet before turning left, and bumping into a certain blondie.

"Hellooooo!"

"Yang!? What are you-"

"We need to talk." She said as she grabbed ahold of her teammate's wrist, yanking her away. "Yah!"

The two were now in Professor Port's class, which was empty due to the teachers and staff having the day off so that the students could enjoy the dance for the night. "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath."

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to slow down." Yang said as she sat in a crisscross position on Port's desk.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."

The faunus sighed heavily before glancing at her partner. "A necessity to stop the remaining members of the White Fang that are still within Vale."

"And we're going to, but first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang smiled as she patted the free space beside her.

"Fine." She said as she gave in, making sure they were completely alone before taking a seat next to her.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal and our mom would take on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was like, super-mom; Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. One day, she left for a mission…and never came back." Yang explained a bit of her childhood and her sister's, hoping Blake would catch on.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, ya know? And my dad just kinda…shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost…she was the second. The first, was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team with Summer and Qrow…and that she'd left me with him just after I was born."

It was then when she was fully listening and beginning to feel sympathy for her partner, seeing as how she hadn't grown up in such a way. "No one had seen her since." "Why did she leave you?"

At the question, Yang sighed. "That question…why?" She then got off the desk and looked away. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. _It was all I ever thought about_. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her. Then, one day…I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, then headed out. I must've walked for hours, I had cuts and bruises, and I was totally exhausted. I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care…I had made it. That's when I saw them, those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might have even been served on a silver platter, but as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time. My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night."

"Yang…I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different! I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-"

"I TOLD YOU, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't." Her voice became a bit harsher and her pupils changed to the red color whenever she began to lose her temper. "To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for Blake, but if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?"

"You don't understand Yang! I'm the only one who can do this!" That was a mistake to raise her tone.

"No, you don't understand! If the members of the White Fang walked through that door what would you do!?"

At that, she froze. It was one thing to fight someone like Torchwick, but to fight people of her own kind, while if she had no choice but to, she wouldn't want to resort to violence against them.

"See what I mean!? Even if you fought a large group of then, you'd lose!" Yang said as she made a small shove to her partner.

"I-I could stop them!" Blake said as she did the same.

"You can't even stop me!" This continued again, except with more force. As Blake got back up, Yang approached her…and hugged her, surprising the faunus. "I'm not asking you to stop…just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about. Thanks to Ken, Roman is locked up so you shouldn't have to worry so much." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, calming down and opening them again to her normal ones.

She then walked away from her, stopping a few feet later. "If you feel like coming tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." She glanced back, smiling and giving her a small wink before leaving the room.

Blake sighed as her partner left, knowing she had every truth behind her words. She decided to leave the room as well, having to make her choice once again, and this time with a clearer perspective.

-Small Time Skip-Later the following night, Ken was in his room, still thinking about the dance. Just yesterday after Yang returned from whatever she had to do, she gave him lessons on a few dances she knew by heart. She of course laughed at him every time he would mess up or trip over his own feet and fall over. Now he felt that he was at least good enough to not embarrass himself in front of everyone that would be at the ballroom, though the reason he was in his dorm, was because he wanted to ask for a favor.

The boy had fallen asleep for at least a bit, knowing it was the only way he was able to communicate with Maria, and thank the miracles she had chosen that very night to speak with him. The two were in a vast white area, floating as they gazed at one another.

" _Child…it has been awhile since I've spoken with you. Your companions are well and are currently with me in my temple. They insisted on being with me the next time I would be able to form the temporary rift between these two worlds."_

" _I see, actually…I have a favor I would like to ask. May I please speak with Kuro in particular? Hopefully he can help me out in something I'm dealing with right now." The boy smiled nervously, earning a nod._

" _Very well, if that is your desire, then let it be so." A bright light engulfed the area, soon dying out to reveal a boy with catlike ears and eyes as deep as the ocean. He wore a white suit with a purple satchel across it, with yellow caps on the shoulders, a purple emblem with a silver crescent moon in the middle attached to the chest. A purple cape was attached to the suit, with white pants that had golden buttons on the side of each leg of the pants. He wore dark soles and held a cheeky grin as he stared at the boy._

" _Ken! It really is you! You have no idea how worried we were when you and Nega suddenly went missing! Maria told us what's been going on, but I wanna know it from you personally! What's it like in that Remnant world?"_

" _Heh, well…it's certainly way different here than in Ethiria. There's no mana here and people use what they call Dust to attack with elements, basically a weaker version of our magic, and each person has something called a semblance which is unique to them. I'm with a team that used to be called RWBY, they're great people in their own way. Ruby is the youngest out of all of us and she's brave and kind, then there's her older sister Yang who's really bold and smacks you hard if you're not careful." He said as he rubbed his head._

" _There's also Weiss, who was really cold with me when we first met, and a few days later, but we're on much better terms now. Lastly, there's a cat girl named Blake, and she's quiet most of the time when she's not reading a book. Also, other races that aren't human are called faunus, which is what she is and things aren't swell between them and humans."_

" _Whoa…sounds pretty hectic over there, but I'm sure it's no problem for you! I really wish we could come over to where you are, but Maria said she doesn't have enough power to send any of us over. Oh, but enough of that, she said you wanted to talk to me, so what do you need?"_

" _Well…right now we're having this thing called a dance party, and I don't have any currency of this world to buy a suit. I was wondering if maybe you had a spare around my size that I could use for tonight."_

" _Huh…well you're in luck! I have one back at the palace and I'm sure Maria could pass it over to you. I have two sets for each year I'm expected to grow so I won't mind giving you one, and well…since you're there you might as well keep it." He smiled, moving closer to Ken before frowning._

" _Kuro…what's the matter? What's with the sad look now?" Ken asked with a worried expression._

" _Well…ever since you and Nega vanished, things have been TOO peaceful over here…and Maria confirmed it a few days ago, that Aster isn't here anymore either."_

 _That news sunk hard to him, what he feared the most was true…Aster could possibly be in Remnant as well. "Darn it…I had a hunch that could have been the case, but I didn't want it to be true…if he's here, then nothing will stop him from doing the same here!"_

" _Knowing him, he's probably lying low right now, so don't worry. Look, just enjoy this dance party you have going on and worry about it another day, it's for the best. You should probably not tell your friends about this…Aster was out of our league and only you and Nega could fight him, and it took the two of you together."_

" _I know…but…Maria did tell me to enjoy this peace while it lasted, so I'm sure she was aware of him being here before she did confirm it…well, tell the others that I'll want to see them again next time."_

" _Got it…the portal isn't going to last much longer…so, see you soon." The boy said as he embraced Ken, the older doing the same. "Yeah…take care, Kuro." The boy's body soon vanished, replaced by the suit he had asked for before a blinding light engulfed the entire area._

"… _!"_

Ken opened his eyes, sitting up slowly and seeing that Kuro's royal attire was laid over the desk. "Thank you two…I'll make sure to find Aster and stop his evil plans this time." He then took the time to change into the new clothes, seeing that they fit him perfectly.

This was the third time he had seen a suit like this one from the boy, who had previously refused to wear it in the past because he abandoned his home. After years he did end up going back and fixing the issues between he and his family before deciding to wear them again. He took in a deep breath, releasing it afterwards. "Well, might as well go now."

Meanwhile in the ballroom, Yang had a beautiful white dress she had picked out herself, who now stood as the greeter and the one who checked in people that said that they would attend. The moment the doors opened, she began to cheer from happiness. "Oh, you look beautiful!"

"Ugh…" Ruby said as she was in a dark red dress. "Can we seriously talk about how Weiss fights in these? Whoa!" She said as she tried to hold her balance, clearly not adjusted to wearing heels, to which her sister giggled at.

Outside, a certain monkey faunus had a change in shirt, having a dark grey instead of his regular white along with a necktie. "Grr…stupid necktie." He mumbled as he tried to adjust it properly.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake's voice called out to him. The boy slowly turned around to see she had a stunning purple dress with a black belt around the waist, and a matching around her neck. "So…does this mean we're going together?" He asked as Blake took his hand, the two walking side by side to the ballroom.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

It was minutes later and several students were having the time of their lives, dancing away to their hearts content, which was including Yang and Blake. Eventually, Yang had let Sun take her place to dance with the faunus, the two enjoying the other's company.

Yang walked over to Ruby and Weiss, both who were very happy to see Blake there with them, enjoying herself. "I told you she would come."

"Indeed, mission accomplished."

"Yeah…too bad Ken didn't show up."

"I wonder why, I gave him the lessons yesterday." Yang sighed.

"I guess it just wasn't his thing…" Ruby said with a sad smile, making the older sister think to herself to beat the boy down for practically ditching Ruby, except, her eyes widened when the doors were opened. Everyone else stopped dancing as well, their gazes now upon the person that had stood in the entrance.

It was Ken, who wore Kuro's royal clothes, making any other male in the room pale in comparison to his looks. The cape attached to the back only helped to fill that sense in the air as the boy slowly entered, avoiding their stares, and making his way over to a certain person in particular.

Ruby's eyes had widened, never once having seen a suit quite like the one he had. It gave off something, something she couldn't put together, but her heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard those words. "Ruby Rose…w-would you care to let me have this dance?"

The boy had blushed as he extended his left hand, smiling. Weiss was in complete shock while Yang grinned, whispering to her sister. "This is a once in a lifetime sis…do it."

She smiled nervously as she took his hand, being brought onto the main floor with everyone else. "Y-you look great Ken, heheh."

"S-so do you Ruby. Honestly, I'm still not very good at this dancing thing, but I wouldn't want to turn down such a night like this with you and the others…for anything in the world."

"R-really?"

He nods as he placed his left hand onto her waist and taking ahold of her right hand.

"He looks damn good in that suit…lucky sis~" Yang smirked as she saw the priceless looks of Weiss and Blake who watched the two dance.

' _You mean so much to me, Ruby…I want to enjoy this night, and the days to come with you before I find Aster. I can't afford to let you nor any of the others…to lose your lives because of me._ '

What they hadn't noticed was a headmaster observing them, smiling. "Please enjoy yourselves, my students…this will not be something you will get to enjoy again in the future, especially you, Ken."

The boy kept his gaze into Ruby's silver eyes, the most unique pair he had ever seen. Her smile, a genuine smile he was seeing in front of him, that he promised he would protect…no matter the cost. He had lost his village, his family, and thousands more because of Aster. _He was not going to lose another life that was precious to him._

- _Skit: This Will Be the Day…_

 _K: "Aster…to know that you're here…I won't forgive you for what you've done…"_

 _R: "Ken? Is everything okay?"_

 _K: "Everything's alright Ruby, I promise."_

 _R: "Okay…but, thank you for…dancing with me. Heheh, I had some fun."_

 _K: "Heh, anything for you…Aster…this will be the day where you've marked your death. Nega and I will find you…and we will kill you."_


	16. Chapter 16

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 16**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

-The room was soon again filled with chatter as some of the students and professors walked around. Ruby had kindly told Ken that while she enjoyed the dance with him, it really wasn't her thing and she wanted to stop for at least awhile. The boy had agreed and so he had left the room for a few moments, wanting to get a bit of fresh air. Sure, he was having a great time, being able to socialize and have a life he never truly had before, to be with people around his age, study…to have a normal life.

Being who he was, he wasn't meant to experience any of this, that he knew by heart. Descendants despite being shunned by humanity, defended them and the ones they cared for, from the moment they are allowed to fight on their own, till their last breath. Peace, happiness, things like this worried him since he was never used to experiencing them for so long, and Aster being in Remnant did not help the situation either.

At the moment, our young savior rested his arms over the balcony, looking into the night sky as he cleared his thoughts. "It's a bit sad to say but…I've really had more fun here than I ever did back home. It's not that I never enjoyed the company of my friends, but I always had something to deal with and worry about, and here I've been sheltered by Ozpin so I never really had much of anything to worry over. As much as I want to let them know of the real danger that's out there, I'll let them enjoy their night."

Six dark blue waves of energy formed beside him, coming together before making a chime and forming a figure. The newly revealed being had dark blue hair with red eyes, having a purple tiara over her hair. She wore a long blue vest made of water with two purple spirals on each side. " **We are aware of your worries master, but if you are willing to allow these humans and faunus to enjoy this night, why not do the same? We are unable to locate the mana signature of Aster, so fretting over his presence at the moment will do you no favor.** "

"Undine?" The boy turned over to see her. "I know that…but I can't just stand here and do nothing while he's out there somewhere."

" **Do you remember the very words you shared with Blake? Those same words are the ones you must apply to yourself now. We are aware that his presence is a large threat, but if we cannot find him by normal means, what good will worrying do for you?** "

"…" The boy looked away, seeing that she was right. It was funny that the advice he gave to the faunus was now being used on him. "I don't want to lose any more lives I care about. Besides, you're well aware that whenever peace is around for too long, something bad is going to happen."

" **Indeed, though seek that young girl, Ruby Rose for aid. Whether you have realized that you need to be by someone or not, you need care and attention that we cannot provide for you. Your friends are meant to be there for you for a reason. Master, please learn to ease yourself of the worries that you shackle onto yourself.** " The summon spirit of water said as she slowly vanished from his side, returning to his body.

"Undine…I'll try to. Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Blake…I hope you four can forgive for this." The boy said as he glanced at his hands for a few seconds, sighing before looking up at the night sky once again.

"So, uhh…I see you're hiding behind the punch bowl too." Jaune spoke to Ruby as he held a glass of punch.

"Well, kinda. I didn't want to dance anymore so I told Ken I wanted to do something else, and he left. He said that he wanted to get a bit of air and he'd be right back."

"Oh. Well, cheers to the socially awkward anyway." He said as the two clinked their glass, earning a smile from the girl, for a few seconds at least.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"Meh, it's fine…Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went with him."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she looked at him, seeing him hide his real emotions.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair."

"No…I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." At that, the boy spat out his drink and coughed, wondering if he had heard right. "Uh, what!?"

"Yeah, she said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." The two moved their gaze to the Schnee who was next to a table that held a small vase with flowers in it, straightening one of them.

Jaune then heard laughter come from his left, turning to see Neptune with Sun and Blake, making jokes and the three of them laughing, which only irritated him. He was always trying so hard to gain Weiss' attention only for her to choose Neptune over him at the day before the dance, and now he wasn't even with her. "Hold my punch." He walked past the crowd of students to talk to Neptune, but stopped when he saw Pyrrha walk past him, wearing a bright red dress that complimented her hair.

The girl however, glanced at a certain boy in surprise when she stepped out to the balcony. "Ken? What are you doing out here?"

He turned once he heard her voice, seeing her come close to him. "Oh, hey Pyrrha. I just needed some time to be by myself. Ruby said she wanted a break from dancing too."

"Oh, if that's what you want then-"

"It's fine now Pyrrha, you don't have to go. You look great by the way." The comment got her to blush, the girl nodding as she stopped beside him. "Thank you. You look very handsome, though I have never seen such a suit before."

"Heh, it belongs to an old friend of mine. Listen, I know we're friends and all, but I apologize for not speaking to you or the rest of your teammates for the past few days."

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize. Have you been having a wonderful night?"

"Well, yeah…I got to dance with Ruby, and spend some time having fun…fun I've never had. Uhh, besides me, have you enjoyed this night yourself?" The boy asked, glancing at her.

"Not exactly…I-"

"Oh. Ken, Pyrrha." A voice grabbed the attention of the two, setting their sights on Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, did you need some fresh air too?" Ken asked with a warm smile.

"Me? Heheh nah, I just wanted to talk to Pyrrha. Umm…do you mind if-"

He was cut off with a hand gesture. "Not at all. I'll leave you two alone. Besides, I should be heading back in right about now." He then waved to Pyrrha before leaving the balcony and walking down the steps.

"So…what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Jaune?" The redhead asked as she smiled at the boy.

"Ohh, that! Well, it's just that I haven't seen you tonight."

"I arrived late I'm afraid." Her smile soon faded away, worrying him.

"Well, you look really nice."

"Thank you."

"Your uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that is he?" The boy asked nervously.

"I think you're safe for tonight."

"Really? Phew…so, where is the guy?"

She sighed at his ignorance. "There is no guy, nobody asked me to attend the dance."

"W-what? But, you're Pyrrha Nikos! H-how could nobody ask you?" He half yelled from surprise.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them; That I'm simply on a level they can't obtain. It's become impossible to form any meaningful relationship with people."

She then smiled at him, faintly. "That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else…and thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime." She frowned again as she turned her back to him. "I guess you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." Those were the last things she said before leaving.

"Wait!" Jaune couldn't go after her since a certain blue haired boy got in front of him. "Hey, uhh…Jaune, right?"

"Yeah…"

"This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing? Pffft."

"Yeah…"

"Cute girls though, right?"

That was when he heard enough. "Is that all you think about!?"

"Huh?"

"D-d you even think about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?" The clear look of anger on his face was enough to make Neptune worry. "Whoa, whoa, where's all this coming from!?"

"How could you turn HER down like that!?"

"Wait, who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Weiss! She wanted to dance with you, I know it!"

"It uh…it just didn't work out." As bad as Jaune sucked at telling the truth, even he could tell that was a flat out lie. "Ya know what!? You think you're too cool huh? That you got better options out there huh? Let me tell you something, WEISS SCHNEE asked YOU to the dance! What in the world could possibly keep you from-"

"I can't dance."

"Huh? Beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance man…"

"But…you're so…cool."

"Thanks man, I try really, really hard." The two sighed.

"You would…rather break a girl's heart, and go to a dance alone, than to just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune said to him in question, glad that he was able to lose the anger he had over a misunderstanding.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune shrugged in defeat.

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune turned his back to the boy, still not exactly pleased.

"Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss that bad, she's all yours. I'm not gonna get in the way."

He sighed and turned to face him, frowning. "Do you like her?"

"Well, yeah, I mean…I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool."

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves. Just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go. Also, you don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool I'd really appreciate it." He knew that he basically was telling him what Pyrrha told him a night ago.

"Yeah…okay."

"Go talk to her, I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks…you're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune grinned.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." The two walked closer and gave each other one fist bump. As Neptune left, the boy sighed. "Alright…one thing left to do."

Back in the ballroom, Yang and Ruby had decided they had enough dancing for the night and were on a higher floor, watching the other students and professors continue. Ken was sitting next to Weiss at the moment, though he did make a small wave when he saw the two siblings, earning two in return. "You know, I think we really needed this." The older sister said with a grin.

Ken had rather enjoyed seeing Nega attend the dance, though not of his own accord. The boy completely hated the idea of socializing with other people and he was only there to keep an eye out for Penny, who had indeed come in a green dress. The boy himself was wearing his normal attire though he said he wanted to leave as soon as he could, but he let the girl enjoy herself nonetheless.

"Yeah! You did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said with happiness as she saw Penny and the others having fun.

"Aww, thanks!" Yang locked her right arm around the girl's neck and pulled her in, to which Ruby flailed her arms to try and get out of it. "Wasn't all me though, Weiss did a lot too." At the mention of the girl, she glanced down to see her and Ken having a small talk. The way she saw it, she guessed that he felt bad that she came by herself and wanted to spend some time with her.

"You've been through quite a lot then. I'm sorry for wanting to not believe you." The Schnee said.

"It's alright Weiss, if I was in your position, I'd probably think the same. Seeing someone new and that person claiming things that go against everything you believe in and were taught." The boy said. "I never really had much of a childhood to enjoy either. Once I was seven I was made to train and that kept going until the day I left the forest. I'm still surprised the journey itself happened in less than a year."

"Indeed, but it does still be the question as to how you arrived here. You said you had no memory of it."

"Right, and well, not to confuse you any more…but the Goddess Maria isn't capable of sending us to another world with her current powers, much less without telling us. Even though I miss my friends back home, it doesn't mean I'm not happy being with you all here. I'm glad I can consider you all my friends."

The Schnee smiled as she placed her hand on his lap. "I'm still working on that with you, but it's well enough that I don't have any doubts left about you. Thank you for having the time to speak with me tonight."

"Certainly Weiss, though I can see that someone wants to talk to you now." Ken smiled as he brought his gaze over to Neptune, her doing the same as the boy walked towards them. "I'll leave you two alone now, after all tonight you should be having fun instead of sitting around and watching everyone else do so." He rose to his feet and waved bye before leaving her and Neptune, making his way over to the punch bowl.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said to her younger sister.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us…except for that." Ruby finished her sentence as the two leaned over to look down at a certain someone entering the room again.

The newfound sounds of later grabbed the attention of the two descendants, both equally shocked at what they were seeing. "Are you…is he…"

"No way…Jaune…?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to suppress her urge to laugh.

"Eh…a promise is a promise." Jaune said with a sheepish grin, clearly embarrassed about returning in a dress, which begged the question of where he even got it from.

At this point, the redhead broke into her own laughter, just not believing that the boy she had feelings for actually be in a dress in front of her and not care about everyone else's opinion. "J-Jaune…you didn't have to-"

"Hey! An Arc never goes back on his word! Now, do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you want to dance?" He asked with a light smile as he extended his hand.

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha answered as she took his hand, feeling very happy. What had surprised her was how he pulled her in before they actually started to dance.

"Ren! This. Is. Happening!" Nora cheered.

"Wait, what's happening?" He asked, a bit confused as to what she was referring to. The girl then brought him over to the two teammates, the four officially dancing together as a team, which surprisingly all had the same steps.

Nega looked away and swore that he had seen enough silly behavior for one night while Ken laughed at the events that took place. He was glad to see that team JNPR all had some fun for the night, but something else immediately brought his attention. He glanced around quickly before rushing up the stairs to the balcony, which grabbed the attention of the team leader.

"Umm sis, I'll meet up with you later. I gotta check up on something." She said before heading down to see what had gotten him so worried to leave the room so quickly.

Once outside of the room, Ken summoned his blade to his hand, looking off into the distance. "Thanks for informing me Ifrit, that location isn't close enough for me to sense any aura on my own."

" _ **Indeed. That strange amount of aura is just outside of the academy grounds. We cannot tell who it belongs to, but it's not from any mere student at this academy.**_ "

"Ken? What's the matter?"

The boy turned to see Ruby with a worried look, which only proved her theory right when she saw his weapon already in his hand. "Ruby…there's someone just outside of Beacon, someone with a large amount of aura. I don't want to take any chances so I'm going out to investigate."

"Ken…I won't stop you, but let me go with you. It beats staying here any longer and not doing anything. We should go to our dorm and get Crescent Rose, just in case if you want backup."

He nods and at that moment he locked onto the aura signature, feeling it start moving again. "Alright, but we have to hurry. The person's on the move now." He knew that the heels would be a problem since they weren't meant to run in, so made the sword disappear and told the girl to climb onto his back so the trip there wouldn't take long.

After a couple of minutes, the two were now at the entrance to Beacon Tower, which was where the boy tracked down the energy source. By the time they had arrived, several guards were rendered unconscious, which was a relief to the boy that they weren't killed. Ruby had an idea of going into the elevator to catch up to the villain, but Ken knew it would give them away, but so would the idea of busting in from one of the windows. Cursing their predicament, he told her that they had to take the elevator. Once the elevator rose to the floor where the person was, the boy had just enough time to catch a few words. "No…we're done here."

Done? With what? The doors soon opened and both had to draw out their weapons. Taking a quick scan of the room, he saw that it was a type of computer room, which meant that whatever the person had said had to mean she had taken something from this room. He had assumed it was a she due to the feminine voice he could make out.

Before either stepped out, he whispered to Ruby. "Stay calm and watch yourself. I need you to draw out whoever is in here, and I'll do the rest. This person was skilled enough to take out several guards so I'm certain the person could be skilled enough in close combat."

"Got it." She nodded as she stepped out, the heels already giving her further away while the boy crouched behind one of the desks, holding the sword by his side and chanting something under his breath. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

By the third question did the infiltrator rise from the desk she hid behind, turning to face the girl. "Excuse me. You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence when the woman formed several shards out of some form of fire and sending them at her in blinding speed.

Ruby was quick enough to shatter all of them with a fast spin of her weapon, firing her own shots and making that the signal for the boy to step out and help.

"Astral Blow!"

The sudden voice interrupted the two, a blur passing by Ruby and coming into sharp contact with the woman, launching her across the room and hitting the wall, shattering it in the process. She had coughed up a portion of blood from that one hit, seeing a sword being held against her stomach. Before she would try to remove it, the blade itself vanished and reappeared in the hands of Ken, who walked out of the hiding place and stand beside Ruby.

"Alright you, that blow was enough to make sure you don't go anywhere. Tell us who you are and what you've taken from this room! I have no intentions on letting you escape this room without answering my questions."

' _D-damn it…I let my guard down and this happens…I wasn't expecting for the brat to show up tonight…there's no way he could have known! Grr…I can barely move as it is…he's smart enough to hit a large portion of my body without hitting a vital organ…_ ' The woman cursed in her mind as the boy approached her slowly. She knew her chances of escaping were all but out the window at this point…wait…out the window…

As fate would have it, the elevator doors opened at that exact moment, which brought all their attentions to see Ironwood. The man was surprised to see the three there, glad he followed his intuition that something wasn't right. Seeing this as her last chance, the woman used a fire technique to blast one of the windows and used a portion of her power to push her out of it.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Ken said as he was about to go after the woman, only to be stopped by the general.

"Not so fast young man, you aren't going anywhere either."

"What? Why are you stopping me!? I can go after her!"

"The woman can wait, but first I'll need several answers from you and this young girl here. I'll have my questions answered from both of you since you are witnesses of what just happened here."

Ruby frowned as she had Crescent Rose fold back into its portable size, seeing the look of frustration from the boy. They could have stopped her, that she knew, but she didn't understand why he was upset this much over the fact she did escape. With the kind of hit he gave her, she shouldn't be able to go very far out of Beacon.

"She got away…but at least I gave her a good hit before that…she won't make it out of Beacon alive, so she has to stay within this kingdom to get treated somehow." Ken sighed as he placed his sword onto his back, letting out his anger. Due to the countless fights he's had and of his heritage, something was telling him he'd see that person again, eventually.

-Cinder had just enough energy to get herself to the dorms, having told Emerald and Mercury through the earpiece that it would be better for the two to stay at the ballroom or else they'd draw the attention on themselves and jeopardize the mission. She cursed under her breath as she removed the mask she wore and tossed it aside, placing her hands on her stomach. The pain was still there, and she didn't want to think of the possibility of the boy having to break a few bones with a weapon of that sheer size and strength.

"Tsk…looks like he got the better of you." A new voice entered the room, shocking her and gaining her attention.

"A-Aster!?"

The boy was leaning against the door, having his arms crossed and have a look of disappointment on his face. The mere reason he entered without being noticed was that he could teleport to any location that had a strong enough mana signature, or in this case, aura. "I didn't see it happen, but I knew he was with you and whatever he did, he practically broke your aura to a pathetic level. So, did you do your part?"

"Yes…" She said as she pulled out a large chip of data from her left pocket. "I was able to extract the information before he had arrived…"

"At least you didn't exactly screw it up like I thought you did." Aster walked away from the door and stood in front of her, placing his left arm over her hands, before it changed into a large purple-black demonic one, each finger having a sharp claw at the end. "Might as well help you since you still have some use for her. Besides, what _good_ am I if I don't help out a fellow comrade?" He smirked as he finished his sentence, letting a purple aura transmit from his hand into her body, causing her to have to cover her mouth from the slight pain of his healing method.

It wasn't even a minute long before Aster was done, reverting his hand to its normal appearance. Cinder was less than pleased that he had healed her, but she would at least be grateful for it, this time. The pain was gone for the most part, and since she had been successful in retrieving the data, she could use the rest for tonight. "…T…thank you Aster. You can leave now."

"Right. I'll report back now. The last thing I need right now is to be spotted by those two, though I don't really have anything to worry about. I've made sure that they can't sense my mana." The boy chuckled before his body quickly vanished from the room. It wouldn't be long now before everything that stood in their way, would fall apart and wither away.


	17. Chapter 17

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 17**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

It was the following day at Beacon Academy, and so far things were not boating well. It wasn't long after the boy had woken up around 7 in the morning that he received a message from Ozpin, stating that he needed to be at his office immediately and to bring along Ruby. He had went to their dorm and had to wake the girl up, much to her complaints. The two rushed to the professor's office not long after and he at least knew that it was probably about the incident that took place at the tower the night before.

He could only confirm it once he felt Nega's mana in the same room, but he wondered why since he wasn't involved in it. The elevator door soon opened and four sets of eyes were now on the two as they entered the room. "Ah Mister Uzuki and Miss Rose, I'm glad you arrived as soon as you could." Ozpin said with a smile.

"I received your message sir. Is this about the woman that Ruby and I faced last night?" Ken asked as the topic finally rung in the young girl's mind, earning nods from the people in the room.

"That's right. After Ironwood here told me what happened, I went to investigate. I wasn't surprised that I found out that some of the data from the technology there was stolen." Nega said as he shook his head. "I had a track on her energy too, but I didn't go after her for two reasons. One was because of that annoying girl Penny, and the other was you. I sensed your energy trailing hers to that tower."

"Which would mean you had the power to stop something as well Nega." Ironwood said with a disappointed tone, earning a glare from the boy. "This just proves that she was the spy we were trying to catch all along, and now she's somewhere within these borders."

"Sir, with all due respect, she probably can't leave because of the strong hit I landed on her. While I do believe I took it a bit too far, it was enough to barely let her escape so I know she'll attempt to avoid being treated by any medics in any hospital."

"Ruby, Ken, I'd like to say that what you both did last night is what being a huntress and huntsman is all about. You both recognized a threat, took action, and did the best you could." Ironwood said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

' _Well, the best I could without almost shattering her entire body. What has been going on with me lately?_ ' Ken wondered. He usually didn't take drastic measures against people, such as throwing his sword as hard as he could without going past the line of no killing.

"Thank you, sir."

"Right, thank you."

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that the two of you have rested, we were wondering if you both had anything to add." Ozpin said as he gained their attention.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asked.

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask and she didn't say anything to us. She fought with glass, but I don't think that was her semblance. Her clothing lit up right before she was going to attack me again."Ruby Said.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda spoke in a calm, yet surprised tone.

"Wait, you know that woman Ruby?" Ken turned to her, earning a nod.

"It's not like I exactly know who she is, but we've seen her before, days before I met you."

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could have been anyone." The general sighed.

"I seriously doubt that. What are the chances of two women who use dust in their clothes to fight and appear when it involved Ruby?" Nega said as he moved away from the wall. "Deny it all you want, but this spy is definitely the one and the same."

"Hmm, you may be correct young man. It isn't out of possibility and certainly connects with the members of the White Fang and capture of Torchwick, but we still lack the evidence to link the two together." The headmaster glanced at the boy.

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something. In the southeast just outside the kingdom." Ruby pitched in, hoping she wouldn't regret saying it.

' _A hideout? Ruby, what are you doing?_ '

Ozpin smiled at this, knowing she was actually helping by giving them that bit of information. "Interesting."

The others were confused as to why she brought that in considering she had said a few minutes ago that the woman didn't say anything, but Nega was quick to catch on as well.

"I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Alright, that's enough we need to know. Just let the brats leave and do whatever they have to do for today." Nega cut her off, earning a smile from Ruby and a confused look from Ken. "I think we've got enough to work with from here."

"Indeed, thank for your cooperation Ruby, Ken. Why don't the two of you go spend some time with your team? The two of you have a big day ahead of you.

"Anytime!"

"Uh, you're welcome sir." The two were about to leave, but Ozpin said his parting words. "Miss Rose, Mister Uzuki, please try to be...discrete about this matter."

"Yes, sir."

"I understand." Both said before going back to the elevator and pressing a button to take them back to the first floor. "Do you think that was a good idea to tell them that?"

"Well, I don't know but maybe it'll help them out. Besides, you did hit her really hard so it's not like she can go anywhere."

' _I wouldn't really be sure of that, and I made the mistake of not tracking her aura after she escaped. It won't be easy to try and find her..._ ' The boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Nega said she had stolen data from the computer room that night, and he knew that wasn't going to end well. He didn't see anything the woman could have had hidden in her clothes, another costly mistake on his part. The two soon returned to their team's dorm, immediately being questioned by the three.

"What happened!?" Yang was the first to ask, though the three equally as curious.

"Um...well...um..." Ruby chuckled nervously as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Ozpin called us in to his office about what happened last night at Beacon Tower. A general was there with Nega and Miss Goodwitch. We told them what happened and it seems that the woman could be connected with Roman and the White Fang."

"Really? Didn't she manage to get away from the two of you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to the general. I could have gone after her and captured her. Not only did she escape, she stole data from the computer room before we got to her." The boy frowned.

"Don't blame yourself for it, you couldn't have done everything on your own. If she really is connected with them, she can still lead the White Fang." Blake added.

"She can't since Ken managed to hit her hard enough to just let her barely escape."

"Still, we could have captured her and turned her in if it wasn't for him. I was so focused on trying to go after her I forgot to lock onto her aura." The boy sighed.

"Don't sweat it Ken, stuff is always gonna happen." Yang placed her hand on his shoulder, attempting to cheer him up. "You two should tell us the rest before classes start."

After the two explained the conversation they had with the four, the team pondered over it, and questioned if Ruby's decision of letting them know of the hideout which they had found out thanks to Blake and Sun.

"Well, that was certainly a risky move." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, frowning at the two.

"No, I think you handled it well Ruby. It was better for them to know about it." Blake added sincerely with a smile, relieving the girl of some doubt she had.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry about it now Ruby, you did what you thought was right." Ken placed his hand on her right shoulder, Yang doing the same with her left shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby. Besides, I know what would cheer you up!" She said with a smile.

"What is that?"

The question was asked as the girl grabbed a package from the desk. "I don't know yet, dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together."

"Eeeh! Something from home!" That was enough to make the young girl happy. Looking forward to something from their father, he felt happy for the two. He would push through the negative thoughts that would always cross his mind at the fact he couldn't have something like that.

The grey thing that took the form of a cylinder slid out of the same shaped package, falling onto the floor and shaking. After a few seconds, it took the shape of an all too familiar animal. The five leaned over, glancing at it in surprise, earning a bark from it. Only three out of the five members were happy to see the dog.

"Ah! Zwei!"

"He sent a dog!?"

"In the mail!?"

"I'm happy to see him and all, but how is he even alive?"

"Oh he does stuff like this all the time." Yang responded with a casual grin.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked with a small glare, now on top of Ruby's bed.

"Are you telling me that this, mangy, drooling mutt is going to wiv wif us fowever? Oh yes he is, yes he is!" Weiss had lost her bit of anger and fell prey to the adorableness that is Zwei.

"I still question how he's able to stay completely fine by being turned as a package..." Ken rubbed his neck.

"Aww isn't he adowable!?"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as she scooted to the far end of the bed, making the boy smile. He could see the cat-dog behavior not being a good one for her since dogs would usually chase cats.

" _Would all the first year students please report to the amphitheater?_ " Glynda's voice came over the speakers in the hallway.

"Well, we can't exactly just leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said, coming back to her usual self, not noticing the dog trying to get to Blake and making the girl move around the bed.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said, picking up the letter from the ground. "Dear girls, I'm leaving the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Also, let Ken know that I'll be sending him something by mail after I get back. Love you both, Tai Yang."

"Something for me?" He asked in surprised. "That's nice of him to do for me, but I'm not sure how I could repay him."

"Nah, dad's just cool with you so you don't have to." Yang said as she flipped over the package, almost magically having dozens of cans of dog food fall out of it.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss frowned. She was wondering how the dog would even get to open the cans if they weren't going to be here for the week.

"Well, that settles it!" The girl said as a can opener fell out and bumping Zwei's head and being the last thing in the package. "Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we come back!"

"Oh, I'll miss you so much. We're going to be best friends! I can't wait to see you again!" Weiss smiled as she cooed at the dog before leaving with Yang and Blake, who jumped from the bed to their desk and exiting.

"Heh, well I suppose I'll see you when we get back Zwei. Be a good boy while we're gone." He patted its head, smiling before exiting the room.

Ruby was last of the group, having to deal with the adorableness of the dog and not wanting to leave him alone for so long. She grinned as she had an idea she considered foolproof.

The team was now assembled in the amphitheater along with several other students. Apparently Glynda as well as Ozpin were there and it seemed that they would be addressing or informing them of something.

"Quiet, quiet please." The woman said, gaining their attentions and silencing the room. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression."

"As you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. It was a trend that was held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity, through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

"As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you will be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. No matter which path you choose, remember to be safe. Remember your training, and remember to do your very best." With those final words, Ozpin left and the students began to cheer from his speech.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby was filled with excitement to be able to go on their first mission with a Huntsman.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day, and give them the slip at night!" Yang grinned, thinking she could actually pull that off.

"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss added.

"Right. I'd like to see if there is any mission available for the southeast and what possible Huntsman we could shadow." Ken smiled as the five went ahead to the large screens.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby pointed at the screen.

"Well, it is in the southeast." Blake smiled.

"Sounds perfect!"

Ruby had clicked on the mission and put in the name 'RUWBY', but it denied them access to the mission, stating it was unavailable to first year students.

"Wonderful." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Any other ideas?" The faunus girl asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby chipped in, earning a sigh from the male.

"No offense Ruby, but we shouldn't ask you certain questions if you answer them like that."

"Well, that is one option." Professor Ozpin smiled, gaining the team's attention. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first years. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaky suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter what job you choose."

Four sets of eyes apart from the headmaster's were now set on the team leader, the girl smiling nervously. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester, save for Mister Uzuki who I had in my office. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this?" He smiled as he modified something on his scroll that affected the larger screen. "Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

"We won't let you down. Thank you professor." Ruby smiled as did the rest of her team.

"Do not thank me for this. Team work and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will lead you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills unsatisfactory." He finished and left the five to think over their decision.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as the five left the amphitheater.

"But it's the truth." Her partner added.

"It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!"

"Hey, team CFVY is back!" A random student ran past them, gaining their attention to glance over to where he had pointed.

"Velvet, are you okay?" Blake asked the bunny faunus as they approached them.

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi looking out for me." She responded.

"Velvet!" Ken was very happy to see her. Since he considered her as a friend, he had gotten worried over hearing about their mission taking longer than expected.

"Oh, hello Ken." She smiled as the boy approached her.

"What had happened? Your mission was supposed to end around a week ago, right?"

"Nothing really happened. It was just...there were just so many. Oh, but don't worry, you first years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine. You all have Ken too, and I know he's a very skilled fighter despite being a first year."

He chuckled a bit at that. He didn't really like the attention of being complimented, but he knew it was true. He had to undergo things not a single person on Remnant truly knew he had to endure on his journey. The Grimm here were nothing but cakewalk to him, even with his power greatly limited.

"I should go...be safe okay?" She waved to the team before walking off to catch up with her team.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now! Besides, it won't be only us out there, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!"

"Right."

The five were very surprised and horrified by the Huntsman that would end up leading them. "Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" It was none other, than Professor Oobleck.

 _Hello everyone! I apologize deeply for not having any chapters out during some time. The final weeks the school has been pushing us with exams after exams, graduation plans and then the graduation itself which took place on my birthday. So, as a gift, I'm uploading this one and another right after, and a special chapter will be made for Ken, who I created on my birthday last year._


	18. Chapter 18

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 18**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

"Professor...Oobleck?" Weiss asked, still in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls and Mister Uzuki. Seeing as how you opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is essentially now a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our course and readied the airship. AND it's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much." The man finished as he starred down the Schnee.

' _Geez I'm still surprised how I'm able to understand whatever he's saying...he talks way too fast._ '

"Uhh..."

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule." He then dashed off to the airship in mere two seconds.

"I don't think even Kuro is that fast...he should really consider drinking something else other than coffee every single day." Ken spoke as the five of them glanced at each other.

"Yeah, he definitely has had an overdose of that stuff." Yang shrugged.

"Anyways, we're ready to go out team! We're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- Okay yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby hung her head as did the others. Out of all the possible professors they could have had, Oobleck was one they didn't see as a Huntsman.

"Save the world!?" A voice from behind the team caught their attention. It belonged to Nora, who was accompanied by the rest of team JNPR. "You're going on world saving missions without us? I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though...Ren."

"Sounds exciting. Where are you going?" Jaune asked with a smile and genuine interest.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom."

"Hey, so are we!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha pitched in.

"We set out tomorrow."

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune and Sun slipped into their conversation. "We're shadowing a crimes specialist, all inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So, we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's...ya know, normal."

"Well-"

"Four minutes students!" Oobleck called out from the airship.

"We'll be right there! Anyway, we'll see you guys when we get back from the mission. Take care." Ken smiled as he waved to the six before he and the team made their way to the airship.

-"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said as she held from a bar in the ship as they flew over the land.

"I admit, I fancy myself more as an...intellectual, but I can assure you as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked, being a bit puzzled.

"Those are truffles." Blake responded.

"Like the sprout?"

"Brussels Ruby. Those are Brussels." Ken responded.

"Besides, given my experience in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the archeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular...assignment!"

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked blatantly.

"Why, what a preposterous question you silly girl. Why, history is the very backbone of our society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager."

"And that means...?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures."

"Mountain Glen."

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale. In the end, it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang finished in a sad tone.

"Correct! Now it stands, abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout."

"Precisely."

The airship slowly stopped to allow the six to jump off and land onto the street before taking off. The boy took a look around, and indeed, the city was abandoned. The thought of people having once lived here, soon to be attacked by Grimm with no hope of defense, only saddened him. "Lives could have been saved...I know that much. Since I'm here now, I will make that difference just like I did back home." He whispered to himself.

"Listen to me, you five may still be students, but as of this moment your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsman has begun. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" He glanced at them, but set his eyes on Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

"But, uhh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." She made up a quick excuse, to which he actually bought.

"She's not wrong..." He mumbled to himself. "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here. We can pick it up upon our return."

"But...I...uhh..."

"Young lady! What in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with-" He didn't finish his sentence as Zwei's head popped out of the bag, earning confused set of eyes on Ruby.

"Get back in the bag..." Ruby whispered, only for the dog to bark since it didn't understand the situation they were in.

"Oh boy..." Ken shook his head. He knew the dog was in there, but he only kept hopping Zwei wouldn't reveal himself.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban-jungle. teaming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog!?"

"I...uhh..."

"Genius!"

"Huh!?"

Oobleck quickly snatched the dog from back and began to spin it around above him. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly.

"Apparently you forgot that I can sense energy, see and hear far better than you can Ruby." Ken sighed, placing his hand over his face. "I just hope that dog doesn't end up being killed..."

"Oops, hehe...I kinda forgot..." She quickly realized that the excuse Oobleck made didn't make her feel as positive anymore.

"Hold on young man, did you say you can _sense_ energy?" Oobleck asked, stopping completely and setting his gaze onto the boy. "Now do tell me how that is to be possible. There are no records in all of history that state a person has been capable of doing something of the sort."

"Ahh, right. I haven't allowed anyone outside of my friends to know about that, but since we're shadowing you, I can trust you with my secret. Apart from my...semblance to allow me to change my appearance with the element I want to use, it also allows me to sense the aura of people and creatures alike, though it's a bit difficult."

"Fascinating! How is it that your semblance is capable of such a gift? A ability to sense aura can come with so many possibilities! I do not understand why you want such a thing to be kept a secret, it can be very useful information in the right hands."

"That's the thing, I don't want anyone else to know about it. It's something I alone can do and I'd rather avoid being questioned by authority. All I ask is that you keep this still a secret."

The team looked at him and nodded in agreement. They kept his stories and abilities between themselves, so they understood why he wanted to have it kept private. He wasn't from their world after all.

"Hm, yes yes, very well, though I would very much like to ask you to join my afternoon sessions after we return. While you will not be questioned by authority, I have several of my own that must be answered in detail!"

"Well...I won't attend every single day since I have some personal things to do, but I'll comply."

"Now that we have this in an agreement, what are your orders doctor?" Blake broke their conversation.

"Ah, yes well, getting back on track I see. As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being...Grimm.

"What?"

"You guys better turn around." Ken said as he caught on to the doctor's word and being the first to turn and gaze at a creature of Grimm.

The four turned around and were surprised to see that there was a Grimm, but not by much. They readied their weapons, only for Oobleck to stop them. "Halt. There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So...what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait, we track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?"

"Nothing. We don't wait any longer. The pack is already here." Ken summoned his sword and took his stance, to which the four did as well.

Oobleck watched the boy with surprise and curiosity. ' _I see...he wasn't lying about being able to sense aura. Even Grimm are capable of having it, and to track a pack before I was able to even see it, quite remarkable! With a skill such as that, he may no doubt become one of the greatest Huntsmen to be alive._ '

"Ken, are you going to attack them?" Yang asked as she held her fists up to her chest.

"Of course. Doctor Oobleck, we'll show you what we can do." The boy smiled before dashing off.

Yang followed in suit, taking down two Grimm that were heading for Zwei while Ken slammed his sword against another and sending it against one of the buildings. Blake then distracted a few more and sliced three of them in half, Weiss doing the same with six.

Ruby remained in place and used the gun part of her scythe to shoot and kill the Grimm that approached her. She finished by slicing the final Grimm in half. The five then returned to Oobleck with smiles of their own. "Piece of cake!"

"Do not celebrate yet! I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

For nearly an hour the five slayed Grimm after Grimm. The main reason Ken hasn't said anything about the whole criminal operation was, aura wasn't easy for him to keep track off since it wasn't the same as mana, and he could only sense aura that were at a certain distance around him.

"Well done everyone! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Ken, I wanted to ask, were you able to sense out anything?"

"Huh? Uh, sorry sir, I wasn't able to pick up on anything. I can only sense aura that's close by, so those criminals must be in a different part of this place." He responded after opening his eyes, stopping his meditation.

"Oh well! Moving on."

"Hey doc, you know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro Huntsman in action. Like fighting, or at least, helping us fight." Yang spoke as the team followed behind him.

"Ahh, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity! Not every mission is filled with danger and heroism students. Sometimes it is a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well yeah, o-of course!"

"Hmm."

After several more minutes of slaying Grimm, Oobleck decided to ask the group, individually of one reason. "Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

"Huh? Well...to fight monsters and save-"

"No! That is what you do. I want to know why you do it; the honest reason for why you want to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. If I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know?"

"I see." He then moved on to the another teammate, leaving Yang puzzled as to why he would suddenly question her about becoming a Huntress.

"What about you Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So why choose this over a cushy job at Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said. I'm a Schnee and I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realize I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do in my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting..." He left from the small ledge he was on to question Blake.

"What about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There's too much wrong with this world to just standby and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well...how?"

For that question, she had no way of answering it. She's fought all this time for change, but she always went along with what was given to her. She had no idea of how to actually stop those things that negatively affect their world.

He then approached Ken with the same question in mind. "Ken, I see that you are very much different than the rest of your team. You are quite the unique individual and I do ask, why do you wish to become a Huntsman?"

"The elders of my village trained me since I was a child so that one day when I were to leave, I would be ready to fight the forces of evil. At first, it was my duty to protect those who couldn't defend themselves, but I eventually loved doing it, so I still continue to do so. I've made a vow that until my final breath, I would continue to fight and help others, to reduce or stop the evil ways of humanity. Racism, discrimination, I've fought hard and long to try and reduce those things. No one deserves to be treated as if they were inferior to anyone else, everyone is equal." Ken glanced at his sword, knowing well his intentions and that he would keep to his words. Even if he had to die, he would keep fighting to protect the ones precious to him.

"Intriguing...that is all I wish to ask for now."

"Doctor Oobleck, I actually have a question of my own."

"Hm? And what might that be?"

"This is an abandoned city, which means several people lived here before that incident happened. As a Huntsman, don't you feel...a bit upset to know that you couldn't save these lives?"

"Hm, to speak the truth, yes, but that is also why I specialize in the particular area of history. You see, as a Huntsman, I do help protect the civilians whenever outside of class, but I much rather affect it with my mind. I look around this city, and just as you stated, I see not ruins, but lives that could have been saved. The method that I help in, is by studying failures such as these, to learn from them, and to make sure they are not repeated again. What good would it do to try and change things when you cannot learn from them?"

"I understand sir. I'm also fascinated when it comes to history about ruins, temples, caves and anything else. I always want to learn what I don't understand or haven't heard of before." He placed his sword onto his back and brought about a new opinion of himself to Oobleck. The way he spoke was as if he's undergone a journey of sorts by himself and has experienced more than most of his age.

"I'm glad that you do, history is the most important progress of mankind itself. Now, do go with your team members while I secure the perimeter with your leader, and do set up camp in one of the buildings. It will soon be dark." He left to go talk to Ruby, leaving the boy to follow his orders along with his backpack.

The four then entered an empty building and set up a small fire to keep themselves warm, except for the boy since he had Ifrit for that. "I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang sighed.

"We've been fortunate enough to be at the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake stated with a bit of disappointment.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, getting their attention.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about upholding my legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah...no, me too. I mean, I don't know..."

"I don't know either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here, right?"

"Of course, at least you three should know." Ken said from his position, leaning against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've always fought for what I believe in, and to protect the innocent no matter the cost. I've always willingly placed my life at risk for the sake of others without a second thought. I'm willing to help others without asking for anything in return. You three have some doubt within you, there's no denying it from me. You all want to become Huntresses right? The reason doesn't have to matter much at first, but if you're going to be risking your lives to defend the ones who can't defend themselves, then why hesitate and doubt yourselves?"

"Ken...I...you're right. I never really thought of you to be the wisdom type of person." Blake smiled, gaining a bit of confidence back.

"Heck, you've probably been through more than we know. You're strong and stuff, but I can't really imagine you not being that way, y'know?" Yang said.

"Perhaps, but I never would have gotten this far without my friends. You three will grow, stronger mentally and physically, even it if could take a while. Just don't doubt yourselves because of Oobleck questioning you all."

"Ah wonderful! A textbook campfire!" Just at the mention of his name and he was already in the room.

"Fire...so warm..." Ruby entered with a grin, kneeling in front of it to get herself warm.

"Very good. Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and will need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"I'll do it. I'm not that hungry or sleepy." Ken said as he moved away from the wall and jumped up to a higher ledge, where a window used to be.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to become a Huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?" Yang asked her younger sister.

"Hmm, no, he didn't. Weird, oh well, goodnight guys." Ruby took out a red thin sleeping mat and placed it near the fire and lied down, taking advantage to rest for awhile. The three did the same, though they had things that were keeping them from actually falling asleep.

The loud howling of several packs of Grimm could be heard as the sun finally set, the night soon taking over. The boy remained vigilant for anything that could approach the building. "It's been awhile since I've last done this. Alright spirits, amplify your detection range to see if we can sense anything near here, that isn't Grimm." ' _ **Understood.**_ '

 _Skit: Times are changing_

 _K: "Things certainly have been busy for me, being a Descendant and all. It would seem no matter where I go, my job isn't over yet. No matter the time or place, I will have to keep fighting to protect everything and everyone precious to me."_


	19. Chapter 19

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 19**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

The four including the Huntsman Oobleck had fallen asleep for awhile, feeling safe knowing that Ken would be the first watch. He not only had enhanced eyesight and hearing, he was able to sense aura even if it had a big drawback to a small range, something they couldn't do. Even with the help of the spirits, the boy hadn't sensed anything that wasn't grimm in the city from his position. That's when he had the idea of going out for a quick search. If he had a different location to sense from, maybe he could get lucky and sense something else.

He closed his eyes momentarily, a clone of himself splitting apart from him in the same position. Both opened their eyes and gazed at each other. "I'll be back as quick as I can. You stay here and do what I've been doing." He ordered the clone before making a small leap to the other side of the building, landing outside and walking off.

The clone would also be able to pass on anything he would see or hear back to the boy once they became one again, if he didn't say anything. Just then, the clone picked up on Yang's voice, but decided to remain quiet and continue what he was supposed to do.

"Blake, are you awake?"

"...yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked, still having some doubt.

"Maybe he was just curious." She responded, turning to face her partner.

"You think?"

"No..."

She sighed, turning to gaze at the Schnee. "Weiss, are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking...and...I think he...when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. It's still not what you think though, I'm not stupid. I'm aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he tool control, our business has operated in a...moral-gray area." Weiss frowned. She wanted to change what her father had done to the company, to their image, but she knew it would not be easy.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." She said as she sat up.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. Of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be...not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good, but I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I...how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Yang tried to reassure her.

"But I am! I do it all the time. When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran. Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself...An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"At least you two have something that drives you...I've just kinda always, gone with the flow y'know? That's still fine, that's who I am, but how long can I really do that for? I want to be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because of the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that'll be a good thing. Being a huntress just happens to line up with that."

She sighed, gazing at her younger sister who was still sleeping, then to Ken's clone, not realizing it wasn't really him. "I'm not like Ruby, or Ken. She's always wanted to be a Huntress and he's pretty much saved the world back where he's from. They're both the same, wanting to help others and never asking for anything in return, but none of us have really felt pain like he has."

The two then turned to see the boy. It was true they have only known him for less than a year, but from some of the stories he had shared with them, he had undergone trials, hardships and more they haven't experienced. He would place a smile on his face and still help others out, and continues to do so now given being in another world.

The boy frowned, it was all true, the words coming from Yang. It was the life he was meant to live, to place his life on the line every single day to fight for others and to vanquish evil. It was never easy, and he was certain it wouldn't be in Remnant as well. At times he did wish he could have had a normal life, but if he ever did, the world wouldn't be where it is now.

Speaking of the boy, he stood on top of one of the empty buildings that wasn't too far away from the one they were taking shelter in for the night. "If only aura was a bit more similar to mana this would be much easier. Have any of you located anything so far?"

" _ **While it is faint, we have sensed several signatures comprised of aura coming from beneath the surface. If we were to assume, the culprits have been accomplishing their work beneath us for quite some time.**_ " Luna stated, making the boy glance at the empty streets.

"Coming from beneath us? Well, there's only one way to go after them, and I'm certain I can handle them myself, but we came here as a team and I can't just let them rest knowing this." He placed his left hand beside his head, connecting his thoughts with his clone, alerting it. 'Listen to me closely. We've located some energy trails from underground in the area I'm in, so I want you to wake them up right now and bring them here, now.'

The clone nodded, jumping down from his position and landing beside Zwei. "Everyone, wake up!"

The four members groaned from the sudden voice that caused them to abruptly end their sleep, Oobleck merely opening his eyes and turning his gaze to the boy.

"What seems to be the disruption young man?"

"I found the exact location of where the White Fang are, and I need for all of you to come with me." That was what got their full attention. Ruby and the rest quickly got onto their feet and followed the boy out of the building, Oobleck the last to follow. The clone led them to where the real Ken was, hovering over the street with his blade underneath him.

"Oh good, you brought them over." He glanced at the five behind him, surprising them that he had used his ability without them having noticed. The clone nodded before vanishing and returning to the original body. "Alright everyone, I can sense them directly beneath us, so draw out and ready your weapons. This is the quickest way to get to them, and I know it'll immediately alert them, but if we try to find the longer and safer way around, it could be too late by then."

"Very well, if this is what you believe is for the best option available, how do you plan on getting underground?" Oobleck asked, though seeing as how the boy was in the air, he had a possible guess as to how.

"I'll smash our entrance open. These streets aren't exactly up to standards, so I'm certain I can break through it with no difficulty."

"Are you sure about this Ken?" Ruby asked with some doubt, shrugging off her sleep.

"Yes. Be prepared, because here I go." He used the sword to gain a bit of air, grabbing it by the hilt and turning it to face vertically at the ground. "Quick Tempest!" A sudden force shoved him downward in a spiral form, the sword connecting with the ground at the right moment and causing it to shatter, allowing him to pass through and fall down onto a building.

"Let's go everyone!" Yang said before jumping down after him.

"This is not a good moment for wearing heels..." Weiss complained as she was the next.

"Be on your guard ladies, we have no clue of what to expect in the enemy's lair." Oobleck stated before going next.

"C'mon Zwei." Ruby took the dog in her arms before jumping down with Blake.

The sight was certainly something, large scaled buildings, machines and more were hidden underneath them all this time, and what slightly worried Ken was when he gazed upon the Atlesian Paladins. Apparently the one Roman had wasn't the only one at their disposal. "If any of you were to fall from this height, I'm certain it could do a lot of damage to your bodies. Let's quickly escalate down this building before they notice us."

"Yes, quite right. Let's move along now students and be careful. There has to be some that have heard the sudden...entrance Ken has made for us." Oobleck stated in a whisper, the six of them moving down the building as quickly as they could without alerting the members of the White Fang yet of their presence.

"...Tsk. Looks like the kid found this place out. I have to carry out that idiot's plan for him and I end up having to deal with him sooner than I anticipated, but no matter." A voice said from the front of the train, which was in the back of the cave area.

"You all better make yourselves useful by starting up the train." He said as he glanced at a few faunus.

"But we're not finished yet with-" One of the members were cut short, a blade almost touching his throat.

"Do it now, or you're finished. I don't have much patience with people who disobey." The male left them, ordering several other members to load their weapons.

"!" Ken came to a sudden stop, forcing the others to do the same. They all set their eyes on the White Fang who had their guns pointed at them, and a male who stood in between them. "No...it can't be..."

"Ken...? Who is that?" Ruby asked, freezing once she saw the worried expression now on his face.

"...Aster Phoenix..."

"So we meet again, savior. I actually didn't want to see you or that traitor's face until much later. I bet you've been wondering all this time how you ended up in this miserable world. I might as well tell you, not that you can go back anyway."

 _Flashback_

"During our fight, when our blasts collided against one another, I began to realize, that form you took was going to end my life, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

 _"Flambergent Blast!"_

 _" **Cosmic Wave!** "_

 _Aster shouted as a large burst of red and yellow energy came from his left arm, more particularly, from the purple armor. At this time, he had eyes that shed blood, his clothes torn apart in several places. He also had wings made of a special kind of fire sprout from his back._

 _Ken was drastically different in his appearance. His hair was still the same, but the tips of his hair changed to a dark red color. The shirt and jeans became a dark purple while the cape attached to it was a blueish color. His shoes changed to a green one, his angelic wings having an icy blue color. He also had two earth formed pieces that took the shape of earthly fists. He dawned a golden armor, covering his arms, legs, and the sides of his head. Finally, were his eyes, which were of a silver color. His burst of energy came from his hands, a mix of colors that changed constantly between the elements he had control over._

 _Both beams collided against one another in a struggle of power, the area around them shattering and burning away from the force of both energy attacks._

"That annoying form you took had powers I've never seen or felt in my entire life. I knew Nega would attempt to help you and get rid of me, but I was one step ahead of both of you. I formed three rifts in our fight, one behind each of us and merely waited for the explosion of our attacks to send us into those rifts."

 _The beams fought against one another, both trying to gain ground against the other, but Ken's was much stronger, forcing it back. Nega raised his head from his place, laying on the ground. He gritted his teeth, not bearing the sight before him. The boy got back onto his feet, shouting and raising his power, making Aster now aware of him._

 _"I'm not going down, forget it!" He used his free hand despite struggling to maintain the blast with his other one, to draw out his blade and tear a rift behind him, then shooting two thin beams of purple energy, each heading for a different person that was nearby. One formed behind Ken, and the other behind Nega, both becoming instantly aware, but were unable to act fast enough as Aster purposely exploded his own attack, using the force of it to launch them and himself into the rifts before everything there, was destroyed._

"I never thought we'd end up in the same world after that, but it never plays out in my favor. I had no other option but to use that move to send us away from Ethiria, to another world, if possible, worlds at random. It's a real shame I could only use it once."

 _Flashback End_

"That form...?" Ken asked with confusion. The last thing he remembered during their fight was being enraged, letting his anger take control because of the innocent people Aster had killed, the ones he could not save.

"Feigning ignorance won't get you anywhere pleasant. I don't care about the company you brought along with you either, I'll have these people here take care of them. You on the other hand, you're mine."

Yang fired a shot at him, only for him to grab it and crush it, shocking her. "Your pathetic ammunition can't harm me."

"Shut up! We'll take you on together!" She shouted.

"No!" Ken's suddenly raised tone caused her to flinch, gaining her attention. "None of you will go after him. I know what he's capable of...and I will NOT risk any of you getting killed. He'll pay for what he's done, and I alone will handle him. You five take down the White Fang."

"Are you crazy!? Do you expect for us to leave him just to you?" Weiss glared at him.

"I do, so just listen!" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, surprising her when it changed to a violet color. "He's mine to deal with! I've already lost enough people I cared about and I'm not going to lose anymore!"

"K-ken, I..."

"Just do as he says ladies." Oobleck said as he readied his weapon.

Ken then split himself into four, immediately heading for Aster and leaving the other three to help the others the moment shots were being fired from both parties.

Aster smirked, drawing out his sword and meeting the boy halfway, clashing their weapons and forming a small shock wave. "Phoenix Strike! Azure Strike! Power Burst!" He enhanced his weapon with fire, delivering four fast strikes against Ken's sword, quickly followed by another before he appeared behind the boy and firing a beam of fire and sending him away for several feet.

Ken quickly released a burst of dark energy to cancel out the attack, turning in midair before landing. "Bloody Lance! Ghost Strike! Sharp Fang! Poison Fang!" He formed a spell circle underneath Aster, summoning six shards of a dark red color to slice through his clothes, apparently missing him mostly. He didn't stop there, he vanished and reappeared above him, landing a quick strike,phasing his sword through Aster's and hitting his armor. Following that was him summoning jaws made out of dark energy to grab his armor and bite it with a strong force, and repeated again but with added poison, which didn't affect him but was able to crack a bit of the armor, irritating him.

"Concussive Blast!" Aster called out as he made a ball of energy and exploded it in front of each other, not affecting him and forcing the boy away from him. "Tsk, you're still as annoying as ever, and I don't exactly have the time to go full force with you. I have other things I have to do."

"You're not going to escape again!" Ken said as he took his stance. What confused him partially next, was when Aster made a motion with his hands. The train was quickly started and leaving the area.

"Sorry you pest, but I'll deal with you later. I can't enjoy killing you if no one's around to witness it." He smirked before his body vanished, making Ken growl. It was still useless, despite fighting him again, Ken simply couldn't sense his mana at all.

"Ken!" The boy turned when he heard his name. The group and his clones were in no harm, but now they had another problem to deal with. "Good seeing you're all fine, but there's no time to rest. Aster's just started that train and it's heading somewhere!"

"Why, that's absolutely ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed!The tracks lead to a dead-end!" Oobleck said.

"Well, it's going somewhere!" Yang said afterward.

"We have to stop it at all costs." Ken ran off after it, the others doing the same. He had no choice but to force his clones to return to his body, just to maintain a proper balance of mana since he was still using an elemental form. The five managed to get on board, Oobleck rendering a faunus unconscious.

However, another one noticed them and quickly went to the front to alert Aster. "Boss, they managed to get onto the train!"

"As expected...just detach the cars one by one, that'll get them off." He said in a calm temper, the faunus nodding before leaving. The armor that enhanced his powers greatly was now damaged with a piece of it broken off. He would have to repair it whenever he would leave the cave.

"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck raised his voice as he opened a hatch from the car they were currently on top off.

"Uhm...professor?" Weiss asked.

"Doctor."

"What is that?" She pointed at what the hatch revealed.

"That my dear girl, appears to be a bomb."

"We've got baddies!" Ruby pointed in front, where several of the White Fang started to get on top of the train.

"We don't have time for this! Hopefully this won't do them much harm." He fired a burst of black magic to push them farther away, leaving them immediately unconscious.

A sudden beeping noise alerted them of the bomb. "We must go now! Blake, the detach the caboose or it'll kill us all!" Oobleck ordered, the team running ahead.

Blake landed down onto another cart and drew out her weapon. Before she could even try to cut it off herself, it detached on its own. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"Huh?"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train!" Yang called out, helping Blake back up.

The caboose that became detached soon exploded, ripping apart the walls beside it. "That's not good." The doctor said before his attention was brought back by another issue.

"Neither is this." Ruby said as she opened the hatch for the one they were on.

"Another bomb!?" Blake frowned.

"I'm taking a wild guess and saying ALL of these have bombs on them." Ken gritted his teeth.

Oobleck didn't want to believe it, and when he leaped onto another caboose, opening the hatch for it, that's what he got. "He's right!"

The team had to jump onto the one he was on top of, the caboose before it detaching itself like the one prior. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Get the humans!" A faunus called out as more of them got on top of the train.

"Just stay down already!" Ken said before firing the same energy attack once again, blasting them off the train this time. The explosion that took place from behind them only brought an even more grave situation. It created a large gap from the roof, allowing several different kinds of Grimm to fall through and go after them.

"Oh dear...He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck called out to the team.

"No...no no!" Ken went to his side, seeing the amount of Grimm that were chasing them. He reverted back to his normal form and created two clones. "You two, you have to defeat as many of them as you can! We can't let them get into the city!" Ken and Oobleck quickly moved onto another car, the two clones jumping down.

One of them transformed into his earth state, using the ground underneath the rails to form a dome to surround the caboose, exploding it upon impact, but preventing it from creating another opening.

The other changed into his fire form, spinning his blade and forming a spell circle underneath himself. "It's time I send you creatures to hell. Burn! Explosion!" He fired a red beam of energy in front of the hoard of Grimm, immediately causing the ground to explode in front of them and engulfing the area in a large storm of flames. The other Ken had to seal off the small portion left in front of them with a massive wall of earth to prevent it from going any further. Once that was done, both had vanished and returned back to Ken, slightly exhausting his body.

"Dear boy, I am certain to tell you that I'm very intrigued and thankful for your abilities! Now, we must pressure on! You three! Go below and try to stop those bombs!" He said to Weiss, Yang and Blake who all nodded.

He was glad he had built up his endurance level before this situation happened. "I know I would have been exhausted by this point if I hadn't trained every single day. Aster will pay for this!"

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train!"

"...Yeah, we know...Ken already said that earlier."

"Then that's what I'll do."

"Huh?"

He didn't have much time to try and explain it to Ruby, so he threw his sword as hard as he could towards the front of the train, leaving their side and appearing above the weapon. He grabbed it and twirled in midair, changing into his earth state. He barely had enough time to solidify his shoes with an earth protection, placing his hands forward and attempting to literally stop the train. It was a ridiculous move, and with the speed the train was moving at, it only forced him to dig his feet into the tracks as he was severely being pushed back, though he was using his own enhanced strength and magic to force against it, trying to slow it down.

"Grr...have to...slow it down!" He said as he was pushed in the same direction the train was moving in.

"That boy...his strength should not be able to stop this train, yet he tries. Such an attempt, and who that man was and why he called him a savior...many questions I have that must seek answers." Oobleck whispered to himself.

He rushed ahead with Ruby and Zwei, noticing two of the Paladins coming towards them. Being the trained Huntsman he was, he would put his skills to great use and show the young leader that he was capable of fighting as well. He drank a bit of coffee from the same weapon, lighting it on the other end and using it to engulf Zwei as well as use him as a sort of ball to hit, sending him crashing into one of the Paladins, tossing it off the train and be completely fine.

As soon as the second approached the dog, the doctor took it down with several fired attacks and strikes, keeping the two safe.

Meanwhile with the other three, they were inside the train, knowing what they had to do. "Well, I guess this is what we trained for." Yang was the first to speak up.

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement, the Schnee handing over a cartridge of dust to the faunus. "Here, this should help you."

She loaded it into her weapon, and gave a final warning. "Just be careful, if Aster really is on this train, we can't let our guard down. Ken took him on by himself and said he didn't want to risk our lives."

The two understood and headed her caution, making their way towards the other car, only to be stopped by Neo, who held an unpleasant look. She wanted to get payback on the boy who froze Roman, but since he wasn't with them, she might as well kill one of his friends.

"You two go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang took her stance, to which Neo merely smirked and accepted, letting the two go past her. ' _Ken, you really helped me out during our training, helping me get better. I won't let that go for nothin'!_ '

She fired two quick shots at her, the girl moving back to simply dodge them. She knew the girl would be fast, given her smaller size, so she needed to make sure to not give out too many openings for when she would attack, after all, that was the first issue they worked on improving.

She then rushed in, swinging blows as fast as she could, and as expected, Neo dodged every one of them with ease. Just as she made another swing, the girl used her umbrella to grab her by the arm, aiming to hit her, but Yang saw this coming. She purposely ducked her head and went for a low-kick, and firing another shot, making Neo guard against both since she wasn't quick enough this time to dodge both.

Seeing an opportunity, Yang went for a high-kick, connecting her foot with the arms of the girl and sending her back just by a bit, annoying her a bit.

The girl was supposed to be sluggish, just by glancing at her body figure screamed that, but what made her uneasy was that she knew she was a heavy and slow hitter, and used that as an excuse to bring her close for surprise attacks.

Neo then went on the offensive, making fast attacks with her umbrella to throw Yang off, and which she did. The taller girl wasn't able to guard against every blow, so she had taken a few before being launched onto her back.

"I'm not...going down that easy!" She said as she got back onto her feet, huffing slightly.

-Meanwhile with Blake and Weiss, the two came across a much bulkier member of the White Fang, who held a chainsaw as his choice of weaponry. "You go on ahead!" Weiss told her, getting a quick nod. She held her weapon close and pretended to go for a strike, making the faunus attack with the chainsaw, and be temporarily moved back by a swift kick by Blake before she ran ahead.

Weiss remained and took him on, delivering swift accurate strikes to try and remove the weapon from his hands, but to no avail. She, however managed to drop him to the floor for a few seconds, making sure he couldn't go after her teammate. She was still against a large odd that didn't play in her favor. While she certainly had speed at her advantage, her opponent held brute strength, and speed in a small space wouldn't be of great help for long.

The male faunus groaned as he got up, glaring at her through the mask. "Finally...I get to kill a Schnee."

"I seriously doubt you will be able to accomplish that." She said with a serious tone, readying her weapon.

-Blake came to a sudden stop, gritting her teeth. She had expected the worst as a possibility, and it came true. The man before her, was none other than the man she and her team was warned about.

"Looks like the cat took the bait. You know, I really don't know much about you, and quite frankly I don't care. That fool of a savior can't stop me, so what makes you think you're even remotely close?"

"He may have told us to not fight you, but we cannot let you escape. I will do my best to stop you!" She pulled out her weapon, running towards him.

"Immature brat, you'll learn to never challenge your superiors once I send you to hell." He walked towards her, and once she got close enough he swung with his sword, only to hit a clone she created from fire. It exploded, but shocked the girl when she saw it did nothing to him.

"Hmph, surprised? I already told you, you're nowhere near close to that brat, so you stand no chance." He turned to face her, attacking once again, but shattering a clone she created out of earth dust. The only credit he would give her was that she used that semblance thing of hers to back out of getting hit and forming a sort of clone of herself enhanced with an element to take the hit instead.

She used her semblance once more to create an image of herself made from ice, freezing his blade in place. Not wanting to waste her main chance, she fired a crescent moon blast made of dark enery towards him, but was shocked once more. This time, he used his left hand to absorb the blast and using it to break the ice clone so that he could free his weapon.

"It's pretty pathetic if this is the best you can do to stall for your little hero to show up. Here's a little tip for your ignorance: Darkness and Fire are MY specialty!" He formed a large burst of energy before firing at her.

Blake barely dodged it in time, which was a poor decision, because that was what he wanted her to do. She received a harsh kick to the gut, launching her against the door with a loud thud. She sank down and coughed up blood, feeling as if he had broken some of her bones with just that one hit.

-Weiss was surprisingly handling herself well against the man. Despite her disadvantage in terms of strength, she was able to cancel, counter and outdo the faunus' attacks. Whether if it was out of confidence or fear, she had to avoid ANY contact with it or she would pay the cost deeply. At this point she was thankful to the rigorous training she had to undergo before attending Beacon.

She currently had him constantly go down, but what was upsetting her was that she wasn't exactly tiring him out at all. Whatever type of animal he was, he had a lot of stamina to take her constant punishment and not be fatigued in the slightest. That's when she decided to use a technique that was taught to her, forming four small circles around the faunus and using them as platforms to quickly bounce around from every time she struck him. It was going well, until she went for a blow to his face, which left her wide open.

"Come here, princess!" He stated with annoyance, grabbing her by the head and slamming her down and shattering the flooring before throwing her upward, using this as a chance to go for the kill.

Weiss barely had enough strength after that hit to quickly counter it and falling down to her feet, feeling her body slowly give up. "I...will not fall, not here..."

-Back with Yang and Neo, the two kept exchanging blows with one another, when either wasn't dodging an attack. Yang was slowly losing her patience with her. Despite being stronger, she knew the girl was trying to toy with her and force her to act on emotion. Ken had told her to learn how to suppress her emotions, and use them in a controlled manner whenever she would have to rely on her semblance.

The blonde girl was clearly giving her a problem, and that problem was not going down as easily as she would have liked. She was trained well, that she could see, but not well enough that she could land anything that would hurt since she wasn't as fast as herself.

As Yang threw a right hook, Neo took the opportunity to grab her and throw her up to the roof of the car, Yang landing back down a bit hard. She was getting bored of this and it certainly wasn't for much longer she would play this little game of delay. She was forced to cooperate with Aster since he said he would break Roman free if she would continue to follow orders, and that was a chance she wouldn't try going against.

"Ngh...you're just lucky you're so damn short." Yang said as she placed a hand on her back, standing again. "All you know how to do is dodge and get out of the way. Maybe that's why you ran that night Torchwick got his butt sent to jail." Ouch. That struck a nerve, it was clear to see with the immediate change of facial expression Neo had. Now she REALLY wanted to kill her.

-Blake could barely stand on her own after that hit, glaring at the male who simply smiled at seeing her in such a state. "See? That's what you get for messing with me. It's a shame you chose to be his companion, perhaps if you weren't, I wouldn't have had the option to kill you."

"You...murderer...you're just like Adam..." She didn't want to speak his name, but she unwillingly did so. Her gaze then turned to a door that opened, seeing Weiss be thrown in front of her and the faunus entering with the chainsaw.

"Oh look what you brought in now. Well, I guess now I have two things to get rid of." He glanced at the faunus, raising his left hand and releasing a blast of darkness, engulfing him and horrifying the two girls.

"How...how could you do that!?" Blake shouted in anger. Certainly that person was VERY misguided, but even she, she didn't want to KILL anyone because of how bad they were. They just witnessed a faunus be taken out of existence, just like that.

"Shut up brat, the same thing will happen to you both."

 _'My strength...it's leaving me...I can't risk trying to stop it with an element attack, or else I'll blow the entire train to pieces..._ ' Ken was not in the right state, seeing that he didn't have much time left before he and the entire train would crash against the dead-end and his feet wouldn't be able to endure the pain any longer of breaking through an entire railway. He amplified his element temporarily, gaining another increase in strength and power. "Ha!" He formed two large hands made out of the ground underneath the rails to act as another form of force against the train, making a much bigger difference and actually beginning to slow it down.

-The force that was now acting upon the train affected those inside, throwing them off balance. Yang was quick to recover and seeing Neo wobble for just a few seconds was enough time for her to charge a strong enough punch to strike her in the stomach, launching her against the door and receiving payback.

The girl shook her head, feeling a rush of pain go to it and her back. She gritted her teeth and was ready to go for the killing blow, but a red portal surprised the two. A quick blur shot passed Yang, making her cover her eyes. It was a woman who had red clothing with black as well, having a set of pearls around her neck, but what was most unsettling about her was the Grimm helmet she wore. She attacked Neo, forcing the girl to flee from sight. She had no choice but to retreat, once again.

Yang tried to control her breathing, now taking a better look at the woman, her eyes widening. The woman turned to see her, placing her sword away.

"Who...who are you...?" Yang asked, to which she received no answer. Before she would ask again, the woman walked past her, saying a few words before entering the portal she created. "You shall see me again, Yang."

"Huh? Wait!" She tried to stop her, but the portal closed. Neo was gone, the mysterious woman was gone, and she was alone in that car. "What did...she mean by that? Who...was she?"

-"What in the world?" Aster asked as he jumped back, not enjoying the feeling the train gave him. "Tsk, looks like you pests are lucky. You get to live for another day." He smiled before vanishing.

Weiss was tired, but she was in a better condition than Blake was. She helped the girl stand up, making their way out of the car and back to the one Yang was in so that they could get out.

-Oobleck and Ruby were shocked a bit when they were taking on another Paladin, apparently not having to attack it much since whatever Ken was doing shook the entire train and made it fall off because of that. "Ruby, you go on ahead! It's time I teach them, a lesson." He referred to two other Paladins coming after them.

She nodded with a bit of hesitation, glancing at her dog. "Go boy, he can use your help." Zwei happily understood and went after Oobleck as she took off. The moment she stopped, she saw Ken and his face of struggling. "Ken!"

"Ruby?" He glance up and smiled, seeing that she was alright. "Don't worry, I know that wall that's up ahead. I'm sort of running out of mana, but I need for you and everyone else to get off as quickly as possible."

She nodded and turned back to see Yang come out, helping Blake who didn't look well in shape and later, Weiss. "You guys, you need to jump off right now!"

"What!?"

"Rubes, are you crazy? We can't just jump off with how fast this train is going!"

"It'll be fine! Ken's going to help us on that!" The moment she said it, a large blue platform appeared next to them. She quickly jumped onto it, her teammates deciding not to question anything and doing the same. Towards the farther end of the train, a same platform formed beside Oobleck and Zwei after they took down the Paladins. They gazed at it before looking over to the team, jumping onto it seeing as how they were safe.

"Good...they're all on them now..." He used his magic to create large walls on both sides of the train, behind them. The platforms soon created domes over them, as a shield, which would only mean.

"Ken, what are you trying to do!?" Yang shouted, seeing the boy still smile.

"No one's on board anymore, and the walls are protected." He finished with forming one in front of the dead-end. "I can safely destroy this train. Haaa!" He used his left fist to control the earth formed left hand, using it to punch the front of the train, detonating a bomb it had, which in turn detonated every other bomb that was left, engulfing him in it.

"No!" Ruby yelled, hitting the dome. There was nothing but smoke, very dark smoke. It filled the entire area, filling the team, Zwei, and Oobleck with guilt, believing he sacrificed himself to save them.

"Ken..." Ruby felt the urge to burst into tears, not wanting to believe it. Thankfully, there was that glimmer of hope that she still did believe in. A strong force of wind pushed the smoke away, revealing Ken in his normal state, his clothes shredded in several areas. He was laying on his back, tired from the ridiculous stunt he just pulled off.

"Ken!" "Aarf!" They all cheered, the platforms dismissing the dome and slowly descending towards him. The boy slowly opened his eyes, grinning upon seeing them. Oh, how much pain his body was in was the main reason why he was on the floor, it simply wasn't stable enough to let him get up on his own.

"Hehe...well...I guess that went better than I thought..." He chuckled weakly, attempting to shrug off the pain.

"You dolt! What were you thinking!?" Weiss ran to his side and immediately began scolding him, not from disappointment, but of worry.

"Yeah man, the hell?" Yang frowned, really wanting to pound him for his decision.

"I knew...I would worry you all...heh. It certainly wasn't...the first time I've...done something that risky, and...I know it won't be the last either." Just his idiotic smile made them all feel better, even Blake. He nearly tried to kill himself, blowing up a train, and STILL be alive afterwards, just not in the condition to walk.

"Ken...I-I..." Ruby was unable to form her words, smiling as she held back her tears as she kneels down beside him. "Y-you had us worried...w-we thought you..."

"Heh...it's okay Ruby...to be honest, I've been in far worse conditions..." Weiss didn't want to even imagine how THAT was possible. She shook her head as she and Yang helped the boy sit up, despite hearing his repeated complaints of pain.

"Young man, I have no idea of how you are able to have achieved all of this, or by what means, but by my experience, I speak to you with honesty. In my eyes, you are no longer a Huntsman in training, you are one. Not a single Huntsman in history has been capable of such feats and not especially at such a young age." Oobleck smiled at the boy, helping him up to his feet, holding one of his arms over his shoulder, with Yang doing the same.

"Yeah man, and thanks to you helping me get better and stuff, I managed to teach that girl Roman was with a thing or two." She grinned.

"I'm sorry Ken...I...I know you warned us about Aster, but...I..." Blake had trouble forming her words as well, partially due to the pain she still had.

That was enough to worry him, but hearing a sigh coming from him instead of something else surprised her. "Reach into my left pocket and pull out the small brown bag I have in it. There's something inside of it that will help you."

She did as he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the brown bag, removing the lace that held it closed. Once opening it, she saw several things she assumed was some sort of gel like substance. "Uh...what...what am I supposed to do with them?"

"Just take one...and eat it."

She took one and placed it in her mouth, chewing it into smaller pieces before swallowing it. It immediately began to take effect, healing her from the inside and restoring her back to her full stamina. "Whoa..."

"Hold on, if it made you feel better, then you should take one too!" Ruby told Ken, earning a nod.

"I technically have no choice but to take one. I rather have them...saved up for dire emergencies since they aren't easy to make..." Ken said before Ruby placed one in his mouth, letting him chew on it and swallowing it. Yang and Oobleck were surprised when they felt his body slightly expand, seeing his wounds vanish just like that.

His arms and legs did indeed grow a bit more muscle strength, making him a bit stronger than before, a gift only a select few back in Ethiria could obtain only by Maria's blessing. "Ahh...much better!" He moved away from the two and smiled, glancing at the walls of earth before lowering them all. He then took the bag from Blake, tying the lace back on and placing it away in his pocket. "Since I'm all better now, we can leave through that dead-end. Believe it or not, I can sense aura coming from the other side of it."

He then approached the wall, the others doing so as well. He raised his sword towards it, firing a red beam of fire, tracing an outline on a portion of it and using a small gust of wind to push it down. "Thankfully we stopped those Grimm from before, or else they probably could have escaped into the city." He stepped out, the rest following him.

What gained their attention were several people gathering, a siren going off. They weren't expecting to see people come from the abandoned mines, and based on their clothing and weapons, they appeared to be Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"Finally! A signal!" Ruby shouted with happiness as she pulled out her scroll, calling Jaune for the second time.

" _Hello? Ruby?_ "

"Jaune! Hey, do you think you can get a bull over to where we are? We're kinda far from Beacon."

" _Huh? Where are you guys?_ "

His question was answered when Ken fired a beam of white light into the sky, shocking the civilians.

" _...Oh. That's gotta be Ken. We're on our way Ruby!_ "

With that he hung up on his end, Ruby sighing in relief. Things had surprisingly worked out better for them in the end, and they were going to be picked up soon.

Ken glanced at the sky, losing his smile. While he and his team practically saved the city, they still let Aster escape. That wasn't a good thing, and it would only nerve him to no end...until he is face to face with him once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 20**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

The team had returned to Beacon Academy upon the completion of their mission. Thanks to team JNPR, they went with an airship to have them picked up, and before the time for them to shadow a sheriff. During the flight back, the boy had remained unnervingly silent, something his teammates didn't enjoy. Whatever connection he had with Aster was what bothered him since he had escaped.

That thought plagued him, and of course, while he didn't speak to anyone present, he did inform Nega of what transpired underneath the city. Both boys weren't pleased that he finally made his appearance in Remnant known, and what made it worse is that he could disappear at will from wherever he was, so tracking him down would be impossible.

When they did get off, they finally decided to get their answers from him while he still thought about the matter. Yang was the one to step up, placing her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking any further. "Hey Ken, is it still bothering you? I mean, that Aster guy, he's a threat yeah, but you said he killed...a lot of people right?"

Ken sighed, knowing there was no avoiding the subject. He turned to see her, still holding a frown. When Yang mentioned the last bit, she could see the pain in his eyes, anyone could. The boy wasn't able to save every single person that Aster had killed, and he blamed himself for it. "Yeah, it still is...you guys, you just don't understand what we're going up against. Aster isn't a regular bad guy, and he won't go down easily. Remember back during the last semester when I had that nightmare?"

They all nodded. "Well, those people that killed my parents, the villagers, were under orders of Aster. He's still a part to blame for what I've lost, and when we saw him down there, I felt a strong urge...to kill him. A part of it was for revenge for what he's done, and another for everything that's taken from me. I can handle him myself, but because you all were with me, I was certain he would try to use one of you against me in some way, which I'm glad didn't happen. Yang, none of you understand the amount of suffering I've been through, and what I've lost because of him...I didn't want to lose any of you as well."

"Ken..." She frowned. He was right, none of them really knew of what he had to deal with, coming from a world unlike theirs. He's suffered so much and the man responsible for most of it was still alive, and still out there somewhere. She at least could understand why he was so bothered. Aster could kill any number of lives and he wouldn't know it or do anything about it.

"I just...I feel like I'm like Blake right now. I can't stop worrying about this, he's out there somewhere and I can't stop him because I can't sense him." He was feeling the frustration slowly build up on him. Despite most of the good they had accomplished, just his escape was the only thing that put him on guard.

"Listen...you all could really use the rest. I...I need some time alone to cool off. I'll see you all later." He turned his back to them, walking off.

"Ken..." Ruby frowned, glancing at her team for some sort of support.

"Sorry Rubes, it's best that we give the guy some space. He'll calm down eventually." Yang patted her younger sister's shoulder. She wanted to do something for him, but giving him the distance alone was the best for him.

"She's right Ruby, we should get some rest." Blake sighed, knowing well that it was the same that happened to her.

"But...we can't just...he needs someone to be with him right now. We kept trying to pull you out of the same thing Blake." She shook her head, deciding that she would follow him regardless. As the team leader, she wanted everyone to be in their best mood and to come together to talk things over. She was also more closer to him than anyone else, so she felt that going after him was the right choice."

"Ugh, there's no disagreeing with you is there?" Weiss sighed. "Fine, go after him, but I'm going with you, I'm your partner after all. You two can go rest if you want, we'll tell you everything later." She said, pointing to Blake and Yang. The two nodded, but in reality, Yang was the only one who really wanted some shut eye. Thanks to the gel, there was no point to rest since she felt completely fine, but would instead use this time to catch up on some reading before something else could happen.

With that, the team split for two directions.

Despite having only around a minute or so of a head-start, Ken was already on top of the roof of the academy, his usual location to be at when thinking over something. He watched the sun begin to set over the horizon, not really feeling as cheery as he hoped he would be. He wished he could simply stop thinking about it, but he just couldn't. A _monster_ was loose in this world, and there was no way he could find him without Aster wanting to be found.

"Darn it all...he got away a second time...what good of a savior am I if I can't even defeat him? This world has to pay for it...Aster brought us here, to diminish our powers and so many innocent civilians will die. Darn it all!" He sighed, letting out a groan of frustration. If he was taking it this bad, he couldn't imagine how Nega was handling it.

"Are you sure he's up there Ruby?" Weiss asked, getting a nod.

"I've been up there with him before, so I think he should be there right now. I can't let him stay like this, hurt and..." The younger of the two sighed. "He means a lot to all of us, we're his friends and u-umm..."

"Yeah, I got it Ruby. Let's just go up there and check on him then." Weiss rolled her eyes, seeing the red in Ruby's cheeks brighten. She became aware of their relationship thanks to Yang, so did Blake for that matter. She didn't quite approve of it at first, but the older sister was fine with it as long as Ken wouldn't do anything that could harm her.

The two jumped up onto the roof, immediately gaining the attention of the boy who turned his head to see them. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone for a bit..." He sat right up as the two girls approached him, taking a seat on each side of him.

"Whether you like it or not, we're your teammates, so we're here to help you take your mind off of this nonsense." Weiss huffed. "We understand that you're upset and worried that he got away, but there's nothing we can do right now to change that. Aster will come out when he wants and when he does, we'll have to face him then. You shouldn't do the same mistake Blake did by worrying so much over something that you can't do."

"I know, but...it's just not the same case here Weiss. Sure, the White Fang are made of misguided faunus, but not a single one of them is a murderer on a very large scale. I know what he's capable of doing to get what he wants, and none of you stand a chance against him, even without our constant supply of mana. Only Nega and I can face him."

"Ken, we get it, kinda. You're worried that he could probably you know...do that to us, but we care about you sos let us help you in this fight. You nor Nega should do this alone. If you really care about us, then let us help you." Ruby smiled, hoping she could cheer him up.

"Even if I did, there's little your dust and attacks could do to him. In all honesty, Ruby is the only one out of this team besides me that can match him in speed, but that's only if you use your semblance." He shook his head. "Training Yang wasn't too hard, but even with her new skills and strength, she wouldn't be able to do more than just stall him for a few minutes at best."

"Is he really that powerful? How can dust not possibly hurt him?" Weiss asked dumbfounded.

"Magic. Magic is far superior than your dust here on Remnant, that I could prove. It's far more lethal and gives a whole ton of variation of elemental or non-elemental attacks. I did however, manage to make a dent in his armor, which is a power booster he has. If only I could break it entirely, he wouldn't be so ridiculously hard to take down."

"Wait, that weird looking purple thing on his arm?" Ruby titled her head. "We know that my sis is really strong now, thanks to you, and both of you have been helping me get better to. Don't you think Weiss and Blake should start training with you now?"

"...I guess they could. Now that Aster's made himself known, I can't risk letting you all fight him without at least a chance to stand against him for even a little bit. Weiss, you and Blake will start training tomorrow with me and Ruby bright and early. I just hope we can have enough time to make you three far stronger than you are now before he show up again."

"Right, that brute will not have the pleasure of defeating any of us. I can change my alarm to be a bit earlier than usual. The festival is also just a few days away, so we can't overexert ourselves either." She pointed out.

"I really forgot about it because of how worried I got...we'll have to squeeze in as much training as we can between now and the start of the festival, but don't worry, I won't push you two any harder than I did with Ruby and Yang." At last, they saw the boy smile, even if it was a faint one.

"Ohh I can't wait to see everyone's weapons! We'll beat them down and win for sure!" Ruby cheered, earning an irritated sigh from her partner.

Ken watched the two 'argue' for a bit, frowning once again. ' _It's also a likely time and place for something bad to happen...I'm glad Nega is going to be observing from wherever he'll be. I can't do it alone, and I have a bad feeling that something will go horribly wrong eventually._ '

-"Nega, what's wrong? It is not like you to be pacing back and forth for so long." The older Schnee asked with some curiosity, as well as worry. To her, the boy always held a calm demeanor whenever he wasn't insulting anyone or having an attitude problem.

He growled at her concern, eventually stopping to glance at her. "It seems I finally understand how the hell I got here in the first place. Other than that, it's straight down to hell with bad news for us all."

"What...? What exactly are you referring to?"

"Tsk...the person I came with who's with your sister's team informed me that we both came here via some advanced teleport technique a bastard we were facing used on us. That's not the end of it, he's also here in your world...and he'll stop at nothing to kill whoever gets in his way. He hid from our ability to sense mana and he's out there somewhere." The boy slowly began to loose his temper, releasing a purple aura from his body.

"How can that be? So, you truly are from a different place, but that is not the main point. This man that you speak of, if he is truly as bad as you make him seem to be, then we must send out a fleet to search for him."

"Don't you get it!? That won't help you at all! If he can hide from us, what makes you think your special little team can find him? We can't do anything but wait until he decides to show himself again, and that... **irks** me."

Winter sighed, walking over to the boy and placing her hands on his shoulders, helping him control himself. "We must still inform the general of this, regardless if we cannot search for him immediately. If he alone is enough to make you this angry, we must be careful. The Vital Festival will also take place within the course after the next few days, so we must also prepare to depart to Beacon. I trust that you will be an observer for the matches that take place."

"...Yeah. I'll have to be your little messenger bird during the entire time. I can bet that Aster will eventually get involved again sooner rather than later." Once he calmed his temper down, he sighed, taking a step forward so that he could turn to see her properly. "Winter...I trust you, remember that. I have a secret, and you better not let anyone else find out about it."

"I do, and I have no intentions on breaking your trust. What is this secret you wish to tell me?" She asked with her usual tone.

"...I'm...damn it...I'm, afraid." He choked the word out, earning a confused expression from her. "Grrr...what I want to say is...I used to be just like Aster, a murderer. The clothes I have on right now, they have this red X symbol. It's the symbol of the group I used to be in called the Scarlet Messengers. Since I was created by Ken's DNA, I was just a shell in a way. I had no powers of my own, so my creator made me form a pact with...an experimental demon she had under her lab."

Just the words he spoke filled her with hesitation and horror. She didn't want her view of him to suddenly change with what he was letting her know, because of his trust with her.

"I fused with it, in order to use its powers of the black flames. It's far more powerful than any form of magic, and it's partially the reason why I act out in anger sometimes. I didn't want any of you to know this, but I've become aware, that I'm placing all of you in danger. It's trying to break free, trying to control me, to become what it is...a demon. If it wins, no one in this world will be safe from me." He clenched his fists, glaring at them. He knew this would be too much for her to understand, but he didn't care. He wanted to tell someone, he was finally beginning to understand how to act and feel like a human being, and he would soon lose all of it. He was already struggling to keep his sanity in check, but the monster inside of him desperately clawed at his mind, begging, to be set free.

"N-Nega...I..." Winter was at a loss for words. This boy said that he merged with a demon, a creature not commonly heard of even in stories, but a being with unimaginable horrors, and that he was slowly turning into one. She wanted to let the general be aware of this, but her honor and trust as a Schnee forbid her from doing so. On the other side of the same coin, he told her this because he cared for her, he was _afraid losing her, or even worse, killing her_.

"I get it if you can't say anything, I do. Hell, all I did was probably break the trust you had with me. Winter, don't tell anyone...please." He glanced at her, frowning. "You're the only person in either worlds, that I ever cared about. Curse this stupid humanity, making me feel so much guilt."

"No...no, it's not all your fault...part or mostly all of it comes from your creator. I...promise you, as a Schnee that I will keep this to myself. I do not wish to lose you to this so called demon that inhabits your body." She took his hands gently, leading him to his bed and making him sit down, taking a seat beside him. "I am aware that I have a limited knowledge of you and your background, but I am also aware of the words you said to me...during such a night." She wanted to ease away his worries, wanting to be there for him, especially now more than ever.

He watched her, and let her do what she wanted. To him, it wouldn't matter for much longer. Sure, he had killed several people of his own will, but ever since he changed, the demon inside of him wanted him to return to how he used to be, and his begging was finally starting to wear the boy down. He was slowly running out of patience, and sanity to fight back against it. He knew of the horrors that would happen the moment he would give in, and he still wasn't going to do so.

She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, surprising the boy. It wouldn't be long before night would fall, so she had made up her mind to sleep with the boy tonight. He would need her attention and affection if he wanted to remain a human for as long as possible. She truly then felt pity for him, to have to suffer a fate he couldn't change on his own. No one was aware that for Ken having to have spared Nega's life, would bring a tremendous consequence with it. ' _Nega...I'm sorry things have had to come to something like this. Just know, that I will not abandon you..._ '

-Ken glanced outside of the window to his room, seeing the broken moon off in the distance. The rest of the team had fallen asleep, but the boy stayed wide awake. While he did still think about what happened during the day, it was only a bit of that which made him to look out the window. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Things will only get worse, I just know it...Maria...oh how I wish my companions could be here right now. They'd help us take on Aster and keep this world safe from him...they'd help me feel better about the situation. My friends here aren't as strong as they are, and I know that they're lives are at risk for training them to fight him if it ever had to come to it. I just wish they were here with me..."

He turned from the window and fell back into bed, closing his eyes. What he wasn't aware of before he fell asleep, was that the gem Ruby left in her clothes began to glow a dim light, flashing several times before the light faded away.

The following day, Ken awoke a bit later than usual, apparently oversleeping and not having heard his alarm go off. Since he wasn't up at the usual time as Ruby and Yang, the young leader decided to go check up on him while Yang went ahead and woke up Weiss and Blake. Seeing the boy sleeping was something cute to her, the thought making her blush. She shook away such thoughts and woke him, reminding him that he was supposed to train Weiss and Blake before she and Yang would leave for the semester to go back home.

As much as he appreciated the warm welcome Taiyang had for him, he had no choice but to stay with Weiss and Blake if he wanted them to catch up to where Ruby and Yang were with their training.

"Hey Ken, a package came for you. It's from dad." Ruby said with a smile, looking at a brown package that was set on his desk. Ken guessed that Ozpin had it brought to his room when he was still asleep, a bit of an uncomfortable thought, but he was anxious to see what the man had given him. He got out of bed and went to his desk, unwrapping and opening the package.

Inside, there was a cleaning set for his sword, a thought Tai had since weapons did need to be cleaned or polished often. Besides that were a new set of clothes. He lifted the shirt out of the package, taking a better look. It was composed of a black color and had yellow flames that went down the arm and sleeve. He assumed the man enjoyed that color since he's never seen yellow fire before. On the back was a large fire symbol that took up a large portion, filled in with a bright red color and underneath it, was the word 'KEN'.

He already enjoyed its design, grateful to him for getting a shirt customized just for him. That wasn't all, he set it aside to take out the jeans, which were a dark blue that had yellow bolts of lightning designed on them. Ironically, he chose two of his forms that are really strong and have...'strong' personalities that come with them.

After setting them on top of the shirt, he noticed a small letter in the package. He picked it up and read it allowed since Ruby was curios as to what her father wrote.

" _Dear Ken,_

 _I'm writing this for you and sending it along with the gift I said I'd give you when I returned to the island. I know it isn't much, but it's a way of me saying thanks for taking care of my little girls for me and helping them get better. Ruby does seem to talk a lot about you, I wonder why. In any case, I can't wait to see you come back with those clothes on. Maybe we can have a little one on one to see how strong you really are and I kinda wanna hear more about your stories._

 _See you soon,_

 _Taiyang_ "

He smiled after he finished reading the letter. He wanted to repay the man for his kindness, but he also did want to go with Ruby and Yang. Thankfully there was a solution for this, but it would cost him his stamina. He turned to Ruby, seeing her smile with a blush on her cheeks. "So...uh...are you, ya know...coming with us?"

"Well, I really do, but I have to train Weiss and Blake as well. Still, that's why I'm so special. I have a solution for this dilemma." He made a clone of himself, both grinning at the leader, and that's when she understood what he meant.

"You're coming with us, and your...copy is going to train Weiss and Blake? That's so cool! But, aren't you going to get tired from doing that?"

They nodded. "It's a small price I have to pay to be in two places at once, but I'll be restricting a portion of my power so I don't tire out so easily, otherwise the clone here won't have enough energy to support itself. The semester is over now, so we should pack up the things we'll take."

She nodded and hugged the two Kens before taking off to the other room. The other Ken followed after her to get the two that would begin their training, and there certainly weren't going to be breaks to rest too often. He then looked back at the clothes, making his decision to wear them for Tai, and to see how they would fit him.

"We'll see ya when we come back." Yang said to her teammates, a grin plastered on her face.

"You two always leave to enjoy yourselves." Weiss huffed.

"Let them, after all their father does expect to see them whenever he can Weiss. Besides, I'll be here with you and Blake to help you both become better." The boy said as he smiled.

"That's right...that means we'll be starting today?" Blake asked, getting a nod from him.

"Besides, Jaune and the others will be here with you all!" Ruby pitched in. "They can train with you three or have some fun!"

"That's true, I haven't spent that much time with them lately." He sighed. "Well, you two should hurry on and leave now that you're packed up, ready to go."

"Right. Take care." Yang gave him a playful punch to his arm as she left the room, Ruby hugging him and leaving right after. They knew they were saying goodbye to the clone, but they still felt that it was proper doing so.

Ken had dressed himself into the new clothes, and in all honesty, they fit him just right. He packed up his other clothes and left his room, bumping into the two in the hallway. "Oh, Yang, Ruby, are we ready to go?"

"You bet! Hey, I didn't say it before but, you look great with the new duds man." Yang smirked, making her younger sister pout.

"Ughh Yang, can you not hit on him?"

"I don't understand...she hasn't hit me yet. Frankly I don't think I've done anything to get hit for." Ken thought over the question, getting two sighs in response.

"That's not what she meant...anyway, let's get going. I bet dad will be happy to see us."

"Right, come on!" Ruby took Ken's hand and rushed down the hall, raising a snicker from Yang before she went after the two.

-At the clearing of the forest, white feathers began to descend from the sky. The angelic boy slowly hovered over the location, having two girls with him. He descended and upon touching the grass, the two let go of him.

"Whoa...that...was sweet!" Yang grinned as she faced the angelic boy. She opted to take the airplane again to the island, but Ken didn't want to be cooped up in one again for so long, so he decided to use his light form to take the two girls there instead. He had Yang hold onto him from his back and Ruby in his arms, flustering the girl for a part of the time. Being in this state, he easily ignored the teasing the older sister gave to the two.

"H-heheh, yeah...but next time we really should take a plane. I really liked the breeze and stuff, but Yang wouldn't stop teasing."

"Aww c'mon sis, how could I NOT?"

"Enough you two. We are here now so do stop it." He spoke as he reverted back to his normal state. "I can sense your father's aura inside and it's not moving around. He's probably resting or watching...'TV'." Ken quoted the word, still unused to calling technology different terms.

"Is it really that hard for you to say it like we do?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but technology like that back home wasn't meant for every single person. Only the most powerful or rich could have stuff like that, but...not for entertainment purposes." He sighed as he approached the door, knocking it a few times.

A few moments later the door was opened by Tai, the man smiling upon the sight of his daughters and the boy they trusted so much. "Hey, welcome back Ken! Come in, you and my little girls." He stepped aside, keeping that smile as the three walked in. "I'm glad you got my package, seeing as how you're wearing the stuff I sent you."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate them. They're very comfortable." He set his luggage next to the sofa and glanced back at him, seeing him close the door. "I also read your letter, and I don't mind sharing more about my journey."

"Great! I'll have breakfast cooked up for you three, so just relax for now." He then left the living room.

"See? Dad's super chill with you. Not gonna lie, I wanna hear more too. I mean, we only heard the time about you meeting your friends and you fighting that spirit summon of fire." Yang said.

"Summon Spirit." Ruby deadpanned, correcting her older sister.

"Heh, that's true. There are seven more of those spirits that reside within me, and each has their own power that was hard for me to master. I can talk more about it once breakfast is ready."

"Cool. Man, the festival is still a few days off...I wanna kick someone's butt already." Yang groaned.

Ruby shook her head as she set her backpack down on the couch, opening it and taking out Zwei. "You've been a good boy so we'll get you something to eat!"

Ken could only smile whenever he saw that dog. He was simply adorable. When he was about to open his luggage, he felt a sudden rush of dizziness surge through his body. He held his head with both hands, dropping to his knees. He quickly gained the attention of the two girls who rushed to his side.

"Ken!? What's wrong?"

"Yo, Ken, what's wrong?"

Their voices sounded very faint and groggy, and not only that, but his vision began to fade away, slowly sinking into the darkness.

 _A man...a man with crimson hair unlike any other, with a cape that matched such a feature, that was who he first set his eyes on. That man was very muscular as well, but what he couldn't understand was why he held the Advent Blade on his back, though it was very different. There was no orb in the center of it._

 _In front of the man, was another, but this man had the same colored hair, just not as dark. He had a dark suit, and his weapon that was in his hand...was made of flames. What stood out from him, were the long, shiny, blue, and majestic pairs of wings that he ever laid his eyes on. The two had their gaze set on one another, but neither held any hostility._

 _"So this is what has become of you...when I left you four that day, I hoped things would have gone under course for a better way. I never once thought that such a tragedy would befall those two, which has led to this happening to you."_

 _"I...was unable to save him. I was his tutor, his friend, and yet, I could not save him. Advent, I may live for a long life and I am certain our paths will not cross once again. Take this, and only use it if you absolutely must." The man approached...Advent!? He handed him a blue orb, the very same one that looked like the one the Advent Blade had._

 _Advent glanced at it for a few seconds, nodding in response before taking it from the man. "Very well, fate as well as Maria will see what becomes of me and this expshere. I truly wish I could make a difference once again to this world, but my time closes to a final. I know we may not see each other anymore, so farewell, my dear friend...Aurion."_

 _The man nodded, closing his eyes as a white light engulfed Advent, and soon, he was gone from sight, leaving that man alone. "Farewell, my companion, Advent."_

"...Ken...!"

"...Ken...Ken...!"

"...coming..."

The boy's eyes slowly began to open, having them gaze upon the three that looked down at him with worried expressions. "...? Yang? Ruby? Taiyang? What...what happened?"

"Phew...you had us really worried there for a minute. You sorta passed out for some reason." The blonde girl sighed, glad to see he was fine.

"Are you okay? You didn't have a fever that could have caused it." The older man said. What he wasn't aware of was that the boy was incapable of becoming sick at this point in his life.

"Ughh...I'm alright now." He said as he sat up, being on the sofa. ' _What...was that...what I saw? That was Advent, the first Descendant...he had my sword, even if it looked a bit different...but who was the other guy? What's an exsphere? Advent said it when he grabbed the blue orb...the one that's on this sword..._ ' The boy was confused as to what he saw and heard. He was never there to witness such an event, so how could he see it now?

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "I can get you a glass of-"

"I'm fine Ruby, really." He dismissed her worries with a simple hand wave.

"Well, just stay here for a bit longer, in case. You kinda stopped me from actually starting on making breakfast when Yang and Ruby started panicking." He patted the boy's shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Hey, don't sweat it." Yang sat down beside him. "You aren't sick are ya?"

"No, I would have told you all if I was." ' _I'm not sure if I should let them know what I saw. If I can't understand it, then they won't either. It doesn't involve them at all, but still...how come I saw something I didn't witness?_ '

-Warmth. Oddly enough, he felt a lot of it be held against him, not that he didn't mind. He was used to the room always being cold, but this time, such warmth had to be questioned since he was feeling it directly. The boy opened his eyes, mumbling as he usually would, but stopped when the sight of a certain person came to him.

Long straight hair instead of being kept in a bun, a plain white shirt...it was Winter. He didn't recall falling asleep that fast that he didn't know the Schnee slept with him. Now that he did think about it, he remembered her hugging him, but that was the best he could recollect.

His deep violet eyes gazed at her sleeping form, and he certainly thought she looked quite pretty. He sighed as he also remembered the topic he brought up the day before, so his mood quickly fell. "Hey...Winter...get up." He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her so that she could awaken.

The woman did rise from her sleep, glancing at him with her eyes half open. "Hm...? Nega...? What..." She stopped trying to speak when her brain finally processed that the two were in the same bed, that close to one another.

"Good, you're finally up. Listen, thanks for not ditching me or selling me out yesterday after I told you that." He turned away from her as he said those words. "...I'm happy...that you still trust me."

She sat up, taking in those words. She truly felt bad for him, that was one reason, the other was simply that she cared for him past her job. "Nega, you know me well enough. I would have done no such thing to you. To be...the most honest way I can, I am concerned of what will happen to you, but it is for that same reason I am here for you."

"Right...thanks. We might as well get changed before Ironprick sees us like this and raise a ton of crap I would rather avoid listening to."

She would never get him to change his attitude with the general, nor his strong vocabulary, but she would try. "Indeed. Oh, and good morning." She smiled to him, leaning over to him and embracing him from behind, leaving the boy to fluster from it.

"H-hey...fine...m-morning to you too." He sighed, hearing the smallest giggle come from her before she moved back. ' _I really wish I could enjoy this kind of thing, but there's no point. All of it will be gone from me...and I know it...what it wants to do..._ _ **all things must die**_ _._ '

- _Skit: A Clone's Diary_

 _K: So, I think you two can take a break now. You aren't really getting much out of going against each other. Tomorrow we'll have you two take me on together._

 _W: Seriously...what kind of ridiculous training is this?_

 _B: Ken...I think you're...being a bit too quick with us._

 _K: Sorry about that, but we can't slow down. I have to keep pushing you two to become stronger. I can't run the risk of having either of you die because I had the ability to help you two, and didn't do enough._

 _W: Aster is the only thing going through your mind...isn't it?_

 _B: I do have to agree with him, but we still need proper rest if we don't want to tire ourselves so quickly..._

 _There you have it everyone, the closing of Volume 2 of RWBY, and this is something that partakes in between then and the first episode of the next volume. I tried to reveal more hidden things of Ken and Nega this time around, and it spreads confusion and sadness. These two don't exactly have much of a happy life deep down. I also had the time of having two chapters of Radiant Descendants put out for you all to read if you want! It's on Wattpad since it's easier for me to work with, and don't worry, I'll have chapters uploaded for it every now and then so you all can understand the characters better in time._

 _Here's the story for part 1: 500112204-radiant-descendants_

 _Part 2: 589391748-radiant-descendants-the-journey-slowly-begins_


	21. Chapter 21

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 21**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

It was just a little past evening on Remnant, a cool breeze passing through the trees. Currently in the Xiao Long household, the four were talking over a few topics while enjoying a nice meal Taiyang had prepared for everyone. They shared their laughs, but curiosity soon filled the room as Ken began to speak of one of his tales.

"The first of my companions that I met was Kuro, and funny enough it was by an accident. He was on the run and he ended up crashing into me despite warning me to watch out." Ken couldn't help but smile at the memory of how they had met.

"Umm...question?" Ruby asked, gaining their attention.

"You want to ask something? Go ahead Ruby."

"Oh, okay! Well, you said he was on the run, but from what? Did he do something wrong?"

"Hehe, no, I was just going to get to that. So, let's save questions until I'm done." He chuckled, making the girl blush from embarrassment for asking something she could have waited to get her answer to. "As I was saying, he crashed into me because a stand owner had called some guards to chase after him just because of how racist the man was. Kuro explained to me that he paid for the fruit he got, but because he isn't human, the man assumed he stole them."

"Seriously? They're prejudice on him too? So uhh...that meant he's a faunus right?" Yang worded carefully, not wanting to let her father know just yet that Ken wasn't from their world.

"Yes, he's a cat faunus just like Blake." Ken responded along with a nod, knowing that he had to play his part to. "There were a lot of people like that man we had to deal with, but I always stood up for him because we're all the same regardless of what we truly are. I hate seeing prejudice and people making faunus seem inferior to us when they're really not."

Ruby truly liked that about him, how kind he was and that he treated everyone, faunus or not, the same way. Sure, she and the rest of her team had to build up to that point, but he was different. In his world, the same happened, with other 'races' being treated very unfairly by humans, but he always saw them as their equal without any hesitation.

"In all honesty, I still say you can't beat him in a race with the reflexes and speed he has. I know you all want to know more about me and my journey, but I suppose we can save that for another time. Right now I'd like some fresh air. Thank you for the meal Taiyang." He pushed back his seat as he stood up, smiling. He then exited the dining room, stepping out of their home.

"He sure is a great guy, standing up for the faunus friends he's got. You two sure are lucky to have a friend like him. Still, I want to eventually see what he's got with that sword of his. Just listening to his stories makes me feel like going back to my old days as a Huntsman in training."

"Yeah, he's totally fun to hang around with. Trust me dad, he's no pushover. Even with my semblance I can't beat him, but I will eventually with the sweet training I've been doing with him. We practically got the tournament wrapped up." Yang grinned, closing her hands.

"Heh, yeah, the tournament. I can't wait to show the world what team RUWBY can do! I'll step outside too dad, I want to go visit mom." She then excused herself from the dining room, hearing a faint snicker from her older sister.

The boy still didn't understand the things he saw. They were very present in his mind, but he never recalled those memories as his own, so where could he have gotten them from? He summoned his sword, taking a seat against a nearby tree so that he could take a better look at it.

"That was Advent...I know it, even that man said his name. Aurion was the only thing I could hear from Advent though...but this thing..." He moved his hand over the blue orb that shined. "An exsphere...what is that? The man gave it to him, so it didn't come from Ethiria, it's logical since there's no record of this in any of the books...ughhh so much I have to think about now." He sighed in slight frustration.

"Hey Ken." Ruby's voice caused his head to turn to the left, seeing her usual smile. She was glancing down at him, curios as to what he was doing. "Why are you sitting out here with your sword out?"

"Ahh, I didn't think you would follow me out. Well...I'll be honest with you. When I passed out, I saw some sort of vision, or a memory that wasn't mine, there were two men that talked and one of them handed over this orb to the other." He glanced back down at the orb.

"Ohh." She said, a bit confused. "So...you don't understand anything about it? You said that memory thing wasn't yours, but you saw those two with that shiny blue orb."

"Yeah, it's strange to me, but it's nothing bad. I'll figure it out later though." He shook his hand and made the sword vanish, standing up.

"Okay, well, I wasn't exactly following you, I left because I wanted to go see my mom again before we would have to leave to Beacon in a few days. Want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'd like that." The two then walked together to the place where Summer's grave lay. Once the two arrived, Ruby was the first to approach it, kneeling in front of it. "Hey mom, heh, it's been awhile. We've had a crazy ride this semester and the tournament is coming up in a few days. Ken came over again and told us some stories. I'm really happy that he comes with us, but he's also with Weiss and Blake since he can...well, make a clone of himself heheh."

Ken smiled at the way she spoke, he grew used to it. He then approached the grave, kneeling beside Ruby and doing the same thing she did. "Hello again Summer, it's been awhile since I last visited you with your daughter. I'm helping her and Yang become stronger and better in training, so that they can become the Huntresses they always wanted to be. I do really wish to speak to you again, the next time I come and visit." He rose to his feet with Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, we should head back before it gets dark."

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me, heh." She smiled as she looked up at him. His own smile always found a way to make her blush. The two then left, making their way back to the house. It was just a few more days of this peace they would be able to share before they along with Yang, would return to Beacon. He had several questions on his mind, and he hoped he could get the answers to them sooner than later.

-"Grr!" A swift strike was made in a horizontal motion, nearly hard to see for the untrained eye.

"Just a few left, do not drop your guard." A voice emitted from the ear piece the boy had.

"Hmph, don't remind me of something I know." The response was in a bitter tone, teeth clenched as he glanced around, eyeing the several Grimm that had him surrounded. This was just another mission of extermination, and thus far the boy has been clearing it faster than any of his previous ones, involving faster and more brutal strikes. "Demonic Climax!"

He dragged his sword into the dirt, spinning around once to surround himself in a barrier of black flames. This soon expanded and engulfed the Grimm, burning them alive before he placed his right hand onto the ground, summoning large crystals of a violet color that impaled every single one and bursting apart to effectively take them out. To the ones viewing him and the mission, it was a rather violent method of eliminating Grimm, but it still held the job done.

"Hmph...give me a damn challenge for once..." He stated loud and clear for the person on the other end to hear. Killing Grimm of this level was useless to him and he held no joy of taking their lives...joy...he shrugged off that thought and sighed, taking in a deep breath. He wasn't tired in the slightest, physically that was.

"I'm afraid you are still not at a suitable level for me to assign you higher difficulty missions, Nega. While you indeed are capable of becoming one of the finest and strongest that have fought alongside me, I cannot allow to take on more dangerous type Grimm yet. I will let you know when that time will come."

"Grr...you can't be serious...I'm bored out of my damn mind with your pathetic missions. I haven't gone anywhere nor done something I enjoy and I will not accept any more of your missions." Nega said in return, placing his foot down. He had been in this world for a few months now, and he certainly wasn't going to follow any more rules unless he had his way.

"...Very well then, seeing as how you are, I would rather avoid any unnecessary conflict between us. Starting tomorrow, you will be participating in higher ranked assignments."

"Hmph, finally you change your mind. I'll be on my way back to the base." With that, the boy sliced the air in front of him to create a portal, stepping inside and snapping his fingers to shut it. As he stepped out and into the base, he started to consider on taking a break for once. He wasn't deprived of anything, but he needed to make some form of excuse to be able to leave without making a scene.

"These Grimm are just pathetic excuses for monsters, even the humans I've fought before put up a fight. I don't want to involve Winter into my business right now, so I'll report and get out. Tsk, I bet that idiot is having the time of his life, nothing changing. He'll always have friends."

-A day passes over the world of Remnant, the young Savior standing outside the home of Taiyang, making sure he wasn't too close to any of the trees. It was 6:00 in the morning, and he had no doubt that Yang and Ruby could be up at this time as well, but that wasn't really on his mind. He held a hypothesis, but not of what had been bothering him the day before, but of a way to become stronger. He already mastered every elemental form to its peak, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to pin down Aster for good.

Taking in a deep breath, the boy exhaled it out as he clenched his fists tightly. "Alright, summon spirits, we discussed about this action I would take a few hours ago, so I've made up my mind. If I want to become stronger, to be able to defeat Aster, I must go beyond my limits."

'Indeed, and we have also warned you of the costs for attempting to go beyond your current body limit. You may still proceed, but do remember this will not be easy to do.' Ifrit stated in a calm manner.

"Right, I know. I'm ready...to stack the elemental forms." By saying those words, he became surrounded in a fire-like aura, transforming into his fire state. "Now, for the hard part to begin." He closed his eyes and began to 'unlock' more of his hidden power, adding even more energy into the aura and expanding it. So far things were still going smoothly and he had yet to use his entire power before attempting to add another form to it.

"Ngh..." His eyes slightly began to move, the aura once again expanding itself. This time, he was sure this was the entirety of the form's strength and it had only added a small addition to the pressure he felt. "This...is...it...time to go...past my limits!"

'Alright, let's see if you can really handle all of this, master.' Gnome spoke from within him, surrounding Ken's body in a thin brown aura that paled in comparison to the one made by Ifrit. It then began to slowly expand, the Earth rock shields he used from before slowly being created as well.

"N-ngghh..." At this point, he began to slightly start sweating, feeling an even greater pressure than before. He knew Gnome hadn't even given him close to half the form's power yet and he was already feeling strained. "Come on...don't fail me now, body...keep going Gnome!" At his command, the aura of the earth form began to grow once more, the ground beneath him instantly shattering and causing him to sink further into the ground. 'So much...pressure! It feels like two dragons are standing on top of me!'

The ground then began to shake from his power, a power he was still trying to control, he was close, he knew it for sure! He just needed to hang on a bit longer. "Raah!" He shouted, erupting the auras into a powerful bursting pillar that rose up to the clouds.

Within seconds it vanished, revealing the boy in the same place he stood. His hair was dark red with the tips of his hair changing to a brownish color. His arms held sharp rock-like armor that held their own flames to them. He still held the shoulder plates and his red cape, but now an emblem of the earth shattering with a burst of fire coming out from it. The earth shields floated beside him, and as he opened his eyes, his left one took the color of the fire form, while the one on the right held the one from the earth form. He was surrounded in a large red aura along with a suppressed brown one, and soon the ground no longer shook.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" A voice all to familiar shouted from inside the home, the door being swung open to reveal an upset Yang who was still in her pajamas, but had her gauntlets on. Her expression quickly shifted to being confused as well as shocked at what she was seeing. "Ken...?"

The boy merely glanced at her, still feeling a large amount of pressure and weight sink into his body. The power he had now, he could tell it was much more than any single form he had could achieve on its own. "Yang...it is me...what you're looking at now, is Ignatius Terra. I was able to combine two of my elemental forms...for the first time."

"Whoa...I don't know what the heck you were doing man, but you were shaking everything. Still, you look really cool like that." She smiled, seeing that there was nothing to worry about.

"Thank you...ngh!" He couldn't even take a step further, the weight causing him to lower himself down to one knee. Now that he was starting to notice, his breathing was far quicker and heavier, a side effect of the forms.

"Ken!" She rushed over to him and when she tried to touch him, the aura expanded to push her back. "Whoa easy man! Are you trying to fry me?"

"Sorry...it's too much for me to be able to control right now...I'm fine though, just step back in case." He said as he forced himself to stand. The power was simply amazing, but with how he was taking it, it meant nothing since he's struggling to even stand and move with it. "*huff*...Yang, I..." He couldn't even finish the sentence before the newly acquired state of power vanished, the boy reverting to normal and collapsing in front of her.

"Ken!" She helped him up, placing one of his arms over her shoulders. "You tired yourself out that quick? Am I glad I don't have to deal with that kind of stuff. Just take it easy and rest on the couch." She said, looking at him with concern as his eyes weren't open. Yang sighed as dragged him back into the house, setting him down against the sofa.

"Yang!? What was all that shaking!?" Ruby popped into the living room, confusion and worry clearly visible from her.

"Chill Rubes, it was just Ken doing something with those forms of his. He passed out too so I just brought him in." She motioned for her to come towards her to see the boy.

Ruby then made her way over, sitting down beside the unconscious boy. "What was he doing exactly? I never heard of someone being able to shake the ground before."

"I don't know exactly...he was kinda in his fire form and kinda his earth one too. I'll tell ya, it was the first time I ever saw it and he said it himself that it was his first time doing it." Yang shook her head and shrugged. "Guess we gotta wait until he wakes up again."

-'It seems that you've finally decided to go beyond the limitations of your body, to reach for greater heights...very well then, I will bestow upon you a gift from my companion...to make you stronger, but you must pay a price for this...' A voice echoed through the boy's mind.

'Who are you? Where are you? How did you get into my mind?' Ken asked in surprise as he looked around the white void. The only one able to speak with him in this way was Maria.

'You will know soon...it is time for you to awaken.' The voice responded to him before engulfing him in a bright light.

-"!" His eyes quickly opened, taking a glance around to see he was in the living room. As his senses came back to him, he remembered that he had passed out for having so much power all at once. Yang was the last one he could recall seeing, so she was probably the one who brought him in. "I have to keep practicing that, otherwise it won't be of any use if I can't use it. Still, who was the one speaking to me...in my mind?"

"Ken! You're awake!" Ruby shouted from across the room. He turned around to see her run over to him with a worried expression. "Are you okay now? Sis told me you passed out from something you were doing outside a few hours ago."

Hours ago? "Ruby, I'm fine now so don't worry. I was trying to surpass my limits and use two of my forms at once. I did manage to do it on my first try, but it took a lot out of me. I have to try it again." Ken smiled as he got off the sofa and placed his hand on her head. "Thanks for worrying Ruby, but I'll be fine this time. My body healed up my strength and I know it should be able to handle it this time."

"Ken, are you sure? What if you pass out again?" She asked.

"It won't happen this time, I promise. I want you to get Yang and meet me outside. I know she saw it once, but you both need to feel its power to understand why it drained so much out of me the first time." He glanced over to the main door to see it open. 'Taiyang is probably outside...well, it can't be helped. I've already let him know of my form or at least one of them.' He then cleared away the thought before heading outside and leaving Ruby to call for her sister.

After a minute had passed, the three family members were standing outside and watching the boy, wanting to see what he wanted them to know.

"Alright...I'm a bit anxious for doing this a second time, but here goes nothing. Everyone, please watch carefully as I'm not sure how long I'll be able to maintain the form again." Ken said as he slowly closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath of air, holding it in for a few seconds and to exhale it just before making a grunt noise. "Hmph!" The boy was then engulfed by a burst of energy that pushed the three back by a few steps, soon to reveal Ken in the same combined form as before.

Once the light coming off the energy dimmed, they were able to get a better glimpse of the form. Ruby stared in awe while her father stood in shock to actually see someone capable of doing something like that. "Second time seein' it, but man it feels hotter since we're close to ya." Yang responded.

He looked at his arms once his eyes opened, seeing flames cover the earth-styled armor. "I see...I was right to say my body would learn from the first time. I don't feel as much pressure as before, but I also don't feel the same amount of power either." _'I can only guess that you two decreased the amount of energy I'm using.'_ He spoke in mind, specifically referring to Ifrit and Gnome.

'You are correct master, we have modified the amount of power you may use without any consequences to your body. The first time you used all of my power and then added a portion of Gnome's onto it, however this time, we're each lending you half of our power to maintain a balance.'

'That's right! We weren't risking you passing out again and even when you guessed right that you wouldn't we still talked it over when you were lights out. We also have good news for ya, you can combine any two elements into what we're doing now, but the catch is always to use half the power of each element until you can take it up to a higher level to when you don't struggle much.'

 _'I see...thank you, both of you. I can't stop at this level, I have to use more of your powers later on. I'll of course use the other summon spirits in this same fashion if I want to take down Aster for good. He keep retreating every time he's backed into a corner and we can't let it happen again.'_

"In any case, my body feels no weight like the first time, so I don't think I will have much of an issue using my combined forms." Ken said with a smile, glad to see he's improving faster than what he had thought. He only hoped his clone was teaching the others back at Beacon in a similar pace. "As useful as this new state is for me, I think right now it's only a x30 increase of my abilities."

"Am I hearing you right? Did you say...times 30?" Taiyang questioned with the same look of shock present.

"That's right sir, the forms themselves at max power grant me x20 individually, but now that I'm combining them, it's natural the boost in power and speed is increased too."

"Wait, if each is times 20, how come you're only getting 30 if you're using two?" Ruby asked a logical question, getting a chuckle from him.

"If you mean I should be getting more than that, then you're right, I should be. However, my body wouldn't be able to handle two forms at max power just yet so I'm only using half of each so they don't strain my body."

"Whatever you say Ken, but even I can sorta feel how strong that is, sorta." The older sister said with a grin. "I really want to beat you up like that, but I doubt I'll win. I'll just keep training and I bet I'll be at your level in no time."

"I admire your passion to keep getting stronger Yang, I truly do. In that case, you better start taking our sessions even more seriously than before, because from now on, I will NOT be holding back." His tone then changed along with getting a sharp glare. "Aster will not hold back when it comes to me and Nega, but I can't run the risk of him fighting any of you at that point. You, Ruby and everyone else has to become stronger, faster, smarter by the time he decides to show himself again."

He sighed heavily, getting it off his mind now rather than later. "Taiyang, don't worry, I won't push them too hard, but enough to make them become better than they are now. Ruby, Yang, I expect for you two to come at me with everything you've got, and to work together if you must. Neither of you can face him alone, but together you may be able to stall or injure him."

"Don't worry about a thing, we'll kick his butt when he shows his face again! No one messes with my sis or my friends." Yang grinned as she collided her fists against one another. "I'm already pumped for the next time we train, and you better watch out this time. You've already fought me enough times with at least one of your forms so I know enough with how you fight."

"I'd like to see you demonstrate that the next time then, which will be tomorrow. We still have awhile before we have to return to Beacon so I want you both to keep training." Ken said with a grin of his own before losing the form and allowing him to feel a bit calmer. ' _Alright...our true training will begin tomorrow...you two better not hold back on me now! Show me what the people of Remnant can be capable of compared to the Descendants_!'

 _Hello everyone, I apologize for the long hiatus of this story, work has had me very busy and more often than what I would have liked. Worry not though, this story will be back on schedule!_


	22. Chapter 22

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 22**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

"Flare Storm!" Ken shouted from across the room, holding the sword with a strong grip as he quickly spun around to release a barrage of fire like bullets in the direction of the two currently in training.

"Blake!" Weiss used her glyph to reach her companion and faced her rapier at the stage, forming a solid wall of ice to shield them from the incoming attack. It was working for only a short time as the fire was melting down the ice, making the two use the small amount of time to split up and attack the boy from his left and right.

Blake then began to fire at him from the large distance they still had, attempting to make him dodge or block so he wouldn't begin to attack them again. Seeing that Ken swung his sword efficiently and fast was still the downside she was trying to get around. The boy never went for either option but instead always deflected her shots.

'He's been going hard on us this entire time and hardly gave us chances to take a break. The only thing I have managed to analyze is he leaves a few seconds between each attack, but we aren't as fast as he is when he's in those forms of his. I can try to get in close and strike him the next time he attacks.' The Schnee thought as she ran, not losing her focus on the boy.

"Remember, I will always be faster than both of you when it comes to using my elemental forms, so at times you won't see me move or make a strike since it'll be too hard for your eyes to see. At those times, trust in your weapons and senses. If you no longer see me, I suggest you come up with a quick counter to stop me, dodge or guard. I have to go at you two with no mercy if you are to ever face Aster again." Those words came into her mind again after their first training session.

"They've at least improved on their teamwork and movements...alright, let's see what they can do against this." Ken placed his left hand onto his sword, charging it with a red aura. 'I've only seen Aster do this once against me, it won't be as strong but I want to know how they'll react if he were to do this move again.' Seeing that the two were close enough to him, he took a large step back and swung his weapon vertically and unleashing a large crescent shaped fire attack, followed by firing off three more. "Crescent Flame Dance!"

The attack was spread out on purpose so that dodging back or to the sides would be impossible without becoming burned, that was the purpose of how Aster created the move. Blake noticed this at the same moment Weiss did, and while they each could avoid the attack individually, she guessed that's what he had planned. She quickly jumped and launched her weapon towards her team member, who in turn grabbed it with one hand. She then used her strength to lift her off the stage and allowed for Weiss to create two light blue circles, behind and below Ken.

The moment he noticed, two large shards had hit him in unison, sending him upward and successfully managing to land a hit on him. "Not bad you two." He said as he glanced down at them, grinning as he landed onto his feet as they did as well. Before his own attack could burn anything else, he dispersed it and placed his blade onto his back. "You two have improved greatly with your reflexes and planning in a dire situation. Blake, I'm impressed with your quick thinking and plan to try and keep me away from getting close to you two, but your shots should be changed up or enhanced with a bit of dust if you want to keep strong enemies like me from deflecting them."

He then turned over to Weiss and kept his grin. "You're smart to try and use that wall of ice to block of my attack, but I can see it keeps you down for a few seconds so someone who's agile and strong could slice it down and attack you. Try to use it and find a way to make yourself able to move out of the way in case that could happen. Nice use of your glyphs too, using ice to deal with my flames. You both are better now than before we started our training and I'm happy it's paid off."

"Hmph, no thanks to you, you hardly gave us proper time to rest off the injuries you gave us." She huffed as she pointed a finger at him. "However...I'm grateful that you decided to train us and help us become faster and a bit stronger. The festival is only a few days away now as well."

"She's right, thank you Ken. After this I would really like to speak with you in private if that's alright. I do still have some questions I would like for you to answer." Blake said as she placed her weapon onto her back.

"Sure, I don't mind answering some, but first you two should get some rest for now. I still would like to have a talk with team JNPR." He glanced over to the exit and began to walk away, taking note of the damage he had caused and reminded himself to let Glynda know about it. Ever since the first training session, he had to notify her when they were done so that she could repair anything he had damaged, and due to Ozpin being interested in their growth, Ken wouldn't have to pay for any sort of damage that would go past the regular.

"It's been awhile since I've spoken to the group since our training had begun...I want to maintain our friendship. Besides, I think I should help Jaune become better as a fighter as well...he's good at being a leader, but lacks the speed and strength for actual combat." The boy spoke to himself as he wandered the halls of Beacon, heading to the other team's dorm.

-"Hey guys, it's been awhile since ya know...we last spoke to Weiss and Blake." The leader of team JNPR said as he glanced over to his friends. Pyrrha was reading over a book at their desk, Ren was sitting on the bed beside Nora, watching Jaune now after finishing his meditation, and Nora had headphones over her ears, listening to some music.

"I agree, it would seem Ken has been pushing them awfully hard the past couple of days." The redhead member stated as she closed the book so she could pay better attention to Jaune.

"It is a wise move to train them to become better, something we've been doing as well, though not as rigorous." Ren said.

"I get it's from whoever they ended up fighting against awhile back, but they haven't even spent much time doing their normal stuff. I don't know...do you guys think we should ask them to stop for at least a few days?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but perhaps we could. Even Ken should rest properly, as well as those two. I think they should be done about this hour now." She replied to Ren.

"Ahhhh you guys worry too much, I'm sure they're fiiiine." Nora waved her hand down after taking off her headphones.

Coincidentally, as she finished speaking, a knock came from the other side of the door and causing the four to look. "Hey, Jaune are you in there?"

"Huh? It's Ken...yeah I'm here, come in."

"Thank you." He turned the knob and opened the door, showing his ever present smile. "I just wanted to stop by and speak to all of you about something." He then stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"What would you like to tell us Ken?" Pyrrha asked as she stood up.

"Well, I know I haven't spent much of my time here at Beacon speaking or interacting with you four as much as I have with the others. I wanted to apologize and speak to Jaune specifically." He looked to his right and see the leader's look of surprise.

"Huh? Me?"

"That's right Jaune, remember when you kept asking for me to teach you all the weeks prior? Well, I wish to give you lessons starting tonight and have Pyrrha be present for them. She's an excellent fighter who can hold her own against me so you can learn from either of us, or me and have her point out things you need to work on."

"I'd be delighted to assist you in this." She smiled at the offer the boy gave her. She was initially planning to do this as well with him to a higher degree, but with Ken helping, she had hopes that Jaune could learn faster from another sword user.

"Thanks man, I don't know what to say. I guess we can start tonight, but where? We usually don't have permission to be outside our dorms at night."

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask Professor Goodwitch if we can borrow her class for that time too. I think she might give me a hard time since I keep destroying it every morning hehe..." He rubbed the back of his head and glanced away, getting smiles out of the team. "It won't be night time for awhile so how about we hang out for a bit? I don't really know if you four have some form of schedule for every day before classes start again."

"Nah, we don't so we just stay in here, eat or do other stuff." Nora replied immediately. "We can totally hang out today, ooh! You gave Yang a challenge last time so I want to take a crack at ya this time!"

"Eh...maybe some other time Nora heh...I just want to spend some time with you all, not really looking for a match right now. Oh, if you want to know how Blake and Weiss are doing, they've certainly improved their coordination, speed and attack strategies. With the upcoming festival, I'd say the other kingdoms should be careful and not take them lightly."

-"Raagh!" Nega shouted as he dragged his sword across the ground, quickly using the momentum to swing it vertically and form a crescent shaped attack, formed of dark flames that made its way towards its target, a group of robots that were tested against him to see how well they could endure attacks above Grimm level. They served no purpose as the entirety of the robots were engulfed by the attack as it expanded into a dome after connecting with the first one, destroying all of them in the process.

The boy exhaled sharply as he lowered his weapon, anger being an expression very visible to him. Over the past few days his actions began to be questioned as he had missed meetings, not been in his room for several days, be out later than needed, and now showing no signs of holding back in his attacks. His tone also didn't help as he received a day without any food for back talking Ironwood and disobeying his orders.

Through the cameras present in the four corners of the room, Winter as well as the general observed the boy's actions. Through this time she had begun to worry over his mental state as it was clear that it was declining quickly. "Nega, you may stop for now. It would seem my robots do not possess the defenses capable of stopping your attacks."

" _Of course not, what did you expect? These scraps of heap are a bunch of trash and you're a fool for thinking these could ever help protect your people. They fire too slow and not enough times before anyone or anything can close in and get rid off them._ " His voice came from the communicator in his left ear.

This earned a sigh from the man, knowing that he couldn't hold his tongue. The Schnee placed two fingers over her left ear and spoke to him, attempting to calm him down. "Nega, comply with the general so you do not get into more trouble. Yes, we are aware that they do not react as quickly as most skilled Huntsman and Huntresses, but we are getting there. Your training will end here for today, but please see us after you exit the room. There is something the general would like to discuss with you."

" _Tsk...fine but you better be there, I am NOT in a good mood..._ " He responded and as seen from the monitor in the room the two were in, he allowed for the sword to vanish into thin air before exiting the room.

"Winter, what has gotten into that boy? He was hard to work with at first, but now he has been completely defying most of my orders. I cannot have that to keep happening, so I must take more drastic measures if this doesn't change." He turned away from the monitor to glance over to the door, seeing it open and Nega step in.

"Alright, what the hell do you want from me?" He asked in a rude manner, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. This caused the general to once again sigh at his immature behavior.

"Nega, I suggest you watch your tone with me before you start speaking again. Now, the reason why I need to speak with you is that you've been breaking several rules for the past several days. You've been disobeying orders, staying awake past our scheduled hours, and have been out of our watch. Now I know you want to have your privacy, but you can't just go somewhere whenever you want and not notify anyone beforehand."

"Tsk, as if I need you to treat me like some sort of dog like the rest of your pathetic humans...I can do whatever I want and I don't care if you don't like it. I want some time to be away from you and your men for my own reasons, none that matter to you. I'm tired of being held here everyday like I'm supposed to still be under your damn watch."

"Please watch your tone when speaking to the general." Winter glared at him, wanting to show that she wanted him to calm down while still holding respect for her superior. "You still fail to inform us to where you will go and for how long Nega, this isn't like you. Just calm yourself before you speak again."

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to avoid contact with the two. "Fine...so what do you want? You want me to stay here again like always and do everything I'm told? I don't want to repeat myself again Winter, I work with your general, NOT for him."

"If this is how you want to keep acting then we have nothing else to discuss." Ironwood turned around and shook his head in disappointment. "You may leave and return to your room. This is the last time I want this issue to be addressed Nega, so I expect full cooperation from now on."

"As if..." He opened his eyes and glared at the man before moving away from the wall and heading to the door. "Old bastard..." He mumbled under his breath before stepping out.

"Winter...you may leave as well and please do keep an eye on him. For some reason he seems to cooperate with you better than me or any of my men."

"Understood, sir." She brought her arm up and placed her hand against her forehead before lowering it just as quickly. She then turned and left the room, leaving the general presumably alone.

Ironwood knowing that the two left, pressed a button on his desk and allowing a screen to appear with four people sitting behind a round desk. "I am sorry for his behavior, I do not know what has become of him. He is no longer stable enough to follow orders, so I must hand him over to you."

"You are making a wise move General Ironwood." A female spoke. "If he fails to follow orders, he is one that should not be allowed to roam around freely as he pleases. We would like for you to find a way to have him be cuffed and out of his senses. He may easily break free if he is conscious, so keep him unaware of this for a few more days. We will have a ship ready for carrying him by that time."

"I understand. Do what you will with him." He stated before pressing the button again and turning off the screen. "Forgive me Nega, but you had left me no other choice. It doesn't matter if you are from someplace else, you alone cannot fight the council."

-"Alright Jaune, let's run over a few things again." Ken stated as he held his sword firmly with his right hand. "Hold your sword with a firm grip so that it does not fly off when hit nor for you to let go off it and be disarmed. Hold your shield in a similar manner but have it be at a certain distance from you so that you can block and counter."

"Okay..." Jaune took in a deep breath, exhaling as he held his sword firmly and raising his shield. While he didn't feel like needing to know the basics again, he was happy that he was getting tutored to improve his skills.

"Keep your left foot back and make sure to keep eye contact with your opponent." Pyrrha stated calmly, observing the two.

"I'll be going easy on you Jaune, so don't worry. I want to see how you fight first before we can discuss on what you need to work on." Ken smiled with reassurance.

"Thanks man...okay, here I come!" He moved forward with little momentum and brought his sword downward with a vertical swing. Ken grinned as he countered his attack with a skyward launch attack, rising from the ground and swinging his blade upward. This caused Jaune to fumble back a bit from the force and resorted to using his shield by raising it over him and blocking a swift strike downward.

The force had again forced the boy back and using this to his advantage, Ken landed and quickly dashed around him, swinging the sword in a half-circle, hitting Jaune's back and sending him forward and falling down over the ground. "Sorry about that Jaune, but let's stop here. One thing I can tell is you're very late to react to even my slowest attack style. We need to work on having you react a bit faster to attacks."

He groaned from the pain as he rose to his feet. "That kinda hurt man...I get that I'm not the fastest...or the strongest of my team, but I want to get better."

"We'll keep helping you practice each night till we get there Jaune, don't worry. I was like you when I started training, so I ended up falling and getting hit very often. With practice you'll become a better swordsman, that I guarantee you." Ken smiled and patted the boy's back. He knew it would take some time for Jaune to improve, but he didn't mind.

Meanwhile in another location...

" _Ignatus Terra!_ " A voice yelled and soon following was a release of power energy, forcing the three observing to shield their eyes and hold their ground. The boy glanced at his hands, feeling the surge of power flowing within him. "Currently I don't feel much of a drawback with how much power I'm using from each form...I have to keep training this way to become stronger."

"I still can't get used to seeing you do something like this..." Tai stated as he lowered his arms.

"We can definitely feel how strong you are this way." Yang grinned.

"If only you could feel how much pressure I felt the first time trying this. Still, I don't think I'll use my powers to this level in the festival...my regular forms will be enough if I want to use them."

"Yeah and we're going to win as a team!" Ruby cheered.

Seeing how well the two were with Ken, Tai knew he didn't have anything to worry about. ' _My little girls have grown up...I'm glad they've got a friend like him_.'

' _Wherever you are Aster...I will find you. You can't hide forever...I can't let a single day pass without training my friends. You've already taken so many lives away...I won't let you take any of theirs_.' Ken shut his eyes and halted his thoughts from drifting to what he had seen all those months ago.

Over the course of the following week, Ken and Pyrrha trained Jaune on how to improve his reaction as well as his striking movements as he lacked any real strength behind them. He did gradually show some improvement, being able to hold his own against the two seperately for longer than he did during the first time. Ken had also told Blake and Weiss that they could take the time doing things they wanted again since he wanted to focus on helping the leader of team JNPR.

While both teams had grown over this time, one person kept showing a decline in stability. Worry grew over the older Schnee as Nega had asked to speak with her in privacy.

"I can't be near you or anyone else for much longer..." He stated, gritting his teeth and slamming his fist against the door to his bedroom. "He's not stopping...and I can't keep fighting back...I'm getting tired of this Winter, hell I skip eating most of the time and avoid trying to sleep..."

"I am worried about you and I understand that you wish to be away from anyone, but you shouldn't have been doing those things. Nega, I need you to be direct with me. How much longer do you think you can hold him off?"

"...A day at best...ngh..." His body slumped to the ground, not being suitable enough to hold him up. "I'm tired of this...I need to sleep..."

Winter helped the boy onto his feet, growing more concerned over him. "Just take this time to rest, you need it. I will have to attend to a mission, but I shall return as soon as I can." She helped him walk to his bed, gently setting him down and having him lay down.

"I hate this...damn it..." His eyes slowly shut, feeling too heavy to keep open and thus, passed out.

-Several days have passed since then, Jaune had improved on his skills and reaction thanks to Ken and Pyrrha helping him. He was able to swing with more strength and not leave as many openings as he did before, and he lasted longer in his endurance. "Heh...I really appreciate this man...if it weren't for you and Pyrrha, I'd honestly don't know if I would ever get bettter." The leader said in between breaths, just having finished their spar.

"I was more than happy to help you grow as a Huntsman in training. You are a leader too so you have to play your part." He said with a grin, placing his sword onto his back. "Well, that'll be it for tonight. You and Pyrrha should get some rest since the festival starts tomorrow."

"That is a good idea, thank you Ken. I also wish your teammates the best of luck." Pyrrha stated as she helped Jaune onto his feet. "We will do our best to represent Beacon."

"Yeah, I mean now that I've gotten better, I think we're really gonna win this." Jaune smiled with that hope in his thoughts. He was tired so he would gladly take a nap. "Goodnight Ken, and good luck in the festival."

"Heh, likewise to the both of you. I'll be cheering you on." With that said, the three exited Glynda's classroom and walked together down the hallway. 'I haven't heard from Nega or myself for some time, perhaps it is best I know.' He closed his eyes and was about to form a link to the real Ken, when he suddenly sensed an instant rise of dark energy. 'This energy...Nega!' He opened his eyes and looked out of a nearby window, feeling very worried.

"Ken, what's up?" Jaune asked, seeing him in a state he wasn't used to.

"Is everything okay?" Pyrrha moved close to him, placing her hand on his right shoulder.

"..." He did not respond to the two, knowing that the real Ken most likely felt the same thing and would act in his place.

-'!' Ken's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up, looking out of the window from the guest room. "Nega...no...what's going on? That amount of energy isn't good..." He got out of the bed and made his way to the window, lifting it open and exiting from the gap. "Just hold on Nega, I'm coming!" He surrounded himself in a white aura, taking his angelic form and flying off as quickly as he could. ' _I hope I can make it to Atlas in time..._ '

-" _ **How much longer do you believe you can resist me?**_ " A voice echoed, followed by a sinister laughter. " ** _You truly believe you can defy me any longer?_** "

The boy laid with his hands on the ground, feeling at the point of exhaustion. Nega knew the voice all too well, but in his condition he couldn't even stand much less attempt to attack the being. "Ngh...shut up...shut up...leave me alone..." He panted heavily, daring to look to his right to see a being completely dark in shape and form with blood red eyes stare down at him.

" _ **Hahaha just look at you, a pathetic sight before me. You used to enjoy killing anyone that defied you, and ever since that boy spared your life instead of killing you off, you've had a change of heart. I knew I had to take matters into my own hands, so I had no choice but to make your sanity wither and waver so that I could take control of your body.**_ "

"Grr...damn you...I still have some fight left...let me up so I can kick your ass..." He tried to fight off the weight he felt crushing his body, only to find his attempts futile. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. It's as if his body and mind gave up all hope in continuing to struggle.

" _ **This is truly a sight to behold...there's nothing left you can do to stop me, Nega. Your mind is already too tired to fight back, there's nothing you can do now.**_ " The demon smirked as he summoned dark flames to surround the boy, further crushing his hopes at escaping.

"No...I...can't let it end like this..." He gritted his teeth as he shut his eyes, knowing what was to become of him. "Winter...forgive me...I can't do it anymore...I don't want to disappear...but I have no other choice." His body slowly stopped holding him up, but before the flames could reach him, he became engulfed by a bright light.

" _ **What's this!?**_ " It asked in shocked before the light engulfed it as well.

*BOOM*

The sudden sound and rumble of an explosion awoke the Schnee, and not mere moments after the alarms began to sound off in the base. "W-what is happening?" She removed the cover and got up from her bed and grabbing her weapon from her desk.

"All soldiers, prepare to engage in combat. An enemy is within the base and has set off an explosion. All soldiers, prepare to engage in combat." A woman said through the intercoms, alerting everyone of the situation.

"Enemy? There could be no one that has entered without anyone noticing...Nega!" Her thoughts immediately processed what the boy had told her a few days prior. She normally was not convinced of coincidences, but something was telling her that what was going on involved him. She quickly exited her room, only to see a very large hole where the door to Nega's room should have been. From her position, she could make out two people through the fog that was caused by the explosion.

Nega laid unconscious on the floor while another being that looked identical to him was standing firmly. The person released a gust of wind to clear away the fog. He glanced down at the boy, only to realize his skin wasn't what it normally was, it looked human. He turned to the mirror and was quite surprised to see he took Nega's form with the only difference being his blood red eyes. " _ **Hehe...finally...after so long, I'm finally free!**_ "

"Who are you and what did you do to Nega!?" Winter said as she glared at the being, holding her weapon firmly, ready to attack.

He turned to see the one speaking to him. " _ **You...you're that wretched woman who believed she could halt my progress. While this wasn't the result I was looking for, it still benefits me regardless. Now, how should I go about killing you hmm? Quick and painless or slow and painful?**_ " He smirked as he summoned two long blades made of the black flames.

"So, you are the demon that has been wearing his health down. You will achieve nothing for I will stop you here and now!" She used her glyphs to quickly cut the gap between them and swung her weapon in a diagonal motion.

The demon blocked her attack and forced her back. He then released a tremendous amount of his energy, causing the base to further tremble. " _ **So you want that quick death do you!? Very well, your wish is granted!**_ " In a blur, he quickly appeared behind the Schnee, catching her by surprise. He released one of his blades in order to grab her by the neck and slam her against the floor and impale her abdomen with the other, forcing her to let out a painful scream.

"Holy Lance!" A voice shouted from across the hall, gaining the attention of the demon. In a mere second, he coughed out blood as he was instantly impaled against the wall by a lance made of pure light.

Ken drew closer to the room, but before he could attempt another attack, the demon vanished and the lance dispersed itself. 'Hmph.' He quickly turned around and raised his sword over his head while moving his free hand in front of his chest. The demon had appeared with a failed surprise attack, having one blade be countered and the other be grabbed. "What have you done Nega? This isn't like you!"

" _ **Grr, you fool, I am not him. I am the demon who has always been inside of him, the very one that granted him his powers. I see that I will no doubt lose if I try to fight you on my own, so we'll settle this another time.**_ " The demon growled, vanishing from sight once again.

"I can't sense his presence here anymore...tsk." He turned around and quickly rushed over to Winter as he heard her scream from the pain she felt. "Please, let me heal your wound."

"N-ngh...please do...it hurts..." She said through her pain, knowing she shouldn't be speaking as to conserve her blood.

He dropped to her side and placed his hands over the wound and formed a green spell circle underneath her. "By the winds that I carry and the purity that must be given, please heal this wound. Grand Heal!" In an instant, a green light began to swirl around the Schnee, entering the wound and slowly restoring her health and closing the wound, much to the amount of pain she felt.

After several seconds, the light dimmed away and the injury was gone. "There...you're all better now." He said before reverting to his normal state.

"T-thank you..." She placed her hand over her abdomen, indeed feeling the hole gone. She sat up and took a better look at the boy, now knowing who he was. "You look identical to Nega...you're the one he has been seeing and the one he told us about. Your name is Ken, correct?"

"That's right, and if Nega did tell you about me, it means you should know everything between us. Still, he never told me about having a demon inside of him...and not only that, he's out there free to do as he wants." He clenched his fists and sighed.

"He was so fast, I did not see his attack coming...I am Winter Schnee, but we may speak of formalities later. We must take Nega to General Ironwood immediately and notify him of this."

"Alright, but it isn't safe for him or you here now that the demon is out. He could very well come back at anytime, so I must take Nega to Beacon with me." He moved over to the unconscious boy and the two lifted him up, each holding an arm around their neck. 'First Aster and now this...how many lives must suffer because of us...they'll pay for their actions.'

-Ken and Winter watched Ironwood pace back and forth, the sight of the Ken as well as Nega being unconscious only added more to his concerns. "First my base is under attack, you become attacked by this so called demon and then you arriving from nowhere. I need another explanation...what exactly happened?"

"General, Nega has apparently kept a demon inside of him for the entire time since his arrival here, all of us even Ken have not been aware of this. It was once with him, but it has escaped and now appears similar to these two...he managed to injure me severely for how fast and dangerous he is, and I was in luck for Ken to heal my wound." Winter spoke, stating what had occurred from her end.

"Nega never told me this...I just wish he had sooner, then this could have been avoided...I was far from here, but Nega's sudden explosive energy was big, so I sensed it and came as quickly as I could. I can't hide this from either of you given the situation. I am capable of transforming according to the element I use, so I used light and was able to fly the distance as fast as I could."

This new set of information sank into the general's mind. Not only has a new threat been released, but it was all due to miscommunication from the two otherworldly boys. "If that is the case, then I have no choice but to arrest Nega for causing this incident. I will also have to send out some of my men to scout and see if they can find this threat."

"General Ironwood, sir-" Ken raised his hand to let Winter allow him to speak.

"I know it isn't my place to say this, but I cannot allow you to do that. You will not take him, and he is coming with me back to Beacon. It's safer there for him since he most likely doesn't have his powers anymore. It is also unwise for you to do so..." He sighed and frowned, regretting the truth that he was about to speak. "If that demon truly was with Nega all this time, that means it's aware of the vital festival that will take place tomorrow. I'm more than certain it will attempt to do harm them to those people, so if you truly want to involve your men into this, bring them tomorrow."

"...Very well then. For the sake of the people, I will send my men tomorrow to Beacon to make sure the citizens will be protected. I however, cannot simply hand over Nega to you because you want what is best for him. It is already to late, for I have handed him over to the council."

Winter gasped quietly, not believing the words she had heard. She turned to see that his face was unchanged, having said the truth.

"I do not know who this council is, but you don't own Nega, you cannot do what you want with him. I'm sorry, but even if it means I must be against you, I won't let you take Nega away." He crossed his arms and kept a serious expression at the general. "I am taking him back to Beacon sir, and I don't want you to stop me."

'Why do you care so much about a person such as him...' Ironwood maintained his eye contact with the boy, eventually sighing. "If that is what you wish...I do wonder what Ozpin sees in you. Take him and leave before the council's airship arrives. You only have a few minutes."

The boy nodded, walking over to Nega and hoisting him onto his back. "Thank you sir, please don't think wrongly off us. Nega meant well, truly, but that demon was twisting his mind and heart to do the wrong things." He smiled before dashing out of the room, making sure he held Nega close to him. ' _I can't risk flying all the way to Beacon at this hour with you, I might get seen or cause suspicion...I guess I have no choice but to take you to Tai's place_.' His smile quickly faded, knowing that now he had two people to worry about. ' _Please...stay safe and on guard everyone_.'


	23. Chapter 23

**RWBY X Radiant Descendants part 23**

 **I own only my characters and RD, everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth!**

He once again took his angelic form and flew off in the night, holding the boy close to him. "So many things are happening quickly...now a new threat is out that we have to worry about...I'll take you as quickly as I can, but I just hope you can wake up."

-small time lapse-

"...en...Ken...wake up." A voice rang in his head, causing his eyes to stir as he groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the two girls glancing at him with mixed expressions. Ruby had one of concern while Yang had one of curiosity. "Ken, why did you sleep on the couch?" The young leader asked, seeing the boy sit up.

"Ugh...stuff happened last night Ruby..." He sighed as he got on to his feet and stretched his arms. "...I left late last night while all of you were sleeping. Something happened and not for the best over at Atlas, so I left in a hurry to check what it was."

"Whoa, you flew all the way to Atlas and back in one night?" Yang asked in surprise. "So...what happened then?"

"It's better if I show you." He left the living room with the two in tow, heading to the guest room. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door, showing them that there was a boy resting in the bed, an all too familiar one.

"Wait, is that-"

"Yeah, it's Nega. I know you both have questions and honestly I do too, but he's been like this when I got there and he hasn't done or said anything." He walked over to him and frowned. "Please Nega...wake up." The boy gently placed his hand over Nega's shoulder, attempting to awaken him by shaking him. Seeing that it did work, he sighed in relief and took a step back.

"..." His eyes opened slowly, feeling the heavy weight of them disappear. He turned his head to the left, seeing the three present in the doorway, confused as to what was happening. "Ken...? What...happened? Where...am I?"

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I brought you to Taiyang's home, the place where I've been resting during the break with Ruby and Yang. Listen, I know you're just waking up, but you need to start talking, now." His expression hardened very quickly, throwing off the girls behind him. "You need to explain everything to me now. Ruby, Yang, there's no point in hiding it from you anyway...so you might as well close the door and listen."

"Whoa...this has to be pretty serious then." The older sister nodded and allowed him and Ruby to enter before she could close the door behind her.

"..." He sighed, knowing well he couldn't get out of the situation he was in. He sat up and didn't make eye contact with either of the three, the guilt clearly being shown in his face. "I'm...sorry...but before I tell you, where's Winter?"

"She's still back at Atlas...I couldn't risk leaving you there because Ironwood was going to hand you over to some council because of whatever you've been doing."

"Damn that old man...I'll get him back ngh...later. I can't go back either way...You probably know that...the demon is gone. I didn't ever want to mention it to you because it never mattered...but, it was the source of my magic, the way I could get around so quickly..."

"So your powers were actually from that thing instead..." Ken sighed. "That thing nearly killed that woman if I hadn't arrived in time, and don't worry, I tended to her injury. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I had no one to tell alright? I only told it to Winter because she was too close to me and if I told that imbecile general, who knows what stunt he would have tried to pull on me. Tsk...it broke me...and it was supposed to take over my body...but I used a last resort and split our bodies..."

"I see...but that shouldn't mean it was supposed to end up looking like us too Nega. That demon is out there with our image so who knows what it'll do."

"Hey, slow down!" Yang interrupted the two, earning confused looks. "What the hell are you talking about? What demon? Why are you saying it looks like you guys?"

"When I was created, I was nothing but an empty shell. My creator gave me a personality, and infused a demon with me to give me the powers I had...Remember what I did in front of you and the rest of your...friends? I could do that because I was using its powers, but it wanted to control me, to end up killing anyone or anything it wanted, so it began to get to me until last night...I couldn't hold it back anymore, I was too tired..."

This was certainly quite the bit to take in, to both her and Ruby. This was the first they've heard of a demon, but what really upset her was that because of Nega, it was free in Remnant doing whatever it pleased and they didn't know where so they could stop it. "Just great...First it was that Aster guy you were worried over, now you've got another thing to deal with?"

"Nega...do you know where it could be?" Ruby asked with concern.

"...No, but I can take a guess where it will be." He clenched the sheets of the bed tightly, forming a scowl.

It took the two a moment before it had hit them.

"That's right...that demon has been with him all this time, so it knows about the festival that will take place today. We'll have to be on guard and make sure it doesn't hurt anyone then." Ken crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure it'll be there?" She asked.

"I'm very certain...to it, it's an easy all you can kill event...This is all our fault and none of you should be involved with this...Ruby, Yang, I want you two to keep this a secret from Weiss and Blake until they have to know. I want all of you to enjoy the time of peace you all still have. Nega and I will be on guard during the whole time so please, don't worry about this, we will."

"This is just too much..." The blonde sibling sighed, placing her hand over her face. "Fine, we'll just kick butt like we've been wanting to this whole time, but when that thing shows up we're taking it on together, no buts! I really don't want to keep this a whole secret from them, but I guess we don't have a choice."

"I do feel bad that we have to keep this from them...If it really looks like you both, then how will we tell the difference from it and Nega?" Ruby frowned.

"That's simple, unlike Nega that demon has red eyes unlike any other. It's best that you two get ready, we're going to Beacon now." Ken stated in a serious tone, receiving nods from the two before they opened the door and left to their rooms.

"Tsk...seeing as I can't get around anymore, that means I have to go with you don't I?" He wasn't fond of the idea, but seeing as he had no magic to do anything, he had no choice.

"That's right, but when we get there you and I are going into town to get you some weapons. You said the ability was from it whenever you used your weapons or to get around, so that means you're basically defenseless right now. I'll have to ask Ozpin if he can let me borrow a bit of Lien though, seeing as I don't have any myself."

"Oh great, rubbing it in aren't you? Fine...it's not like I have a choice anyway. Just because I don't have its powers anymore doesn't mean I can't fight either. Whatever weapon I get will be good enough to use." Nega scoffed, taking off the blanket that covered him as he got off the bed.

Ken frowned as he glanced at the two siblings heading to their respective rooms to change. His journey was held off due to the fact that they were in another world, but not only that, two threats coming from theirs threatened the peace that was in this one. He knew it would be difficult to both keep his mind on the enemy, as well as trying to keep a clear mind for the festival. _'Oh Maria...if only my friends were here I wouldn't feel so pressured to make my decisions...I just wish they were here.'_

It didn't take the the two girls long to change and head outside with the boys. They bid their farewell to Tai and once they were away from the house, Ken created a clone. "Alright, Ruby and Yang will come with me as usual and you Nega, you'll go with my clone since I can't carry more than two people at a time."

"Tsk, fine...Let's just get going. As much as I don't want to accompany you, I don't have a choice. Ironwood and Winter will arrive at Beacon in a few days so I'll have to keep under the radar for the meantime." He sighed.

"Don't sweat the details man, worry about it later." Yang rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ken's neck, holding onto him from behind while Ken lifted Ruby into his arms and took his angelic form.

"Let's get going then. The sooner we arrive at Beacon, the better." With that said, the boy took flight with his clone transforming and doing the same. Nega had chosen to grab onto the clone's arm and refused either option the girls had taken.

-Beacon Academy-

The clone had stayed awake for a certain time during the night, worried about what had occurred. He had told Pyrrha and Jaune that he simply thought he had seen something since it was late and didn't want them to worry. Since it was morning, he had woken his teammates and told them that Ruby and Yang would be arriving back in a short while so they needed to be up in time for the festival.

"Alright you two, our team will be reunited in just a bit. Seeing that we're the only five party team in Beacon, we can't all participate in the first round of the event." The clone said as he crossed his arms. "Fortunately, Professor Ozpin told me there was a way around the rules. I can only help if you're able to make it to the double rounds."

"Hmm, I suppose that would make sense." The Schnee responded. "However, we will do our best no matter who we may be up against. We've trained hard and it will not go to waste."

"She's right, thanks to your training we've gotten better." Blake smiled as she faced the clone. "We'll win as a team."

"Great to hear it. I'll get some fresh air for a bit, take the time to eat something or talk to the others." He smiled and left the room, making the excuse since he could sense four energies coming closer to their area. "I'm surprised he was able to maintain me for the whole duration of the break. His limit for his stamina certainly has grown better. Guess it's time to return to him." He sighed and faded away.

"Down there, Beacon Academy." Ken stated, feeling a bit of energy return to him along with information that his clone had.

"I can't wait to see Weiss and Blake!" Their leader cheered.

"Yeah, they've probably been practicing for the festival. We're gonna kick some butt!" Yang grinned as they began to descend.

"When we land, you two should meet up with them. Nega and I will go on ahead and talk to Professor Ozpin." Ken said.

"Hmph...the quicker we make it, the better. I'm not exactly thrilled to be back here." The boy replied.

The five soon landed, Ken returning to normal and having his clone return to him. "We still have a bit of time before the festival starts, so you two catch up with the other." Ken smiled.

"Right, see you two later!" Ruby waved as she ran off.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything either." Yang said before ran after her younger sibling.

"We won't stop by my dorm to get you changed, we shouldn't waste the time we have left."

"Hmph, I figured that already. Let's go see that old headmaster." Nega said as the two walked ahead.

After a few minutes, the two were in the room with both Ozpin and Glynda. While Nega insisted that she didn't have to be present, Ken said that she had to be filled in as well since anything could happen. "So you see Professor Ozpin...we need a bit of Lien to get Nega here a few weapons of his own."

"Why may that be? Considering his ability, he can form his own at will." He said from his seat, watching the two closely. While it was a simple reply, he knew the matter had to be serious since the boy never came unless he was asked to, and here he was with his counterpart.

"You two should know this...but please don't let any of the students know." He said in a more serious tone.

Nega crossed his arms and watched him, averting the gaze he was receiving from Glynda.

"...An incident happened yesterday at Atlas, more specifically, in the military base. Nega's powers...didn't come from him, but a demon that was kept inside of him. It was what gave him those flames that could shift into whatever he wanted...and I wasn't aware of this until last night." He clenched his fists tightly. "Now...it's loose in Remnant, but we're certain it'll strike the festival since Nega knew about it, and so did it. Unfortunately, it also has taken my appearance with the exception of red demonic eyes."

The two took in what they were told, surprised and now on alert. "A demon? There should be no such thing." Glynda responded with uncertainty.

"It's not something we'd just make up. We're going out of our way to tell you and not just anyone." Nega stood up, turning his gaze towards her. "It's my fault for not saying a damn thing, and now all of you are paying for it. I need weapons in order to fight it. It's better to be safe than sorry, especially at this point. What if he can't fight him because something else happens? I know what that thing is and what kind of power it's capable of..."

"This is certainly quite a problem...and at the time of the festival beginning." He closed his eyes, covering his mouth behind his hands. "This demon you speak of, if it truly is that dangerous then I have no choice but to lend you aid. The safety of our students comes first and now we must further increase the security around the Colosseum."

"It's our fault things are going this way...first with Aster and now this demon. The people here are in danger because of the threats we brought with us." Ken shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Do not blame yourself for the events that have occurred, we will have to deal with them accordingly. I'm certain General Ironwood isn't pleased with this if he knows that young Nega is missing. We shall stay on alert if we see anything out of the ordinary, for now resume with your team. However, once you have returned from shopping, head straight to the Colosseum." He lowered his hands and opened a drawer from his deck, taking out a small bag that was filled with Lien.

He walked over to the two, handing it to Ken. "Once there, I wish for Nega to participate as a additional security guard as intended before. This demon may appears as either of you, but I believe you both are much quicker than us to spot it if it shows itself."

"Thank you professor." He nodded as he stood up. "We'll do this as quickly as we can. I don't want anymore innocent lives to suffer because of us. Just a heads up as well, it's fast. Your eyes will not be able to track it down before it strikes so please be careful and do not let your guards down while we're away." With that, he walked out of the room with Nega behind.

"...He'll pay for what he's done to me." The boy mumbled, gritting his teeth. The door closed behind them and soon, were returning to the lower floors.

"Ozpin..." Glynda turned towards the headmaster, concerned over what they had said.

"I know...it seems our peace has shortened very quickly...make sure the students are safe." He furrowed his brows, walking over to the window.

"Understood."

'Please...take care of yourselves children. It seems you will all be tested for more than a simple combat festival."

-Small Time Skip-

The two boys walked around the town, looking around to see where the weapons shop was. "No, I do believe you. While your powers may be gone, you used any weapon efficiently, so you can do the same with the regular thing. However, you are me too so you can use regular magic."

"How the hell do I go about using it then? I was never told that nor would I have figured that out on my own." He mumbled in protest.

"You just have to try and tap into your magic reserves. I did it naturally growing up, so it shouldn't be that hard for you to do it. When you get the hang of it, you should use them with your own attack combos." The swordsman said.

"Hmph, that's easy for you to say...that better not end up taking so long for me, we don't have the leisure of time on our side." Nega said as he looked at his hands.

"Yeah, who knows what that demon is doing right now...Oh, here it is!" He turned to a building that had several weapons that could be seen from the glass. He walked in with the other behind, taking a look around the store.

"Welcome! Feel free to browse and pick what you like." The male in charge of the store told them. There were other people there, but Nega didn't pay them any mind as the weapons were the only thing in his priority list. The first weapon he grabbed was a one handed silver sword, with sharp edges and a red with black design on the handle. Upon closer inspection he noticed two holes that were just barely apart on either side of the blade.

"Hey, what are these holes for?" He turned the weapon towards the male behind the counter.

"Those are were the bullets come from. If you notice at the bottom of the hilt, there is a small button that if you press it, opens the hilt to put in the bullets. They rotate around and lock into the two holes. It also has a sensor on the right side, so if you swipe your right hand over it, it'll change the color of the sword and allow the bullets to be fired when you swing. Once the bullets run out it will go back to normal."

Nega looked back at the blade, grinning upon the information. "I'll take it then. Though a few more weapons is what I need." He tossed the sword towards Ken, walking over to the other available weapons. He took notice of a bow with a set of quivers beside it. He grabbed both and looked over them, knowing he could use them better once he was able to learn magic. "I'll take these too, and for the final touch I need either some gauntlets or a scythe."

"You sure you need a scythe?" The boy beside him asked.

"Of course, I was planning on using one against you but it never happened. I did get a lot of training done using the flame version like every other weapon, so it's the same thing." He scoffed, handing the bow and quiver with arrows to him.

"Hopefully we have enough for all of that." Ken sighed softly.

Nega rolled his eyes and walked away, looking around the shop until he had approached the heavier to wield weapons, such as scythes, double handed swords, a machine gun and a dust launcher. The scythe that had caught his attention was one with a silver edge, painted with a purple color and flames designed onto the majority of it. He grabbed the weapon with both hands, having it feel partially heavy, but enough for him to swing it easily given his prior training with one.

"This one will do. That about covers what I need...though I bet I can have this modified into something else too..." He walked back to the boy, both setting the weapons onto the counter for the man to see them.

"A gun-sword, a bow with arrows, and a scythe. Quite the combination you're rolling with." He told to the one with purple eyes, smiling. "This will cost you 2000 Lien."

Hearing the amount they needed to pay, Ken took out the bag and opened it, handing it to the man. "I think this will be enough for that."

The male emptied out the bag beside the scythe, counting the money and sure enough, there was just enough to cover the cost, 500 Lien over to be exact. He put the extra amount back into the bag and handed it to Ken. "Thank you! Have a great day!"

Nega put the bow on his back while handing the sword and quiver to Ken. He took the scythe with both hands and mumbled as he exited the store.

"Oh, you're welcome. Please take care." The boy smiled as he waved to the man before following after. "We have a bit of time left before the fighting starts at the Colosseum, so I'll teach you the technique Kuro showed me, how to put away and summon your weapons whenever you need them. It'll basically help replace the ability you used to do."

"Tsk, the sooner I learn that the better. I'd rather not have to carry all of this if I don't have to. Besides, I need that to throw anyone off with summoning weapons on the fly."

"I know and we also don't have that much time to work with, so after the day is over we're going to have be practicing in Ms. Goodwitch's class. Since you have to act as security you'll need to have one of these with you while I pocket out the other two in the meantime."

"I'll keep the scythe on me for its strength, plus I do have something in mind with it. Just remember to keep your eyes and senses up for that damn thing." Nega stated as he held the weapon with a tighter grip.

"...Yeah, I doubt it would beat me since it ran last night, but it's you and everyone else I'm worried about. They still think they're in times of peace so they won't be ready to face a demon, much less that one. It caught Winter by surprise with its speed, and she's an experienced Huntress so I doubt they'd do any better since they're still in school."

"Tsk...he'll pay big time for that. These humans and faunus have no idea what's in store for them. If only she was entirely aware of what it was capable of, maybe she would have held on equal footing. It's just one problem after another with us."

"I know...and the worst thing I fear is that it shows up at the same moment Aster does, then it'll be way worse to handle. I only got to spar with Yang and Ruby while a clone did the same with Weiss and Blake. I only got to train Jaune with Pyrrha's help, but they won't hold their ground against Aster either."

"Worry about them later will you? We'll just have to at like we don't know anything until they show up. If any of this gets out to these people, it'll cause a damn chaos that will attract those stupid Grimm."

"I know, so just be careful yourself while you're spectating the matches too." Ken lifted the weapons into the air momentarily, flashing them with a white aura before causing them to vanish. "That's done, now let's head off to the Colosseum."


End file.
